Sailor Moon: Sailor Galaxy Chronicles
by Lil' Miss Mezzo
Summary: This is my spinoff series of Sailor Moon. I added an extra sailor scout and, yea. Look out for part 2: Soul of the Shell.
1. Chapter 1: The Solar Scout

**The Solar Scout**

Deep in the Negaverse, Queen Beryl was dispatching a new plan to defeat the 3 sailor scouts: Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, and Sailor Mars. So many times have they foiled her plans and defeated her minions. Queen Beryl grunted with dismay.

**Beryl** "Jedite, come forth!!"

Among her countless remaining minions, a man in a gray suit and short blond hair appeared before Queen Beryl. His blue eyes gave a cold shiver down someone's spine when they are looked upon.

**Jedite** "I've done some research of the past, my queen. As you recall, there were 4 scouts protecting the moon kingdom during our attack."

**Beryl** "Don't bore me with recaps, Jedite. Just get to the point."

**Jedite** "Well, unbeknownst to us, there seemed to be another scout protecting Queen Serenity."

**Beryl** "What!? Another sailor scout!?"

**Jedite** "Actually, my queen, she was recognized as a solar scout: protector of the entire galaxy and planets."

Beryl stayed silent for a moment to remember. Then she was filled with fury.

**Beryl** "Ah, yes. I vaguely remember a distant scout protecting from the outside. We didn't get a chance to destroy her. What became of that wretched scout?"

**Jedite** "Well, while Queen Serenity sent the citizens of the moon kingdom to be reborn on Earth, she requested that the solar scout protected the Earth until the reincarnation."

Queen Beryl began to seem curious. It pleased Jedite to see that she was satisfied.

**Beryl** "And after the reincarnation years ago?"

**Jedite** "The solar scout was to be reborn in another reality to distance herself from the sailor scouts. But there is still a chance if trouble comes, she will remember and join the fight."

**Beryl** "So, what you propose is that we find the solar scout and destroy her before her memories come back, is that correct?"

**Jedite** "Yes, my queen."

**Beryl** "Very well. Find this reality she's in and I'll deal with her. I WANT TO WRING HER NECK UNTIL SHE **BEGS** FOR MERCY!!!"

An evil cackle came through the Negaverse.

* * *

In a regular house on a regular street in a regular world, Anna Onodera was having dinner with her parents. Apparently, she was arguing about a night out with some friends. 

**Anna **"Please, Dad! I really want to go! Gackt has a concert tonight and he's performing "REDEMPTION"!!"

**Dad** "Not until you raise that C up to an A. You're not going anywhere."

**Anna** "But I've turned 14 already. My 5th birthday is long gone, Dad."

**Mom** "We'll think about it."

Anna slouched in her chair.

**Anna** "(mumbling) That's what you always say until it's too late."

**Dad** "What?"

**Anna** "Nothing."

She went back to her food.

THUMP!!

Her family looked outside a window and saw a dog stuck to it and whimpering. There seemed to be a huge storm outside that made the sky as red as blood.

**Anna** "What the hell!?"

The family observed the neighborhood through the window to see that houses were blown apart, trees coming out of the ground, and fellow neighbors were sucked into a massive vortex of wind. Anna ran to the front door.

**Dad** "Anna!!"

When his daughter stepped out, she came to know that her world was sucked into the vortex. From a distance, she could see her dachshund being blown away.

**Anna** "Sanosuke!!!"

In the deep red colored sky, a face appeared: a face Anna knew she would never forget. The face's eyes glared.

"You can't hide forever, Sailor Galaxy!!!"

A sudden force of wind lifted Anna off the ground and into what seemed like a never ending path of darkness. Anna's head was rushing. Everything changed. Before she passed out, she remembered the moon: how beautiful it was, how far away, and somehow, someway, there was the greatest kingdom on it.

* * *

Darien Shields walked through the park with an umbrella to protect him from the rain. He chuckled at the funniest thing: he found Serena stuffing her face with doughnuts and decided to call her Doughnut Head instead of Meatball Head. For some reason, he always wanted to make fun of her. 

As he walked, Darien noticed something on the ground. He ran up to find that it was a girl with shoulder length purple hair and unconscious. He kneeled next to her.

**Darien** "Hey, are you ok?"

The girl finally opened her eyes and looked into his. The moment he saw her eyes, he felt a sudden warmth and peaceful feeling. It was as if he knew her from before. The fainted again before she could respond.

**Darien** "Oh, man."

He stood up, rubbed his head and shook with disagreement. He couldn't believe this is happening. Still, he closed his umbrella, picked up the girl, and walked home.

* * *

Many weeks have passed and still no sign of the solar scout. Queen Beryl was turning furious. Jedite failed her too many times and she had no choice but to eliminate him. Her new pet peeve, Neflyte, came into the fold. His figure was similar to Jedite but had long and wavy brown hair. 

**Beryl** "Neflyte, I hope you don't fail me as Jedite did. I've seen enough failures for a lifetime."

**Neflyte** "Yes, my queen. I won't fail you. The stars have shown me that the identity of Tuxedo Mask will surface soon enough."

**Beryl** "I don't want him known. I want him ELIMINATED!! And while you're at it, find that solar scout!! Rid her of life before she unites with the other scouts!"

**Neflyte** "Yes, my queen." (I know what I'll do. I'll throw Tuxedo Mask into the Pit of Despair! No one will survive it!)

* * *

Darien and Anna walked downtown to find some new things for her to use while she stayed with him. 

**Darien** "So, your home was destroyed?"

**Anna** "Yeah...I know you don't believe me, but you've just got to understand. I need to find my parents and why I'm here!"

**Darien** "Don't worry. I'll help you out. I won't leave you behind."

Anna smiled as if saying "thank you". Darien looked up ahead to see a glimpse of Neflyte in an alleyway. Shocked and wondering what was going on, Darien followed him.

**Anna** "Darien?"

She questioned his judgment, but followed him anyways. Darien and Anna were led to an alleyway and found not a trace of Neflyte.

**Anna** "Darien, what's up? Are you ok?"

Darien didn't want to answer her question, for he knew that she would be involved.

**Darien** "It's nothing. Come on, let's go."

But as they began to leave, Neflyte blocked their path.

**Neflyte** "Ha ha ha. Welcome, Mr. Shields. I've been expecting you."

**Darien** "What do you want?"

**Neflyte** "Oh, nothing. I just want you to play a little game."

And with that, he opened a portal which grew darkness consumed all around them.

**Anna** "What's going on!? Who ARE you!?"

**Neflyte** "You'll find out, if you can survive. But for now…welcome to the Pit of Despair!!!"

As the darkness cleared, Neflyte disappeared and they landed in what appeared to be an arena. A crowd roared and jeered against the new strangers. It was formed by monstrous creatures Anna's never seen before. She twirled and glared with fear.

**Anna** "What is this!? Why are we here!?"

**Darien** "Stay calm, Anna. Remember, I won't let anything happen to you. You'll be safe."

There were small clicks and large clanking close by. They recognized that sound.

**Anna** "Not for long."

Hordes of Negaverse minions swarmed around Darien and Anna. They were covered in armor. And armed with weapons. Darien and Anna were trapped and had nowhere to run.

**Anna** "You have a plan?"

**Darien** "Not at the moment."

**Anna** "Well, can you tell that we need one?"

**Darien** "Just stay calm." (I can't let her know I'm Tuxedo Mask!)

A minion came up to them and struck a blow to either one of them.


	2. Chapter 2: Anna's Transformation

**Episode 2: Anna's Transformation**

Serena flunked another test and walked shamefully toward her house. How can someone be smart and a superhero at the same time? Well, Amy proved that the moment she became Sailor Mercury.

Serena "Oh, gosh. Mom's gonna lock me out of the house again."

Just then, she realized that she was walking in the direction of Game Crown. And Game Crown meant Andrew. All of Serena's misery washed away and she ran into the arcade.

Serena "Hey, Andrew!!"

Andrew, the arcade employee, was glad to see Serena's cheery face, as always. Serena had a knack of playing video games all the time.

Andrew "Hey, Serena. What's shakin'? Do ya wanna play Sailor V for a while?

Serena "Sure!!"

Playing some Sailor V could get Serena's mind off of her grades. Serena conquered most of the time she played video games. She played for about an hour until Andrew checked his watch with worry. Serena seemed to notice.

Serena "Something wrong?"

Andrew turned to her with his worried face.

Andrew "Darien and Anna haven't come by yet. They usually come to chat around this time."

The thought of Darien angered Serena but was curious of something else.

Serena "Who's Anna?"

Andrew "Oh, that's right. You never met her. She's a transfer student from America and staying with Darien while she's studying. She's pretty good at video games, too.

Probably better than me."

Serena "Wow. I wanna meet her. Is she fun?"

Andrew "Yeah, lots. But at first…"

Serena listened.

Andrew "… she acted as if she came from an alien planet. Totally shy and didn't know much about Tokyo."

Serena "But she's a student! She's supposed to know!"

Andrew "That's what I thought, too. But she's adjusted now, so it's alright."

Serena looked concerned.

Andrew "Nothing to worry about. I'm sure it's all right."

Minions were thrown across the stadium with Darien's strength. Anna was huddled in a corner with fear.

Darien "These are just scratches."

But everyone can see that Darien was about to collapse.

Darien (I can get to full strength if I turn into Tuxedo Mask. But then Anna will discover who I am. Grr. What can I do?)

Anna shivered as she watched her only friend defend her. She was ashamed; she couldn't do anything to help him, let alone save him. She thought of her past mistakes and wished to repent for all of them. But she failed so many times, Anna believed it wasn't enough. But…

Friendship meant more to her than gold or silver. And Darien gave her friendship the moment their eyes crossed paths.

Anna's eyes swelled with tears. Part of her wanted to stay and weep while the other part wanted to jump next to Darien and assist him. Anna belittled herself until she broke.

More minions charged at Darien with brute force. Darien didn't think he can handle that many. All at once, his muscles dropped when he needed them the most.

Darien (No! I have to protect Anna. I don't know why, but I feel like I have to protect her, like it's my life's duty! I haven't been wrong when I protect the sailor scouts. Something about her that I want to save.)

The minions came closer.

Darien (If my instincts tell me to protect her, then I will!)

The horde was a foot away before Anna jumped between them and Darien and got into a defensive position.

Darien "Anna!!"

Anna "This time, I'll protect you!"

Darien was shocked, but moved quickly. He grabbed Anna by the shoulder and threw her out of the way. The minions were far enough to give her some room before they tackled Darien to the ground. Within 5 seconds, Anna got up to see her friend get beaten up.

Anna (NO!! I failed!! I lost! Why!? Why an I such a failure!? I'm no good to anyone!!)

But then a new thought filled her head.

Anna (No, they're not taking him away from me! I've lost enough friends, and I'm not losing him!!)

Darien was almost unconscious. He still had enough strength to survive.

Anna "YOU'RE NOT TAKING HIM AWAAAAYY!!!"

Anna was standing with great strength and screamed with pain and courage. A bright shine surrounded her and attracted the minions. Darien glanced at her and saw a symbol on her forehead.

Darien (How can this be!? Is she really a sailor scout!?)

Anna's energy flowed through her. Memories of the distant past came to her mind: memories of the moon kingdom, her family, her friends, and her duty. Through the racing memories, she was able to shout a single phrase:

"SOLAR POWER!!!"

A wand that appeared in her hand activated as she held it in the air. Spheres came out and covered her. White, pink, aquamarine, red, green, yellow, black, marine blue, gold, and purple. A flash cam and she was seen in an entirely new outfit. Dark blue laced-up boots, gloves worn with a perfect fit, a sailor suit with a dark blue skirt, and a tiara with a light gray jewel in the middle. Shades of dark blue and purple were shown in areas of her outfit.

Neflyte, from a distance, saw it all.

Neflyte "No way! Sailor Galaxy was under my nose this whole time!? Queen Beryl's not going to like this!"

Darien (Anna… is a solar scout!!)

The minions' lust for energy drew them closer to Sailor Galaxy. But the newly transformed scout had energy powered up for a move.

Galaxy "You want energy? You got some!"

"SOLAR METEOR STRIKE!!!"

She summoned a meteor in the palm of her hand and directed it at the rushing horde.

Galaxy "This is for Darien."

At once, she released the sphere and extinguished the minions. Such force and power was used! Darien couldn't believe it. But she saw that there were still some minions remaining. Now was the time to transform into Tuxedo Mask. And so he did.

Anna (Huh? No way! Darien has powers, too?)

With a tuxedo, mask, and cape in hand, Darien became Tuxedo Mask, the mysterious savior of Sailor Moon. Now back at full strength, Tuxedo Mask was ready to fight side by side with Sailor Galaxy against the Negaverse. And so they did.

Neflyte watched in anger as the amount of minions was diminished by the duo.

Neflyte "Grr! Those blasted punks. Queen Beryl mustn't know about this."

Once again, Neflyte opened the portal of darkness and engulfed the arena with it. Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Galaxy can only see each other in the dark space. In a moment, they were back in the alleyway prior to the Pit of Despair.

Galaxy "We're back."

Tuxedo Mask was relieved, but still had some questioning to do.

Mask "How can you be a sailor scout? THE solar scout? All of them are united already."

Galaxy "I can't believe you forgot, Prince Darien. I thought we trusted each other."

They were shocked at that statement. PRINCE Darien!? Forgot!? What was that?

Galaxy "I'm sorry. I don't know what I'm saying."

There was a moment of silence, and Sailor Galaxy changed the subject.

Galaxy "So we have to help Sailor Moon and the other sailor scouts, right?"

Mask "Huh? How did you know?"

Galaxy "Some of my old memories came back when I changed. Do I have to join them?"

Mask "Well, it's your choice."

She thought for a moment.

Galaxy "I think I'll stay with you."

Mask "Huh?"

Galaxy "When I'm with you, I don't feel alone. I feel like I actually belong."

Mask "All right. We have a mission to do. And we mustn't tell anyone."

Galaxy "Got it. (looks up) The moon's so pretty tonight, don'cha think?"

He looked up with her.

Mask "Yeah."

As they stared, they both knew from that day forth, EVERYTHING was going to change.


	3. Chapter 3: Salutations

I'm sorry if the story's not making any sense. If you knew what originally happened, then you'll figure it out. I'm letting it make more sense later on. And the chapters are going to be a lot longer, since they're based on the episodes. Anyway, enjoy!!

**Episode 3: Salutations**

Back in the Negaverse, Queen Beryl kept growing angry. Neflyte still hasn't tried to find the identity of Tuxedo Mask or the solar scout. She knew, eventually, Neflyte was going to meet the same fate as Jedite did.

Beryl "Neflyte! Not once have you tried to find their identities. Are you sure you're up to the job?"

Neflyte "Yes, my queen. I just need more time."

Neflyte never told Queen Beryl about the newly claimed information in the Pit of Despair. She would have his head for sure.

??? "You've had enough time on your hands, don't you think?"

Neflyte "Grr. Damn you, Zoycite!"

Out of the crowd, another general appeared: a girl. She had long blonde hair and was slightly shorter than Neflyte.

Zoycite "Obviously, you're a failure to us and the Negaverse. Why don't you actually accomplish something?"

Neflyte "I will. Just give me some more time."

Beryl "You have one more chance, Neflyte. After that, you're history!"

Neflyte "Grr!"

He grew agitated.

Neflyte went back to his headquarters: an abandoned church in the middle of the woods. He thought of a plan.

Neflyte "Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Galaxy will be eventually showing up whenever Sailor Moon is in danger. They're the ones that come, not her."

His thoughts led to something.

Neflyte "Of course! Hehehe, this is genius!"

When Serena woke up, she found a letter addressed to her in the mail.

Serena "Ho ho ho! It's a love letter! I bet it's from Tuxedo Mask! He knows where I live!? We could be a wonderful couple!"

Luna, her cat, overheard.

Luna "Serena, doesn't it strike you odd that he's writing a letter to you? He'd never let himself known to public."

Serena looked at her with dismay.

Serena "Oh, Luna. You're overreacting. He's saved me too many times to be evil."

Luna "Well, maybe that's his plan."

Serena "Oh, just stop it. You're just jealous."

Luna "Believe me. I'm not jealous at all."

Luna remembered the other cat who's somewhere out there, trying to fulfill the same mission. Serena's mom noticed she hasn't left yet.

Mom "Serena, you're late for school!"

Serena suddenly remembered.

Serena "Oh, my gosh! Ms. Haruna's gonna kill me!!"

But when Serena got to school, things got weird.

Serena "What? You got a letter, too?"

Molly "Yeah. Katie and Jessica got one as well."

Molly Baker, Serena's best friend, explained how every girl in the class got a love letter from someone. Serena began to believe that they were all from Tuxedo Mask.

Serena (How's that? No one else knows about Tuxedo Mask except the sailor scouts and

Luna. I know he only protects us, but he's not like this!)

Later that day, Serena walked to the Game Crown when she saw Andrew talking to a young girl. She was about the same age as Serena and had medium length black hair. Curious, Serena walked up to them.

Serena "Hey, Andrew! Who's your friend?"

Andrew "Oh. Hey, Serena! This is Anna. You know, the girl I told you about."

Serena was excited to meet the American who beat Andrew at video games.

Serena "Oh, wow! How do you do? I'm Serena. I've been anxious to meet you."

Anna "Oh, hey. Nice to see a smiling face."

Serena "So, you're staying with Darien? Well, let me be the first to describe who he really is: a jerk with no respect!"

Anna "Aw, well, he's not like that. He's awfully kind."

Serena "Well, not to me. But yeah, he can be nice once in a while."

Andrew noticed Serena's love letter.

Andrew "Hey, what's that?"

Serena "Oh, this? It's a love letter I received this morning in the mail. I think it's from Tuxedo Mask or someone. Every girl in class got one."

Anna immediately became concerned.

Anna "Tuxedo Mask? You mean that caped man who helps Sailor Moon?"

Serena "Yeah. (Tried to avoid teasing) But that's just a guess."

Anna "Hey, Serena. Do you think I can borrow that note for a day, please?"

Serena "Oh, sure. I made copies and stuff (from her obsession)."

Serena handed the note. Anna took it and scanned it. She looked back up with a smile on her face.

Anna "Thanks a lot. Well, I gotta go. Darien might get worried."

Serena "All right. It was nice to meet you."

Anna "Same here."

Andrew "See ya!"

Anna rushed back to Darien's apartment, hoping that he was there. Luckily, he was.

Darien "Hey, what's…"

Anna "Did you write a love letter to a girl named Serena?"

Darien "Serena!? Why would I write a love letter to her!?"

Anna showed him the letter.

Anna "Cause every girl in her class got the same letter."

Darien took the letter and read it.

Darien "This could be bad."

Anna "They're all meeting this guy at the mall."

Darien "Then I suggest that we make haste."

They left the apartment and headed for the mall. As they walked, Darien felt an intense pain.

Darien "AAH!!"

Anna "Darien!? What's wrong!?"

Darien "What's happening to me!?"

Slowly, he turned into Tuxedo Mask in front of Anna.

Anna "Huh?"

Darien "I transform into Tuxedo Mask whenever Sailor Moon needs my help. I guess she needs it now."

Anna "She's probably at the mall already. We better hurry."

They nodded at each other and turned ahead.

"SOLAR POWER!!!"

Anna transformed into Sailor Galaxy and headed towards the mall with Tuxedo Mask. But once they reached the doors, it was too late; the mall was locked up.

Anna "Well, now what?"

Darien "Let's try the back."

They ran to the back doors of the mall and found them unlocked. They made their way towards the lobby. On top o f a balcony, Sailor Galaxy Was shocked to see a girl in Neflyte's arms, being drained of energy. Neflyte was dressed as Tuxedo Mask.

Galaxy "Her energy's being stolen! We have to save that girl!"

Mask "We can attack from behind, and then…"

??? "Hold it right there!"

Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Galaxy looked to the side of the lobby and Sailor Moon stepped into the fight.

Galaxy "Is that Sailor Moon?"

Mask "Yes. She arrived on time."

Neflyte dropped Molly and took off his disguise.

Galaxy "Neflyte! That creep! I'm gonna give him a beating for what he did to us!"

Mask "Hold on. First, we need to see what he's gonna do."

They watched as Neflyte summoned the astrology constellation of Leo. He sent it to attack Sailor Moon as she fled in terror.

Tuxedo Mask looked around and saw the elevator shaft was open.

Mask "Come on. Let's go."

Sailor Galaxy nodded and they jumped down to the lobby to hold open the elevator door. Tuxedo Mask threw a rose to distract the lion.

Neflyte "What!?"

Mask "Need a hand, Sailor Moon? I hope you realized that this man's a fraud."

Moon "Tuxedo Mask! You're here!"

But the Leo already tackled her down. Tuxedo Mask tried to help but another Leo cam out of nowhere and tried to bite him. He used his cane to distance himself from it. As they both struggled, Sailor Galaxy decided to step in.

"SOLAR METEOR STRIKE!!!"

Meteors came out and vanquished the Leos.

Neflyte "Grr. Sailor Galaxy! I guess I'll have to deal with you as well.

Sailor Galaxy jumped out and got into a defensive position to protect Sailor Moon.

Moon "Sailor Galaxy? Another sailor scout?"

Galaxy "Nice to see you again, Neflyte."

Neflyte "You won't get away this time!"

He summoned another Leo to attack them. Sailor Galaxy took Sailor Moon by the wrist and gave her to Tuxedo Mask.

Galaxy "Go! I'll take care of them."

Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask escaped into the elevator and disappeared. Sailor Galaxy saw the emergency stairs and ran up to escape.

Neflyte "On no, you don't! I love playing cat and mouse!"

Neflyte disappeared. As Sailor Galaxy ran up the long flight of stairs, 2 more Leos chased her. She used her fighting skills to vanquish them as well. While she was running she heard a loud screech. She stopped abruptly and wondered…

Galaxy (Oh, no! The elevator!)

A loud crash came though the stairwell. Sailor Galaxy panicked if Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon made it out in time. Not wasting a single moment, she rushed towards the top of the stairs. When she reached her destination, two other sailor scouts were helping Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon out of the elevator shaft. They got out!!! Sailor Galaxy rushed towards them.

Galaxy "Are you ok?"

The two scouts looked up. One of them had short blue hair and a light blue scout uniform. The other one black hair longer than Anna's and a red uniform.

Red Scout "Another sailor scout?"

Blue Scout "There's no time! We have to get them out!"

The three scouts helped Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon out of the shaft. Sailor Galaxy walked up to her partner.

Galaxy "All right there?"

Mask "Yeah, I'll be fine."

The red sailor scout walked up to them.

Red Scout "Excuse me…"

Sailor Galaxy and Tuxedo Mask looked at her.

Red Scout "… are you a sailor scout?"

Galaxy "To be more specific, I'm a solar scout."

Blue Scout "A solar scout?"

Sailor Moon got up to her feet.

Moon "So that means you're joining us?"

Sailor Galaxy shook her head.

Galaxy "Don't misunderstand. I'm not joining you. I'm staying with Tuxedo Mask."

Moon "But you're a scout, just like us. Sailor Moon, (points to Blue Scout) Sailor

Mercury, (points to Red Scout) and Sailor Mars.

Galaxy "I understand that we have the same mission, but that doesn't mean we are gonna work together.

Mars "But at least tell us your name."

Galaxy "I have no need to tell you my personal information. What matters is the mission."

Mercury "And what's that?"

Tuxedo Mask stood up.

Mask "To find the moon princess and protect her at all costs."

Sailor Mars and Sailor Mercury still disagreed, but Sailor Moon accepted it.

Moon "It's cool. You go your way, and we'll go ours. Maybe we'll join, eventually."

Galaxy "…There's a possibility."

Moon "so for now, we'll keep our distances."

Mask "We still need to deal with Neflyte."

Just then, a deep roar came through the staircase.

Galaxy "I suggest we get out of here!"

The five of them ran for the exit and reached the rooftop of the mall. They turned back and saw more Leos coming towards them.

"MARS FIRE INGNITE!!!"

The fire power of Mars burned the Leos to a crisp. As the five of them watched, Neflyte appeared behind them and attempted to strike. But Sailor Mercury was one step ahead.

"MERCURY BUBBLES BLAST!!!"

A deep and foggy mist surrounded them. But in the deep mist, a Leo the size of an elephant appeared.

Neflyte attacked Tuxedo Mask and both ended up in a duel.

Mercury "Sailor Moon! Your tiara!"

Moon "Right."

Sailor Moon took her tiara and transformed it into a discus.

"MOON TIARA MAGIC!!!"

Sailor Moon threw her tiara at the Leo and it destroyed the monster into a million pieces.

Mars "Good job!"

Deep in the mist, the duel between Tuxedo Mask and Neflyte was intense.

Neflyte "Ha ha ha! Give it up!"

One strike threw Tuxedo Mask to the ground.

Mask (Aah! No!!)

Neflyte "Die, Tuxedo Mask!!"

A sword was summoned in his hand. Neflyte got into a stabbing position to plunge is sword into Tuxedo Mask.

Darien looked up to his death. Was this the end? There was no chance of escape!

Neflyte's sword was 20 inches away! 15! 10! 5! 4! 3!

BAMM!!!!

Blood splattered. Darien gasped with shock. His vision was blurry.

1…Something was in front of him.

2…Slim and tall.

3…A sailor suit.

4… It was Sailor Galaxy!!

Beside them, the sword was flung far away from the bleeding Neflyte. Sailor Galaxy turned to him with anger and outrage.

Galaxy "If you EVER go near him again… **I'LL KILL YOU!!!**"

Neflyte got to his feet.

Neflyte "Grr!"

Just as Neflyte was about to stab Tuxedo Mask, Sailor Galaxy came from behind and punched him to the side with such force from her fury.

The mist was clearing and the scouts could see. Sailor Galaxy loaned a helping hand to Tuxedo Mask and pulled him up. They looked around and saw that Neflyte disappeared.

Moon "Tuxedo Mask! Sailor Galaxy! You're all right!"

They nodded towards the sailor scouts.

Mask "Don't forget. We must fulfill the mission. So for now, farewell!"

At that second, Sailor Galaxy and Tuxedo Mask ran towards the edge of the roof and jumped off.

Moon/Mars "No! Wait!"

They ran to the edge and checked for any sign of their saviors. But not a single trace was found.

Moon "Oh, Tuxedo Mask…"

The two sailor scouts stared longingly into the night as Sailor Galaxy and Tuxedo Mask sat on the space right under the balcony.

Mask (These girls are gonna be the end of me.)

Galaxy (Things are gonna get really interesting.)


	4. Chapter 4: Uh oh! Truth Shown!

All right. I'm skipping some major plotpoints to make it a little faster, but I'll still explain what happened in-between episodes.

So the Negaverse wants to revive the Seven Shadows: the greatest warriors of the Negaverse. Back on the Moon Kingdom, Queen Serenity sealed them into the Imperium Crystal and broke the Crystal into seven separate Rainbow Crystals, each one containing a Shadow. She sent them to the future to be reborn as humans.

Queen Beryl sent Zoycite to retrieve the Rainbow Crystals from their human form known as Crystal Carriers. During her mission, the sailor scouts found another scout, Sailor Jupiter. All of them were found: Game Machine Joe, Raye's grandfather, Rita, a priest, a fat cat, Peggy, and Greg. Zoycite was able to retrieve 4 of the crystals while Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Galaxy intercepted and took the other 3.

Now the story begins…again…

**Episode: Uh-oh! Truth Shown!**

Weeks have passed since Neflyte's tragic death. Molly's phase of depression still hasn't disappeared. Lita Kino, also known as Sailor Jupiter, has been added to the scout equation. Now all four sailor scouts have been united and are searching for the moon princess. Many times have they augmented Beryl's anger, along with the duo of Mask and Galaxy.

**Beryl** "Zoycite! I want the Silver Crystal so I can relive my glory days. Where are the other rainbow crystals?"

**Zoycite **"Well, when I almost get my hands on one, those bratty scouts interfere and Tuxedo Mask takes them right under my nose!"

The plan of obtaining the seven rainbow crystals was toyed with.

**Beryl** "Wee need those 7 crystals to resurrect the 7 phantoms that will help me conquer the moon once again!! Also, they'll reveal the location of the Silver Crystal, so find them!!!"

"Allow me to help her, my queen."

Another general appeared with Sephiroth hair and a long cape. Malachite stayed with his offer.

**Zoycite** "Malachite, I'm honored!" (blushes)

Zoycite was infatuated with him since the day they became generals. They both turned back to Queen Beryl.

**Beryl** "We must lure Tuxedo Mask into giving us the remaining crystals."

**Malachite** "Don't worry, my queen. I already have a plan. Just leave it to me."

**Beryl** "I trust you, Malachite. Don't screw this up! Zoycite, join him and you can actually learn something!"

**Malachite & Zoycite** "Yes, my queen."

Back at Darien's apartment, Anna stayed behind while Darien left to study for his classes. She turned on the television and left for the kitchen to get food.

"…an attempted bank robbery spoiled today by that young super heroine named Sailor Moon. This young woman has become familiar by now, single-handedly unarmed the robber with a mighty karate kick."

Like a bolt of lightning, Anna ran back toe the television and stared at the news. She was wide-eyed and stared with curiosity.

**Anna** "What!? Sailor Moon's solving robberies now!? Something's up…"

She went to get dressed and headed for the library. There was a big crowd, so Anna had a difficult time moving around. Yet through the crowd, she was able to spot Serena and Lita.

**Anna** "Serena! Lita!"

The two friends turned around to see Anna run up to them.

**Lita **"Hey, Anna! How are you?"

**Anna** "I'm great, thanks. Have you seen the news lately? Sailor Moon's been even solving smaller crimes now."

Serena and Lita were surprised by this news. They were deeply concerned.

**Serena** "Why's she doing that?"

**Anna** "I dunno. But isn't it great? We're being protected 24-7!"

In reality, Anna was deeply concerned herself. She couldn't slip any hint that she's involved with Sailor Moon somehow.

**Lita **"Yeah, great…"

Up above, a scaffold was carrying two men that were cleaning the windows of the library. They lowered themselves to the floor where Darien was studying, While he was reading a book, he got distracted by a glare from outside the window. He looked to see what it was, and the next thing he knew, the scaffold was breaking loose! The ropes supporting it were burning and becoming undone. Finally the ropes broke apart until only two ropes were attached. The window cleaners were holding on for their dear lives.

"Hey, look!"

Serena, Lita, and Anna stared in terror as the men were dangling.

**Anna** "Someone needs to help them!!"

**Serena **"They're gonna fall!!"

One of the cleaners was about to fall. Everyone could do nothing but stare. The rope was hanging on with just one strand.

**Darien** "Look out!!"

**Lita** "Oh, no!!"

SNAP!!! The rope unraveled and the man began to fall Many bystanders closed their eyes. Someone, save him!!!

A young woman in a sailor suit and long yellow hair swung down by a rope and grabbed the man by the hand. She swung and landed with the man on the roof of a small flower shop. Everyone looked with amazement. It was Sailor Moon!!!

**Moon** "Don't worry, folks! You're safe as long as I'm around!"

And with that she disappeared.

Darien ran out of the library. He looked up at the ruined scaffold.

**Darien** "That's not the Sailor Moon I know."

Anna saw him in front of the library and ran towards him.

**Anna **"Darien! Something's wrong. That's not Sailor Moon, but that's the same person that foiled a robbery earlier this morning."

**Darien** "Seems like someone's playing tricks. We better see what's up."

They ran off into the city. Darien was searching the rooftops for any sign of the imposter while Anna scanned the streets.

**Darien** "Check if she's around!"

They checked rooftops, alleyways, nooks, and crannies, but still no sign of "Sailor Moon". The duo ran for an hour.

**Anna** "(panting) She's…disappeared…"

**Darien** "(panting) We can't… have someone… playing around… while... we have…an…important…mission…"

Anna stared at the ground, frustrated. Just then, a shadow appeared above them. She looked up and saw the imposter running on the rooftops.

**Anna **"Over there!"

They got a clear view of the rooftops and saw the imposter running toward the docks.

**Darien** "Let's go."

Anna agreed.

They reached the docks to only find nothing.

**Anna** "I know she ran in this direction."

**Darien** "Where'd she go? (looking around) She disappeared again!"

He faced Anna.

**Darien **"This seems fishy. We'd better transform."

**Anna** "Mm-hmm."

"SOLAR POWER!!!"

Sailor Galaxy and Tuxedo Mask ran across the docks to find any clues of who the imposter is. One glance made Tuxedo Mask stop. Sailor Galaxy went back to see what he was staring at.

Sailor Moon was being held in the air by a rope tying her hands to a construction crane.

**Galaxy** "I have a bad feeling about this…"

**Mask** "So do I. But we can't take chances. You run ahead for the other scouts and I'll save this one."

**Galaxy **"All right."

They went their separate ways and feared for each other's lives.

Tuxedo Mask used a rose to cut the rope and caught the falling Sailor Moon. They landed in a nearby warehouse.

**Mask** "It's all right now. You're safe."

But Tuxedo Mask wasn't. Sailor Moon summoned a crystal spear into her hand and stabbed Tuxedo Mask in the back.

**Mask** "Aah!"

His back bled from the wound. Sailor Moon jumped out of his arms and onto crated.

**Mask** "Sailor Moon! Why!?"

"Ha ha ha ha!"

The cackle was familiar. Sailor Moon took off her uniform, which was really a disguise. Zoycite!!!

**Zoycite** "Poor gullible Tuxedo Mask, as always."

She summoned another crystal spear. Terrified, Tuxedo Mask ran through the stacks of crates.

**Zoycite **" Ha ha ha! You can run, but you can't hide!"

Using her spear, Zoycite sliced through the stacks. Terrified, Tuxedo Mask ran through the stacks of crates.

**Darien** (How could have I been so stupid!? Falling for the fake one…)

He heard a piercing sound and looked behind him. Crates were about to crush him!! He jumped out in the open, but Zoycite was too fast. The two were locked into a battle. Zoycite slashed at Tuxedo Mask and his mask flew off.

Queen Beryl watched from her crystal ball in the Negaverse. She watched in horror when his mask flew off.

**Beryl **"No! It can't be! Oh, how could you!?"

Darien's strength was about to give out. He can't lose. Who's gonna help Anna?

"CRESCENT BEAM SMASH!!!"

And orange shot of energy hit directly at Zoycite. She screamed in pain. She looked up at her attacker, a sailor scout!

**Zoycite** "What!? Another one!?"

Zoycite looked back at Tuxedo Mask to only find that he disappeared. She looked back again at the sailor scout, but she was gone as well.

**Zoycite **"No! He got away! Who was that!?"

Sailor Galaxy reached the end of the pier and searched every area. Finally, she entered a lot and saw Malachite imprisoning the sailor scouts in an energy dome.

**Galaxy** "Oh, no. I have to help them."

"SOLAR METEOR STRIKE!!!"

Failure! When the meteor touched the energy dome, the negative energy shrunk, suffocating the sailor scouts.

**Galaxy** "No!!"

**Malachite** "So nice of you to join us, Sailor Galaxy! Ha ha ha!"

Malachite blasted energy rings at her and locked her against some crates.

**Jupiter** "Oh, Sailor Galaxy!"

**Malachite **"Give me the rainbow crystals or the scouts die!"

**Galaxy **"(struggling) I don't have them! Let them go!"

Just then, Zoycite appeared next to Malachite.

**Zoycite** "Malachite, I had Tuxedo Mask almost defeated when another sailor scout came."

**Malachite** "What!? Impossible. As you can see, all the sailor scouts are here. Including Sailor Galaxy!"

**Zoycite** "Yeah, but…"

"Enough!"

Out of the darkness, a wounded Tuxedo Mask came.

**Galaxy **(Darien!)

She noticed his wound.

**Galaxy** (He's hurt! But…)

She looked angrily at Zoycite.

**Galaxy **(Zoycite must have done something! So she was that fake Sailor Moon!!)

**Mask** "I'll give you the crystals. Just let the scouts go!"

**Galaxy** (Darien, what are you doing!?)

**Mask** (I'm sorry, Anna, but it's the only way to guarantee the scouts' safety!)

**Zoycite** "Ha ha ha! About time you gave up, cape boy! Now hand over the crystals!"

Sailor Galaxy only watched with fear as all their work was gonna be for nothing. No!!

"He's not handing anything over, Negacreeps!"

**Zoycite** "What!?"

Everyone looked up to see the mysterious sailor scout on top of a warehouse.

**Moon** "Oh, someone, help us!!"

The sailor scout jumped down to give an assist.

**Scout** "I'm Sailor Venus and if you're looking for trouble, here it comes!!"

**Galaxy **(The fourth sailor scout!?)

"VENUS CRESCENT BEAM SMASH!!!"

An orange shot of energy came from Sailor Venus' finger and damaged Malachite's hands.

**Malachite** "Aah!"

**Zoycite **"Oh, no!"

The dome containing the scouts shattered to a million pieces.

**Malachite** "Blast that wretch!"

The rings holding Sailor Galaxy disappeared and she landed on her feet. Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Galaxy escaped together from the docks. Not feeling concerned of the sailor scouts' fate, they ran as fast as they could.

**Galaxy **"You're hurt!"

**Mask **"It was Zoycite! She was that fake Sailor Moon!"

**Galaxy** (Damn you, Zoycite!! Next time we meet, one of us will die!!)


	5. Chapter 5: SHE'S Sailor Moon

All right. This episode starts off right after the last one. No need for summary here.

**Episode: She's the One Named Sailor Moon**

They made a shortcut in an alleyway and stayed there. His shoulder was throbbing with pain from the wound. His anger grew from thinking of Zoycite.

**Galaxy** "Do you think they made it out in time?"

**Mask** "I hope so. Let's just get back to my room for now."

They changed back to normal clothes and walked back to Darien's apartment. He closed the door and stood in the hallway.

**Darien** "How could we have been so blind!?"

**Anna** "The Negaverse is getting stronger, since that Malachite's involved. He's pretty powerful. Knows other powers I don't know."

**Darien** "The stakes are rising higher. We gotta be more careful. We got lucky, thanks to Sailor Venus."

Darien was about to fall of exhaustion. Anna caught him and placed his arm on her shoulders. With her support, he made it to the couch.

**Darien** "Thanks."

**Anna** "We should see a doctor about that wound."

The television flashed in front of their faces.

**Zoycite** "Why, hello, Darien. Or should I say Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Galaxy. Ha ha ha!"

**Anna** "Zoycite!!"

Anna stood up and summoned a mini meteor in her hand. Her outrage couldn't hold back the power she held inside.

**Anna** "Get your ugly face off the TV. (smirks) It's not worth showing to everyone on broadcast. "

**Zoycite** "Oh, what's wrong, Anna? Jealous that I'm more popular than you?"

Anna's anger grew. She gritted her teeth and glared at the screen. The power of the meteor was intense.

**Darien** "Anna!"

She looked back at Darien when he had a look of disapproval on his face. She turned back to Zoycite, who still had that evil grin on her face. Reluctantly, she gave in and extinguished the meteor. Anna stood back to let Darien and Zoycite finish their conversation.

**Zoycite** "Now I know you have 2 rainbow crystals and you have 5. So, let's strike a deal."

**Darien** "All right. What are your terms?"

**Zoycite** "We'll go on a one-on-one duel. Winner takes all the crystals."

**Anna** "If we win, you leave us alone. No tricks, no games."

**Zoycite** "Fine by me. Meet me at Starlight Tower by 5:00 this afternoon. Bring the rainbow crystals with you." 

**Darien** "Done."

**Zoycite** "Oh, and Darien, you should really have a doctor look at that shoulder. Ha ha ha!!"

The TV turned off and she disappeared.

**Darien** ( Starlight Tower ...) 

He looked out his window to see that the sun was close to setting.

**Anna** "Don't go. You're in no shape to fight. Let me go fight Zoycite."

**Darien** "No. She may have some tricks up her sleeve. Zoycite's not well known for playing nice."

Darien stood up.

**Darien** "You just make sure Malachite or the scouts don't interfere."

Anna feared for Darien's safety. She had no choice but to accept his terms.

They walked towards Starlight Tower , which was at the edge of town. 

**Darien** "Remember, no one can interfere with our duel."

**Anna **"Right. Nothing sneaky."

"Hey, there's a bee on your back!!"

Someone slammed their palm on Darien's wound. He groaned in pain.

**Anna** "No!"

She caught him again. They looked behind them to see that Serena supposedly helped Darien.

**Darien** "Thanks. I hate bees."

Darien got back up and Anna returned to his side.

**Darien** "So, what's up, Meatball Head?"

**Serena** "Stop calling me that. I had enough from your pal, Raye. I don't need anymore from you."

**Darien** "All right."

**Anna** "So, how's your new friend, Serena?"

**Serena** "On, Mina? She's great. Hey, we should hang out sometime."

**Darien** "Sure, whatever. Hey listen, we need to go, so we'll see you around, Serena."

Darien and Anna turned around and continued their walk, leaving Serena behind.

They waited in an alleyway only a block away from the tower. Few more minutes till five.

**Darien** "This is it. Be prepared for anything."

**Anna** "Yeah, I get it, but are you sure you don't wanna see a doctor?"

**Darien** "I'm fine. Don't worry."

A hand was placed on Darien's shoulder. Taking no caution, they wheeled around in combat position to fight...Serena!?

**Anna** "What are you doing here, Serena!?"

**Serena** "Geez! You guys don't have to go G.I. Joe on me! I was just concerned."

**Darien** "Why do you care?"

**Serena** "Cuz you're bleeding."

**Anna** "Huh?"

Serena showed her palm that she hit Darien with. Splotches of blood were there.

**Serena** "I doubt it was from karate class, am I right?"

**Darien** "It's none of your business. Leave us alone!"

Darien turned and left towards Starlight Tower . 

**Anna** "Listen, Serena. Darien's been in a bad mood from...karate class, but we'll be fine. Don't sweat! We'll talk real soon. See ya!"

Anna took off to follow Darien. When she caught up with him, a red glow came around them.

**Darien** "It's time! Be ready!"

Anna looked around for Zoycite.

"You guys, what's going on?"

They turned around to see...Serena!? AGAIN!?

**Anna** "Serena!? What are you doing here!?"

**Darien** "This is it! Get her out of here!!"

Anna took the whimpering Serena by the wrist and ran. The red glow got brighter. Anna got her first arm out, then her front leg. She was halfway out, almost succeeded...her grip on Serena's wrist got loose. Anna turned around and she was holding onto thin air!

**Anna** "Serena!! Darien!!"

The red glow floated up in the air and towards the Tower. Anna chased the floating orb and stopped abruptly. It's another trap.

"SOLAR POWER!!!"

Amy, Lita, and Raye were waiting at the shrine for Serena.

**Amy **"She's taking an awfully long time."

**Lita** "Well, what do you expect? It's Serena we're talking about."

**Raye** "She probably got detention again. I swear, she's such a ditz."

**Luna **"Still, detention doesn't take this long."

"Is this the scout meeting?"

They turned and saw Mina with Artemis, her talking cat. At first, they couldn't recognize her.

**Amy** "Sailor Venus! Is it really you!? You look so different!"

**Mina** "We all do. You're looking for Serena, right?"

**Raye** "Yeah."

Mina turned and began to leave.

**Lita** "Where are you going?"

**Mina** "We're going back to Starlight Tower . we felt some bad vibes when we passed there." 

**Darien** "Traitor! You tricked me!!"

Malachite appeared and took all of the rainbow crystals.

**Zoycite** "You should have known we don't play nice!"

Together, the generals disappeared. Serena woke up after being unconscious in their quarrel. The next thing she knew, the building was turning into an ice cave.

**Serena **" Darien, what's happening?"

**Darien** "Come on. Let's go!"

They ran through the icy obstacles and towards the elevator. They rushed inside and the elevator began going up.

**Serena** "What on earth's going on?"

**Darien** "Don't worry, Serena. I won't let anything happen to you."

They waited for their fate on the long elevator ride.

Sailor Galaxy ran through the lobby to reach her friends. She was about to go up the stairs when icicles got in her way. Using her reflexes, she dodged the rapidly appearing icicles and reached the stairs.

**Galaxy** (I have to save them! Darien could fall any minute with that wound! And he can't transform in front of Serena!)

**Darien** "I wanna find out who I am. I have no memory of who I was or where I come from. I don't even know if my real name is Darien. If I get the Imperium Crystal, this princess in my dream can tell me about who I really am."

Serena asked why Darien ever got involved with the Negaverse and the rainbow crystals.

**Serena** "Must be hard not knowing your past. Good luck with your search."

Something was shining above them. They looked up and saw a spiral of fire coming down.

Darien and Serena stared at their doom. He could turn into Tuxedo Mask, but then Serena would find out who he really is. It's a lose-lose situation. He can't do anything!

"MOON PRISM POWER!!!"

At that phrase, Darien knew exactly what was happening.

**Darien** "It's her! Serena's Sailor Moon!"

After that, he could only remember the explosion. First thing he saw was Zoycite shocked at his survival.

**Zoycite** "Sailor Moon!? When did you get here!?

**Moon** "Explaining to scum like you is useless. I'm Sailor Moon, champion of justice! I right wrongs and triumph over evil! And that means you!"

**Zoycite** "Foolish Sailor Moon. it's not you I'm after. It's your friend, Tuxedo Mask."

**Moon** "He's not even here!"

**Darien** "Yes, I am!"

Sailor Moon was surprised by these news. She turned to Darien.

**Moon** "You are?"

Darien transformed into Tuxedo Mask right before her very eyes.

**Mask** "Now, let's get on with our duel, Zoycite!"

Doors blasted open. Smoke began to come out.

"Cheap tricks are for lame people!"

Among the smoke, Sailor Galaxy appeared with a look of anger on her face. But she smiled and turned towards Tuxedo Mask.

**Galaxy** "You ok?"

**Mask** "Yeah, we're fine. Now, let's do it."

**Galaxy** "Wait."

She walked into the range between Tuxedo Mask and Zoycite.

**Galaxy** "Let me spar for a moment. I didn't get warmed up for nothing, y'know."

She pointed back to the room of icicles. Stalagmites were about to fall from damage. A tunnel cleared up from the jagged path by her attack.

**Mask** "(nodded) All right. Be careful."

Sailor Galaxy nodded back and turned to Zoycite.

**Zoycite** "Ha ha ha!Let's get it over with!"

Zoycite got into a combat stance when Sailor Galaxy teleported behind her and struck an elbow blow on her spine. Zoycite was paralyzed for a moment. The both got up in a standing position.

**Zoycite** "Ha ha ha! This is pointless!"

She began hurdling chunks of rocks at Sailor Galaxy. The solar scout was able to dodge them all. Left, right, up, down. But one wrong move changed it. The moment her back was turned at Zoycite, the general saw it as an opportunity. She hurled a huge stone bigger than a solar scout. sailor Galaxy had little time to react. WHAM!!! Sailor Galaxy was slammed into a wall.

**Moon** "Oh. no! Sailor Galaxy!"

Zoycite took no second chance. She used her powers to pick up the boulder and smash Sailor Galaxy again and again. Sailor Galaxy screamed in pain and, finally, gave in by fainting and oozing with blood. The last thing she heard was Darien surrendering for her.

**Anna** ( Darien...)

"Sailor Galaxy, please get up."

**Galaxy** "I failed them..."

"No, you haven't. You gave us hope. But I'm afraid it wasn't enough for Prince Darien."

**Galaxy** "What?"

Sailor Galaxy first felt intense pain before she opened her eyes. She was bruised from head to toe and had some bleeding cuts. Through her pain, she saw the brightest shine she had ever seen. Sailor Galaxy tried to get a better view and saw that Darien was wounded as well. He didn't move or say anything.

**Galaxy** " Darien?"

Before she broke into tears, she looked past that and finally discovered the moon princess: Serena!? The crescent moon symbol was on her forehead. She changed into the elegant dress she wore before her tragic end on the moon kingdom. Anna looked towards the side to see all the scouts with Luna and Artemis. The rainbow crystals merged together to form the Silver Imperium Crystal!

Darien's mission was fulfilled. But was the price too much? everyone stared in awe as Princess Serena held the silver crystal.


	6. Chapter 6: Betrayal or Not?

Once again, this episode is starting right off from the previous one. The P- next to the name mean that the ones from their past lives said it.

**Episode: Betrayal or Not?**

The shine of the crystal brightened the gloomy floor. Zoycite stared in horror as the princess they killed so long ago was reborn.

The sailor scouts were astonished by the identity of the princess.

**Luna** "I can't believe I was so blind. We were looking for you all this time and you were right under my own nose."

Zoycite was furious of her failure. She blasted energy towards the moon princess and the fallen Tuxedo Mask. Princess Serena just saw it as a rude interruption.

"COSMIC MOON POWER!!"

She used the power of the crescent moon wand, combined with the silver crystal, to repel Zoycite's attack. The energy bounced back and threw Zoycite to the wall.

Princess Serena knelt down and accompanied Darien in his time of need.

**Princess** "Prince Darien, I feel you are growing weaker. Please, do not go."

At last, Darien was able to open his eyes.

**Darien** "I finally found you, my princess."

**Princess** "Finally, we are free."

Bright light shined and the princess reverted back into Sailor Moon. She collapsed and fainted with exhaustion next to Darien.

**Luna** "Sailor Moon!"

The team ran up to her and tried to comfort her.

**Mercury** "The whole thing must have been too much."

**Artemis** "All those memories flooding back to her… she'll be ok."

Just then, Malachite appeared. Zoycite was so joyous inside. She used all her strength to stand and walk next to his side. Malachite caught the falling general.

**Zoycite** "Help me, Malachite. They'll run away with the crystal."

**Malachite** "No, they won't."

He used his power to teleport Darien back to the Negaverse.

**Malachite** "You'll never get out alive."

He teleported away with Zoycite.

**Mars** "Oh, no! Darien!! What are they gonna do to him?"

"Darien…"

The scouts and cats looked to the wall and saw a badly beaten solar scout.

**Venus** "It's Sailor Galaxy!"

Sailor Jupiter ran up to her and helped her get up to her feet. Beyond the wounds, she saw a familiar face.

**Jupiter** "Hey, not to be rude or anything, but I think we've met before."

Sailor Galaxy looked up at her and recognized the green sailor scout.

**Galaxy** "…Lita?"

**Jupiter** "What!? How do you know who I am?? Wait a minute…"

Sailor Jupiter concentrated.

**Jupiter** "ANNA!?"

The scouts gasped and stared. Anna Onodera!? Darien's roommate!? The so-called American transfer student was the solar scout.

**Mars** "Are you serious!? Sailor Galaxy's really Anna?"

**Mercury** "Who would have guessed…"

**Venus **"Wow, she was working with Tuxedo Mask all this time?"

**Artemis** "Let's focus more on getting out of here and talk later."

**Scouts** "Right!"

Sailor Jupiter carried Sailor Moon on her back while Sailor Venus supported Sailor Galaxy.

**Mercury** "It's like we're in one big alternate dimension! I can't find a way out on my computer."

**Jupiter** "Well, hurry. She may be royalty, but Sailor Moon isn't exactly light as a feather."

**Moon** "I heard that."

Everyone turned to see Sailor Moon's consciousness returning.

**Luna** "She's awake!"

**Moon** "What happened?"

She remembered Darien. She got off Jupiter's back.

**Moon** "Where's Tuxedo Mask? Is he ok!?"

Everyone stayed silent.

**Moon** "You left him!!??"

**Galaxy **"Of course not!"

Sailor Moon faced her. Sailor Galaxy was still being supported by Sailor Venus.

**Galaxy** "Why the hell would we leave my best friend behind!?"

Sailor Moon remembered her identity as well.

**Moon** "Anna!! You know!?"

In an outrage, Sailor Moon got up to full strength. She lifted Sailor Galaxy out of Venus' care and held her up by the collar.

**Moon** "You knew what was going on!? You never told me!! How could you!? Saving us all those times without telling us!? Betrayer!!"

She raised her hand to slap Sailor Galaxy across the face.

**Venus** "Sailor Moon, don't!!"

Galaxy lifted one of her arms. She guarded Sailor Moon's slap and punched the princess straight across the face.

**Venus/Mercury** "Sailor Moon!"

**Jupiter/Mars **"Sailor Galaxy!"

Sailor Moon fell back and dropped Sailor Galaxy. Galaxy collapsed to the ground when Sailor Moon hit it at the same time. Both of them were very weak; it took them some seconds to get back up. They looked into each other's eyes and saw hatred, frustration, and anger. They ran at each other for the other's blood. But the sailor scouts stopped them.

**Moon** "Bastard!! Look at what you've done! He's gone because of you!! You betrayed all of us!"

**Galaxy** "Look who's talking! He sacrificed his life for you!"

With Mars and Mercury holding Sailor Moon, and Venus and Jupiter holding back Sailor Galaxy, Luna and Artemis walked in between them.

**Luna** "Serena…"

**Moon** "Because of you, we couldn't find out each other's identities! You split us up again!"

**Galaxy** "You would have thrown away the moon kingdom just to be together. Now look what's happened! You blame other people for your faults!?"

Those words hit Sailor Moon.

**Moon** "What?"

**Galaxy** "The destruction of the moon kingdom happened because of you! Because of your selfishness!!"

Sailor Moon seemed to be in a daze of shock. So were the other scouts. Artemis and Luna couldn't help but accept the main truth.

**Artemis** "(sighs) Sailor Galaxy's right."

**Luna** "She's the only one that remembers it perfectly because she's the most recent reborn scout."

Mars and mercury let go of Sailor Moon while Jupiter and Venus eased up on their grip on Sailor Galaxy.

"Prince Darien and Princess Serena had a forbidden love. It would have brought Queen Beryl closer to conquering the Moon Kingdom. On the night of the last ball on the Moon Kingdom, Darien snuck into the party. The two of you danced until you couldn't dance anymore. It was all a wonderful moment for all of us who knew. Before he left, we talked in the flower field."

**P-Darien** "I might not survive this war. And if Serena dies, the moon kingdom dies."

**P-Anna** "So, you're gonna fight as far away as possible, is that what you think?"

**P-Darien** "Queen Serenity's begging me to stay away. If I fail, you have to carry on."

**P-Anna** "Don't worry. I'll fight to the very end!"

They nodded at each other.

"When the fight began, it was a massacre. The Dark Kingdom drew too many people to their side, the four generals being the strongest. It became obvious that they surpassed us. Only me, Darien, and the four sailor scouts were left to face Beryl."

**P-Beryl** "Prince Darien!! You have the choice to join me or suffer immensely for fighting the Negaverse."

**P-Darien** "I'll never join trash as stinky as the Negaverse!"

He turned towards Sailor Galaxy.

**P-Darien** "Make sure the queen's safe!"

**P-Anna** "Right!"

"That was the biggest mistake I ever made. Once I reached Queen Serenity, the princess found a way to sneak out and go to Prince Darien."

**P-Serena** "Darien!!"

**P-Darien** "Serena!! NO!!"

Queen Beryl spotted Serena.

**P-Beryl** "I won't forgive you! Die, Moon Princess!!"

"The queen and I heard the screams and realized it was too late. Little by little, the kingdom turned into ruins. When we saw the bodies of Serena and Darien, Queen Serenity lost all hope."

**P-Queen** "There's only one option left."

She held up the crescent moon wand.

**P-Anna** "No, your majesty!! It will take all your energy and most likely kill you!!"

**P-Queen** "My daughter and only heir is gone. Only the power of this crystal can combat the Negaverse."

She turned to Sailor Galaxy.

**P-Queen** "Please, protect the Earth until everyone is reborn. Then become reborn yourself and help the others."

Sailor Galaxy absolutely refused, but it was the only way to save the Moon Kingdom. Regretting it, she accepted the queen's terms.

"COSMIC MOON POWER!!!"

"At least one life would have been sacrificed: Darien's. But the princess blindly ran into the fight and gave up the moon kingdom. It was a tragedy, indeed. Queen Serenity sent everyone to Earth to be reborn. I stayed in space to make sure nothing would prevent you reincarnation. And when you all finally re-entered into the world, I distanced myself and was reborn in an alternate dimension."

**Venus** "So if the princess never came out, we would all still be in the Moon Kingdom."

**Jupiter** "But that wouldn't be fair! She would have sacrificed her true love for the safety of everyone else!"

**Mars** "So I guess it's a no-win situation."

Sailor Moon sat down and tried to sort things out. Sailor Jupiter helped Sailor Galaxy sit down as well.

**Galaxy** "So now we have to protect Sailor Moon, a.k.a. the moon princess."

**Mars** "And get Darien back from the Negaverse."

**Luna** "And protect the world from evil forces."

Sailor Mercury's computer beeped.

**Mercury** "Hey, I found a way out!"

**Artemis **"All right, let's go and find out how to save Darien."

**Scouts** "Mm-hmm!"

"You'll never get out!"

Malachite appeared to destroy the scouts.

**Malachite** "You'll pay for what happened to Zoycite!!"

**Jupiter** "You have to beat us, tough guy! Come on, Venus!"

**Venus** "All right!"

"JUPITER THUNDER CRASH!!!"

"VENUS CRESCENT BEAM SMASH!!!"

Malachite protected himself with a force field.

**Malachite** "Your moves are powerless!"

He blasted energy towards Jupiter and Venus. The sailor scouts screamed in pain.

**Moon** "No! Jupiter! Venus!"

Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus fainted and fell to the ground. Malachite's power was too strong.

**Mars** "My turn!"

"MARS FIRE IGNITE!!!"

The flames touched the shield and was sent repelling back to Sailor Mars. She was scorched by her own attack! Sailor Mars collapsed.

**Mercury** "No, the scouts!!"

**Malachite** "Ha ha ha! Now, it's your turn!"

He blasted energy at Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury. Mercury protected the princess by throwing herself in front of Sailor Moon. The energy hit Mercury like death is passing by. The two scouts fell back, knocking Mercury unconscious.

**Moon** "Sailor Mercury, are you ok!? Scouts!?"

None of them responded.

**Moon** "That's it! You're going down, Malachite!!"

**Malachite** "Do you honestly think you can even touch me when your scouts gave all their power!? No one can…"

Sailor Galaxy jumped from behind and tackled him down.

**Moon** "Sailor Galaxy, no!"

As Malachite hit the floor, Sailor Galaxy somersaulted off of him and landed in front of Sailor Moon.

**Galaxy** "You can't just leave me out of a fight! I'm a solar scout!"

She smiled at Sailor Moon. Although she defied Sailor Moon's past, Sailor Galaxy had a mission to do: protect the princess and save the world. She made a promise to the queen.

BLAST!!

Malachite threw a dark energy ball at Sailor Galaxy. She flew far away and disappeared in darkness. Sailor Moon stared in horror of what would happen next. There was a crash in the distance.

**Malachite** "Now, it's your turn!!"

Sailor Moon took out her crescent moon wand along with the crystal.

**Moon** "You're going down, Malachite!!"

"MOON CRYSTAL POWER!!!"

Sailor Moon's energy was close to Malachite.

"SOLAR METEOR STRIKE!!!"

Galaxy's meteor came and distracted Malachite. In the darkness, he saw Sailor Galaxy summon up the last of her strength to attack him. He also saw that he didn't have enough time to dodge Sailor Moon's attack….

The scouts stared at the horizon among the ruins of the prison they were lost in.

**Galaxy **(Darien… no matter what, I'm gonna set you free. We'll save you, I promise!)

Sailor Jupiter held Sailor Galaxy, who was beaten up some more from their fight with Malachite.

**Galaxy** "So, are you still mad at me?"

Sailor Moon kept staring at the horizon.

**Moon **"I forgive you, and…"

She turned towards Sailor Galaxy.

**Moon **"I'm sorry."

Sailor Galaxy smiled. They had to save Darien from the Negaverse. Anna thought she was now alone. But she knew that she had the scouts, her new friends, with her. Together, the six of them stared longer at the horizon, hoping for the best to come.


	7. Chapter 7:Champion of the Negaverse

The sailor scouts continue to fight the Negaverse and its minions. But every time Tuxedo Mask comes to "save" them, he demands for the Silver Crystal from Sailor Moon. The girls question him, and he replies that he's working for the Negaverse.

**Episode: Champion of the Negaverse**

Weeks have gone by since Darien disappeared. His landlord kept asking for the money.

**Anna** "I'm sorry. Once he comes back from his study trip, we'll pay it. I promise."

**Landlord** "When is he coming back?"

**Anna** "I don't know. Studies can take a while."

The landlord decided to give up and leave.

**Anna** "I'm sorry."

She closed the door and looked at the apartment. The entire space was cluttered with clothes, trash, etc. Anna never had time to clean a single dust bunny; she was busy defeating minions from the Negaverse with the sailor scouts.

**Anna** (I can't stop lying. Why would Darien fight us?)

For some time, Tuxedo Mask would come and ask for the silver crystal. Occasionally, he would use force.

Anna's communicator rang. Now that the scouts trusted her, they decided to contact Anna when trouble surfaced.

**Anna** "What's up?"

**Mina** "Hey, Anna. We're having a scout meeting at Raye's place. Can you come along?"

**Anna** "Sure, of course. I'll be there right away."

Anna packed a few things and left for the shrine where Raye lives with her grandfather and apprentice, Chad.

**Serena** "It's nice to see ya, Anna."

**Anna** "Same here. I needed to get out of the apartment. That landlord's bugging me."

**Mina **"Does he still believe your story?"

**Anna** "Well, yeah, but I'm thinking he beginning to suspect something. So I guess we should save Darien fast."

Raye walked up to the TV.

**Raye** "There's something you should see."

She turned it on and the news showed up.

"Rita, a researcher, recently disappeared without a trace from an exploration troupe in Africa. In related news, a well-known gamer in Tokyo has vanished as well."

**Anna** "Wait a minute. Aren't they…"

**Mina** "The rainbow crystal carriers."

**Anna **"But the rainbow crystals already formed together."

**Luna** "It's not the crystal Beryl wants now."

**Artemis** "She wants the Seven Shadows."

**Serena** "Lita and Amy went to look for Greg. He sensed all this from the beginning."

Greg, Amy's friend, was a crystal carrier. He had the ability to see into the future.

**Serena** "Hey, look, some chips!"

**Raye** "Cut it out, Serena! Those are mine!!"

The two eventually got into a cat fight. Anna was too tired to even try to stop them. She slouched back and stayed quiet. Mina's communicator rang; it was Amy!

**Mina** "Hey, did ya find him?"

**Amy** "I have him here with me. Sailor Jupiter's duking it out with Darien and get this: he says he is the champion of the Negaverse!"

Anna overheard. She got up so fast, she was already out the door before Mina ever noticed.

**Mina** "Anna?"

**Luna** "Oh, no. She's gone to save Darien."

Serena and Raye appeared at the door.

**Serena** "Hey, where's Anna going?"

**Artemis** "We gotta follow her!"

Anna ran through the streets of downtown Tokyo.

**Anna** (Darien…champion of the Negaverse!? What have they done!?)

She looked up ahead and saw a boy with a long overcoat running out of an alleyway. The boy was being followed by…Sailor Mercury! The boy must have been Greg.

Anna took a shortcut through an alleyway to avoid the thick crowd blocking her way.

"SOLAR POWER!!!"

Sailor Jupiter tried to keep up with Prince Darien, but she was no match for him. He jabbed left and right. Left, right. She stumbled on trash cans and fell back.

**Prince** "Are you serious!? How can you even CALL yourself a sailor scout?"

Jupiter got back up into an offensive position.

**Jupiter** "I was just warming up, hotshot!"

Prince Darien chuckled. He threw a punch at Jupiter's face. She had nowhere to go. Jupiter acted brave, but was still afraid of what would happen. His fist was getting closer! Three! Two!

WHOOSH!!!

Wind blew at her face. Still shuddering, she opened her eyes. His fist stopped right in front of her face. Jupiter looked around and saw that Darien was distracted by something. He stared in another direction, looking concerned. After a few seconds, he looked back to her, grimacing. Without a word, he jumped up and escaped from the rooftops. Sailor Jupiter still felt jumpy, but went after Mercury and Greg.

Sailor Galaxy ran through the alleyway as if it was a maze. She stopped for a moment and thought. A feeling went up her spine.

**Galaxy** (Darien?)

She looked all around her for any signs of the possible traitor. A sudden darkness from the sky fell to the ground. I covered the moonlight shining on Sailor Galaxy. She looked at the ground and saw a shadow; only it wasn't hers. It was a masculine shadow. She didn't dare to look because if she did, she would have been dead by now.

Instead, she jumped to the side as Prince Darien came down with his sword in hand. He almost stabbed Sailor Galaxy! Both of them got to their feet and the prince pointed his sword at the solar scout.

**Galaxy** "Darien? What are you doing?"

**Prince** "It should be obvious. You're a threat to the Negaverse! As champion, I must eliminate you."

**Galaxy** "Please, don't! I don't want to fight you!"

But it was too late. Prince Darien was about to strike at her again. She rolled to the side and stood up. He struck again, but Sailor Galaxy jumped and bounced off his sword, making it harder for him to raise it. She landed behind him and attempted to kick him. He left his sword behind and leapt away. But Sailor Galaxy didn't stop her attack.

**Galaxy** (Like according to plan!)

Her force was able to take the sword out of the ground and swing it into the air. Darien landed away from the sword, having no time to retrieve it. When he turned around to face Sailor Galaxy, she already had his sword pointed at his face.

**Galaxy** "Give it up, Darien."

But Darien seemed to change. Tears streamed down his cheeks. Sailor Galaxy felt numb at the sight of this.

**Darien** "What's going on, Anna?"

**Galaxy** "Darien… you're back?"

She loosened her grip on the sword. Before Sailor Galaxy could do anything, Darien took his sword out of her clutches and jumped back.

**Prince** "Ha ha, still soft as always!"

He didn't change back! Sailor Galaxy trembled at the treachery.. No best friend would do tricks as cruel as that.

For a moment, she looked down and whimpered at her weakness. When she looked back up, he was gone!

**Galaxy** (Oh, no! He's after Greg!)

Sailor Galaxy ran towards the amusement park. When she got there, Sailor Moon had her wand towards Prince Darien. Sailor Galaxy saw that he had a dark crystal in his hand. He must have already captured Greg!

She ran up to the team.

**Galaxy** "Hey!"

**Jupiter** "Sailor Galaxy! Just in time!"

**Mercury** "She's almost got Darien back."

They all stared as the healing power of the crescent moon wand cured Darien. The dark crystal fell and shattered into a million pieces. All the crystal carriers were freed: Rita, Game Machine Joe, the fat cat, Peggy, the priest, and Greg. The healing power was finished. Darien fell to the ground and Sailor Galaxy ran up to him.

**Galaxy** "Darien! Are you ok?"

But a dark light surrounded him. The Negaverse was taking him back!

**Galaxy** "No! Darien!!"

Sailor Jupiter ran up and kept Sailor Galaxy away from Darien.

**Galaxy** "No! Stop!!"

**Jupiter** "You'll get taken to the Negaverse, too!!"

Sailor Galaxy struggled but the sailor scout was too strong. The light got darker and Darien vanished. Jupiter let go of Sailor Galaxy so she could fall to the ground in agony.

**Jupiter** "If you were sent to the Negaverse, who knows what they'd do to you!"

Galaxy had no choice but to agree. She had no chance against the Negaverse alone. And she couldn't bear to face Darien again after what happened in the alleyway. The scouts tried to help the crystal carriers regain consciousness.

**Moon** "Sailor Galaxy…"

Galaxy faced their leader.

**Moon** "Thanks for helping us."

**Galaxy** "I have no choice. It's my duty to help you."

Amy and Greg spent some time at the carnival in the Ferris wheel, making everyone wait for them.

**Mina** "They're taking forever!"

**Raye** "How long are they gonna make us wait?"

**Lita** "Calm down, guys. We'll just have to wait longer."

Anna began to leave.

**Serena** "Are you going somewhere?"

**Anna** "I still gotta clean the apartment. I'll see you guys later."

She left the team at the carnival and settled off for home.

Anna unlocked the door and stared at the mess. At last, she felt like the place needed some cleaning. Before she began to clean the huge trash, she left a piece of paper on the counter next to the keys. The paper that could help her and the landlord: a job application.


	8. Chapter 8: Choices

This one takes place a week after Chapter 7. I'm making a little change in the story. Anna has purple hair rather than black, and her eyes are blue. Just trying to help you get a visual. Enjoy!

**Chapter 7: Choices**

Anna found the best shirt she had.

**Anna** (Finally, I found it! Took long enough.)

She spent two days to fully clean out the entire apartment. Anna wasn't exactly a cleaning type person. Now she became a total neat freak.

She walked into the living room and admired the neatness. But then…

**Anna **(NNOOO!!!)

She spotted a candy wrapper on the floor. How terrible! She rushed over to the spot and picked it up. Anna chuckled with a feeling of victory as she picked it up.

"Ha! Still a neat freak, as always!"

A shiver went through her body. The voice used to be soothing and nice. But now it was harsh and heartbreaking.

She looked over her shoulder to see Darien in regular clothes. His eyes were piercing; the emotions Anna received from them were so cold.

She wheeled around and gave him an angry glare.

**Anna **"Get away from me!"

**Darien** "Well, someone seems unhappy."

**Anna** "Looking to go another round, freak?"

Darien held up his hand.

**Darien** "Hold on. I have a proposition."

**Anna** "I decline."

**Darien **"Then just listen. You can join me and the Negaverse and in return we'll give you power."

Anna chuckled.

**Anna** "Do you honestly think I'm gonna just go with you and become evil? How dumb do you think I am?"

**Darien** "I knew you would say something like that. But don't you want friends?"

**Anna** (What?) "I already have friends! And they're way better than you!"

**Darien** "What, the sailor scouts!? They're just using you."

Anna was shocked at the statement. How could they be using her?

**Darien **"They know you want to 'save' me, but are they really letting you in? The scouts don't want you to hate them and eventually destroy them. We can catch them off guard if you come with me."

Anna didn't want to believe it. Is it possible? Could the team really just be using her? She didn't want to be left alone.

Darien held out his hand. Anna stared at it, thinking of the consequences. Unknown to her, Anna's hand already began to move towards his. When she noticed her hand, she sensed a part of her wanting to go with Darien.

**Anna** (No, what am I doing!?)

(Please, don't!!)

**Anna** (What?)

(I have a duty to fulfill. He's telling lies! Just think about what happened last time! Your best friend wouldn't do that to you! That's not Darien!)

**Anna** (Who are you?)

(Please, trust the scouts. We'll find a way to save Darien. You're not alone. Trust them and you'll be safe. You're not alone…)

**Anna** (I'm not alone...)

Her hand almost touched his. Darien smirked with deceit. Before he knew it, Anna took her hand back.

**Anna** "No."

Darien was so close having her over to the Negaverse. The plan failed. He clenched his hand into a fist. Anna thought he was going to punch her. Instead, he calmed down and smirked.

**Darien** "Whatever."

He turned into the champion of the Negaverse. Behind him, a portal opened. Darien back flipped into the portal and disappeared. He left Anna all alone once again.

Anna dropped to the ground and sobbed. He escaped again! But the tears were not only for sorrow. They were filled with gratitude for the voice that helped her.

**Galaxy **(Thank you…Sailor Galaxy.)

She rushed to the Game Crown.

**Anna** "Hey, Andrew. Sorry I'm late."

**Andrew** "Oh, Anna. It's ok. You don't have to work today."

**Anna** "What?"

**Andrew** "Raye and the others called and said they wanted you to meet them at Cherry

Hill Temple. Said it was urgent."

**Anna** "Oh, ok. Thanks, Andrew. I'll see ya tomorrow."

On her way to the temple, Anna decided not to tell the scouts about Darien's proposition. When she got to the temple, the team was already there.

**Anna** (All right, Anna. You can do it. Tell them nothing.) "Hey, guys. Andrew told me to

meet here."

**Amy** "Hey, Anna. Luna and Artemis may have found a way into the Negaverse."

**Anna** "Really? Then we should go and save Darien!"

**Mina** "Exactly."

**Lita** "The portal seems to be in a warehouse downtown."

**Raye** "What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

**Serena** "Mm-hmm. Let's do it!"

"MOON PRISM POWER!!"

"SOLAR POWER!!"

"MERCURY POWER!!"

"MARS POWER!!"

"JUPITER POWER!!"

"VENUS POWER!!"

They made their way to the warehouse without being noticed. Trying to be civilized, they went against Jupiter's choice of breaking in and snuck in through the back.

**Moon** "Be prepared, guys!"

Luna and Artemis were the first to jump in through the portal. With no second thought, the scouts jumped in after them.

It seemed forever in the scouts' minds to reach the bottom. In reality, it took only a few seconds. They ended up in a dark cave.

**Venus** "Where to?"

**Artemis** "Come on. This way!"

The scouts followed their feline friends. Mars paused so suddenly that Sailor Moon bumped into her.

**Mars** "Gosh, Meatball Head! Look where you're going!"

**Moon** "Oh, just shove it up your trap!"

**Jupiter **"What's wrong, Sailor Mars?"

**Mars** "Something bad is close by!"

And she was right. Malachite appeared in front of them.

**Malachite** "So glad you can join us! Now give up the silver crystal!"

**Galaxy** "Not in a million years, Sephiroth wanna-be!!"

"SOLAR METEOR STRIKE!!"

Malachite easily dodged the attack.

**Malachite **"You think those measly little powers can stop ME!?"

He blasted energy towards the scouts. As they flew back, the crescent moon wand came out and reacted in a weird way. It sent the scouts through a time portal. They all felt dizzy as they wondered where the team was being taken to.

The scouts woke up in a mysterious area with crumbled stone and debris.

**Jupiter** "What is this place? It seems like an ancient landmark."

**Mercury** "Did something happen here?"

**Mars** "It feels like a graveyard."

**Galaxy** "This is no graveyard…"

Everyone looked at her.

**Galaxy** "It's the remains of the Moon Kingdom."

**Scouts** "What!?"

**Moon **"Hey, guys! Over here!"

They rushed to where Sailor Moon was calling from. A light was shining with a miniature figure within it. Sailor Galaxy recognized it immediately. She ran up and stared with shock and amazement.

**Galaxy** "Queen Serenity! Your Majesty! Is it really you!?"

**Mercury** "Queen Serenity!?"

**Moon** "Ruler of the Moon Kingdom!?"

**Queen** "Sailor Galaxy. Anna. How wonderful to see you again."

It was really her! Sailor Galaxy's mind was caught in a time loop. The queen died on the Moon Kingdom in the past! How is she here, standing right in front of her?

Sailor Galaxy bowed.

**Galaxy** "Forgive me. I shouldn't have left my post on that day."

**Queen** "There's nothing to apologize for. You have already honored me enough."

Sailor Galaxy looked up. She was close to crying after feeling guilty for the destruction.

**Galaxy** "Wh-What?"

**Queen** "Oh, my. I guess your memories aren't fully intact yet. Not need to fret; I'll help you. Well, after I used the silver crystal…"

**P-Queen** "Artemis, Luna, please protect the families that will harbor our people. Your future depends on them."

**P-Luna & P-Artemis** "Yes."

**P-Queen** "Sailor Galaxy, am I allowed to make one final request from you?"

**P-Anna** "Of course."

**P-Queen** "Give me a proper burial. I wouldn't want to be wasted away above ground."

**P-Anna **"Yes, your majesty."

**P-Queen **"well, this is the end. Thank you all. United, you stand. Do not hate each other. Tell Serena that I love her…"

The queen gave a slight shudder and dropped her wand.

**P-Anna** "NOOO!!!"

Tears streamed down her cheeks. As the wand fell, Luna and Artemis fell into a deep sleep and were sent to Earth.

Sailor Galaxy found a proper place to bury the queen. When she finished, she watched the stream of spheres containing the royal court make their way to Earth.

**P-Anna** (We'll meet again, scouts, moon princess, you foolish girl… and Darien.)

**Queen** "I have something for you, Serena."

In the ground something shined beneath the rubble. Sailor Moon shifted the dirt to reveal a star locket. She opened it up and it played a wonderful tune.

**Queen** "This could be helpful in the nearby future. Good luck!"

A time portal opened again and the scouts made it back to the cave. The first thing they saw was Luna and Artemis being tortured by Malachite.

**Moon** "Luna!"

**Venus** "Artemis!"

"MERCURY BUBBLES BLAST!!!"

A fog came through the cave. But Malachite wasn't baffled.

**Malachite** "Silly little scouts!"

He summoned energy boomerangs in each hand. He threw them into the fog, hoping to hit a target. And they did.

Sailor Moon almost collapsed, but was caught by Sailor Mars. The boomerangs were too strong.

**Jupiter** "Sailor Moon!"

**Venus** "We have to protect her!"

Once the boomerangs returned to Malachite, he threw them again into the fog. He cut Mars and Galaxy this time.

**Mercury** "Come on, scouts! United, we stand strong!"

They formed a circle around the wounded Sailor Moon and raised their transformation wands in the air.

"SCOUT POWER!!!"

Energy surrounded them with a bright light. Sailor Moon began to recover and was able to stand up. Malachite threw his boomerangs again and managed to hit all the sailor scouts. They fell in pain.

**Moon** "My friends! How dare you!"

Sailor Moon stood up to Malachite and used her wand.

"MOON COSMIC POWER!!!"

Malachite threw another boomerang. Sailor Moon deflected it with her wand and sent it straight back to Malachite. It pierced him on the chest.

**Malachite** "Aah! I lost! Zoycite! I'll be joining you shortly!!!"

Malachite was blasted to bits.

The team's strength was recovered to help them stand up.

**Galaxy** "The only thing left now is Darien and Beryl."

**Venus** "The final battle."

**Jupiter** "Think we can handle it?"

**Mercury** "It's possible."

**Mars** "It's totally possible! It will happen!"

Sailor Moon nodded with agreement.

Before they left, they managed to get back on the Moon Kingdom. Sailor Galaxy led them to Queen Serenity's grave. She kneeled and bowed low.

**Galaxy** "Thank you, your Majesty. You gave me courage again."

She said her last farewell to the moon queen. As they began to go back through the portal, Sailor Moon stared one last time at the place she once called Home. She took out her star locket and let it play its melodious tune.

**Moon** "Thank you…Mom."


	9. Chapter 9: Scout's Honor

Hey, sorry about the last chapter. I typed Chapter 7 instead of chapter 8. Oh, well. Anyway, here's Chapter 9. In my version, I'm using the original Japanese script instead of the English dub summary. Here's the infamous chapter for "Day of Destiny".

**Chapter 9: Scout's Honor**

Deep in the Negaverse, Queen Beryl was furious and calm at the same time. Although she had the man of her dreams, Prince Darien, all four of her generals are now dead. Her only defense was Prince Darien, champion of the Negaverse, and her minions.

**Beryl** "Blast those damn scouts! I need to find a way to destroy them! All my minions are dying. Those girls have stopped my plan of destroying Earth for the last time. It's up to you now, my prince."

**Prince **"Yes, my queen. Allow me to kill them for you. This sword is waiting to taste some scout blood."

**Beryl** "What abut that friend of yours, the solar scout?"

Prince Darien unsheathed his sword.

**Prince** "It will have a nice meeting with her heart."

**Beryl** "Fine, but first, let's have the Doom and Gloom Girls have some fun."

The both of them laughed in the Negaverse.

The girls met at Cherry Hill Temple on a snowy day. Luna and Artemis were still in no condition to join since their encounter with Malachite.

**Luna** "This is it. Everyone ready?"

**Scouts** "Yeah."

**Artemis** "Remember, stick together. Be a team. It's your destiny to fight this war. To protect your title as a defender of Earth."

The scouts formed a circle and concentrated their thoughts to reaching the Negaverse. Their energy flowed through them.

"Scout Power!"

In an instant, they teleported to a cold, bare land with a blizzard. Sailor Mercury made some calculations on her computer. She spotted a crater not too far from where they were standing.

**Mercury** "There's tons of energy coming from that crater."

**Galaxy** "That's probably where Beryl's storing the energy she's stealing from humans. But what's it for?"

**Moon** "She's using human energy to destroy the Earth!? Oh, I'm gonna beat it to her good!"

**Jupiter **"Look! Over there!"

Not too far away, a figure was tattered and in chains. They walked closer to get a better view. A ripped cape, dirty outfit, and a mask. It was Darien!

**Moon** "Tuxedo Mask! I gotta help him!"

Sailor Moon ran towards the wounded Tuxedo Mask.

**Venus** "Noo!"

**Mars** "Stop!"

Jupiter, Mars, and Venus chased after her. Sailor Mercury continued calculations while Sailor Galaxy stared. Sailor Moon was about to reach him until the scouts tackled her down.

**Moon** "Let me go! He needs my help!"

**Galaxy** "It's not him, Sailor Moon!"

Everyone looked back at her.

**Galaxy** "It's just a fake."

**Mercury** "She's right! Get away from it!"

Too late. Tuxedo Mask's stomach lurched out at them. Luckily, the scouts jumped out of the way. The enemy made their appearance: the Doom and Gloom Girls. They resembled fairies, except evil.

**Sister #1** "Smooth move, but you can't get away from the next one!"

**Jupiter** "You're gonna get it!"

**Sister #2** "Hey, Sailor Jupiter. There's someone here who wants to see you!"

They transformed into another illusion, her crush: Andrew, from Game Crown.

**Jupiter** "That's Andrew!!"

The moment she let her guard down, the sisters took advantage of it. They shot out tentacles and wrapped around Sailor Jupiter, suffocating her.

**Venus** "Sailor Jupiter!!"

**Jupiter** "Don't worry! I can handle these creeps!

"JUPITER THUNDER CRASH!!!"

It was the biggest attack she ever made. The lightning caused the ice to shift and form a crystal structure with sharp points. The scouts couldn't see clearly at first. When the smoke and dust cleared, they looked at the top of the crystal. Sailor Jupiter was injured!

**Moon** "Jupiter!"

**Galaxy** "Hang on!"

They ran up to the structure to help Sailor Jupiter.

**Mars** "Come on, Jupiter. Get up!"

Sailor Jupiter was able to open her eyes and see the team.

**Jupiter** "Go on ahead. Pro…protect…the princess. I'm glad…to have stood by your side… Princess…Serenity…"

Sailor Jupiter, also known as Lita Kino, died.

**Moon** "NOO! LITA!!"

She dropped to the ground and sobbed.

**Mars** "Sailor Jupiter…"

They all wept at their friend's death. The scouts had a moment of silence. Sailor Venus was the first one to speak.

**Venus** "We have to keep going. Those Girls are still after us."

**Mercury** "Right. Come on, Sailor Moon."

The five of them walked across the white field of snow. Their sorrow still lingered. Just then, Mercury's computer got a reading. She looked towards the reading's direction and saw Greg captured by the Negaverse.

**Mercury** "Greg!? Hmm…Something's not right…"

She took out her scanner and searched him. All readings were negative. It was one of the sisters!

Greg's image faded and the sisters charged at Sailor Mercury in a sphere of fire. This gave Mercury enough time to analyze the sisters. The sphere engulfed her while she was analyzing. Using her gift of water, Mercury made herself transparent and phased into the sphere.

But it wasn't a very good plan. The sisters made her solid while in the sphere and began to set her on fire.

**Galaxy** "Sailor Mercury! Be strong!!"

Mercury was exhausted. She couldn't hold on much longer. Now was the time to execute her plan.

She researched that the energy was in the jewels of the Girls' tiaras. With what's left of her strength, Mercury used her computer to destroy the jewel in one of their tiaras. Before they could react, all the sisters gave a life-threatening blow of fire to Mercury.

The explosion created a crater of ice.

**Venus** "Sailor Mercury!!"

**Moon** "Noo!!!"

The four scouts saw the body of their friend.

Sailor Mercury, who was called Amy Anderson, was killed.

**Moon** "No, Amy!! AMY!!!"

**Mars** "She's gone, too…"

Venus saw a red spot under Sailor Moon. It kept growing brighter and brighter.

**Venus** "Sailor Moon! Watch out!!"

She pushed Sailor Moon out of the way and hovered above the red spot. Tentacles sprouted up from the spot and raised Venus high in the air.

**Scouts** "Sailor Venus!!!"

The tentacles pulled her straight back into the ground.

**Sister #3** "Ha ha ha!! Now, die!!"

Sailor Venus struggled with all her might.

**Venus** "But first, I'm taking you with me!"

"VENUS CRESCENT BEAM SMASH!!!"

She aimed for the sister's forehead and blasted it with energy.

Another icicle structure was formed by a blast.

**Mars** "Venus!!"

High in the, Sailor Venus seemed to be unconscious from their point of view. The remaining scouts ran closer and saw she wasn't unconscious; just deceased

Sailor Venus, otherwise known as Mina Aino, was impaled in the gut by and icicle. Blood dripped all over her sailor outfit.

**Moon** "AAH!! NOOO!!!"

She looked away from the horrid sight. Sailor Galaxy choked on her tears.

**Galaxy** "Mina…"

**Mars** "Why!?"

Three Doom and Gloom Girls came out.

**Sister #2** "Three girls, three scouts. This should be fun."

**Galaxy** "RUN!!"

Without looking back, Sailor Moon, Mars, and Galaxy ran away.

They ran up a slope and panted for air.

**Galaxy** "We're almost there…"

"Ha ha ha, not quite."

The scouts looked up and saw the Doom and Gloom Girls waiting for them.

**Moon** "Oh, no!"

**Mars** "Let me handle them."

**Galaxy** "I'll go with you."

**Mars** "No. You need to stay here and protect the princess. It's my duty now to honor the others. Their deaths will not be in vain."

Sailor Mars ran off to fight them.

**Moon** "Sailor Mars…"

"MARS FIRE…"

The ground shook. An earthquake? The ground formed into a "mouth" and swallowed Sailor Mars in one gulp. It created a mound of dirt and snow.

**Moon** "Sailor Mars!!"

One of the Doom and Gloom Girls came out and charged at Sailor Moon.

From her sadness and anger, Sailor Galaxy found the strength to jump in front of Sailor Moon and summon the biggest meteor she ever made. Eyes filled with rage, she aimed it at the Doom and Gloom Girl.

"SOLAR METEOR STRIKE!!!"

The meteor engulfed the Girl and destroyed her.

Back in the mound, Sailor Mars used the power of fire to destroy the Girls. The mound exploded and dust appeared.

**Galaxy** "Are you ok?"

As the dust cleared, the last Doom and Gloom Girl came out and carried Sailor Mars with her tentacles.

**Moon** "Let her go!"

The Girl dropped Sailor Mars and flew up. But then she stopped. Something was pulling on her tentacles. She looked down and saw Sailor Mars held on tight to them.

**Moon** "Sailor Mars!"

"MARS FIRE IGNITE!!!"

Fire consumed the tentacles and reached the Doom and Gloom Girl. The last of them was scorched in flames.

Sailor Mars used all her strength against the Doom and Gloom Girls. It was too much.

Sailor Mars, who had the alias of Raye Hino, passed away.

**Galaxy** "No…"

**Moon** "RAYE!! DON'T GOO!!"

Although they had their quarrels and differences, Sailor Moon screamed in pain for the loss of their friend. She sobbed until she had no more tears left.

Sailor Galaxy gave tears, trying to stop herself. She can't break. Not now. There was no one else to depend on except Sailor Moon. The scouts were the only thing she had left. The Negaverse took away the one reason she didn't side with Prince Darien.

Sailor Moon stood up and stared with anger.

**Moon** "We're gonna get Queen Beryl for this. She took everyone else and I'm not letting her take you."

Sailor Galaxy turned away.

**Galaxy** "There's something I need to tell you. I'm not really angry with you about the Moon Kingdom. Just, your actions angered me."

**Moon** "Actions…?"

"Yeah. On the night before the final battle, I was on guard of the palace while you were sneaking around."

Sailor Galaxy noticed Princess Serenity running quietly through the halls.

**P-Galaxy** "Wait! Your Highness!"

Sailor Galaxy chased her and caught her by the wrist.

**P-Serena** "Let me go! Go away!"

**P-Galaxy** "Princess, what are you doing!? You can't be running around at a time like this!"

**P-Serena** "You wouldn't understand! Darien's going to die! I don't want to lose him! You're his friend! Don't you understand!?"

**P-Galaxy** "It's our duty to protect you. We have to put our lives on the line!"

**P-Serena** "How can you say that!? Your best friend might die and you're just gonna let him get killed!? What, you don't care!?"

Sailor Galaxy became furious.

**P-Galaxy** "Don't EVER say that I don't care! Darien's the best friend anyone could have! Of course I care. But it's our choice to protect the Kingdom and you. We're proud to call this place a home. If you die, that home is gone. I know that you care for Darien, but are you willing to put everyone's life on the line? Just for your happiness?"

**P-Serena** "I'm protecting this kingdom too, you know. But I can't do that without him. I love him too much to let him go. Please."

Sailor Galaxy loosened her grip on the princess' wrist.

**P-Serena **"Sailor Galaxy, I thank you for protecting my home. Now it's my turn, to protect this kingdom. I'll do it in honor of you and the other scouts. I can assure you that."

Sailor Galaxy looked at her straight in the eye. Was she really gonna make that promise?

She turned around and began to walk away.

**P-Galaxy** "If Darien dies, I'll never forgive you."

**P-Serena** "I'll be ok with that."

They went their separate ways.

**Galaxy** "Sailor Moon…moon princess…I'm sorry. Forgive me. I used to be so responsible for everything, I threw away all my emotions. Happiness, sadness, grief, all of it. But when I met you here, full of life and joy, I found those emotions again. I forgive you for throwing away the Moon Kingdom. Cause then I wouldn't have met your true side."

**Moon** "Thank you, Sailor Galaxy. For everything. I'm sorry I blamed for about what happened to Darien.

**Galaxy** "Sailor Moon… (nods) I'll protect you with my life. Scout's honor."

**Moon** "Thank you."

Standing in the bleak snow, the leader and the solar scout waited for what was to come.


	10. Chapter 10: Day of Destiny

Hey, there. Another one of my blurbs. The flashback in the previous chapter probably stinks. It's because I briefly lost the original draft for it. Anyway, here's the big battle between Sailor Moon and the Negaverse. Be prepared to hate it or like it. The end of the Dark Kingdom Arc is here!

**Chapter 10: Day of Destiny**

As the princess and her loyal subject waited in the harsh snow, Queen Beryl laughed of victory.

**Beryl** "Now, all we have to do is rid them both and I'll have control of the silver crystal. Come to me, scouts!"

A red light sped up fast and captured Sailor Moon and Sailor Galaxy.

**Galaxy** "Here we go. You ready, Sailor Moon?"

**Moon** "I was born ready for this day."

The red light took them to Beryl's throne room, where she waited in the shadows. They landed on the floor and stayed cautious.

**Beryl** "So nice of you to join us, scouts."

**Moon** "Us?"

The shadows revealed Prince Darien kneeling and kissing Queen Beryl's hand.

**Scouts** "Darien!!"

**Beryl** "Prince Darien! I want that crystal!"

Darien stood up.

**Darien** "As you wish, my queen."

In an instant, he jumped high in the air and unsheathed his sword.

**Galaxy** "Look out!"

Sailor Galaxy pushed Sailor Moon out of the way and moved to the opposite side. Darien came down and landed perfectly on his feet.

**Beryl** "Kill Sailor Galaxy before you get the crystal. That brat has pestered me long enough!"

**Galaxy** "That witch…Darien, don't listen to her!"

**Moon** "Snap out of it, Darien! Stop!"

Darien attempted to attack Sailor Moon. He rushed towards her.

"SOLAR METEOR STRIKE!!"

Galaxy's meteor intercepted Darien's path. The prince faced her.

**Galaxy** "If you're looking for a fight, I'll be your opponent."

Prince Darien smirked at her request.

**Prince** "Very well. Your funeral."

His image flashed and he was gone in a second. Sailor Galaxy decided to end this and went into a super speed mode. This was the only way to see him clearly. Unknown to Sailor Moon, the two friends were locked in a speedy battle against each other. Only the clashes of strikes were heard. Using their speed to attack and dodge the other's attack, Sailor Galaxy dodged his sword thrusts while Prince Darien escaped her physical attacks.

At last, Sailor Galaxy stopped and became visible to everyone.

**Moon** "Sailor Galaxy!"

**Galaxy** "Quiet."

The entire chamber fell silent. Sailor Galaxy listened carefully and watched the area for sudden movement. She wheeled around at full speed.

CLANK!!!

Blood trickled down her arms. Prince Darien didn't give any effort to move the sword. Sailor Galaxy held onto the sword with all her strength. The tip of his sword was at her face, close to slashing at her

The solar scout shoved the opposite direction and hit Prince Darien in the chin. He fell back, but had enough time to throw a black rose into Sailor Galaxy's left arm.

**Galaxy** "Aah!"

The rose electrocuted her arm, leaving it completely paralyzed and useless. She pulled out the rose with her right hand, but it didn't help. Now she only had one arm to use. She crushed the rose bud in her palm.

**Galaxy** (through gritted teeth) "Cheater."

**Darien **"You should have remembered we don't play fair."

**Galaxy** "Fine, then. We'll battle FREESTYLE!!!"

She charged up to him and punched him in the stomach. Once he flinched, Sailor Galaxy took no second chance.

"SOLAR METEOR STRIKE!!"

Darien stepped back and dodged her attack. He shifted behind Sailor Galaxy and slashed her in the back.

**Moon** "No! Sailor Galaxy!!"

He kept teleporting and attacking her in different directions. She took most of the hits while she tried to regain strength. Sailor Galaxy couldn't take anymore and slapped him across the face with her available arm. It made Darien even madder and he punched her to the side. She hit the wall and tried to get up. All her power was gone; she stayed at the wall in pain. Darien walked up to her with his sword.

**Moon** "Darien, don't do it!!"

Sailor Moon tried to get up and Sailor Galaxy. But the solar scout created and invisible wall to stop her from interfering.

**Galaxy** "This is my fight, Sailor Moon!"

**Moon** "No! He's gonna kill you!!"

Darien stood in front of Sailor Galaxy. Sailor Galaxy stared at the ground she sat on.

**Galaxy** "It's ok. Don't worry about me. Just worry about saving the world and yourself. Sailor Moon…"

She looked up at Sailor Moon and slightly smiled.

**Galaxy** "Take care of the locket."

Sailor Moon watched in tears.

Sailor Galaxy dropped her smile and looked up to see Darien, about to plunge his sword into her.

**Darien** "Time to die."

The moment came. Sailor Galaxy stared as her death arrived to greet her and sweep her away from existence.

**P-Darien** "If I fail, you have to carry on."

**P-Anna** "Don't worry. I'll fight to the very end!"

SSHHHNNNKKK!!!!

They nodded at each other.

**P-Darien** "I'm very grateful to have you as a best friend."

**P-Anna** "Oh, it's nothing. You're the greatest friend anyone could ever have."

Sailor Galaxy's hand twitched.

**P-Anna** "If you want, I'll put my life on the line for you.

**P-Darien** "Promise?"

Sailor Galaxy gasped for air.

**P-Anna** "Promise."

**P-Darien** "Thank you."

Blood dripped from both sides of the wound.

**P-Anna** "Will you do the same?"

He pulled the sword out. Sailor Galaxy winced in pain weakly. She finally exhaled her last breath.

**P-Darien** "Yes."

Sailor Galaxy, reborn as Anna Onodera, protector of the galaxy, was murdered by her best friend. Her blood stained her outfit and Prince Darien's sword.

**Moon** "No! Anna!! ANNA!!!"

Sailor Moon wailed as her last friend was killed. She cried as the invisible wall deteriorated, leaving her vulnerable.

**Beryl** "At last, no one will stand in my way now! Prince Darien, get the crystal!"

Darien cleaned his sword and executed a jump attack on Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon rolled to the side and took out her moon wand.

"MOON HEALING ACTIVATION!!!"

She used it to try and heal Darien. But it was ineffective.

**Beryl** "His body harbors too much negative energy to be healed."

Darien jumped behind her and slashed away the wand. Sailor Moon fell back.

**Darien** "Sailor Moon…die."

He tossed a black rose on her body. It wrapped her with many vines and electrocuted her. The energy jolted Sailor Moon as she screamed.

The rose vines wilted away and left Sailor Moon with little strength.

WHAM!!

Prince Darien kicked her further wait. Queen Beryl and the prince waited to see what the princess would do next. Sailor Moon got into a sitting position and tried to catch her breath. She seemed weak and slow. The prince walked to her. He raised his sword to slash a final blow at Sailor Moon. But she fooled both of them.

"MOON TIARA MAGIC!!!"

The tiara was aimed at his stomach. The power almost sliced through his skin. Darien collapsed to the side and didn't move for a while.

**Moon** (Is he ok?)

He wasn't. Still able to move, he slowly got up and readied his sword to kill Sailor Moon. Agitated and shaky, he had the ability to take one more life.

All hope was lost. She tried everything. Sailor Moon couldn't save Darien of Earth. She thought of all the lives sacrificed. Jupiter, Mercury, Venus, Mars, Galaxy—

She remembered her last words.

"…Take care of the locket…"

She remembered the moon queen and the locket.

"This could be useful in the nearby future."

**Moon** "Darien, she may have your mind, but your heart belongs to me. Look, it's our locket."

She took out the locket and played the soft tune.

**Moon** "Don't destroy it. It's me, Darien: Princess Serena. It's the symbol of everything we shared."

Prince Darien was reluctant to kill her. A feeling inside him stopped all his beliefs and memories slowly came to his mind at the sight of the locket.

**Darien** "(That locket…) I remember."

He lowered his sword. Prince Darien decided to take a chance and placed his hand on the locket.

Light took over his entire body. The negative energy was expelled from his body and he returned to his former self. He fell towards Sailor Moon, but she caught him.

**Darien** "Thank you. I'm free."

Sailor Moon smiled. She hugged him closely.

**Moon** "You're back."

Queen Beryl hit her maximum energy point with absolute rage.

**Beryl** "How DARE you take him away! Aah!"

She formed an oversized crystal spear. With all her might, she threw it at the couple.

**Beryl** "Die!!!"

The spear was coming fast. Darien threw a red rose towards the evil queen. It pierced through the spear and shattered it to a million pieces.

**Darien** "Look out!"

He shielded Sailor Moon from the life-threatening spears. Piercing pain came into his back.

**Moon** "Darien!!"

A piece of the spear stuck into Darien and hit his spinal cord.

The rose got closer to the queen. She had no time. It broke into her chest. Beryl experienced crucial pain from it.

**Beryl** "Aah! Traitor!!"

Queen Beryl sank into the floor and went to Metallia, the real mastermind of the Negaverse.

Darien laid dying in Sailor Moon's arms.

**Moon** "Oh, Darien! Answer me!"

**Darien** "I-I'll find a way back to you. But, tell me, how's Anna?"

Sailor Moon looked towards the wall. Darien followed her gaze and saw Sailor Galaxy's lifeless body, stained with blood.

**Darien** "Anna!!"

He tried to move, but the pain got worse. He couldn't do anything about what he did. Darien blamed himself and sulked.

**Darien** "Oh, Anna. I'm so sorry."

**Moon** "I'll settle things. Don't you worry."

**Darien** "Thank you. And remember that I always loved you…"

Prince Darien, champion of Earth, softly died in the arms of his princess.

**Moon** "Darien? Darien!!?? DARIEN!!!!"

She lost everyone; her scouts and her prince. The moon princess was all alone. Sailor Moon sobbed at her loneliness.

Queen Beryl was close to destroying the Earth. Sailor Moon was not going to let that happen. She had one more thing to protect: the world.

An explosion occurred outside in the snow. Queen Beryl is preparing to launch her attack! It's time to end it! Sailor Moon walked back out in the harsh snow. Determined, she set towards Beryl's location. The appearance of the queen changed. She fused with Metallia to become a powerful being Beryl chuckled with evil.

**Moon** "Better enjoy that laugh, Beryl. It's the last one you'll ever have."

**Beryl** "Then I suggest we get started."

**Moon** "Let's get to it."

**Beryl** "You'll never defeat me, Sailor Moon!"

Queen Beryl hurled negative energy at Sailor Moon. The sailor scout stayed confident and believed in herself. The ice formed a structure in front of Beryl. On the very top stood Princess Serenity with the crescent moon wand in her hands.

**Princess** "I will defeat you, Beryl, in the name of the moon!"

**Beryl** "Die!!"

She forced energy towards the princess.

"COSMIC MOON POWER!!!"

The power of the crystal repelled the negative energy.

It was a tie between the two powers. Neither side showed signs of giving up.

**Princess** "I'm not letting you win this time, you witch! The memories of my friends are helping me!"

Queen Beryl saw the unexplainable. The spirits of the fallen sailor scouts gave their power to the silver crystal. The royal court stood by the side of Princess Serenity.

**Princess** "My friends!"

Each of them gave a hand to support Serenity's hold on the wand.

"MERCURY POWER!!"

"MARS POWER!!"

"JUPITER POWER!!"

"VENUS POWER!!"

The silver crystal gained more power from the planets. The power grew stronger against Beryl's negative energy, but not enough was given.

**Beryl** "You can't defeat me! This is the end!"

The princess struggled. If only there was more power to give…

Another hand held on to the wand. Princess Serenity was ecstatic to know that Sailor Galaxy gave to help save the Earth. Their friendship came to full circle.

"SOLAR POWER!!"

"COSMIC MOON POWER, UNITE!!!"

The combined powers of the scouts overpowered the energy of the Negaverse.

**Beryl** "This can't be!! NOOO!!!"

A final burst of energy was shot from the silver crystal. It covered Queen Beryl and blasted her to dust, and eventually nothing. She was destroyed and gone for good.

But the crystal was too much for the princess to handle.

**Princess**"Please! I have one final request! Let us live as normal humans on Earth!!!"

That was the last the princess remembered.

One glance at the clock and Serena knew she was late for school. She quickly got dressed and rushed downstairs. Having no time, she decided to skip breakfast.

**Serena** "Bye, Mom! Bye, Dad!"

She ran out the door and towards the school. Serena didn't notice Luna and Artemis on the rooftop of her house.

**Luna** "Amazing. She doesn't remember, either."

**Artemis** "None of them do. It's as if nothing ever happened."

**Luna** "They don't even remember meeting each other."

**Artemis**"Oh, well. I guess the girls will just have to meet up again as normal teenagers. But what about Anna?"

"Hey, guys!"

The cats looked down and saw Anna waving up at them. Curiously, they jumped down and walked up to her, afraid that they might reveal themselves.

**Anna** "It's ok. I remember you guys can talk. Ha."

**Artemis** "Anna!!"

**Luna **"But how?"

**Anna** "You think that getting sent to an alternate dimension, remembering the way back past, becoming a solar scout, sacrificing my life, and going back in time is gonna stop a solar scout?? Nuh-uh, not me!"

**Luna** "So, you're back!"

**Artemis** "But how do you explain your existence here?"

**Anna** "I'm a foreign transfer student from America. Darien's part of a volunteer program and I'm staying with him."

**Luna** "Oh, wait! What about Serena and Darien!?"

**Anna** "Darien got into a car accident. While he was being treated, Serena became a hospital volunteer. My job at Game Crown's still the same. And get this: I'll be attending Crossroads Junior High pretty soon, too."

**Luna** "So, I guess everything turned out perfectly."

**Artemis** "They'll be able to lead regular teenage lives."

**Anna** "And be happy."

They watched the commotion in Tokyo and wondered what would become of the future. But as they wondered They enjoyed their peaceful lives, all thanks to the one named Sailor Moon.


	11. Chapter 11: Lunar Mind Meld

Haha! Did you think I was done!? No way! I'm going to make this a LONG story! So, have fun reading all the chapters. XD Welcome to the Doom Tree Arc. With the aliens and the Doom Tree.

**Episode: Lunar Mind Meld**

Another peaceful might in Tokyo, at least not for Luna. Serena decided to sleep in a no peaceful position. Luna was crushed by her weight.

**Luna** (If only she remembered I'm more than just a cat…)

She dared not to speak. If Serena found out, her life would turn catastrophic again. So Luna decided to live with it.

Amy slept peacefully. Her grades came in and she received straight As. That night, she dreamt that she had a little handheld computer.

Raye slept on the hard floor in the temple. As the night went on, the priestess dreamt of a strong fire burning inside, as if she was the queen of flames.

Lita had a large home cooked meal before she went to bed. She dreamt of fighting and becoming stronger. Aside from that, she dreamt of harboring thunder inside her and manipulating lightning.

Mina had a good night of video games at the Game Crown Center. But she dreamt the craziest thing: Mina thought that she was Sailor V and that her cat, Artemis, could talk.

Over at Darien's apartment, he was able to sleep well; no dreams, illness, nothing. But in Anna's room, she couldn't hold the truth of the scouts. She felt alone in Tokyo. Anna also imagined what it would be like to be in a classroom with the future moon queen. She began to drift into sleep, at last—

BOOM!!!

An explosion was sounded through the whole city. Anna fell out of bed and ran to her door. Darien ran out of his room as well. An earthquake from the impact was still moving everything.

**Darien** "Are you ok!?"

**Anna** "What the hell is that!?"

**Darien** "I don't know!"

The rumbling stopped and everything stayed silent.

**Darien** "It seemed like it happened in the middle of town. Wanna go check it out?"

**Anna** "Yeah."

They changed into outside clothes and ran out the building.

**Darien** "Which way?"

They saw other people running somewhere.

**Anna** "Should we follow them?"

**Darien** "Yeah. Stay close to me. You don't know much about these streets."

Truth is, Anna knew perfectly where she was going. It made minimal damage to her feelings that Darien didn't remember anything, like the other scouts.

Darien and Anna were led to a large crowd surrounding… a crater!!

**Anna** "Woah…"

**Darien** "What could cause this?"

"Wow! A blowout sale at the candy shop!!"

Darien chuckled.

**Darien** "Still stuffing your fat face with sugar, Meatball Head?"

Serena turned around and saw Darien and Anna behind her.

**Serena** "Grr! Darien, I've just about had it with you! Why don't you just leave me alone?"

**Darien** "Well, I can't help it. No one can ignore those dumb meatballs on your head."

**Serena** "Oh! How can you get someone so mean to live with, Anna?"

**Anna** "Hmm. Well, I guess I go with it. Ha ha."

She looked around and saw Luna & Artemis on a far side of the crater.

**Anna** "Could you excuse me for a minute?"

She left the argument and went to the cats.

**Anna** "Hey, got any weird vibes?"

**Luna **"I'm feeling some negative energy coming from this crater."

**Artemis** "Not only that, there's a whole trail of negative energy throughout the city."

**Anna** "So, something decided to call Earth their new home. Well, not while I'm here."

**Artemis** "All by yourself? No offense, but I don't think you can handle something with this powerful energy."

**Luna** "But the sailor scouts are no more! They're regular teenagers now."

**Artemis** "Not for long. Look!"

They looked around and saw everyone there: Serena, Amy, Raye, Lita, and Mina. All of the sailor scouts eventually came to the scene.

**Anna** "Oh, no! They can't meet again! Or 'history' will repeat itself!"

**Luna** "Well, we'll just have to wait until actual things come up."

The crowd began to fade and go home. Darien was looking for Anna.

**Anna** "I gotta go. I'll talk to you tomorrow after work."

She left with Darien back to the apartment.

**Darien** "Gosh that was weird. Do you ever experience things like this in America?"

**Anna** "No…not really."

She felt that eventually, the sailor scouts have to remember.

The following day was bright and active. Anna wore her school uniform, much to her dismay. Back in her world, they never wore uniforms at her school. She wasn't used to wearing a skirt, either.

**Darien** "You ready for school?"

**Anna** (sigh) "I guess."

**Darien** "Don't sweat it. You'll make lots of friends."

Anna smiled.

**Anna** (That's no what I'm worried about.) "I just hope there's not a lot of commotion about new people."

There were excitement and rumors about the foreign students at Crossroads Junior High. Anna got her class schedule and went to look for her first class.

"Wait!"

Someone was running up to her from behind. The principal!

**Anna** (Uh-oh. Now what?)

**Principal** "Excuse me, but you're the American transfer student, correct?"

**Anna** "Yes…"

**Principal** "Would you follow me, please? The school personally welcomes new students."

**Anna** "Oh, ok."

The principal led her outside in the school awn. A stage was set up neatly with a podium. Two other students were already on stage: and boy and a girl, with brown hair and many similarities. Anna joined them and stared at the group of students in front of them. She found Serena and Molly in their school uniforms. Serena gave a huge friendly wave wile Anna smiled back.

**Principal** "Attention, students! We have three new students with us. All the way from America, we have Anna Onodera!"

Everyone gave an applaud.

**Serena** "Yeah! Go, Anna!"

**Principal** "And from a closer country, France, we have siblings Alan and Abigail Granger! Please welcome our new students!"

The students applauded and went back to their classes. As it turned out, Anna's first period class was with Serena's!

**Serena** "Oh, my gosh! We have the same class!"

**Anna** "Yes!"

**Molly** "Not only that, but Abigail Granger's also in our class!"

**Serena** "Oh, cool! Hey, let's go talk to her."

A crowd was formed near the French student. Everyone was asking her many questions: what words she knew, how to speak French, everything.

Suddenly, a melodious, peaceful instrument was playing in the distance. It was as if everyone became hypnotized by the music. The girls went out to see that it was Alan playing on a flute. The female student body swooned over his beauty and music. Alan took one glance at Serena and walked up to her.

**Alan** "Excuse me. Am I allowed to play a song for you?"

Serena made heart-shaped eyes.

**Serena** "Play anything you want, you big hunksicle."

When Alan was about to play his flute, Anna felt an evil force behind her. It was so strong, she never felt anything like it since Queen Beryl. She looked behind her and found Abigail standing there. At first, Anna was relieved, but was still afraid of the negative energy the French student was emitting.

**Alan** "Oh, Abigail!"

**Abigail** "Alan, just WHAT do you think you're doing?"

After giving some thought, Alan went with his sister.

**Molly** "Boy, that was weird."

**Anna** "Yeah…weird."

After her classes, she went off to work at the Game Crown Arcade. Anna was glad to see Andrew after everything she experienced.

When she set off for Darien's apartment, she ran into Luna and Artemis.

**Luna** "So, how was school?"

**Anna** "It was ok. People asking how America's like. Nothing new. Oh! Except that there were two other new students. French folk."

**Artemis** "Interesting. So how was Serena?"

**Anna** "She's fine. No moon business, no nothing."

**Artemis** "So everything was average."

**Anna** "Yeah."

She suddenly stopped. The cats seemed curious of her sudden pause.

**Anna** "Well, one of the French people was really mad."

**Luna** "Teenagers may have some mood changes."

**Anna** "No, she was really mad. I could feel her anger throughout the room, and it was…abnormal."

A scream came through the air. It shocked them and jolted their senses.

"HELP! SOMEONE! ANYONE!! HEEEELP!!!"

**Anna**"Someone's in trouble!!"

They ran across the street and towards the scream. It led them to alleys and shortcuts. The trio ran past swiftly. Anna took one glance and gasped.

**Anna** "Over here!"

In one alleyway, a girl was lying on the found, staring straight up into the sky. She almost seemed dead. Anna checked for her pulse.

**Anna** "She's still alive…but all her energy has been taken. Is it…is it the Negaverse!?"

**Luna** "This is bad! Anna, I'm afraid you have no choice but to be Sailor Galaxy."

Anna became worried. If she went back to a solar scout, it could lead back to a chain of events that has a terrible end. Leading the scouts out of their normal lives, Anna didn't want to be a part of it.

"VAMPEEL!!!"

They looked above and saw a creature run away on the rooftops.

**Artemis** "That must be the energy thief!"

**Anna** "Well, I can't let anything THAT ugly run around. Here we go!"

"SOLAR POWER!!!"

Spheres surrounded Anna. White, pink, aquamarine, red, green, yellow, black, marine blue, gold, and purple. She controlled them to circle around her and form her outfit. Anna was back in her laced dark-blue boots, white gloves that perfectly fit, dark-blue skirt and collar, and sailor suit. Her tiara with a light gray jewel completed her transformation a gleamed in the moonlight. Sailor Galaxy was back!

The team of three jumped on rooftops to chase the enemy.

CRASH!!!

The creature broke into someone's home!

**Artemis** "Hurry!!"

They ran to the window and jumped through. The creature draining someone's energy on a bed. Molly!!!

**Galaxy** "All right, Negafreak! Stop it! For if you don't, I, Sailor Galaxy, champion of the galaxy, will vanquish you! Buckle up, kiddies, the solar scout's back!!"

"VAMPEEL!"

The creature jumped off of Molly and got into combat with Sailor Galaxy. She dodged the attack and prepared for battle.

"SOLAR METEOR…"

**Serena** "Molly!?"

Her voice came from outside the room.

**Luna** "Oh, no! Serena!!"

Serena and Molly's mother opened the door to see the commotion.

**Mother** "What's going on!?"

She fainted at the sight of her invaded daughter.

**Serena** "Mrs. Baker!"

Serena put on a serious face and faced the group in the room.

**Serena** "All right. I've had it. I right wrongs and triumph over evil! And that means you!"

**Artemis **"Wha…!?"

That what Sailor Moon used to say! How is this possible!?

**Galaxy** "No, she can't!!"

"VAMPEEL!!"

The creature went out the window.

**Artemis** "I'll go distract it!"

Artemis went and followed it.

**Galaxy** "Artemis!!"

Sailor Galaxy jumped on the windowsill. She turned to Luna.

**Galaxy** "We have no choice! Sailor Moon needs to come back! Revive the moon princess!"

She jumped out the window to follow the creature.

**Galaxy **(I'm sorry, Luna, but we NEED Sailor Moon! Our only hope is the Lunar Mind Meld!!)

The Lunar Mind Meld – a sharp action of lost memories returning to the owner in an instant. With it, there's a 100 chance that the person will remember and return to normal. Sailor Galaxy can't handle this alone.

The creature drained Artemis' energy and got him in a corner.

**Artemis** "Aah!"

POW!!!

Sailor Galaxy kicked the creature in the face. It staggered back at faced Sailor Galaxy.

**Galaxy** "It's low to attack felines. You're going down!"

"SOLAR METEOR STRIKE!!!"

She blasted a meteor at the monster. It jumped up and shot vines at Sailor Galaxy.

The solar scout was trapped! She felt energy leaving her body. Sailor Galaxy grew weaker and weaker by the second.

**Galaxy** "Grr…" (I can't use my powers! Not…enough…energy…)

She knelt down on one knee as her strength and energy was stolen. She needed help. Did Luna fail the Luna Mind Meld?

"MOON TIARA MAGIC!!!"

An energy disc cut the vines and Sailor Galaxy was freed. She looked to the side and saw the returned heroine, Sailor Moon!

**Moon** "How dare you steal the energy of people! I'm Sailor Moon, champion of justice! And on behalf of the moon, I'll right wrongs and triumph over evil! And that means you!"

**Galaxy** "Sailor Moon…you're back!"

"VAMPEEL!"

The creature struck at Sailor Moon She jumped away without a scratch.

Sailor Galaxy found some strength and got up.

**Moon** "Ready, Sailor Galaxy?"

**Galaxy** "Re…ready!"

They were in front and behind the monster. Sailor Moon readied her tiara while Sailor Galaxy summoned a meteor.

"MOON TIARA MAGIC!!!"

"SOLAR METEOR STRIKE!!!"

The creature had nowhere to go.

BAM!!!

The meteor and tiara struck the monster, making it disappear into a million pieces.

**Galaxy** "We did it! You're back!"

She ran up to Sailor Moon and hugged her. But she remembered something and looked at the leader questioningly.

**Galaxy **"You…do remember, right?"

Sailor Moon chuckled.

**Moon** "Of course…Anna."

They smiled at each other.

**Moon** "I guess things will never change."

They stared at the moonlight. EVERYTHING was going to change…again.


	12. Chapter 12: A Team Reforms

Hola! This chapter happens the same night Serena becomes Sailor Moon. So it's continuing the last chapter. This is my first original episode, excluding the first two. So don't laugh if it's stupid. Enjoy!

**Episode: A Team Reforms**

Anna tried her best not to wake up Darien. Staying up till midnight fighting an enemy from the Negaverse; sure, that's a good excuse. She quietly closed the door and smiled a grin of triumph.

**Anna** (Ha ha ha! Piece of cake!)

**Darien** "Tell me…"

**Anna** "D'oh!" (Shitake!) notice the cuss word in there

**Darien** "Do most teenage Americans usually stay out this late on a school night?"

She turned around to see a furious Darien. Anna nervously chuckled.

**Anna** "Hey, Darien. What's up?"

**Darien** "What's up? Let's see: you're up for some reason that better be good, and I'm up because I've been worried about you. Where have you been?"

Anna became upset. Her best friend's mad at her.

**Anna** "I didn't mean for you to worry about me. I…was working overtime at the arcade. Andrew and had lots of fun, so we lost track of time. I'm sorry."

Darien sighed. He scratched his head and his face became softer.

**Darien** "No, don't be. I should apologize. I was just worried if you got lost or something. Can't have that, or you'll never get home when this is all over."

**Anna** (Home…)

**Darien** "Just to be on the safe side, how about I walk with you to and from school from now on?"

Anna's face lit up slightly.

**Anna** "Sure. No problem."

**Darien** "Ok. Now go to sleep. It's late."

He went back to his room. It was hard to keep big secrets from a friend. Especially when it involves them. She slumped off to bed as well.

The following morning, they walked together to Crossroads Junior High. When they were a block away, Serena showed up.

**Serena** "What's he doing here?"

**Darien** "Hey there, Meatball Head! How are ya?"

**Serena** "Grr- Oh, I'm fine."

**Darien** "Huh?" (She actually accepted my insult.)

**Anna** "Hey, Serena. He's just worried, you know, about what 'happened last night'."

Serena got the hint.

**Serena** "Oh! Yeah, you shouldn't have been staying out that late."

**Darien** "Well, what abut you? Meatball Heads shouldn't be staying up. Ha ha ha!"

**Serena** "Grr! You're always so ANNOYING!!"

The school bell rang.

**Darien** "All right. See you later."

Darien went off to study. Serena and Anna walked off to class, discussing last night.

**Serena** "So now he's being extra careful, huh?"

**Anna** "Yeah. It would look terrible on his transcript if I keep goofing off."

**Serena** "I guess we have to be EXTRA careful. Huh?"

They looked ahead and saw Amy Anderson walking into her classroom.

**Serena** "Amy…"

She looked down.

**Serena** "Raye…Lita…Mina…"

Anna could tell that she missed them.

**Anna** "Hey, cheer up! I'm sure they'll remember soon."

Serena looked up and smiled.

**Serena** "Yeah. You're right."

They walked to their classroom.

**Teacher** "All right, class. Today…"

**Molly** "psst-psst (Hey, Serena. Wanna go to the movies later? The new Harry Potter movie is out today.)"

**Serena** "psst-psst (Aw, yeah! Cool! Can Anna tag along?)"

**Molly** "psst-psst (Sure! Everyone's gonna be there!)"

**Serena** "ALL RIGHT!"

**Anna** "Serena…"

**Teacher** "Miss Tsukino, do you HAVE to interrupt the class?"

**Serena** "Oh, I'm sorry, Miss Haruna. Please continue to teach us…uh…"

**Haruna** "Algebra."

**Serena** "Right! Ha ha. Algebra…"

**Anna** (sighs) "She may be the moon princess, but she's not exactly intelligent."

After school, the girls headed towards the theater, but they saw Darien blocking their path.

**Molly** "Hey, Darien. We're going to the movies."

His face was stern. Anna walked up to him with a little shy manner.

**Anna** "Umm…Darien? Can I go with them? It's Harry Potter. Please??"

Darien's face didn't change. Serena got tired of his attitude and stepped up.

**Serena** "Hey, come on! It's just one movie. What's so wrong with that?"

He didn't change. But when he saw all 3 of them make puppy eyes, he began to soften. He tried to resist the temptation, but it was too much.

**Darien** "Rrr…oh…all right."

The girls jumped in the air.

**Girls** "Yippee!!"

**Darien** "But make sure you come back right after."

**Anna** (in a soldier-like way) "Yea, sir!"

Serena and Molly laughed at her imitation.

**Darien** "Promise?"

Anna was shocked. Did he remember what happened? She looked into his eyes. They didn't have the same feeling they had back then. It was different. But still…

**Anna** "Promise."

When they got to the movies, they ordered popcorn, sodas, and lots of sweets.

**Serena** "So, where do we go?"

**Molly** "Right here. Theater 6."

They entered the door and saw that it was packed! So many people wanted to see the magical movie.

**Anna** "Over there. Three seats!"

They ran to the seats as fast as they can.

"OOWW!!!"

Clumsy Serena stepped on someone's toes.

**Serena** "I-I'm really sorry! Oh!"

Lita! She's here!

**Lita** "Oh, it's ok. It doesn't matter. It's so crowded."

"Hey, is everyone all right back there?"

Amy!! She's here, too!

**Anna** "Uh…Oh! Everything's fine. Just a little misunderstanding."

**Amy** "All right. I hope no one's fighting."

She turned back and waited for the movie to begin

Serena, Molly, and Anna got to their seats and became comfortable. Anna began to think it was just a coincidence that Lita and Amy were at the movies, too. But then a strong feeling went through her body. She looked around the entire room for the cause of the feeling. Not far ahead, she saw Mina preparing herself for the movie. Another feeling came. Anna looked behind a few rows to see Raye sitting down. She turned back to the front.

**Anna** (This could be bad. Everyone's here!)

The lights dimmed and the movie started rolling. Witches, wizards, goblins, elves, blah. While everyone was so intrigued by the movie, Anna paid no attention and worried about the "sailor scouts".

She finally decided to worry about it later. When she began to concentrate on the movie, a werewolf was about to attack Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. The wolf suddenly turned to the audience. Everyone gasped. It crept closer and closer to the screen.

**Anna** (Oh, my gosh! What the hell!?)

The werewolf came out of the screen. The audience was confused and petrified. It let out a shrilling howl and everyone realized…it was real!!!

**Mina** "What the…!?"

**Raye** "It's alive!!"

**Lita** "Impossible!!"

**Amy** "Everybody, run!!"

The theater began to empty. The only ones left were the "scouts" and the girls.

**Serena** "Molly, get out of here!"

But the werewolf was about to strike at Molly.

BAM!!

Serena and Anna flew away. Molly screamed at the werewolf's face as it held her down in the seat.

**Molly** "Help me!!"

**Lita** "Hang on!"

Lita rammed the werewolf to the side. Raye and Mina came to assist the unconscious Molly.

**Amy** "Let's get out of here, quick!"

The four of them with Molly ran out the theater. The werewolf followed them.

**Anna** "It's after the scouts!"

**Luna** "We've got to hurry and get them back!"

**Serena** "Luna!"

She appeared out of nowhere. Where did she come from!?

**Luna** "Transform! I'll bring back the sailor scouts!"

"MOON PRISM POWER!!"

"SOLAR STAR POWER!!"

Ribbons covered Serena to create red boots, white gloves, a sailor suit with a blue skirt and collar. A gold tiara with a red jewel formed on her forehead. She became Sailor Moon!

Multiple colored spheres surrounded Anna. She manipulated them to create her outfit and change her into Sailor Galaxy.

**Moon** "Let's go!"

The two scouts ran out to the main lobby. The werewolf cornered the girls, getting ready to strike at them.

**Galaxy** "Hold it, Dog boy!"

"SOLAR METEOR STRIKE!!"

Her meteor distracted the werewolf. It roared back and glared at Sailor Galaxy.

**Galaxy** "Yeah, that's right. Follow me."

**Moon** "Hey, what's going on!?"

Sailor Moon's ribbons were unraveling. Her outfit changed back to normal clothes. She's Serena again!!

Luna came in from a distance.

**Luna** "Oh, no! Without the royal court of the moon, the princess can't exist! We need her to fight this new enemy!"

She ran up to Lita, Mina, Amy, and Raye.

**Luna** "Scouts, listen to me. Sailor Moon needs your help!"

**Lita** "Hey, you can talk!?"

Lita set Molly down to lean on the wall.

**Luna** "Everyone, look here."

A beam shot from Luna's crescent moon. It divided into four separate beams and aimed at each scout's forehead.

**Raye** "What's going on…"

**Amy** "The moon kingdom…"

**Lita** "Luna…"

**Mina** "Artemis…"

New transformation wands appeared in their hands. The beam disappeared and the girls got a more confident face. The Lunar Mind Meld was complete!

**Amy** "Thank you, Luna. You brought us all back! Ready, sailor scouts?"

**Girls** "Ready!"

"MERCURY STAR POWER!!"

"MARS STAR POWER!!"

"JUPITER STAR POWER!!"

"VENUS STAR POWER!!"

Sailor Mercury! Sailor Mars! Sailor Jupiter! Sailor Venus! They've revived and returned to battle.

**Luna** "Sailor Galaxy! You power's upgraded, too!"

**Galaxy** "Sweet!"

"SOLAR STAR POWER!!"

The scouts received their upgraded uniforms and new attacks. A bright glow cam form above Serena and a single item came floating down.

**Luna** "It's back!"

A locket was placed in Serena's hands.

**Serena** "Huh?"

She opened it and saw the most beautiful jewel in the world: the Silver Imperium Crystal!

The werewolf charged at her.

**Mars **"Oh no, you don't!"

Sailor Mars held an ofuda scroll before her.

**Mars** "I call upon the power of Mars! Hyah!"

She threw the scroll towards the werewolf. But she wasn't done yet.

"MARS FIREBIRD STRIKE!!"

She summoned fire and aimed it at the scroll. The flames activated the scroll's powers and turned it into a fiery phoenix. The bird struck the werewolf and it howled in pain.

**Venus** "Transform, Serena!"

"MOON CRYSTAL POWER!!"

Serena used the power of the crystal to form ribbons around her and turn into Sailor Moon once again. A scepter came with her transformation.

**Luna** "The Princess Moon Scepter!"

**Jupiter** "Quick, Sailor Moon! Dust this monster!"

**Moon "**Yeah!"

She wielded the scepter and activated its power.

"MOON SCEPTER ELIMINATION!!"

A shower of light came from the scepter and blasted the werewolf away from existence.

**Venus **"Good job, sailor scouts!"

**Mercury** "It's good to be back!"

**Jupiter** "I missed the good old days."

**Mars** "The scout team once again!"

"Oh, great. Someone to screw up our plans!"

Above them, the scouts saw 2 aliens: male and female. They boy had blue hair while his partner had pink hair. They had sinister grins on their faces.

**Female** "You better stay out of our way if you know what's good for you!"

**Galaxy** "Why don't you hit the road and leave us alone!?"

**Male** "Oh, feisty. Well, just wait and see what happens!"

**Female** "We will be back for more energy!"

**Male** "And when we come, you scouts will be at our mercy!"

They disappeared and were nowhere to be found.

**Mars** "We'll have to deal with them in the nearby future. So, how's the life, Meatball Head?"

**Moon** "Oh, that's one thing I don't miss!"

**Galaxy** "Ha ha-Oh!"

The scouts looked at her.

**Galaxy** "Damn! Darien's gonna hear about this! He's gonna put me on lockdown now!"

**Mercury** "Does he remember anything?"

**Galaxy** "Well, I think he does, but he's not close enough."

**Jupiter** "We'll just have to wait and see."

**Galaxy** "But, lockdown…"

She hung her head in shame. The scouts tried to comfort her as they changed back into civilians. Serena thought of how to get Darien to remember, to come back to the team, to help the scout, and more importantly, to love her again.


	13. Chapter 13: A Jealous Rival

Once again, it starts off right after the previous chapter. If you're all wondering what her symbol is, it looks like a heart with a cross on it. The vertical line of the cross has arrows on both ends while the horizontal line has dots on both ends. The cross extends out of the heart. I know Darien seems a bit bitchy lately, but it's just that he doesn't have his memories back yet.

**Episode: A Jealous Rival**

**Anna** "Darien, please! Nothing happened!"

**Darien** "A rabid dog attacked the theater with you still in it! Police reports said you just stayed there while it ran around! And you say nothing happened!?"

Anna's fear came true. Darien was watching the news when it said some "rabid dog" attacked the theater. He waited impatiently for Anna's return.

**Anna** "I was shocked at first, but now I'm fine."

Anna went back to her seat with the rest of the girls to pretend they entered a state of shock during the attack. But they were in serious trouble.

**Darien** "That's it. You're not going anywhere without me. Now stop arguing and go to bed."

He left Anna in the hallway. Darien didn't want to look like a bad guy, but someone had to take responsibility.

Anna was about to break down. Her best friend's gone. Darien had no idea she's Sailor Galaxy, but Anna had no choice except to go along with this charade. She went off to bed, falling into despair.

The following morning, Darien was in a huge rush.

**Darien** "Come on! I have a deadline to meet!"

**Anna** "Hole your britches! I'm coming!"

Anna got dressed with her nametag for the arcade.

**Darien** "I'll drop you off with Andrew and I'll pick you up once your shift ends."

**Anna** "Which is the whole day."

**Darien** "Yeah, whatever."

Anna became irritated. She was beginning to see why Serena used to despise him.

**Anna** (Calm down, Anna. Just a little while longer….Nothing to worry about…)

While they were walking down the sidewalk, Anna thought of something in the past that just might jog his memory. She decided to give it a shot.

**Anna** "You know what's cool?"

**Darien** "What?"

**Anna** "Dreams. You wanna know what mine is?"

**Darien** "What?"

He sounded bored and not interested. But Anna didn't give up hope.

**Anna** "That there's this mystical kingdom on the moon with a beautiful princess."

**Darien** "Wow."

**Anna** ('Wow'! That's a start!) Soo…what about you? Any cool dreams?"

**Darien** "Not really."

**Anna** (Argh!) "Not a single dream!?"

**Darien**"…Nope."

Anna growled in frustration. How will the future be if Darien can't remember?

"Hey, Anna! Who's your friend?"

Abigail caught up with both of them.

**Anna** "Oh, hi, Abigail. This is the guy I'm staying with: Darien Shields. Darien, this is a classmate of mine, Abigail Granger."

**Darien** "Nice to meet you."

They shook hands. Abigail blushed so big, Anna picked up on it right away. Uh oh.

**Abigail** "Say, Darien, you seem pretty strong. Since we just moved in, my brother and I need some things brought around. Think you can help us?"

"What so you think you're doing, Abigail!?"

Anna sensed the same bad vibes from her first day of school. Alan was walking up to them, emitting strong negative energy.

**Abigail** "I was just meeting Anna's friend, Darien. This is my brother, Alan."

**Darien** "Oh, hi."

Darien held out his hand to shake. Alan just shrugged it off.

**Alan** "Abigail, we have that thing to do. Let's go."

He walked between Darien and Anna impatiently. Abigail sadly followed.

**Alan** "Tell Serena I said hi."

This made Abigail really furious. The energy both of them were giving off was so strong. Anna sensed it: how big the energy was, how strong and negative. Its feeling almost choked her. Her mind was racing. Her body temperature felt like it was rising at full speed.

Anna grabbed her head and dropped to the ground.

**Darien** "Anna, what's wrong!?"

He knelt down next to her, trying to understand the situation. She groaned in pain.

**Darien** "You need a doctor!?"

The moment Anna and Abigail were out of sight, Anna gasped for air. Her deep breaths worried Darien.

**Darien** "What happened? You sick?"

Anna looked up.

**Anna** "No, I'm fine. Uhh…whiplash."

She rubbed the back of her neck. Darien helped her up to her feet.

**Darien** "Something weird is going on with you. If this keeps up, your trip's over."

They reached the Game Crown and found the team inside.

**Raye** "Hey, Darien. Didn't know you were gonna show up."

**Darien** "Yeah, well, I felt like walking Anna here."

**Anna** "Felt like? You forced me to bring you along!"

They all laughed. Someone walked through the arcade doors.

**Amy** "Hey there, Abigail."

Abigail!? She appeared in front of them with a grin.

**Abigail** "Hey, everyone. I just felt like playing video games."

**Mina** "I never knew you liked video games."

**Serena** "Who cares? It's cool. Come on in!"

Darien glanced at the clock.

**Darien** "Gotta go now. Have fun."

He left the girls to chat. Andrew came up to Anna.

**Anna** "Hey Anna, one of the machines needs to be fixed a little. Think you can work on that?"

**Anna** "Sure."

**Lita** "All right. We'll be playing 'Sailor V' over there."

They went their separate ways. Anna grabbed a wrench and tightened up a screw inside the machine. It was pretty cramped so she couldn't move at all. So many wires and contraptions to avoid. She seemed pretty concentrated and fine…

"So!"

BONK!!!

Anna hit her head on the side of the machine hard. Pain rushed through her head along with the "whiplash" from earlier. She looked outside the machine and saw Abigail looking cheerily at her.

**Anna **(rubbing her head) "What is it?"

**Abigail** "What's it like living with Darien?"

Anna went back to fixing the machine.

**Anna** "It's cool."

**Abigail** "Do you guys talk a lot?"

**Anna** "Yeah…"

**Abigail** "Does he walk you to school?"

**Anna** (through gritted teeth) "Yeah…"

**Abigail** "Does that mean you're dating him?"

**Serena** "WHAT!!??"

Anna went out of the machine and sat up. They saw Serena glaring at Anna. She walked up as Anna stood up, cleaning herself from the mess in the machine. Serena's face was up against Anna's.

**Serena** "How could you!?"

**Anna** "That's not true, Serena! He's just being overprotective!!"

**Serena** "Then stop being so selfless!!"

**Anna** "I have no choice! Remember we're…"

They remembered Abigail was still near them. Anna couldn't risk finishing the sentence.

**Anna** "Hey, Abigail, do you mind leaving us to talk?"

**Abigail** "Oh, ok. I'll be back!"

She left them alone.

**Anna** "She's the one that likes Darien."

**Serena** "Well, we have to keep her away."

**Anna** "Anyway, we're not in a relationship. He's just being extra careful of me because he cares, and for himself because he needs to study a lot ."

**Serena** "You're right. I'm sorry."

Alan entered Game Crown and searched for Abigail. He ended up falling in love with Serena again.

**Alan** "Hey, Serena. How's it going?"

**Serena** "Hey, Alan. You here for Abigail?"

**Alan** "Actually, I wanted to talk to you about…"

**Andrew** "What's that!?"

They gazed at a creature with wires electrocuting anything it touches. It looked like many arcade games merged together.

**Creature** "Ha ha ha! Now give me your energy!"

**Abigail** "Alan!! Run!!!"

Abigail was at the entrance. Anna and Serena looked at Alan…but he was gone!! They looked towards the entrance to figure out that Alan and Abigail were leaving the arcade.

**Raye** "Where are they going?"

**Amy** "No time! Look!"

The creature used its wires to whack away Andrew. He went flying into the game stock.

**Lita** "Andrew!!"

**Serena** "All right! Let's go, girls!!"

"MOON CRYSTAL POWER!!!"

"SCOUT POWER!!!"

The scouts have arrived!

**Moon** "It's not nice to toy with favorite games. Children of all ages come here to have fun and you destroy it. We're the sailor scouts! We stand for love and justice! In the name of the moon…"

**Mercury** "Of Mercury…"

**Mars** "Of Mars…"

**Jupiter** "Of Jupiter…"

**Venus** "Of Venus…"

**Galaxy** "Of the entire galaxy…"

**Scouts** "We shall punish you!!"

**Creature** Fine, but I get your energy if you lose! Round one!!"

**Galaxy** "Not a chance!"

"SOLAR RAZOR STARS…"

She flung stars all around the creature.

Sailor Jupiter created a current of electricity between the palms of her hands.

"JUPITER THUNDERCLAP…"

**Creature **"Ha! You'll never catch me!"

It began to move through the stars.

"VENUS LOVE CHAIN ENCIRCLE!!!"

A golden spiral chain of metal hearts surrounded Sailor Venus as she controlled it to hold onto the creature.

**Venus **"Can't go anywhere!"

"FLASH!!!"

"ZAP!!!"

The stars pierced through the creature as Sailor Jupiter manufactured a sphere of electricity and hurled it at the creature.

KABOOM!!!

It turned to dust.

But then more of the same creatures came from the shadows of the older side of the arcade.

**Mercury** "My turn!"

"SHINE AQUA ILLUSION!!!"

Sailor Mercury summoned a huge amount of water above her and drenched the foes.

**Mars** "Sailor Moon! Let's get rid of them!"

**Moon** "Okay!"

She took out her moon scepter and prepared for annihilation.

"MOON SCEPTER ELIMINATION!!!"

Energy rays from the scepter destroyed the rest of the monsters.

**Mars** "Good job, everyone!!"

"So you're stronger than you look!"

The enemies! Transparencies of the aliens came out of nowhere.

**Male** "But it won't be enough to stop us!"

**Mars** "Let's see about that!"

"MARS FIRE IGNITE!!!"

Her fire passed through the aliens, not leaving a single scratch.

**Female** "Ha ha ha! Tough luck, Sailor brats! We almost have enough energy!"

**Male** "So, you just wait! Soon, this planet will be ours!"

**Aliens** "Ha ha ha ha!"

They disappeared once again. The scouts worried about what would come in the future.

Andrew began to stir.

**Andrew** "What happened?"

Quickly, the scouts changed back. Anna ran up to help him.

**Anna** "Andrew! Are you hurt?"

**Andrew** "Ow! I'll be fine. What was that thing?"

**Serena** "It was just some robber trying to steal things. But LITA here took care of them."

**Lita** "Serena…" (blushes)

Andrew walked up to Lita.

**Andrew** "Thanks for saving the arcade, Lita."

**Lita **"Oh, um, well, uh, sure, yeah, um…no problem."

They all smiled at each other.

"What happened here!!?"

At the entrance, Darien stared and became furious. The group felt scared.

**Darien** "Well!?"

Andrew decided to stick up for them.

**Andrew** "It's ok, Darien. They just saved me from a robbery."

**Darien** "Now why do I find that hard to believe!? Anna!!"

She flinched at his tone.

**Darien** "We're going home. Let's go."

Anna looked at everyone else. They had a concerning expression on their faces. Still, she walked towards Darien with a very guilty feeling. Anna felt Darien's icy cold stare coming at her.

**Darien** "She's not coming back for a while, Andrew. Better keep the place up."

Before they were out of sight, the girls and Andrew caught a glimpse of a smile from Anna for them. She stayed strong for everyone.

It seemed impossible to get Darien to remember. But they can't give up. Something was coming soon, and they'll be ready.


	14. Chapter 14: Trees and Aliens Pt 1

Hey! The name of the original female alien is Anne, but I changed it so it doesn't sound too much like Anna's name. I'll still keep her alien name, En. My episodes are starting to be originals, but I'm still trying to stick to the main plot. This is part 1 of the final episode of the Doom Tree Arc. Enjoy!

**Episode: The Truth about Trees and Aliens, Part 1**

The only time Serena ever sees Anna is during school. Everyday after school, Darien's right there, waiting to bring Anna home.

**Anna** "I guess I'll see you later, Serena."

**Serena** "Oh, all right. Bye."

Anna walked up to Darien.

**Darien** "Anything happen at school today?"

**Anna** "If you mean by dangerous events that will look crappy of your application, then no."

**Darien** "Hey! I'm just trying to look after you!"

**Anna** "Well, I don't need help! I'm fine on my own…And stop limiting me to stuff."

**Darien** "It's for your own good!"

**Anna** "Not going to work, not with friends, and the only time we separate is at school!? How the hell is that good!?"

By then, everyone was looking at them. They noticed and glared.

**Anna** "Gah!"

She walked through the school gates and headed home. Darien caught up with her.

**Darien** "It's not only for my application, it's for you to be safe."

**Anna** "Making restrictions for your benefit isn't safe. It's unfair."

**Darien** "Look, I'm just worried. If I screw up on this, how will I ever start a family?"

Anna gasped at this.

**Darien** "I wanna be able to start a wonderful family with a fantastic girl. That's why I signed up for this program: to try and take care of someone."

Anna felt guilty now. His motive was completely honest.

**Darien** "Right now, I feel like I'm not even close to being ready. I'm the worst father figure."

**Anna** "No…"

Darien looked at her. She looked up and smiled.

**Anna** "You're the best."

She smiled to make him feel happy, and it worked. He smiled right back.

**Darien** "Hey, remember that friend of yours, Abigail?"

Anna frowned at her name. She really didn't consider Abigail her friend.

**Anna** "Yeah…"

**Darien** "Well, turns out she's sick. I thought we could go greet her 'get well soon'. What do you think?"

**Anna** "Oh, ok…I guess."

**Darien** "All right. Let's just get some flowers. Come on."

They headed on over to the flower shop. There were so many flowers to choose from. As they searched, Anna saw Darien about to get red roses for Abigail.

**Anna** (Uh oh. Roses are a symbol of love! Gotta stop him! Come on, flowers…flowers…)

She looked around and saw yellow daffodils. She grabbed them and ran towards Darien. Before he could reach for a rose, daffodils were shoved in his arms.

**Anna** "Hey, how about these?"

Darien looked at the flowers and smiled.

**Darien** "Sure. Hey, these look great! Good job."

**Anna** "Thanks! (Mission accomplished! No roses for Abigail today!)

After buying the flowers, they went to the Grangers' apartment. As they walked, Anna spotted Serena looking up at the building.

**Anna "**Hey, Serena. What's up?"

Serena turned around.

**Serena** "Oh hey, guys."

**Darien** "Just great. Meatball Head's a stalker now."

**Serena** "I am not stalking and I am NOT a Meatball Head."

**Darien** "What ever. I'm just going to see a sick friend up there."

He walked towards the apartments. Darien and Anna walked past Serena, but Anna got a chance to whisper to her.

Anna"psst-psst (He's going to see Abigail!)"

**Serena** "Hey no. Wait!"

Serena walked with them to the apartment. Darien knocked on the door and waited with the girls. Abigail opened the door and stared in surprise.

**Abigail** "Hey, Darien! Oh. Serena, Anna. How are you?"

**Darien** "Hi, Abigail. I heard you were sick so I got these flowers for you."

He handed over the daffodils. Abigail blushed and giggled like a girl.

**Abigail** "Oh, you shouldn't have!"

**Serena & Anna** "Yes, you SHOULDN'T have…"

**Abigail** "Why don't you come on in?"

The trio entered the apartment. Alan was in the kitchen cleaning some dishes.

**Alan** "Hey, everyone. I hope you're in the mood for cocoa."

**Serena** "COCOA!! WHOO!! YES!!"

**Anna** "Serena, don't go on sugar hype."

But they already sat down on the couch and waited for the delicious goodness.

**Serena** "So, how are you feeling? You were looking pretty down this morning."

**Anna** "This morning?"

**Serena** "Yeah. I decided to walk with them to school. But they were sick."

**Abigail** "Oh, but we're fine now. Thanks to you guys."

**Serena** "And how's Alan's 'space botany' project?"

Space botany!? What the hell is space botany!?

**Darien** "Serena, there's no such…"

**Alan** "Cocoa time!"

He set the hot chocolate on the table with some bread and muffins. Serena dove into them and began munching.

**Anna** "Slow down, Serena. It's not going anywhere."

**Serena** "Well, I can't help it. It's all so good!"

**Abigail** "Hey, Alan. Why don't you take Darien to the balcony and go sightseeing? Us girls are gonna have a chitchat."

**Alan** "All right. Come on, Darien."

They left the girls alone in the living room. Serena kept eating muffins while Anna sipped on her cocoa.

**Abigail **"To tell you the truth, Serena, I'm kind of worried about Alan's project."

Serena stopped munching and Anna stopped sipping. The three of them looked at Alan's door. It stayed locked with his 'project' inside.

**Abigail** "I'm scared stiff about that thing. Wanna go check it out?"

**Serena** "Umm…ok. Wanna come, Anna?"

Anna gave deep thought into it. She began to sense an evil presence around the apartment.

**Anna** "No, thanks…I'll stay."

Serena was questioning her attitude, but Abigail still went on.

**Abigail** "All right. Come on, let's go."

They got up and headed towards the room, leaving Anna with her cocoa. Abigail pushed a button and the door opened to darkness.

**Serena** "I can't see anything."

**Abigail** "Hmmm…maybe this will help!"

Abigail shoved Serena into the room and closed the door.

**Serena** "Help!"

Abigail smirked and turned around, but Anna was blocking her way. There was a look of anger in her eyes.

**Anna** "Where's Serena?"

**Abigail** "Uhh…"

Anna grabbed Abigail's collar and lifted her of the ground.

**Anna** "Where's Serena!?"

**Alan** "What's going on?"

Alan and Darien came back in.

**Darien** "Anna, stop! What's with you!?"

A loud rumbling came through the apartment. An earthquake!? Not this sudden…

**Serena** "AAAAHHHH!!!"

**Anna** "Serena!!"

She dropped Abigail and opened Alan's room.

What they saw was unbelievable. A gigantic tree with living roots and causing earthquakes was sitting right in his room! The roots moved all around like vines. One of them had a hold on Serena.

**Darien** "What the hell is this!!??"

Roots came towards the four of them that were free.

**Anna** "Watch out!"

Darien held on to Anna. They jumped out of the way and hit the floor, closer to the tree.

**Darien** "Are you ok? Are you hurt?"

He was being overprotective once again. But this time for a good cause.

**Anna** "Yeah."

**Darien** "What about Alan and Abigail?"

They looked around but 2 new figures floating above were found. The aliens!!!

**Darien** "Abigail!?"

**Female** "How about we expose the truth? My name's En!"

**Male** "And I'm Ail."

**Anna** (I can't believe I couldn't figure it out!)

**Ail** "Doom Tree, get that man!"

En gasped in fear.

**En** "Ail!"

A root came rushing towards Darien and Anna.

**Darien** "Get out!!"

He attempted to push Anna out of the way.

**Anna** "No!! I won't!!"

She held onto his hand. The root wrapped around Darien's abdomen.

**Anna** "No!!!"

The root pulled him away and into the air. Anna still held on to his hand, dangling in midair.

**Anna** "Darien!"

**Darien** "Let go! It's dangerous!!"

A root rushed at the dangling Anna and knocked her down. She hit the ground and went into an unconscious state.

**Darien** "Anna! AAH!!!"

The Doom Tree drained Darien's body of energy. He felt like his soul was being sucked out.

Anna stayed on the ground, unknowing what was happening to her two friends as they faced their worst fear yet. Just when she finally understood that Darien really cared for her, all Anna could do was wait for a miracle to happen, if there will ever be one.


	15. Chapter 15: Trees and Aliens Pt 2

Hello! This is the last chapter of the Doom Tree Arc and Part 2. If you're all wondering "How does a tree fit in a room?" I dunno myself. Check the original plot for more details. The whole episode was too big in my original script, so I'm breaking it down. My plot is so stupid, you're gonna laugh. Here's Part 2!!

**Episode: The Truth about Trees and Aliens, Part 2**

The Doom Tree grew bigger and more powerful from the energy it sucked out of Serena and Darien. It felt like the humans were its necessity to survive. The treacherous tree had no sympathy if they lived or died.

Darien screamed with exhaustion. Only two arm lengths away, Serena was being drained as well.

**Serena** "Please, let go!"

**Darien** "Serena! Give me your hand!"

He stretched out his arm. Serena stretched out hers.

**Serena** "I'm trying!"

Their fingers were only a few inches away.

**Darien** "Come on! I know we can do it!"

Their fingertips touched. They were close…

WHACK!!!

A foot knocked Darien's hand back. It was Ail!

**Ail** "Keep your crammy hand away from her!"

**En** "Ail! How dare you hurt his hand!"

**Ail** "So, you admit you like him?"

**En** "Well, what about you!? Drooling all over Serena! You said I was your one and only!! Doom Tree, ZAP Blondie over there!"

**Ail** "No!! En's boy toy will give you more energy!"

The Doom Tree had no choice but to drain both of them. Their energy was sapped. It weakened them into an unconscious state.

**En** "No! Let him go!"

**Ail** "She's innocent!"

The Tree used energy waves to blast the aliens away. It loosened its hold on Serena and Darien and dropped them.

**Ail** "Oh, no! They're falling!"

The aliens teleported and caught the humans before they hit the ground. They levitated down so that humans could lie on the floor.

**En** "Darien, are you ok?"

**Ail** "Serena, talk to me!"

**Luna** "Let them go!"

The aliens looked up and saw the sailor scouts with the two guardian cats.

**Mercury** "It's the end of the line for you, Negafreaks!"

**Jupiter** "Hit the road!"

"JUPITER THUNDER CRASH!!!"

Bolts of lightning struck at the aliens. But they came out unharmed by creating a force field.

**Jupiter** "No way!"

**Aliens** "You're on our turf now, Sailor Failures!!!"

They released energy waves and blew the scouts away.

**Aliens** "Feel the burn!!!"

Energy waves forced the scouts to suffer, including Luna and Artemis.

Anna's head was throbbing. The pain allowed her to regain consciousness and see everything.

**Anna** "Oh, no! The scouts!"

She looked over to where Serena and Darien were lying down. Serena began to stir as well. Anna ran as fast as she could to where they were.

**Anna** "They need their leader."

Serena sat up and looked at what was happening.

**Serena** "And they need their solar scout."

They nodded at each other.

"MOON CRYSTAL POWER!!!"

"SOLAR STAR POWER!!!"

The last two scouts revealed themselves. The aliens saw it all and became shocked at the discovery.

**Ail** "Oh, my gosh!"

**En** "Who knew that a klutz would be Sailor Moon!"

**Moon** "Well, this 'klutz' is gonna make you history! I'm Sailor Moon! And in the name of the moon, I will punish you!"

**Galaxy** "I'm Sailor Galaxy! In the name of the entire galaxy, I will punish you! You're gonna pay for what you did!"

**En** "I can't believe you fell for this ditz, Ail! Now say goodbye!!"

En blasted energy at Sailor Moon but Sailor Galaxy protected her.

**Galaxy** "Try to strike the leader, huh? Pretty smart. This is for bothering me with your arrogant voice at the arcade!"

"SOLAR RAZOR STARS FLASH!!!"

She surrounded them with stars and all closed down in an attempt to make multiple wounds. But not a single scratch was made.

**Galaxy** "Grr! Sailor Moon! Look after Darien."

Sailor Galaxy took off to fight Ail and En. She jumped and tried to punch them. They teleported behind her back and blasted an energy wave at Sailor Galaxy. Before, she hit the ground, Sailor Galaxy landed on her feet and ricocheted back at the aliens.

"SOLAR METEOR STRIKE!!!"

She flung a meteor at them while she was flying at them. The aliens only had enough time and power to block the meteor. Now that their shield was down, she had a chance to fight. Rather than aiming to hurt one of them, she hit both by kicking Ail in the stomach and punching En in the face. She turned sideways in order to make her plan work.

**Galaxy** (I've been wanting to do that to her.) "Heh."

The attacks hurt, but the aliens didn't stop. Ail grabbed her foot and En held her arm. They flung her at the other fallen scouts. Sailor galaxy stayed down.

**Aliens** "Feel the burn!!!"

They blasted more powerful energy waves at the scouts. The girls screamed in pain and the cats yowled. The evil aliens laughed out loud.

**En** "That was fun! Now it's Sailor Moon's turn!"

**Ail** "Hey, wait. Hold on, En."

**En** "Why!? Cause you have a crush on her!? Well, I'm getting rid of her!"

**Moon** "Darien?"

Sailor Moon went to Darien's side and comforted him.

**Moon** "Answer me."

He weakly held out his hand. Sailor Moon held his hand and cried.

En gasped in shock.

**Ail** "Looks like your boy toy won't be hanging with you anymore."

**En** "She's poisoned his mind against me!"

En blasted energy waves at Sailor Moon and Darien. They fell back, but they still held onto each other's hands.

**Ail** "It's no use. They'll stay together, no matter what! Doom Tree, since they refuse to separate, drain all their energy!"

**Scouts** "No!!"

The scouts were able to get back up and charge at the aliens. But they were too far. Ail shot energy waves to push them back. Sailor Venus countered it.

"VENUS LOVE CHAIN ENCIRCLE!!!"

But Ail shielded and the chain ricocheted back, hitting the scouts.

Sailor Galaxy had strength to land gently and run over to Sailor Moon and Darien. En was about to blast energy waves. Sailor Galaxy threw herself in front of Sailor Moon. The waves hit her and she fell back, knocking Sailor Moon and Darien as back as well.

**Moon** "Oh, Darien. You've got to wake up! Please!"

Darien opened his eyes and recognized that familiar hairstyle.

**Darien** "Meatball Head?"

**Moon** "That's right. Do you remember everything: Tuxedo Mask and the moon kingdom?"

**Darien** "Yes, my sweet."

**Galaxy** (Oh, NOW he remembers…)

But Sailor Galaxy smiled as the destined couple was reunited once more. They stared into each other's eyes.

**En** "Knock it off!!!"

En blasted more energy at them. They flew back and hit the Doom Tree.

Sailor Galaxy heard a loud thump as she hit the tree. She examined it and realized…it's hollow!! No positive energy was coursing through it, just emptiness. The aliens were giving the Doom Tree energy so it can have power. Yet they already had energy within them all along…

She looked over at Sailor Moon and tapped the Doom Tree. Sailor Moon could hear its hollowness as well. Galaxy nudged towards the aliens and Sailor Moon got the message.

**Moon** "All right, bozos! Game over."

Sailor Moon and Sailor Galaxy got into a fighting position. The scouts got up and watched everything.

**Galaxy** "Why not spar the old fashion way, hand to hand combat?"

**Ail** "Heh. Fine with me!"

**En ** "Let's do it!"

The aliens teleported closer and fought with them. Ail was an equal match for Sailor Galaxy while En and Sailor Moon were almost bitch slapping. A sad sight to see. XD

Sailor Moon got closer to the scouts, close enough to give instructions.

**Moon** "Blast a hole into the Doom Tree! After that, we'll handle it!"

**Mars** "All right!"

The scouts ran up to the trunk of the Tree and powered up.

**Mercury** "It should work if we attack all at once!"

**Scouts** "Right!"

"SHINE AQUA ILLUSION!!!"

"MARS FIREBIRD STRIKE!!!"

"VENUS CRESCENT BEAM!!!"

"JUPITER THUNDERCLAP ZAP!!!"

Their attacks hit one area of the tree simultaneously. Through the smoke, a hole appeared.

**Scouts** "All right!"

Sailor Moon and Sailor Galaxy cornered the aliens close to the hole. Sailor Moon punched En and Sailor Galaxy spin-kicked Ail.

"SOLAR METEOR STRIKE!!!"

The meteor drove the aliens into the hole that the scouts made.

The Doom Tree sensed the energy. Its roots began to close the hole on Ail and En.

**En** "No! What are you doing!? STOP!!"

**Ail** "Don't leave us here!!"

But too late. The roots closed up the hole and the aliens were trapped. The Doom Tree roared as it gained more power. It was reaching its maximum energy point!

**Mars **"We have to destroy it now!"

**Venus** "Together, we can do it!"

"MERCURY STAR POWER!!!"

"MARS STAR POWER!!!"

"JUPITER STAR POWER!!!"

"VENUS STAR POWER!!!"

"SOLAR STAR POWER!!!"

The scouts powered up the moon scepter for Sailor Moon to use.

The Doom Tree was almost active! Soon, it will have the strongest power in the universe!

"MOON PRINCESS DESTRUCTION!!!"

The energy of the planets and space was blasted at the Doom Tree with the aliens inside. Its negative energy sank back into the tree. The tree shined brighter and brighter. It was about to explode!

**Galaxy** "Let's get out of here!!"

They ran back to the entrance to the room. One by one, ran out the door and into the apartment.

WHOOPS!!!

Sailor Galaxy tripped on the roots. Explosion time was nearing!

**Darien** "Come on!"

He held out his hand. Sailor Galaxy was relieved. Darien's all right. She took his hand and got up. They ran out through the doorway. The team stayed in the living room while a series of explosions occurred in Alan's room.

**Mars** "What now!?"

Sailor Galaxy created a shield on Alan's room. Her power was able to hold back the intensity, but it wasn't strong enough. She was too weak.

**Moon** "We've gotta help her!"

"SCOUT POWER!!!"

Rays of color came from the scouts' tiaras and supported Sailor Galaxy's shield. There was equal power between the explosions and the shield. But the intensities were too much for the area to handle.

BOOM!!!

The apartments blew up and dust appeared. Luckily, no one else was in the building. The scouts were knocked down only a few seconds, They stood up and looked at the vast horizon from the open apartment.

**Venus** "It's gone."

**Jupiter** "Good riddance."

Darien held Sailor Moon close to him.

**Darien** "It's good to be back."

They stared longingly into each other's eyes. The cute couple was about to kiss…until the scouts interrupted.

**Galaxy** "What the hell took you so long!?"

**Darien** "Sorry!"

**Galaxy** " 'Sorry'!? You punished me…"

As they argued, they were glad to be reunited again. Now the team will overcome anything that comes in their way. EVERYTHING was going to change.


	16. Chapter 16: Mini Me

All right. Part 2 of Sailor Moon R. This is my favorite part of the whole Sailor Moon series. I'm sorry, Rini fans, but I really despise that brat. The only time she's in it is during the major points that talk about her. Here's part 2 of Sailor Moon R:D:D

**Episode: Mini Me**

Serena and Darien were out on a date while Anna stayed home. Home alone watching TV and eating sweets. Life was the bomb!

But Anna still wished she was back at home, in her reality. She wanted to see her family, friends, and **him**…Anna wanted to see him so much. He would have gone to the end of the earth to find her. Anna wanted to do the same thing…

RING!!!

The telephone rang abruptly. Anna jumped a little by the surprise. She went over and picked it up.

**Anna** "Hello?"

"Darien, is that you?"

**Anna** "No, this is Anna. Who's this?"

"Oh, Anna! Nice to hear from you. This is Serena's mom. I'm just wondering if you and Darien want to come over for dinner. It would be very nice to meet the both of you."

**Anna** "Of course, Mrs. Tsukino. I would be honored to have dinner with you."

**Mrs. Tsukino** "That's great. Well, I guess I'll see you tonight, then. Thank you."

Mrs. Tsukino hung up and Anna did the same. She decided to go walk and tell Darien. He and Serena were at the lake. Anna left the apartment and headed in their direction.

Finally, she reached the lake. Anna saw Serena and Darien sitting on a bench, looking concerned. Anna walked up to them cautiously, hoping not to anger them.

**Anna** "Hey, what's up?"

**Serena** "Anna, did you see some girl go by with pink hair and same hairstyle as me?"

**Anna** "What?"

**Darien** "It's true. She dropped suddenly from the sky. It was so weird."

**Anna** "That's odd. What did she want?"

**Serena** "That's what's even weirder. She wanted the Silver Crystal!"

**Darien** "She seemed to want it real badly. I think that girl wants to use it somewhere."

**Anna** "Maybe she came from the past. You know, like the moon kingdom? Or maybe she's a relative!"

**Darien** "I don't really know. A different time period…Oh, no! I'm late for my exam!"

He got up fast. Darien began to run in one direction.

**Anna** "Wait, Darien! We were gonna have dinner at Serena's house!"

**Darien** "Look, tell them I'm sorry! I'll meet you back home! Bye, girls!"

**Serena** "Bye, Darien!"

She turned to Anna.

**Serena** "So, ready for dinner? I'm tired."

**Anna** "Sure."

They went to Serena's house, imagining what delicious food Mrs. Tsukino cooked.

**Serena** "C'mon. Let's wait in my room."

Upstairs in Serena's room, the girls found it totally trashed! Bed unmade, drawers pulled out, clothes and make-up scattered everywhere!

**Anna** "Woah. I guess you were really excited for today's date."

**Serena** "AAH!! I didn't make this mess!! Grr!! SAMMY!!!"

Before Anna knew it, Serena was already downstairs, confronting her younger brother, Sammy.

**Serena** "WHAT did you do to my room!?"

**Sammy** "What are you talking about? I never went into your room! And stop yelling! You're destroying my eardrums."

Anna caught up with her from upstairs.

**Anna** "How the hell do you run that fast?"

But Serena stared at something. Anna followed her gaze and saw a floating sphere in the room. It was as if Luna's head was inflated. The sphere floated into the hands of a little girl.

She stood in a corner on a side of the room. With her height and size, she looked to be 5 years old. The little girl wore a uniform similar to Crossroads' school outfit. Her eyes showed a dark red stare. The meatballs on her head were pointier than Serena's. Her pink hair ended at shoulder length.

**Anna **"Oh, how cute! Who's this young girl?"

**Sammy** "Hey, Anna. This is Rini, our cousin. She's staying with us for a while."

**Anna** "Aaw!"

She walked up to Rini.

**Anna** "Nice to meet you, Rini."

**Rini** "Hello."

**Serena** "What are you doing!?"

Serena pulled Anna back, away from Rini. They walked away from the civilians.

**Anna** "Is it so wrong to say hi?"

**Serena** "It's HER! The girl that fell from the sky!"

**Anna** "The one that wants the crystal!?"

**Serena** "Yeah!"

They looked at Rini with fear. Who was she??? Rini smiled at them as if the lake incident never happened.

**Mom "**Dinner time!"

**Dad** "All right. I'm starved!"

During their meals, Serena and Anna eyed Rini suspiciously. Through those smiles and giggles, they knew something was wrong.

**Mom** "So, Anna, how do you like your stay in Tokyo?"

**Anna** "Oh, it's great. Tokyo is such a beautiful city. Especially your home."

**Mom** (giggling) "Why, thank you, Anna."

After dinner, Serena escorted Anna to the front. She looked around if Rini might be spying.

**Serena** "All right. Meet us at Raye's shrine and we'll talk more about our 'new guest'."

**Anna** "I'm there. See ya, Serena!"

Anna left and headed to the apartment. If Darien was awake, she would have to explain everything.

But he wasn't. He was sound asleep when Anna came home. Anna chuckled and decided to go to bed as well.

It was the middle of the night. Anna heard a little rustle in the other room.

**Anna** (He's probably got something uncomfortable tonight…)

Anna tried to let it go, but louder rustling came. It was hard to sleep. She sat up and heard something. It sounded like someone groaning in pain. Darien's hurt!?

"AAAHHH!!"

Anna jumped out of bed and ran for the door.

"NOO!!"

She opened it and ran into Darien's door. She forgot it was locked and banged on it.

**Anna** "Darien!? Are you ok!?"

He just stayed in there, screaming. Anna kept banging on the door and prying it open.

"HEELP!!"

**Anna** "I'm coming in, all right!?"

At last, she got in, breaking the lock. Darien was able to stop screaming. He sat up in bed, sweating and panting with exhaustion. Anna ran up to his bed and knelt next to it.

**Anna** "Are you ok???"

Heavily breathing and speechless, he nodded. She stood up and checked Darien's forehead for a fever. Thankfully he didn't, although Darien made her hand wet and sweaty. Ew.

**Anna** (wiping hand on shirt) "What happened?"

**Darien** "Nothing… (gulp) bad…dream…"

His breathing began to change back to normal. Darien cleared his throat.

**Darien** "I'm sorry. Did I disturb you?"

**Anna** "Uh…YEA. But it's ok. So…what was the dream about?"

He stayed silent for a moment.

**Darien** "Ta…Taxes."

What!? Anna cocked her eyebrow and got into a "say what" stance.

**Anna** "Taxes?"

**Darien** "Ye…Yeah."

**Anna** (sighs) "Ok. Whatever. I'll see ya in the morning. And make sure you pay your…taxes…next time."

She left his room, closed the door, and went back to bed. What a weird dream…taxes. But then again, people have different dreams. Anna dropped the whole thing and slept. In _her_ dream, she was reunited with **him**, talking to each other back home.

**Darien** "If I finish early, I'll come by the temple to pick you up."

**Anna** "You already got your memories back. Can't you remember that I'M A SOLAR SCOUT??"

They prepared to leave the apartment the following morning.

**Darien** "Still, old habit."

**Anna** "All right…"

The duo arrived at Cherry Hill Temple and the girls said their goodbyes to Darien. The girls stayed in Raye's room.

**Raye** "Hi, Anna. Want some tea. My grandpa's bringing some in."

**Anna**"Ok, sure."

**Amy** "Now, let's get to business. Rini's a cousin of Serena's, but Serena doesn't even remember her."

**Serena** "That's because she's NOT my cousin! That girl tricked my whole family thinking into that she's related to us. She's after the silver crystal."

**Mina** "Is it possible that Serena just never remembered Rini?"

**Lita** "That's true. Serena's a real forgetter. Just last week, she forgot her lunch at home even when she woke up early!"

**Serena** "Hey! I think I would remember my own cousin!"

**Anna** "Well, either way, it's pretty obvious she's related to you. With that hairstyle…"

**Raye** "You gotta be careful with that crystal. If she's an enemy, Rini's close to it just by being under the same roof!"

**Grandpa** "Tea time!"

Raye's grandfather brought in the tea and left.

**Serena** "Oh, yay! Some tea goodness."

Serena was about to take a sip out of her tea until Anna placed her hand over Serena's cup.

**Serena** "Anna? What is it?"

Anna stared into her tea suspiciously. Something was wrong with it.

CLANK!!!

They looked up. Tea was spilled everywhere. The other girls fell asleep! Serena and Anna checked on them.

**Serena** "Amy? Mina??"

**Anna** "Raye? Lita??"

Anna opened the teapot and peered in. Tiny drips of milk were noticeable. She whacked the teapot off the table and spilled it on the floor.

**Anna** "Someone tainted the tea."

**Serena** "Who would do such a thing?"

Footsteps were coming towards the door from outside. The girls' heartbeats were racing.

**Anna** "psst-psst (Quick, hide!)"

They stuffed themselves in Raye's closet, being very cramped. They left a little peeping space to see who entered the room. The mysterious person searched the surroundings. Serena looked closer…Rini!?

**Serena** "On the count of three. One…two…THREE!!"

They opened to reveal themselves. Serena grabbed Rini's arms while Anna grabbed her legs.

**Rini** "Hey!!"

**Anna** "Shut up, kid!!?

**Serena** "All right! Tell us who you are and why you want the silver crystal!"

Rini cried and screamed aloud. A light shined on her forehead.

**Serena** "Hey, what are you doing!? Hey, stop!!"

**Anna** "What's going on!?"

Everything became too blinding. Serena and Anna dropped Rini to shield their eyes. The moment the light faded, Rini was sniffling. But something was different. At the open door, a lady with terrible fashion sense was waiting.

**Anna **"Who are you!?"

**Lady** "No need for your concern. I just want the brat!"

They lady ran in and charged for Rini. But Serena rammed her to the side.

**Serena** "Take Rini and run!"

Anna grabbed Rini's hand and ran for the door. But the lady punched Serena in the stomach. She knocked over Anna, pinning her to the ground. Anna let Rini go.

**Anna** "Run!!"

Rini ran towards the yard. The lady followed her out the door stepping on Anna.

**Lady **"Get back here!"

Serena helped Anna up to her feet.

**Serena** "Come on! We have to help her!"

**Anna** "Even though she's a brat, she doesn't deserve this."

"MOON CRYSTAL POWER!!!"

"SOLAR STAR POWER!!!"

While the other scouts stayed asleep, Sailor Moon and Sailor Galaxy went after the oddly-dressed woman. She caught Rini!!

**Lady** "Can't keep running away, little girl!"

"SOLAR RAZOR STARS FLASH!!!"

Before the stars could strike, Sailor Moon jumped in and snatched Rini back. The lady screamed as the stars cut her everywhere.

**Galaxy** "All right! Huh?"

She survived! That woman was no ordinary human, with her awkward purple hair and cat ears. A purple tutu and something on her forehead: an inverted black marking that's similar to the marking of the Silver Millennium.

**Lady** "That's it! Ha!"

Negative energy spike balls shot out of the palm of her hand. Sailor Galaxy ran for her life. The spikes exploded at Sailor Moon's feet and she threw Rini in the air.

**Moon/Galaxy** "No!!"

A white gloved hand caught Rini in the trees. A rose was shot at the mysterious lady.

**Lady** "Who's there!?"

**Moon** "Tuxedo Mask!"

**Mask** "Harming innocent children will lead to disrespect and cruelty."

**Lady** "Who are you, Moral Man!? Just stay out of my way!"

**Moon** "Oh no, you don't!"

"MOON SCEPTER ELIMINATION!!!"

Energy was shot at the woman from the scepter.

BOOM!!!

Was she gone?

**Galaxy**"You got her!"

**Lady** "Not quite!"

On the rooftop of Raye's shrine, the Lady stood with bruises.

**Lady** "You haven't seen the last of me! Remember my name: it's Catzi!"

She teleported away. The team transformed back to normal clothes. Darien jumped down from the tree with Rini, who fell asleep in all the excitement.

**Serena** "Is she ok?"

**Darien** "She's fine. Just sleepy. But it's strange; I feel attached to her."

**Serena** "yeah. She may be a brat, but she's ok."

**Anna** "So, there's a big possibility she's related to you. But we gotta watch it: She's still after the crystal."

They nodded. Darien gave Rini to Serena. He and Anna left the shrine and headed home.

**Anna** "Oh, yeah. Did you ever get over your nightmare of…taxes?"

**Darien** "Huh? Uh, yeah…sure."

Anna didn't believe him, but waited until more things came into action. This new enemy and 'cousin' was the beginning of something new, but they'll be ready. Nothing can stand in their way; that is, if Darien can get over his nightmare of…taxes.


	17. Chapter 17: Dumped

Hello! Here's the second episode of the second part of Sailor Moon R. If you guys can find the hinting thing I'm putting in here, congratulations! If not, I'll tell you in the next episode. Here we go!

**Episode: Dumped**

Another day at Crossroads Junior High School turned out to be really dull. 3 tests and 2 quizzes were too much for Serena. She didn't have time to study last night.

**Haruna** "Serena, you failed ANOTHER test! What a surprise."

**Serena** "B…Bu…But Ms. Haruna!"

**Haruna** "No excuses! I'm going to recommend you to a tutor. Miss Mizuno, would you mind?"

**Amy** "Of course not."

**Haruna** "Good."

The bell rang. Amy stayed behind to study while Serena and Anna walked home.

**Serena** "How am I going to explain this to mom? She's gonna blow a gasket!"

**Anna** "You should really focus on studying, you know. Darien could help you, but focusing is of the essence, Serena."

**Serena** (sighs) "I'll try. Speaking of Darien, there he is!"

Darien was standing ahead of them in another direction. He had his hand on his face, looking like he was in pain. Anna noticed this, but Serena just ran up and hugged him.

**Serena** "Oh, I'm so glad to see you. I had a pretty rough day. You…"

Darien took her clutch off of him. He stepped back.

**Darien** "I don't think…we should see each other anymore."

Serena stared up in a state of shock. Did he just say what she thought he said!?

**Serena** "…What?"

**Anna** "Hey, what's going on?"

Anna caught up, but didn't understand what had happened a few seconds ago.

**Darien** "Anna, let's go."

He began to walk in the direction of the apartment.

**Anna** "Yo, what was that?"

She waited for an answer but Serena stared at the ground sorrowfully.

**Anna** "Serena? I…I'll see you later, okay?"

She followed Darien, leaving Serena to continually stare at the ground. She tried to find an explanation to her state of depression and confronted Darien about it.

**Darien** "It was nothing."

**Anna** "Serena was about to cry. What did you say?"

**Darien** "I just had a big stomachache. Got grumpy. She's just sorry for making it worse."

Anna didn't believe it as much as a regular bystander would, since she wasn't just a regular bystander. Why would Darien try to distance himself from Serena? There still weren't enough clues yet. Meanwhile, she never realized the direction they were walking.

**Anna** "Where are we going?"

**Darien** "Mrs. Tsukino asked me to look after Rini for a while. She's coming over to our place. Which reminds me, do you mind going to buy some groceries? We're almost out."

**Anna** "Sure. I know what we need."

Darien gave her some money.

**Darien** "Great. I'll see you back home."

They went their separate ways as they neared Rini's school. Anna still wondered why Serena was unhappy. Did Darien say something cruel? Yeah, he can be stiff at times, but not like this. At least **he** wouldn't treat someone like that.

Anna missed him so much. He was the primary reason she wanted to return to her world: the man who treated her with such respect, so much care. Anna just wanted to be next to him, smiling.

"Hey!"

Anna bumped into a pyramid of cans and knocked them over. She ran around in frustration, trying to catch them.

**Anna** "Whew."

But the other customers at the store stared at her with dismay. She nervously chuckled as she paid for her items.

**Anna** "Gotta go!"

On her way home, she ran into Amy, having been dismissed from her studies.

**Amy** "Anna. How are you?"

**Anna** "OH, I'm fine. Just came from the grocery store."

The unfortunate incident popped into her head again.

**Amy** "Um…can I ask you something?"

Anna seemed interested.

**Amy** "Is Darien ok? Serena said he was angry earlier."

**Anna** "It's ok. He told me he had a stomachache and was just grumpy."

**Amy** "Grumpy enough to dump her?"

**Anna** "What!?"

She almost dropped the groceries at the question. She caught in enough time and stood back up straight.

**Amy** "It's true. Darien said he didn't want to see Serena anymore."

**Anna** "What's wrong with him?"

**Amy** "I'm worried about him and Serena."

**Anna** "Well, don't you worry. I'm gonna straighten him out! Thanks, Amy. See ya!"

They left and Anna reached the apartment. She walked into the lobby and rode the elevator.

**Anna** (At least these aren't stairs. I hope these aren't rigged like during the time with Zoycite.)

She exited the elevator and looked for Darien's room. Up ahead, she heard someone crying. A girl ran past Anna, covering her face to hide her tears. Anna recognized her by the girl's hairstyle.

**Anna**"Serena?"

Serena went down the elevator and disappeared. Anna was left in the hallway, questioning what just happened.

**Anna** "What was that all about? (angrily) Darien…"

She found the room and opened the door. Serena must have left it unlocked. Rini was on the floor, coloring a picture. Anna walked in and saw Darien sitting on the couch. He looked depressed and almost crying. But Anna thought of it as a tired expression. She walked into the living room and changing her tone into a tattling one.

**Anna** "Hmph. Darien, I saw Serena running in the hallway, crying. What did you say this time?"

He stayed silent. He looked down and shaded his eyes.

**Anna** "Not talking, huh? Well, Amy told me you didn't want to see her anymore. This better not be true, or…"

**Rini** "He said their relationship was over."

Anna froze. She felt like her ears went numb and a cold chill blew through the room. Darien began to tremble. Rini kept on coloring.

**Anna** "What…what did you just say?"

**Rini** "He broke up with her. Said she didn't want to see her again. Good riddance, though. She was a ditzoid. Really annoying. And she was mean to me, too. Darien NEVER wants to…"

**Anna** "SHUT UP!!!!"

Anna threw the groceries to the floor. She ran towards Rini, but Darien stood up and held Anna back. Shocked, Rini stopped coloring and stood up. She faced them with a straight face.

**Rini** "But it's true. That's what he said."

**Anna** "What the hell do YOU know!? You're just a stupid little girl! Ever since you came here, their relationship's been sinking! Your stupidity ruined the future!!"

Rini gasped. She was completely paralyzed.

**Rini** (The future!? NO!!)

**Darien** "That's enough. No more."

After Anna stopped giving force, Darien let go. She just stood there, trembling with anger.

**Darien** "Rini, it's time you went home."

Rini got up and headed for the door. When she passed Anna, there was an energy filled with hatred around her. Rini became afraid and sad. Anna couldn't stand to see Rini. She stomped to her room and slammed the door. Anna plopped on her bed with despair.

**Anna** (How could this happen?? That brat should watch what she says!!)

She was totally frustrated. Anna couldn't think straight. A lot of love crisis occurring. Anna wanted **him** with her for comfort. It seemed like everything was connected to their reunion.

After a while, someone beeped on her communicator. Anna didn't want to answer it, but what if it was an important mission? She flipped open the communicator and waited for a reply.

**Darien** "Anna, are you there!? Hello!?"

She wanted to hang up on him, but he sounded urgent.

**Anna** "What?"

**Darien** "Serena's in danger! We gotta save her Meet me at the new cosmetics store!"

**Anna** "Got it!"

She closed the communicator. Anna knew that she would have to work with him, despite her animosity. But she wanted to help Serena.

"SOLAR STAR POWER!!!"

Sailor Galaxy ran across the rooftops and searched for the store. She found it when she spotted Tuxedo Mask next to a window.

**Galaxy** "This it?"

**Mask** "Yeah."

They looked through the window. Sailor Moon was being chased by a monster obsessed with make-up.

**Monster** "Make over time!"

It used hair dryer hands to shoot flames at Sailor Moon while she ran.

**Moon** "Not THIS kind of make up!!"

Tuxedo Mask threw a rose at its hair dryers and destroyed them. The monster and Sailor Moon looked up at the duo above.

**Moon** "Cosmetics are for to make someone beautiful and you make them unattractive."

Sailor Galaxy jumped down and defended Sailor Moon.

**Galaxy** "Using someone's looks for your benefit is crud."

"SOLAR RAZOR STARS FLASH!!!"

Sailor Galaxy manipulated stars to slash at the monster. All it's make up washed away.

**Mask** "Use your scepter, Sailor Moon!"

**Moon** "Uh…right."

"MOON SCEPTER ELIMINATION!!!"

While the monster was trying to reapply its make up, it didn't see Sailor Moon's attack. The terrible cosmetic screamed as it was being destroyed.

"Gah! How dare you ruin my plans!"

A woman appeared in front of them. She had blonde hair and a blue skintight body suit. She dark blue eyes looked upon the scouts and Tuxedo Mask.

**Moon** "And WHAT are these plans of yours, exactly?"

**Lady** "That's for us to keep and you to never find out! Since my sister Catzi was crass enough to introduce ourselves, I guess I'll give the same 'kindness.' The name's Bertie and you better give us the moon brat of else Tokyo will see a living hell! Ha ha ha!"

She disappeared from sight and left the team alone.

Tuxedo Mask jumped down and joined the scouts.

**Mask** "Good job, Sailor Moon. Let's leave, Galaxy."

He headed out the door. Sailor Moon began to cry.

**Moon** "Wait!"

Tuxedo Mask stopped. He didn't turn around. Sailor Galaxy stared to see if he would change everything there and now. Go back to the way things once were before that day.

**Moon** "Please, don't tell me it's over. I know you still love me, don't you?"

**Mask **"No, I don't. Let's just drop it. Come on, Anna."

He left them behind. Sailor Galaxy reluctantly followed him. She didn't want to leave Serena alone. But she didn't want to make Darien mad, either. They changed back and walked home.

**Anna** "Are you ever gonna tell us why you're doing this?"

**Darien** "When I feel like it."

**Anna** "And when's that?"

He didn't answer.

**Anna** (Well, I'm gonna find out eventually. And when I do, everything will come into place.)


	18. Chapter 18: Trust

Hey there! Did you find the thing I'm pointing out? It's Anna's secret love! Someone she knew way back in her world is coming into the story. It's a cameo appearance from a different anime series. You're all going to freak out and think it's stupid once you find out, but he's my favorite character of those series. If you hate it, you can stop reading if you want. But still, I'm putting him in. Here's episode 18: Trust.

**Episode: Trust**

The appearance of Catzi and Bertie troubled the girls. Their demands for Rini seemed big by their numerous accounts of attacking the team. But that wasn't the only thing troubling them.

Every time Serena saw Darien, he ran away with no explanation. And every time, Serena would break or cry. This was what Serena talked about with Lita and Amy after school.

**Amy** "Have you seen Darien lately?"

**Serena** "Only when he comes for Anna. He never even looks at me."

**Lita** "So, he never gave a reason? Does Anna know anything?"

**Serena** "No, every time she asks him, she says Darien yells at her."

**Amy** "Well, that's no way to treat a best friend. Maybe we should talk to him; meet him face to face."

And they did. Darien and Anna were walking from the school in a different direction until their paths intersected. Serena stared with joy and woe at the same time. Amy felt sad while Lita harbored anger at Darien. Anna was feeling guilt and who the hell knows what Darien was feeling. It was awkward silence for a moment.

Serena wanted things to change back to how they once were. She threw her arms out and ran towards Darien. She really wanted to feel the warmth of his body and love again.

**Darien**(Serena…)

She was getting closer.

**Darien** (No…)

She leaned in…

BANG!!!

Serena hit the ground face first. Darien moved to the side, getting out of her way.

**Amy/Lita/Anna/** "Serena!!"

Darien walked ahead and went past Amy and Lita. Anna knelt next to Serena.

**Anna** "Are you ok?"

Serena got up to her hands and knees.

**Serena** "…Why?"

Darien stopped but didn't turn back.

**Serena** "Why can't you tell me? We were happy until you left me. What could possibly make you hate me?"

**Darien** "…I don't hate you."

Anna, Lita, and Amy turned to him. Serena stayed on the ground.

**Darien** "I just don't have the same feelings anymore."

Serena's tears fell down her cheeks.

**Serena** "You can't really mean that. Don't you remember how you were Prince Darien, and I was Princess Serena? And even if we weren't meant to be, it feels right to be together, doesn't it?"

**Darien** "DON'T MAKE ME SAY IT AGAIN!! OUR RELATIONSHIP IS OVER!!!"

Serena cried even more. Though it was silent, her heart was screaming in agony. Amy and Lita began to cry as well. Anna tried her best to hold back; her eyes became blurry and moist.

**Darien** "Anna, you're gonna be late for work. Come on."

He walked towards Game Crown. The girls stayed still for a few seconds. Anna was the first to move. She got up and headed for Game Crown.

**Lita** "Anna!"

She stopped in front of Amy and Lita, but didn't face them.

**Lita** "Why is Darien doing this!? Doesn't he trust you anymore!? You're his best friend! He should be able to tell you anything!"

Anna stayed silent. Lita waited for a response, but Anna reacted by walking to Game Crown alone.

**Anna** (…That wasn't right. Why did her do that? Please, if you can hear me, tell me: what's on Darien's mind?)

"Death."

Anna stopped and gasped. What? Where did that come from? A voice from nowhere was heard. It wasn't Sailor Galaxy. A masculine voice. It sounded familiar…Death? Someone was gonna die? These clues brought her closer to the truth.

Everything seemed normal and fine in the arcade. Andrew stood next to some stairs inside.

**Andrew** "Hey, Anna. Do you mind running the place? I'm gonna take a break upstairs in the Fruit Parlor."

**Anna** "Of course. I'll manage."

**Andrew** "Great. Thanks!"

They waved goodbye and Andrew went upstairs. The total arcade was under her command. She felt like she had power.

But there were so many gamers to help. Machines broken, prize exchanges, and token distributions were to be handled. How did Andrew handle it all? Still, Anna managed.

Darien came down from the Fruit Parlor with someone: a redheaded girl. Anna saw them and stopped working. She walked up to Darien.

**Anna** "Hey, Darien. Who's this?"

**Girl** "Oh, hi. I'm…"

**Darien** "There's no need for your concern, Anna. Just keep working."

Darien took the girl by the hand and led out of the arcade. Anna didn't know what happened next, but she heard some revving noises.

**Anna** (His motorcycle!)

Anna ran outside and Darien was riding down the street with the redheaded girl. She stared as they disappeared from view.

**Anna** (What's he doing? Better follow him!)

She ran back into the arcade. Andrew tried to hold back the crowd.

**Anna** "Andrew, I'm leaving early today, okay? See ya!"

**Andrew** "Wha…"

Anna left Andrew to clear up the mob.

She followed Darien's path into the town and found the team all together. Serena was trying to get an explanation from Darien, but he showed off how he was with the redhead. Before Anna could reach them, Darien sped off on his motorcycle.

**Anna** "Darien!!"

The girls turned to her as she approached except for Serena. She stared after Darien and the mysterious girl.

**Mina** "What just happened, Anna? Who was that girl?"

**Lita** "Did he tell you anything?"

**Anna** "No, he hasn't. But he will soon enough."

She walked up next to Serena.

**Anna** "Hey, listen. I'm…"

Anna saw her face. She couldn't bear the sight. Tears dripped everywhere. Serena's face was scrunched up from trying to hold them back.

**Anna** "Serena…"

Serena fell to the ground and cried. The girls circled around her, trying to comfort her.

**Artemis **"Serena, get up."

**Raye** "Come on, girl."

Anna looked in the direction where Darien sped off.

**Anna** "Darien!!"

She slammed the apartment door. Anna ran from the scene to confront Darien at the apartment. He was standing randomly in the living room.

**Darien** "What's your damage?"

**Anna** "My damage!? What about you!?" Are you trying to make Serena miserable!?"

**Darien** "You wouldn't understand."

**Anna** "Understand what!? That you don't trust us anymore? That you hate the future? Or maybe that you became a heartless shell?"

He clenched his hand into a fist.

**Darien** "Don't say that. Don't you DARE say that!"

**Anna** "I can say whatever I want. I know you still love Serena; I just don't know why you would hurt her."

**Darien** "I have my reasons. It's none of your business."

**Anna** "It is my business when the world's fate hangs in the balance."

**Darien** "Well, guess what: I'm the guardian of Earth. So I decide what happens here. And right now, you should leave."

**Anna **"I'd rather be in the Negaverse than here."

She stomped out of the building and walked into the fallen night. Anna was furious at Darien's decisions. They were best friends in the past life. Why won't he tell her anything? It all began that night with that dream. If only she knew what he dreamt about, she'd figure it out. And then there was that voice before the Game Crown, Death was on Darien's mind? Whose death? When?

A beam of yellow light shot up in the park. Anyone could spot it from a mile away. Anna remembered this light at Raye's temple.

**Anna** "Rini!?"

She ran towards the light at top speed. On her way, she found Raye and Mina running there as well.

**Anna** "Is it Rini!?"

**Mina** "Yeah! Serena called! She ran away!"

**Raye** "Those Black Moon Sisters are probably there!"

**Mina** "Let's do it!"

"VENUS STAR POWER!!!"

"MARS STAR POWER!!!"

"SOLAR STAR POWER!!!"

The scouts ran faster and met up with Sailor Mercury and Sailor Jupiter along the way.

**Jupiter** "Sailor Moon's already there!"

**Mercury** "Oh, no! Look!"

They finally reached their destination. The remaining two Black Moon sisters were there with a new monster. One of them had an orange outfit while the other had a green outfit. The monster was in a struggle with Sailor Moon.

**Mars **"Hey! Leave little kids alone! Especially our leader!"

"MARS CELESTIAL FIRE…"

Sailor Mars drew a circle of fire around her and made it transform into eight individual circles. She then turned them into lines of energy in her hands.

"SURROUND!!!"

She blasted the lines of energy at the sisters, but they dodged the flames.

**Green** "We don't have time for this! Avery! Deal with them!"

**Avery** "And what about _you_, Prisma?"

**Prisma** "Just do it!"

The scouts cornered the sisters.

**Avery** "Sorry, sis. I don't like these odds. I'm outta here!"

Avery disappeared, leaving Prisma behind.

**Prisma** "Wait! Hypnotica! Put them in the lovely dream Sailor Moon is in!"

She disappeared, too. Hypnotica came closer, but that didn't draw the scouts' attention. On the floor, Sailor Moon fell asleep!

**Galaxy** "Sailor Moon!"

**Hypnotica** "You are getting sleepy…"

Hypnotica sent waves from her horn that forced the scouts to go to sleep.

**Luna** "Look out, scouts! Don't give in!"

**Mercury** "It's time to sink her singing!"

"SHINE AQUA ILLUSION!!!"

The water force destroyed Hypnotica's body and turned her into a puff of smoke. Not noticing it, the scouts helped Sailor Moon.

**Venus** "Hey, Sailor Moon. Come on, wake up."

But Sailor Moon stayed asleep. Hypnotica wasn't gone forever.

**Hypnotica** "You can't help her. She's falling into a deep sleep."

**Galaxy** "She's still alive! Stop her!"

Too late. Hypnotica went into Sailor Moon's body and froze her movements. Sailor Moon stayed forever in eternal sleep.

**Venus**"No!"

**Jupiter** "Sailor Moon!"

**Mercury** "She's asleep! And her temperatures' dropping!!"

**Mars** "Quick, on the bench!"

They laid Sailor Moon on a nearby bench where they sat earlier. The scouts tried everything to wake her up. Rini came out of hiding from the enemies.

**Rini** "Sailor Moon! What's wrong?"

**Galaxy** "She won't wake up! Come on, Serena!"

Sailor Galaxy shook Sailor Moon violently, but nothing happened. They tried everything. Nothing can take Sailor Moon out of her slumber. The scouts wept.

Luna looked in one direction.

**Luna** (Maybe…)

She ran off into the night. The only one that seemed to notice from the group was Sailor Galaxy.

**Galaxy** "That way leads to…Oh, Luna!)

Sailor Galaxy understood and ran after Luna.

**Mars** "Sailor Galaxy!"

But she didn't stop. Sailor Galaxy followed Luna and caught up with her.

**Luna** "You understand?"

**Galaxy** "Yeah."

They jumped on rooftops across town, searching for the right building.

**Galaxy** "Over here!"

They jumped to an apartment window that was open. Luna sprang in first, followed by Sailor Galaxy. The room was different, but Sailor Galaxy already knew whose it was. She ran in there when Darien had that particular nightmare. She imagined it happening again when she saw Darien in bed.

**Galaxy** "All right, Darien. Get up!"

He woke abruptly and sat up on the mattress. It took him a few seconds to realize who was there.

**Luna** "Darien, you've got to help. Sailor Moon's fallen into a deep sleep by the enemy. It's somehow draining her power and killing her from the inside. Only you can save her!"

Darien remembered something and flinched.

**Darien** "I can't."

**Luna** "I know you still love her. So why do you continue to avoid her??"

**Darien** "…Because…"

Sailor Galaxy began to lose her temper. She grabbed Darien's collar and pulled him close to her face.

**Galaxy **"What's **YOUR** damage!? Are you blind or something!? Your girlfriend is dying and you're just sitting here! Why are you being so dense!? While you're here, the future is being corrupted! If Serena dies, we all die! So get your ass out of bed and go! The one thing that matters to you is leaving and you're doing jack squat!? You're lower than I thought you were!!"

Darien stayed silent, but he showed signs that he was about to break.

**Luna** "She's dying! GO TO HER!!!"

That was it. He pushed Sailor Galaxy out of the way and grabbed some outside clothes.

**Galaxy** (About time…)

He ran out the door. Sailor Galaxy and Luna jumped out the window and headed back to the scouts.

**Galaxy** (…I just hope we're not too late! Don't die, Serena!!)

They ran as fast as their legs could carry them. At last they got there a little bit after Tuxedo Mask. He held Sailor Moon closely in his arms.

**Mask** "Serena, please forgive me!"

He lifted her head slightly and kissed her. This was it. If it didn't wake her up, it was all over. The scouts stared with wonderment. Forced energy was expelled from Sailor Moon's body along with Hypnotica.

**Mercury** "Sailor Moon!"

**Venus** "She's saved!"

Tuxedo Mask held Sailor Moon as she woke up.

**Moon** "Darien, I feel warm."

**Mask** "I'm so glad."

Sailor Galaxy smiled. They were back together…for now.

Hypnotica was still a puff of smoke in the sky. She slowly began to retake form.

**Hypnotica** "How dare you wake Sleeping Beauty!"

A horn she had on her forehead turned out to be a dagger.

**Jupiter **"Hold it!"

"JUPITER TUNDERCLAP ZAP!!!"

Sailor Moon electrocuted Hypnotica.

**Mars** "Finish it, Sailor Moon!"

Sailor Moon took out her scepter and readied it.

"MOON SCEPTER ELIMINATION!!!"

**Hypnotica** "No!!!"

Hypnotica was dust. A jewel fell from the ashes. The inverted black moon on it faded away. It was from the Negamoon! It worried the scouts, but they put it aside for a while.

**Mask** "I'm glad you're ok, Sailor Moon."

**Moon** "Oh, Darien. I knew you still cared for me."

Tuxedo Mask flinched.

**Mask** "No…I…don't…love you!"

**Moon** "What!? How can I believe that!? You just came to my rescue!"

**Mask** "That's another story. Our love has withered."

He began to walk away.

No! After giving that 'wonderful' speech, he's still leaving! Sailor Moon cried out for him as he rode out in the moonlight. Sailor Galaxy fell desperate. Her best friend's become cold-hearted. She formed tears along with the rest of the team.

She walked up to Sailor Moon.

**Galaxy** "Sailor Moon, I have a favor to ask."

**Moon** "Of course, Anna. For everything you did for me. You name it."

They smiled at each other tearfully.

Darien woke up the following morning with no nightmares at all. Saturday finally came. Now nothing will have to do with Serena.

He found Anna's room open. Darien decided to check in if she was awake. She was awake, all right.

**Darien** "What are you doing?"

Anna turned around. She finished packing her backpack, but left some things behind.

**Anna** "I'm going out for a while. I called the program and told them it's for experience. So, they're suspending you for a while."

She continued packing.

**Darien** "Where are you gonna go?"

**Anna** "There's a family that's doing more than welcoming me into their home. The Tsukinos."

Darien froze for a second. Anna finished packing and turned to him.

**Anna** "Unless you tell me what's going on, I'm leaving. That dream of yours, if that's what's twisting your mind…you're really stupid. Tell me one thing: did it ever have to do with death?"

Darien stayed silent. He didn't want to answer a question as hard as that.

His silence told Anna that he didn't trust her enough. With disgrace, she walked past with her back pack. She headed for the door, but stopped in the living room.

**Anna** "I know Elizabeth is Andrew's younger sister. The girl you gave a ride yesterday. Using your best friend's sister to make Serena forget you; that's really low."

She left the apartment. Walking down the streets, Anna felt alone. She prayed to **him.**

**Anna** (Please, if you can hear me, bring Darien back to his senses. And also…)

She looked up into the sky.

**Anna** (…Please find me.)


	19. Chapter 19: Nightmares

Hi! Sorry for the late update. 1) Been busy and 2) I had to write ahead so I didn't have to make a long pause…like what I just did. Hehe. So, here's the next episode. Once again, if you're going to hate Anna's love, then you can stop reading. But he's coming in about 3 more episodes (Sorry 4 the long wait). This stuff coming up about psychology isn't real and crappy. I'm just making it up to have it connect to the truth. Here's the big truth about Darien's behavior!

**Episode: Nightmares**

Anna health class decided to take a little turn. Rather than learning about physical and mental health, they decided to go deeper into the mind; close to actual psychology.

**Teacher** "The human mind usually makes what we what to think. There are some cases where what happens in the mind happens in reality."

It struck Anna's curiosity. She raised her hand.

**Teacher** "Yes."

**Anna** "So, if our mind tells us something, we automatically assume it's true?"

**Teacher** "Yes. The messages are especially powerful to a subconscious mind. Basically, the mind can make us believe anything in our sleep."

She went into deep thought. Subconscious mind…Darien's nightmares?

After school, she met up with Serena.

**Serena** "Hey, ready to go home?"

**Anna** "Yeah."

Anna checked her watch and hit her head.

**Anna** "Oh, man! I forgot that Andrew's on vacation and he needs me to run the arcade the whole day!"

**Serena** "Well, that's kinda rude: leaving the whole arcade to you."

**Anna** "It's ok. I'll handle it. Bye, Serena!"

She left for the arcade. When Anna got there, she nearly fainted.

The place was packed! Someone decided to have a party here. The entire building was run over by guests, including the Fruit Parlor upstairs. Anna went to work and became restless.

"Can I have some more tokens?"

"The machine's broken!"

"He stole my prize!"

"What's taking so long!?"

**Anna** "Just hold on, please!"

But they didn't. The crowd kept demanding and going. The afternoon went on.

Dusk fell as Elizabeth came down from the steps leading up to the Fruits Parlor.

**Anna** "Elizabeth!"

Elizabeth tried to go through the crowd to get to Anna.

**Elizabeth** "Looks like you need some help!"

**Anna** "I'd really appreciate it!"

**Elizabeth** "It's ok. I'll take over from here!"

Anna could hear an angel chorus sing. She ran out as fast as she could, leaving Elizabeth behind.

**Anna** "See ya!"

**Elizabeth** "Have fun!"

Anna rang the doorbell at the Tsukino residence. Serena's dad opened the door.

**Dad** "Hey, Anna. How was work?"

**Anna** groans "Tiring. I'm sorry for coming in late."

**Dad** "It's all right. Staying up for money is natural, unlike Serena, who stays up for video games…"

**Serena **"I heard that…"

She was at the foot of the stairs, waiting for Anna while she stared down at her father. Her father was caught by surprise.

**Dad** "Oh…Serena!"

Serena looked away pouting.

**Serena** "Dad, there's nothing wrong with a little fun."

**Dad** (The fun you have is never little!)

**Serena** "Come on, Anna. You must be exhausted."

**Anna** "Yeah."

They went upstairs and walked to their rooms.

**Anna** "Night. Serena."

**Serena** "Sleep tight."

Anna was staying up in the attic. Before she came to live with the Tsukinos, they cleaned out the attic and fixed up a bed. Anna was grateful for their hospitality.

She plopped down onto her mattress and felt free.

**Anna** (Crap, I still have some homework to do…)

But she was too exhausted. Anna fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

_There was an endless field of flowers in the main garden. The queen chose the most beautiful flowers in the world. Birds twittered in the trees and sky as the air smelled fresh. It seemed like heaven. Anna closed her eyes as she stood in the middle of it all and enjoyed the feeling._

_His gloved hand slid into hers. Anna was ecstatic and held it tightly._

_**Anna** "How did you find me?"_

_"Went a long way. Can't remember."_

_**Anna** "How long can you stay?"_

_"Not long. They need my help."_

_Anna fell sad. She looked down at the flowers._

_**Anna** "I wish you could stay forever."_

_They stayed silent for a moment._

_"Don't worry."_

_He leaned in closer to her ear._

_"We'll be together in the…future."_

_Anna looked up wide-eyed and gasped._

* * *

She sat up in bed abruptly. She looked around and realized that she was back in the attic. 

**Anna** (It was all a dream…and he's gone…)

If only a dream could become reality…

Anna placed her feet on the floor. She tried to stand up, but felt dizzy.

**Anna**(Must be the aftermath of when you wake up.)

Anna tried to stand up again, but something was against her will to become fully awake. No matter how hard she tried, Anna couldn't rise from her bed.

**Anna**(What's going on?)

"Come. I must show you something."

A voice came. It wasn't **his**, but it sounded familiar.

It was as if someone cast a sleep spell on her. Anna fell back on the bed. Her muscles went numb. In her eyelids, white light blinded her.

* * *

_Everyone was sitting down, preparing for the ceremony. It was a joyous day; all were happy._

_Finally, Darien and Serena walked down the aisle in their elegant gown and cape. Everyone commented on their happiness._

_"My, Serena, look how you've grown!"_

_"Lucky catch, Darien!"_

_"You're both so lovely together!"_

_Anna looked around her and saw the team dressed in lovely dresses for the occasion. She looked at herself as she wore a divine gray and silver dress. All of them smiled with pride as their princess had her dream come true._

_The bride and groom reached the altar. They exchanged their vows and made their promises. At last, the moment of pure happiness. The crowd's eyes swelled with joyous tears. They leaned in closer._

_**Anna** (Finally, they get their 'Happily Ever After'!)_

_CRAASH!!!_

_The earth shook and the ground shattered into a million pieces. Serena flew up in the air, away from Darien. She screamed in agony._

_**Darien** "Serena!!"_

_He called out to her in pain. Anna ran up to him._

_**Anna** "Darien, what's going on!? What is this!?"_

_Darien didn't respond. He continued to stare off for Serena. He acted like Anna didn't exist._

_**Anna** "Darien!?"_

_"Darien, you must not go near Serena. She will fall into a terrible fate and perish."_

_The scenery changed around Anna. Serena was not standing far away in her wedding gown._

_**Anna** "Serena! Get away from there!!"_

_Serena turned to them with teary eyes and transformed into Princess Serenity. She gave one last prayer before the ground around her shattered and crumbled, killing her instantly._

_**Darien** "SERENA!!!"_

_**Anna** "NOOOO!!!"_

* * *

Anna was frightened by the lightning outside and woke up. Nighttime came and a rainstorm followed. She breathed heavily and shook her head. 

**Anna** "What a nightmare!"

The thought hit her.

**Anna** (Darien's nightmares!?)

Anna jumped out of bed and ran down the attic stairs. In the hall, Serena was exiting her room. Anna stopped and stared with fear. She can't talk to Serena with the knowledge of her fate.

**Serena** "Hey, Anna. Feeling better?"

**Anna** "Uh…yeah. Lots. I…I gotta go somewhere, Serena. I'll see you later."

She ran past Serena and down the other stairs.

**Serena** "But it's raining! Are you sure you'll be all right!?"

But Anna kept running. She grabbed her coat, wore it, and ran out the front door. She never bothered to put on her hood.

**Anna** (She doesn't know anything! How can anyone get the guts to tell her!? Oh, Serena, I'm so sorry! But I gotta straighten it out with Darien!)

* * *

Someone banged on his door as Darien was reading. 

**Darien** "Who is it?"

**Anna** "Darien, open the door!"

**Darien** "Anna?"

He closed his book and set it aside. Darien opened the door and met Anna soaking wet from head to toe, exhausted from running.

**Darien** "What are you doing out in a rain like this? You're soaked!"

**Anna** "Forget…pant…that. I need to talk to you."

**Darien** "Couldn't it wait until morning? You're gonna get…"

**Anna **"I saw the dream. Serena's going to die, isn't she?"

Darien stared in shock.

**Darien** "You had it, too?"

**Anna** "Yeah. Just now."

He moved out of the way.

**Darien** "Come on. You'll get sick."

Anna sat down on the sofa, tired. Darien found a towel and gave it to her to dry herself with. He sat down across from her on his table.

**Darien** "So, you saw the same dream? About our wedding?"

**Anna** "Yeah. I was exhausted from work. To tell you the truth, I was kind of forced into seeing the dream. When I woke up and saw Serena, I panicked. Darien, I'm really sorry for walking out on you like that. I didn't realize you were getting hurt."

**Darien** "It's my fault. I should have told you why I was treating Serena like that."

**Anna** "To protect her, right? Making sure the dream didn't come true?"

**Darien** "Yeah. I felt terrible leaving her out like that. And I can't tell her the truth. Not after everything I did."

He looked down. Anna felt depressed. Water dripped down on Darien's hands. She thought she didn't dry herself enough, but really…Darien was crying!

**Darien** "I felt so alone with this secret. Anna…I'm so glad you found out. Forgive me!"

Anna placed her hand on Darien's shoulder. It comforted him to know that she was on his side.

**Darien** "AAH!!!"

He fell forward and groaned in pain.

**Anna** "Darien!!"

**Darien** "Se…re…na…she's in trouble!"

They walked towards the door.

"SOLAR STAR POWER!!"

* * *

The scouts were at the construction site, facing the Black Moon Sisters: Catzi. Bertie, Avery, and Prisma. Rain poured down on their faces as they glared at each other with animosity. 

**Avery** "One more time! Give up the moon brat!!"

**Jupiter** "Forget it Weird Sisters! You'll lose!"

**Bertie** "We'll see about that."

As lightning flashed and rain poured, a man with red hair and an invert black moon symbol appeared.

**Sisters** "Rubeus!"

**Rubeus** "Listen up, Sisters! If you fail this one, don't bother coming back to Crystal Tokyo!"

**Mercury** "Crystal Tokyo? What's that!?"

**Rubeus** "None of your concern, scouts! Now, get them!!"

The Weird Sisters charged at the sailor scouts. The battle began!

Sailor Galaxy and Tuxedo Mask tried to keep themselves dry in the shadows of the trees. The pairings were dead even: Catzi with Mars, Bertie and Mercury, Avery and Venus, and Prisma against Jupiter.

"MARS FIRE IGNITE!!!"

The heat was intense.

"SHINE AQUA ILLUSION!!!"

The hydro force was powerful.

"VENUS LOVE CHAIN ENCIRCLE!!!"

Metal chains swirled around.

"JUPITER THUNDERCLAP ZAP!!!"

Thunder balls were thrown.

Rubeus chased Sailor Moon throughout the site. She kept slipping on wet mud, making it easier for Rubeus to catch her. He wringed her neck, almost suffocating the princess.

The scouts and the sisters were exhausted from battle. They kept their distances and waited for the other one to strike. But the scouts already noticed Rubeus.

**Mars** "Sailor Moon!"

They ran to help their leader from harm. The Sisters chased them in the cold rain.

"SOLAR RAZOR STARS FLASH!!!"

Sailor Galaxy jumped out of their cache. The stars slashed at the Weird Sisters and weakened them.

**Venus** "Sailor Galaxy! Tuxedo Mask! You came!"

Tuxedo Mask came down as well and struck at Rubeus by extending his cane. Rubeus fell back and dropped Sailor Moon, who ended up in the arms of Tuxedo Mask.

**Rubeus** "Damn you, Cape Boy!!"

**Galaxy** "Not so fast!"

Sailor Galaxy tackled Rubeus and sent him flying into a mound of dirt.

**Rubeus** "Dammit!"

Rubeus teleported away, leaving the scene.

**Sisters** "Rubeus!"

The Weird Sisters were still conscious! The scouts turned around, preparing to battle again. Tuxedo Mask helped Sailor Moon stand up.

**Moon** "Wait, you guys."

The scouts had questioning faces.

**Moon** "Are you giving up?"

The Sisters stood up.

**Catzi** "Yeah, I guess we are."

**Bertie** "Go ahead, finish us off."

**Avery** "We're not going anywhere."

**Prisma** "We've lost everything."

**Galaxy** "That's stupid! Just because your boss dumped you, you're giving up!? You guys have a chance to make up for everything, a chance to reveal yourselves: the truth."

These words reached Tuxedo Mask. Sailor Galaxy wanted them to. The rain slowly began to stop and show gray clouds.

**Venus** "Hey, Sailor Moon. How about we give them that chance?"

Sailor Moon smiled and nodded.

**Moon** "Of course."

She took out her crescent moon wand. The princess drew a ring of energy around her with healing dust.

"MOON HEALING ACTIVATION!!!"

The energy expelled all evil influences and powers from the Sisters. They reappeared in normal clothes.

**Bertie** "Thank you, Sailor Moon."

**Prisma** "We're very grateful for this."

The scouts welcomed the sisters to human life. Tuxedo Mask nodded at Sailor Galaxy and they began to leave.

**Moon** "Wait!"

They stopped for a moment and turned to her as Sailor Moon ran up to them.

**Moon **"…Thank you…for coming to help us. But, tell me…are you ever going to say what it is that's making you ignore me?"

Sailor Galaxy looked up at Tuxedo Mask, who looked away from both of their glances. She hoped that he considered her little speech earlier.

**Mask** "Someday, when the time's right."

He walked away into the darkness.

**Galaxy** "Same here."

Sailor Moon turned to her as Sailor Galaxy turned to the princess.

**Galaxy** "There's this thing bothering us right now, but we'll reveal everything when the time comes. I'm sorry…about all this."

Sailor Galaxy left the team at the construction site.

**Galaxy** (I'm sorry, Serena. I hate lying to you, but I'm ashamed of facing you now.)

* * *

**Sammy **"Aw, do you really have to go?" 

**Anna** "Yes. I'm sorry for being a bother to you."

The following morning, Anna returned to the Tsukinos to pack up and leave.

**Mom** "No, not at all. Please, come back anytime."

**Anna** "Thank you."

Rini appeared from behind Mrs. Tsukino. She expected Anna to glare at her, but instead the solar scout gave a content smile.

**Anna** (That girl's involved with everything somehow. And we're gonna find out why.)

Serena came down with Anna's things.

**Serena** "Here they are."

**Anna** "Thank you so much, Serena. Well, I must be off. Thank you all, once again."

**Dad** "Don't be a stranger, now."

She picked up her things and left the house. All in less than 24 hours, she learned the truth. Her guilt for not confessing haunts her. The chain of events had to start with one dream; no, a nightmare.

But beside that, she smiled for the actual dream. Somehow, Anna knew she'll meet **him** again in the future.


	20. Chapter 20: Let's Stay Together

Hey everyone! This episode's going to have a lot of reference to the anime/manga "Fruits Basket". Now, let me read what's on your mind: "Sappy, stupid." But, that's life. Hope everyone had a happy holiday! Let's begin, shall we?

**Episode: Let's Stay Together**

She placed all her belongings in a drawer and began hanging her outfits. Darien stood at the doorway.

**Darien** "Sure you don't need any help? You took a lot of stuff."

**Anna **"No, it's ok. It's my fault for bringing all these things to Serena's house."

She threw her empty bags in the closet.

**Anna** "There. That should do it."

Anna turned to Darien and smiled.

**Anna** "Thanks for taking me back in."

Darien chuckled and walked into the living room.

**Darien** "Well, I have to. It's part of the so-called 'program', or people will get suspicious."

Anna poked her head out her door and looked suspiciously at him. Would he have really taken her back in?

**Anna** "But still…"

Darien smiled at her.

**Darien** "Yeah. It's great to have you back. Hey, do you feel like going for a walk?"

**Anna** "Uh-huh."

They strolled through Tokyo, looking at store windows.

**Anna** (sighs) "Man, everything's so cool here. Huh?"

She looked ahead. Amy was walking towards Cherry Hill Temple.

**Amy** "Hey, guys."

They walked up to her.

**Darien** "You going over to Raye's place?"

**Amy** "Uh-huh. Bertie and the others are gonna confess over there."

**Anna** "All right. Let's go!"

**Darien** "Is Serena gonna be there?"

**Amy** "Why, yes."

Darien began to turn around.

**Darien** "I think I'm just going…"

**Anna** "Darien…"

Anna shot an angry stare at Darien. The air around her seemed choking as he watched petrified. He chuckled nervously.

**Darien** "Um, all right. Why not?"

Everyone was there when the remaining three arrived.

**Rini** "Darien!"

She ran up to him and smiled happily.

**Darien** "Hi, Rini. How's it going?"

Anna's face was emotionless. Rini seemed sweet, but she still wanted the silver crystal. It was no time to drop their guards down yet.

**Mina** "Hey, guys. The sisters are about to spill."

Everyone except for Rini gathered around the Weird Sisters. Rini went off to play with her Luna Sphere.

**Lita** "So, can you guys explain why you used to chase Rini?"

**Catzi** "Well, as you know, we're all from the future, including Rini."

**Bertie** "We're part of a race from a planet called Nemesis."

**Raye** "Nemesis? What's that?"

**Prisma** "We don't really know. We were born in Crystal Tokyo."

**Avery** "Rubeus made us go to the past to find Rini because he believed that she had the silver crystal."

**Catzi** "We loved him very much. Betrayal is such a harsh thing."

**Prisma** "Indeed."

They all looked down.

**Serena** "What's Crystal Tokyo?"

**Bertie** "The future of this planet. Rini's mother is the queen of Crystal Tokyo."

The team wondered in amazement.

**Mina** "Interesting. I wonder who she is."

Mina watch beeped and she glanced at it.

**Mina** "Ah! I have a make-up quiz to take! Sorry, guys! See you later!"

**Amy** "And I have a computer club meeting!"

**Lita** "Aw, man! I have weekend detention with Ms. Haruna!"

**Raye** "Oh, no! Grandpa's groceries!!"

The four of them rushed out of the temple while the rest stared with questioning faces. Darien walked to the steps of the house and sat down.

**Darien** "So, the future is in danger from Nemesis?"

**Prisma** "Yes. Now Rubeus is going after Rini by himself. He's very powerful."

**Anna** "We should protect her from anything."

**Serena** "Huh? Anna, you're actually gonna help Rini?"

**Anna** "As much as I hate to admit it, yeah. Where'd she go, anyway?"

Anna went off to look for her. The sisters walked back to their new apartment in Tokyo. Before they knew it, Serena and Darien were left alone.

**Serena** "Darien, has she said anything to you?"

**Darien** "Not really. She's afraid of coming close because of Anna. Rini said a couple of bad things about you when we broke up and Anna got pissed."

**Serena** "Oh."

They looked in different directions. Suddenly, Serena looked back at him.

**Serena** "Well, why DID you break up with me? I just don't understand. Does Anna know something that I don't?"

He stood up.

**Darien** "I just can't tell you right now, Serena. It still hurts."

Anna came back with a worried face.

**Anna** "Hey, guys. Rini's gone. Can't find her anywhere. Have you seen her?"

**Serena** "Well, maybe we should…"

**Darien** "Go home."

The girls were shocked. Darien wants to leave already?

**Darien** "Rini will just probably go back to your house, Serena. Go home, then."

He walked down the hill of the temple.

**Anna** "Serena, are you ok?"

**Serena** "Why is it like this? You guys won't tell me what's going on. Please, Anna, can't we all just stay together as a team?"

**Anna** "Serena…"

She turned away.

**Anna** "Darien and I saw something terrible. We just don't want to talk about it right now. It would help a lot if you knew, but we can't explain what's going on. I'm sorry."

Anna left and followed Darien.

**Anna** (She seems to be taking things well. But we have to tell her sooner or later.)

She remembered how back in her own world, they used to tell each other everything. They would sit on her rooftop every night and enjoy each other's company. **He** would never express it, but she could tell that he was happy.

"So, how did you learn swordsmanship?"

"My parents signed me up for lessons. But in reality, I really wanted to learn."

"My mom and dad force me into a lot of things. They never ask for my consent."

"Just go along with their wishes. You may not like their wishes, Anna, but then it becomes beneficial in the end."

"How do I know if it's something I need in life? Without you, my life would be nowhere."

"Just be yourself. You'll be fine. Eventually, you'll feel like it's a part of you."

"Thanks. Will you always be there to protect me? Even if I'm just some girl?"

"Yes. And you're not just some girl. You're someone that I can trust and call my own."

**Anna** "She's gonna find out."

Darien was in his apartment, staring out the window while Anna closed the door.

**Anna** "Sooner or later, she'll realize the truth. Do you think Serena will be even more heartbroken or will she deny it?"

**Darien** "That's what I'm afraid of. The dream told me to stay away from her. I care so much for her, but Serena will die."

Anna sat down on the couch, depressed.

**Anna** "Do you really believe the dream? Even if it may be lying? I fell distant from Serena, but I want to protect her. I don't want to relive the Moon Kingdom's destruction."

Darien turned to face her.

**Darien** "Anna, what am I supposed to do?"

Anna stood up and turned to him with a smile.

**Anna** "Just be yourself. Everything will be fine."

Darien smiled and looked down. It was very comforting. He walked up and hugged Anna.

**Darien **"Thank you, Anna. It's you who gives me courage. I would be lost without you."

Anna hugged him back.

**Anna** "You're welcome."

Their moment of gratitude was cut short by a doorbell. Darien went over and opened the door while Anna stayed in the living room.

**Darien** "Serena!? What are you doing here?"

Anna walked up and was surprised at Serena's presence.

**Serena** "Darien, I need to talk to you."

**Darien** "Look, I'm sure Rini will show up soon, so if you don't mind…"

**Serena** "Tell me, have you had any strange dreams lately? About us?"

Anna ran up to her face.

**Anna** "You had it!? You had the dream!?"

Serena stepped back a little.

**Serena** "Uh, yeah. About our wedding."

**Darien** "Come on. Let's not talk out here."

They went into Darien's apartment and closed the door. They stayed in the hallway, trying to put the pieces together.

**Serena** "How long have you been dreaming it?"

**Darien** "Well, it started around the time when Rini showed up. I've been having it almost every night since then."

**Serena** "And you, Anna?"

Anna looked to the side.

**Anna** "I only had it once, that one rainy night at your house. Although Darien saw it more than once, I was still agonized. If you guys got married, you'll die."

**Serena** "So that's it! You were only going away to protect me, right?"

**Anna** "Yeah. We're really sorry, Serena. We just wanted to figure things out without involving you. Because then it would change everything."

**Serena** "I'm glad."

She turned to Darien.

**Serena** "I knew you still loved me…"

**Darien** "Serena…"

He looked down and changed his expression.

**Darien **"You…must…stay…away!!"

**Anna/Serena** "What!?"

Darien tried to force Serena out the door.

**Serena** "Hold on! Wait!!"

**Anna** "No!!"

Anna stood between them, stopping Darien. She extended her arms out to block him from going any further.

**Anna** "Stop it!"

**Darien** "Get out of the way, Anna!! Unless you want to be kicked out, too."

Anna shuddered. He was willing to force her out so Serena can stay away? Darien was being cold-hearted. She didn't want to hurt Serena, but she didn't want to betray Darien, either. Anna had to choose sides. If she chose one over the other, she'd regret it either way.

Anna looked down and lowered her arms. She moved to the side and walked back into the room hallway.

**Serena **"Anna!!"

Darien pushed Serena out the door and slammed it on her. Serena banged on the door while Darien locked it.

**Serena** "Darien, don't shut me out!! I just want to be with you! I don't care if I die! I just want us to be together!! Please!!"

Darien leaned on the door as he listened to her cries silently. Anna leaned on the wall and slid down to the floor, crying.

**Darien** "Why? Why does it have to be this way?"

**Anna** "Darien…please don't. Please stop hurting her!"

She continued to shed tears as the banging stopped.

**Anna** "Is this your true self? Hurting everyone, yourself included!?"

He didn't say a word. Darien walked to the couch and slouched in it. Anna waited, but he didn't say a single syllable.

Anna stayed in the hallway, organizing her thoughts. Did she make the right choice? She betrayed the moon princess and the scouts again, but did she also betray herself? A thought came to her head: maybe that wasn't her first betrayal. The first time she lied to herself was when she said Darien would be all right. Deep down, she knew that he was hurt and she did nothing to help. Anna wanted time to repeat itself, but then she'd be caught with the same decision.

**Anna** (Tell me, what should I do?)

An explosion flashed from the window. Anna and Darien forgot their time of sadness and ran to the window. A yellow beam shined near Starlight Tower.

**Darien** "It's Rini!"

Anna ran and opened the door. Serena's gone! She must have left to help Rini.

**Darien** "It must be Rubeus. He's still after her."

Anna ran out the door and into the hallway. Darien ran after her and watched at the door.

**Darien** "Where are you going?"

She stopped and turned to him with a glare.

**Anna** "You're truly an idiot. How can we let some stupid dream make our decisions? If you truly love Serena, you have to protect her from anything, including yourself. If the dream is what will really happen in the future, then it's our choice to prevent it. And that's what I'm going to do!"

She decided she stayed long enough. Anna turned back to help the scouts.

**Anna** (Please, Darien. Think! Just follow your heart! Help us out. I'm sure you'll find the way.)

"SOLAR STAR POWER!!!"

Sailor Galaxy was on her own tonight. She ran towards Starlight Tower and found Rini in Rubeus' clutches.

"VENUS LOVE CHAIN ENCIRCLE!!!"

The scouts were there as well. The chain of metal hearts slashed at Rubeus' hand and he dropped Rini. Sailor Mars leapt into the air and caught her.

**Mars** "Rini, are you hurt?"

Sailor Moon ran up to them.

**Moon** "Rini!"

Rini opened her eyes.

**Rini** "Hey, Serena."

The scouts froze for a moment in shock. Did Rini just call Sailor Moon be her real name!?

**Mercury** "Rini, you know who we are!?"

Rini turned towards the scouts.

**Rini** "Yeah. Amy, Raye, Lita, Mina. And you too, Anna. I knew. My mommy told me."

**Jupiter** "Wow. I guess we suck at keeping secrets."

A dark ring circled around them. They could feel its negativity growing. Rubeus is trying to bind them!

Sailor Galaxy and Sailor Moon jumped out but the others didn't have time. The ring tied the four scouts, making them unable to move. Sailor Mars dropped Rini and the little girl landed on the ground.

**Moon** "Scouts!"

**Galaxy** "Let them go, Rubeus!"

"MOON SCEPTER…"

**Rubeus** "If you attack, they DIE!"

He tightened the ring, making the scouts suffocate. They screamed in pain.

**Galaxy** "You dirty…"

**Rubeus** "Give me the brat and I'll let them go!"

"Black mailing's an ugly thing. Don't do it, scouts!"

Sailor Moon and Sailor Galaxy looked behind them. Tuxedo Mask appeared from the darkness with a look of confidence.

**Galaxy **"Tuxedo Mask. What are you doing here?"

**Mask** "I thought about something. Dreams are just dreams, nothing more. And time is a part of life. Accepting it is what we must do. If we hate it, we must change it."

Sailor Galaxy smiled. Darien finally understood!

**Mask** "Let's work together!"

**Galaxy** "Right!"

Tuxedo Mask threw a rose at the dark ring binding the scouts.

**Mask** "Take this!"

Sailor Galaxy came up fast and prepared to attack.

"SOLAR METEOR STRIKE!!!"

The meteor followed the rose to the dark ring. Once the rose stuck into the ring, some force was transferred into it. Before the force from the rose disappeared, the meteor collided with it. The meteor drove in more force, making an even stronger attack.

The impact shattered the ring to a million pieces. The scouts dropped to the ground.

**Rubeus** "No!"

**Moon** "Hold it! Don't think you're gonna get away with this!"

She took out her moon scepter. It powered up, ready for attack.

**Moon** "Rubeus! Your devious ways will end here and now!"

"SOLAR STAR POWER!!"

The others saw everything and helped the leader.

"SCOUT STAR POWER!!"

The scepter was at full power! Sailor Moon aimed it at Rubeus.

"MOON PRINCESS DESTRUCTION!!!"

Rubeus tried to get away, but a force inside his body mad him stay still.

**Rubeus** "No! Emerald!!"

The power blasted Rubeus to nothing. When he disappeared, a red gem fell to the ground. The black inverted crescent engraved on it faded away.

**Venus** "All right! He's gone!"

**Jupiter** "But why did he shout out 'Emerald'?"

"Because I stopped him from running. The coward."

A woman with long green hair appeared as a transparency.

**Moon** "Are you…Emerald?"

**Emerald** "Yes, I am. So nice of you to know your enemies."

She looked over at Rini.

**Emerald** "Nice to see you again. Little moon brat!"

Rini cowered. Sailor Galaxy protected her.

**Emerald** "Your mommy's in big danger. Better hurry! Ha ha ha!"

She disappeared and returned to the future.

**Rini** "Mommy!! I have to get back to her! I have to go home!"

**Mask** "Don't fret, Rini. Together, we stand strong."

He turned to Sailor Moon. They looked deeply into each other's eyes.

**Mask** "Sailor Moon, we must stay together to overcome any obstacle. Even in the future."

The scouts were surprised. Tuxedo Mask…wants to join the team again?? Sailor Galaxy smiled at her friend and congratulated him for his courage.

Tuxedo Mask turned and walked away. The scouts watched him leave, waiting for someone to talk or move.

**Mars** "Sailor Moon, why are you still here?"

**Galaxy** "Go get him, Serena! He's waiting for you!"

Sailor Moon smiled with joy and ran after Tuxedo Mask. The scouts watched her run and felt happiness once more. Sailor Jupiter turned to Sailor Galaxy.

**Jupiter** "Why did they break up in the first place?"

Sailor Galaxy chuckled.

**Galaxy** "I'll tell you later. It's gonna be crazy."

Sailor Galaxy stared into the sky and looked at the moon. It was shining so beautifully. The fate of the future was restored. She knew that nothing will come between them again. Serena and Darien will be together always, just like how Anna will be when she finds him…in the future.


	21. Chapter 21: Journey to the Future

All right! Here it is. The episode where they travel to Rini's time, to Crystal Tokyo. Anna's secret love will be revealed in the next episode!! PLEASE DON'T CRITICIZE OR MAKE BAD COMMENTS ABOUT HIM!!! He's a cameo from another anime, sorry about that. I had brain damage from thinking about how Anna's love was going to be and I ended up with him. Once again, it might be sappy. Okay, let's begin!

**Episode: Journey to the Future**

The girls waited at the lake for Serena, Darien, and Rini. It's the day to help Rini's mother in the future.

**Lita** "Well, this is it. The future... I wonder how it will be like."

**Amy** "Rini's mother is the ruler of Earth. I'm sure it will be nice."

**Raye** "But that Emerald person said that she's in danger! We gotta be careful."

**Mina** "Don't worry. As long as we stay together, nothing will go wrong. Right, Anna?"

But Anna wasn't paying attention to the subject at hand. She kept staring at the lake, her mind drifting. The words kept repeating in her head.

"We'll be together in the future."

**Anna** (Is this what you mean? To actually travel into the future? Or do I still have to wait?)

**Lita** "Yoo hoo! Anna!"

**Anna** "Huh?"

She looked back and saw everyone was present. She joined them, hoping that her beliefs will be correct.

Rini took out a golden key and raised it in the air.

**Rini** "Key of Space-Time, take me to the future!"

"A time for everything

And everything its place

Return what has been moved

From time and space"

A yellow light was emitted from the key and surrounded the team. Everything faded away into the light. The girls wondered what was happening.

**Serena** "Where are we going, Rini?"

**Rini** "To the Time Gate. That's where Sailor P's waiting."

**Darien** "Sailor P?"

Finally, the light faded away and they were left standing in a wasteland. The air and sky were dark. The only visible objects were enormous double doors.

**Raye** "Is that it, Rini?"

**Rini** "Yup."

"Halt!"

The voice was firm and demanding. The team looked around to find its location.

**Amy** "Over there!"

In front of the doors was a slender figure. A woman with long dark green hair held a staff with power. Her red eyes shined in the darkness. They were fierce and looked upon the team. Rini ran up to her.

**Rini **"Sailor P! It's me!"

The woman looked down at Rini. Her expression quickly changed to kindness.

**Sailor P** "Hello, Small Lady."

The scouts were surprised at what she was wearing. It was a familiar attire: dark green boots, white gloves, dark skirt, a tiara, and a sailor suit. The woman was a sailor scout!

**Mina** "Another scout?"

The sailor scout looked up at the team.

**Scout** "Forgive my hostility. I was just protecting the gate of time from intruders."

**Serena** "The gate of time? Are you a sailor scout?"

**Scout** "Yes. My name is Sailor Pluto. And you must be Sailor Moon. It is an honor."

**Serena **"Oh, no. The pleasure's all mine. Hee hee…"

**Rini** "They're her to help Mama."

**Pluto** "Is that so? Well, I suggest you become scouts. There are many 'bugs' while you go through the gate. You may need assistance on your journey."

**Anna** "Thanks for the advice. Ready?"

**Girls** "Ready."

"MOON CRYSTAL POWER!!"

"MERCURY STAR POWER!!"

"MARS STAR POWER!!"

"JUPITER STAR POWER!!"

"VENUS STAR POWER!!"

"SOLAR STAR POWER!!"

Tuxedo Mask revealed himself to join the team.

**Pluto** "Sailor Galaxy, it is an honor to assist you and to actually meet you."

**Galaxy** "No trouble at all. It's nice to meet another scout."

**Pluto** "He was correct. You are a wonderful girl."

Sailor Galaxy froze. "He"? Was Sailor Pluto referring to him? Have they met?

**Pluto** "Well, time is of the essence. You must go quickly."

She stepped aside and the team stood in front of the doors. Excitement filled their hearts. The doors opened to a dimension of bright pink light.

**Pluto** "I've set the travel to Small Lady's correct time. Just walk ahead until you see another white door. Go through and you'll be in the future."

**Rini** "Thanks, Sailor P. See you later."

**Pluto** "Farewell, Small Lady."

The team stepped through the doors and walked into the light. A seemingly endless white road appeared. It curved in every direction.

**Pluto** "Good luck on you journey."

The doors closed behind them, becoming separated from Sailor Pluto.

**Jupiter** "Well, I guess the only way is to go forward."

**Mercury** "Remember what Sailor Pluto said: there are things in her that can interfere."

**Mars** "Ready to go home, Rini."

**Rini** "Uh-huh."

They began their walk on the road. Fear and curiosity raced through their minds. Will something happen that can never unhappen? The choices that are made are important. But the team held their courage high and walked forward.

The scouts looked around for the door Sailor Pluto mentioned.

**Moon** "How far is this door? Where exactly do you live?"

**Rini** "Just wait Meatball Head. You act like such a brat sometimes."

**Moon** "BRAT!? You wanted us to come, you little worm!!"

Rini and Sailor Moon started another one of their senseless arguing. The rest of the team seemed to give up in trying to stop them.

**Venus** "Don't you two ever cooperate?"

**Moon & Rini** "NO!!"

The team sighed with failure. Nothing could be done. Just then, Sailor Galaxy sensed something wrong.

**Galaxy** "We're not alone."

The team stopped and looked around. The pink light turned black and everything was dark. They became defensive and prepared for any battle.

**Jupiter** "Mercury, can you analyze it?"

Sailor Mercury took out her handheld computer and activated it. The moment she opened it, all she read was static.

**Mercury** "It won't work! My computer doesn't function in a place like this!"

**Mask** "Just stay close!"

They huddled together in a circle, protecting Rini from harm. Rustling and movement was heard in the darkness. The scouts tried to follow them, but everything was too dark and the only thing they heard was their hearts beating rapidly.

Sailor Moon nervously searched around, not knowing of the creature coming up behind her from the darkness. Sailor Galaxy took notice of this.

**Galaxy** "Sailor Moon, watch out!!"

Sailor moon looked behind as the creature got closer. Immobility coursed through her body for a split second. That was all the creature needed to grab hold on the leader and succumb her into the darkness.

**Mask** "Sailor Moon!"

He ran to the darkness, but Tuxedo Mask became afraid that he might be lost and separated.

**Jupiter** "Hey, I got it! I'll just light up the place!"

"JUPTIER THUNDER CRASH!!"

Lightning came down from all around them. Flashes of monstrous images appeared. Creatures surrounded the team from every point.

**Mars** "There's so many of them!"

**Venus** "Where's sailor Moon?"

The scouts found Sailor moon being carried through the crowd of creatures. She struggled to get loose.

**Moon** "Help!"

Sailor Mars was about to go out and help her. She took a few steps before the lightning stopped and the flashes of images faded away.

**Mercury** "It wasn't long enough! We need more light!"

**Mars** "I'll light one up!"

**Venus** "Let's brighten this place!"

**Galaxy** "Time to shine!"

"MARS FIREBIRD STRIKE!!'

"VENUS LOVE CHAIN ENCIRCLE!!"

"SOLAR RAZOR STARS FLASH!!"

Fire scorched around the creatures while chains of metal hearts swirled around, striking through them. Stars appeared above the remaining enemies, finishing them off.

Surviving enemies were ignited by the flames and came towards the team.

"SHINE AQUA ILLUSION!!"

The force from Mercury drove back the enemies and destroyed them once and for all. Sailor Moon was being tugged on by 3 remaining enemies.

**Mask** "Let her go!"

Tuxedo Mask jumped and threw roses at the enemies, creating a circle of roses around Sailor moon when they were destroyed. He landed in the circle next to her.

**Mask** "Are you hurt?"

**Moon** "No, I'm fine."

He escorted Sailor Moon out of the circle and regrouped with everyone else.

**Jupiter** "Are you ok, Sailor Moon?"

**Moon **"Yeah. Now, let's hurry. The future's waiting."

**Venus** "No hurry here, guys. Look."

Sailor Venus pointed ahead and the others looked. Another set of double doors was straight ahead.

**Mars** "The door to Crystal Tokyo?"

**Galaxy** "I hope so. My feet are killing me."

Rini ran ahead and towards the door.

**Rini** "Come on! Let's go!"

The team was happy to see Rini smiling. Sailor Galaxy didn't want to admit it, but it made her feel positive as well.

They ran after her to the doors. At last, the journey was over. Sailor Venus and Sailor Jupiter opened the doors and paved the way for the others. Light flashed at them, blinding everyone for a moment.

**Rini** "Mommy!!"

She was so happy to return home. They rushed through the doors to see the shining future. Sailor galaxy rushed to see if her assumptions of his whereabouts were correct.

But nothing shined when they made it through. Their facial expressions quickly changed from excitement to despair. As they stood on a hill, the team saw more than just the palace. Deep deserted wastelands stretched as far as the eye could see. Not a single ray of sunlight came from the sky. Everything was dark and had a presence of evil. The buildings were either demolished or collapsed to pieces.

**Galaxy **(Is this…it can't be… the future!?)


	22. Chapter 22: An Old Friend

Woot-woot! They're in the future! The way things happened is going to have a twist. And…fanfare Anna's boyfriend!!! Once again, he's a cameo and NO CRITICISM!!! Crystal Tokyo is all crumbly and practically dead. Okay, here we go.

**Episode: An Old "Friend"**

As the team stared with fear and amazement at the future kingdom, wonderment filled their heads.

**Jupiter** "Why does it feel so cold?"

**Venus** "Is this really Crystal Tokyo?"

**Mars** "It seems like everything has died…"

Rini stared with fear and tears at the place she called home.

**Rini** (Mommy…)

She ran down the hill and towards the palace.

**Moon **"Rini!!"

**Mask** "Rini, come back!!"

They ran down the hill to follow Rini.

**Scouts** "Rini, where are you!?"

**Mask** "Rini!!"

**Venus** "Look! Over there!"

In the deep shrouded fog, a figure was walking towards them. Being prepared, the sailor scouts readied themselves in a defensive position.

But Sailor Galaxy felt a warm presence from the upcoming object; the same presence she felt when she was with Darien. She walked before the scouts and smiled.

**Mercury** "Sailor Galaxy?"

**Galaxy** "It's ok…We're safe with him."

Everyone looked at the figure. Its appearance revealed itself: a young man in his elegant cape; his staff, so tall and wonderfully designed; a mask covered his eyes; from a distance, he looked like a king.

"Welcome to the future."

**Mars** "Hey, that's Darien!!"

The team gazed in bewilderment. Darien was with **_them_**! How could he be in two places at once??

**Galaxy** "It's King Darien, actually."

**King** "You're right, Anna. I'm glad to see you. It's been so long."

**Galaxy** "So long? Since what?"

It was obvious they were beginning a long conversation.

**Moon** "Hold On! That's Darien!?"

The king walked up to Tuxedo Mask.

**King** "It's true. I'm your future self."

Tuxedo Mask's mind was racing. In a blind attempt, he tried to tackle down the mysterious doppelganger.

Everyone gasped except for Sailor Galaxy. Tuxedo Mask just passed right through the king!! Tuxedo Mask fell to the ground with confusion. The king turned out to be a hologram. Sailor Galaxy helped Tuxedo Mask up to his feet.

**King** "It's no use. I'm just a hologram, containing my memories."

**Mercury** "Where's Rini?"

**King** "She's all right. Rini's safe in the palace. We should head there as well. It's not safe to be out here."

**Galaxy** "Then I guess we should go now."

**King** "Hold on, Sailor Galaxy."

They faced each other.

**King** "There's something, or someone, you need to see."

Sailor Galaxy was confused. The future king motioned her to move ahead in the fog. After giving some thought, Galaxy decided to go towards the castle. The team tried to follow her but King Darien stopped them.

**King** "Right now, Sailor Galaxy wants to be alone."

Sailor Galaxy kept thinking about what the king was saying.

**Galaxy** (Something, or someone…)

As she approached the palace, she admired how tall it was. The entire outside was made of crystal. Its beauty was shown throughout the entire kingdom. It seemed conspicuous to the destruction around it.

At the foot of the palace, a lone man was sitting. An elder teenager seemed asleep or unconscious. A dark purple ninja suit gave his image a mysterious background. Short black hair covered his head.

Sailor Galaxy walked up to him and noticed that he had a sheathed sword next to him. What amazed her was its length: smaller than a katana but longer than a wakizashi; a kodachi. A trigger instantly went off in her mind at the sight of the sword.

**Galaxy** (That sword…where have I seen it? No…it can't be!!)

As Sailor Galaxy walked up to the anonymous man, he sensed her presence. The man's hand shot at the kodachi with speed.

"I feel I should warn you. With my speed and sword, you'll die within a second."

**Galaxy** "Believe me. I don't think you want to hurt me, let alone kill me."

The man unsheathed his sword.

"Then prepare for hell!!!"

His kodachi's tip ended up in front of Sailor Galaxy's face.

The ice-blue eyes gave away his identity. They stared down at Sailor Galaxy. Although the eyes were meant for fear and brutality, Sailor Galaxy saw calmness and happiness in them.

Sailor Galaxy stared at the man who drew his sword at her. The man who could handle the smallest sword with the greatest flexibilities. The man that she talked with about everything. The one who was joyous inside, yet calm outside to be reunited with her. The man she knew from her world. The man she loved.

**Galaxy **"Aoshi…"

Through the uniform and tiara, Aoshi saw the girl he protected before.

**Aoshi** "Anna?"

The more he came to realize, the lower he brought his weapon.

**Aoshi** "Anna Onodera? You're a sailor scout?"

Sailor Galaxy's voice began to break.

**Galaxy **"Aoshi…Aoshi Shinomori…you're alive!!"

She dropped to the ground and sobbed. Sailor Galaxy covered her face to hide the tears. Another survivor from her world's destruction was found.

Aoshi kneeled down and laid his kodachi next to him. He used his hand to lift Sailor Galaxy's chin. She removed her hands to reveal tears streaming down her cheeks. They looked at each other and Aoshi made a little chuckle.

**Aoshi** "You found me."

With blithe emotions, Sailor Galaxy wrapped her arms around Aoshi and held him tight.

**Galaxy **"I found you."

Aoshi gave back by holding her closely. At long last, the friends reunited. They found each other.

King Darien and the team came out from the fog.

**Mercury** "Sailor Galaxy!"

**Venus** "And someone else."

King Darien nodded.

**King** "Aoshi Shinomori. A ninja with a skilled swordsmanship and protector of the palace."

As they looked upon the two's happiness, Tuxedo Mask placed his hand on Sailor Moon's shoulder. They looked at each other and smiled.

Sailor Galaxy noticed the team's interruption and stood up. Aoshi got to his feet as well.

**Galaxy** "Hey, guys. This is Aoshi, a friend of mine."

**Jupiter** "Nice to meet you."

**Mars** "Hey."

**Mercury** "Hello."

**Venus **"How's it going?"

**Moon** "Hey, so how did you end up here?"

But King Darien stopped them.

**King** "It's not safe out here, still. We need to get inside the palace. Aoshi?"

**Aoshi** "Right."

Aoshi went back to his post of watching for any intrusion. Sailor Galaxy walked up to the King and bowed.

**Galaxy** "If you don't mind, your Majesty, I would like to join Aoshi and protect the palace."

**King** "Permission granted."

Sailor Galaxy smiled with gratitude. She turned and went back to Aoshi's side. The two of them walked into the fog and left the team.

**King** "Now, shall we go inside?"

The team followed King Darien into the palace to a chamber.

**King** "This is my secret base. The only area the Black Moon Clan hasn't accessed yet. For now, we're in the only safe place in Crystal Tokyo."

**Moon** "Oh, yeah. We're still kind of vague about that whole Nemesis thing."

**King** "Allow me to explain. There's a lot to absorb."

Aoshi and Sailor Galaxy walked into a cold flower field covered in quartz.

**Aoshi** "That night, when you neighborhood was attacked, I ran by and found you being blown into a vortex. I tried to catch you, but I was blown as well into an alternate one. When I woke up, I was in Crystal Tokyo. The king offered me a position here. I was uncertain at first, but then he mentioned you. After that, I stayed quiet and did what was told."

**Galaxy** "Still protective as ever, I see. Especially since you met me during that dream."

She smiled brightly while he looked away, blushing.

**Galaxy **"Remember when we first met? It was in front of your dojo."

**Aoshi **"How could I forget when I heard those thugs beating you up just outside?"

**Galaxy** "You came out with your training sword and kicked the crap out of them. And after that, you swore to protect me. Even when it wasn't necessary and I told you not to."

Sailor Galaxy bent down and tried to touch the flowers. Each one of them was frozen in quartz, neither growing nor dying.

**Aoshi** "This is the result of the Nemesis attack."

Sailor Galaxy sighed and stood up.

**Galaxy** "I don't think I even want to know what happened here."

**Aoshi** "I don't know much myself. When I came here, everything was like this."

**Galaxy** "How much do you know?"

**Aoshi** "Only what the King told me…"

**King** "After Neo-Queen Serenity and I took control of Earth, an unknown moon appeared in our orbit. That moon was Nemesis."

**Jupiter** "Hey, that's where Catzi and the Weird Sisters are from!"

**Aoshi **"It's the home planet of the Black Moon Clan. Each and every member contains awesome powers. And one day, it released a significant amount of negative energy and hit Crystal Tokyo."

**King** "Little of the negative energy was repelled by our power. It still hit us and cast an evil spell on the population. It directly hit the queen, almost killing her. Luckily, the sailor scouts protected the queen with a quartz shield. Only the four sailor scouts and I survived. Well, actually, my mind survived. My body deteriorated."

**Mercury** "How terrible…But wait! Did you just say the 'four sailor scouts'?"

**King** "Yes. All four of you protected Neo-Queen Serenity: Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, and Sailor Venus."

**Aoshi** "It should have been obvious: Neo-Queen Serenity is Serena Tsukino's future self."

**Galaxy** "Are you serious!? Well, it's not _that_ hard to believe, but _Serena_!? Queen of Earth!? That's hilarious."

**Aoshi** "Don't forget. This is the future. People can change. Eventually, the scouts sent Rini to the future to find Sailor Moon. Sending his own daughter; what was the king thinking?"

Sailor Galaxy's mind went numb.

**Galaxy** "Wow. So…Rini is the daughter of Serena and Darien??"

**Aoshi** "Yes."

**Moon** "What!? That brat's gonna be my kid!?"

**Mask** "Who would have thought…"

**King** "I know this is hard, but please understand: she only time traveled for good purposes. The scouts could have gone, but they had their hands full."

**Aoshi** "And I couldn't leave my duty of guarding the palace. So the king sent his daughter to retrieve the Silver Crystal."

**Galaxy** (Serena and Darien's daughter…)

There was movement in nearby trees and bushes. Aoshi and Sailor Galaxy stood back to back, looking around their own territory. They prepared for any kind of combat. The movement was swift. Sailor Galaxy had trouble following since it was dark. But Aoshi only chuckled.

**Aoshi** "When will you ever learn?"

Sailor Galaxy lowered her guard and turned to Aoshi.

**Galaxy** "What is it?"

Aoshi's heart skipped a beat.

**Aoshi** (She lowered her guard!)

The moment she faced him, a shadow jumped out of the tree behind Sailor Galaxy.

**Aoshi** "Anna!!"

Sailor Galaxy turned around. A blade was coming at her face! She stared in terror. Its speed was so fast, she couldn't do anything. Sailor Galaxy hasn't seen this much speed since Aoshi's tutor lessons. She covered her head with her hands and closed her eyes shut.

**Galaxy** (Help!!)

CLANK!!!

She shook with fear. If Sailor Galaxy opened her eyes, she might have seen blood. She gave it a chance and slowly opened her eyes.

Not a spot of blood was found. Sailor Galaxy lowered her arms. She looked at Aoshi and stared. He gritted his teeth as he held onto his sword. Blades scraping together were heard above her. She looked up and saw Aoshi's kodachi wrestling with another blade. Sailor Galaxy followed the path of the other sword and found another man, struggling to break through the kodachi. Someone tried to attack her!

Before Sailor Galaxy had a chance to examine the figure, Aoshi slashed back his kodachi. The attacker jumped above them and landed on the other side of Aoshi. He turned around and pointed his katana at Aoshi and Sailor Galaxy.

His pants were neat and white. Perfectly buttoned up long sleeve blue coat. Blue gloves sheathed his hands. His dark blue hair was neatly combed on his head. But what infuriated Sailor Galaxy was the inverted black moon symbol on his forehead. He was part of Nemesis!!

**Man** "Well, well. Looks like the scouts made it fine through the time gate."

**Aoshi **"I'll go on with our duel, Sapphire. Just leave her out of it."

Sapphire chuckled. Sailor Galaxy was enraged at his attempt to attack her. She tried to run and attack him, but Aoshi held his arm out and stopped her.

**Aoshi** "This doesn't concern you. Just stay back."

As the two men began to prepare for their duel, Sailor Galaxy explored the possibilities o how this new Black Moon Clan member was like. Sapphire was an enigma, but Sailor Galaxy felt that she will learn the truth once either one strikes with his sword.


	23. Chapter 23: Operation 'Rescue the One'

Hey!Insert blurb here But I don't have one right now. Bad news. Sailor Galaxy won't have much to do in this chapter. Sorry! But she'll come back in the other episodes. I felt that Sapphire was kind of weak since he's part of the Black Moon Clan. So I made him into a rival for Aoshi. Oh, yeah. And sorry for the crummy cameo. Here we go!

**Episode: Operation "Rescue the One"**

Suspense was in the air. The men's eyes burned with a great fire as they declared a rematch. They prepared their swords in their respective stances.

**Aoshi** "You won't lay that blade on one strand of my hair."

**Sapphire** "You think so? Last time I recall, I had the upper hand."

**Aoshi** "That was because you took me by surprise. You didn't face me like a man."

**Sapphire** "Grr!"

**Aoshi** "You don't face your enemy head on. Coward."

**Sapphire** "Well, I'm facing you now, aren't I!? Now, let's battle!!"

He charged at Aoshi with his sword.

**Galaxy** "Aoshi!!"

Aoshi held his sword perpendicular to his body. Sapphire forced his blade onto Aoshi's. They began to struggle again for more power. Their eyes spewed more rage and fire within them as they tried to declare a victor. When Sapphire began to lose strength, he jumped back and returned to his original position. Aoshi sheathed his sword.

**Aoshi** "You're becoming weak. I expected a challenge."

**Sapphire **"Shut up! We're just getting started."

He prepared his stance.

**Aoshi** "Why would you, an alchemist, want to use a sword?"

**Galaxy** "An alchemist…?" (The mastery of mixing substances? So, he's a swordsman _and_ a 'scientist'.)

**Aoshi** "You're nothing compared to me."

**Sapphire** "I said SHUT UP!!"

He charged at him once more. Aoshi guarded from his attack using his kodachi. He prepared for the struggle again.

**Sapphire** "You think I'm just going to abandon my life as an alchemist!?"

From under his sleeve, Sapphire took out a vial containing an unknown substance.

**Aoshi** "Gah!"

**Galaxy** "Aoshi, look out!!"

Sailor Galaxy and Sapphire ran for Aoshi. He didn't notice the scout coming from behind. The young swordsman felt a hand on his side, pushing force. Before he knew it, Sailor Galaxy took his place while he rolled over to the side. Sapphire got close enough and threw the vial, not knowing of the switch they made.

BOOM!!!

The ground flashed as Aoshi rolled to the side. He skidded and knelt on the ground with one knee. Aoshi stared towards the explosion with fear.

**Aoshi** "Anna!!"

Sapphire stood next to the explosion as he watched Sailor Galaxy encased by the chemicals. Her skin burned and the heat was rising.

**Sapphire** "Foolish girl."

The chemicals evaporated and left Sailor Galaxy with heavy breathing and numerous scorch marks. He body curled up on the ground, flinching to the cold wind.

**Sapphire **"It's foolish to jump into our battle. You should know your place."

Something changed about Sapphire. He looked up toward the palace and thought. He seemed hurt and calm at the same time. Sapphire finally smirked and stared towards Aoshi.

**Sapphire** "We'll continue this another time. I will beat you."

He shimmered away.

Aoshi walked up to Sailor Galaxy's side, afraid if moving her will cause her more pain. He knelt down next to her.

**Aoshi** "Anna…"

She looked up towards him and Aoshi looked away, thinking that her eyes will harbor anger. They finally reunite and she already received fatal injuries.

**Aoshi **(I failed to protect you.)

**Galaxy** "A…Are you hurt?"

Aoshi gasped. He looked back at Sailor Galaxy and pondered. Why was she smiling at him? She was exhausted from the explosion she took in Aoshi's place.

**Aoshi** "Why? Aren't you mad at me? You took the chemicals in my place while I didn't get a single scratch."

**Galaxy** "It's my destiny to protect this world. And everyone who's in it. You made a promise to be there for me. I have to return the favor."

Aoshi stared. It's not that he wanted to be equal and fair; he just wanted to protect Anna at all costs. Aoshi cared for her since the day they laid eyes on each other.

**Galaxy** "Also, you're the most precious thing to me. If I lost you there, I'd go crazy and I'll probably kill everyone. Wouldn't…want…that…"

She was close to losing all strength. She lost consciousness and didn't say another word. Aoshi picked her up in his arms and placed her head on his shoulder.

He walked into the palace with the injured solar scout. It's been a while since the last time Aoshi carried Anna. The feeling was nostalgic. He cherished it as he walked through the palace halls. As he walked, he wondered why Sapphire suddenly left the battle.

Aoshi was close to figuring out when the scouts ran up to him.

**Mercury** "Sailor Galaxy!!"

**Jupiter** "What happened to her?"

**Aoshi** "We met a 'friend' of mine and he threw some chemicals."

**Mask** "She needs to be treated right away!"

Tuxedo Mask and King Darien came as well.

**King** "We can take her to Rini's room."

They walked through the halls and found Rini's dormitory. Small toys were scattered on the floor with figures similar to the scouts. Rocking horses, building blocs, and crayons were off to the side.

Aoshi walked to the elegantly made bed and placed Sailor Galaxy in the center. King Darien flipped a switch on the wall.

**Venus** "What are we gonna do?"

**King** "Sailor Galaxy's injures aren't fatal, but they are severe."

A loud whirring came from Rini's bed and it was as if gravity disappeared. Sailor Galaxy floated and slightly dangled while the bed shined light on her. Her uniform unraveled and countless colored orbs covered her body.

**King** "The rooms can also be used for urgent medical treatment. It will take some time, but she'll be fully healed when the time comes."

He turned to Aoshi.

**King** "This 'friend' of yours, was it Sapphire?"

Aoshi looked down and nodded.

**King** "Just as expected. He was a decoy for Diamond."

**Aoshi** "That scum Diamond was here?"

**Mars** "If you mean some guy with white hair and a freaky third eye, then yeah."

**Venus** "Not only that, but he took Sailor Moon with him!"

Aoshi became outraged. He clenched his hand into a fist and shook with anger. The Black Moon Clan was going to pay for what they did.

**Mask** "Right now, we need to get Sailor Moon back here with us. Is it difficult to get to their base?"

**Jupiter** "They're probably going to have high defenses, so I say strength in numbers is the way to go."

**Mercury** "But what if they attack the palace while we're gone? Who's going to protect it?"

**King** "We're going to make this quick, so we better be fast. Sailor Mars, Mercury, and Venus, perhaps you should stay here while Jupiter, Tuxedo Mask, and Aoshi go to their base. I'll stay with Rini to calm her down."

**Scouts** "Okay."

As they left, Tuxedo Mask noticed that Aoshi was still gazing upon Anna. He walked up to the palace guard.

**Mask "**I know you're still angry, but don't worry. Anna's a strong girl."

Tuxedo Mask looked up at Anna.

**Mask** "She's been active and content. Still, I can tell that she missed you. Perhaps, when this is all over, you can come back with us to our time."

**Aoshi** "Maybe I will. After this, the king will have no need for me."

He turned to Tuxedo Mask and bowed.

**Aoshi** "Excuse me. I must prepare."

When Aoshi left the bedroom, Tuxedo Mask looked up at Anna once more. She didn't twitch or flinch. It was as if she was lifeless, similar to when he stabbed her when he was under Queen Beryl's thrall.

**Mask** "Everything will be ok. I promise."

He left the room, still feeling uneasy for Anna's safety. But now Tuxedo Mask had to protect the moon princess, his love. As he walked to the entrance, King Darien appeared before him.

**King** "I have something you can use. It will be helpful in your escape."

Tuxedo Mask nodded.

Sapphire walked up to the Dark Palace with a worried look on his face.

**Sapphire** (Prince Diamond's becoming blinder by the second! And now he has Sailor Moon with him! It's all because of that accursed Wiseman!)

He growled in anger. As he approached the palace, a woman smirked and looked down upon him. Sapphire glared as he walked up to her.

**Sapphire** "What do you want, Emerald?"

**Emerald** "Ha ha ha, it was fun watching you squirm against Sir Aoshi. You're no match for him, no matter how hard you try."

**Sapphire** "'Sir'? I thought you had the hots for Prince Diamond. So, you're dumping him now?"

Emerald's face grew as hot as lava. What was she saying? How could she betray her prince, the man she chased after until Sailor Moon became involved?

**Emerald** "Shut your mouth! I'll prove my worth to him once and for all. I just need the right time to strike."

**Jupiter** "How about NEVER!?"

Emerald stared ahead and Sapphire turned around. Aoshi, Tuxedo Mask, and Sailor Jupiter ran at top speed towards the base!

**Sapphire** "This is bad! Call up defense! I'll alert Prince Diamond!"

**Emerald** "Leave these jerks to me!"

Sapphire ran into the base and disappeared.

**Jupiter** "Tuxedo Mask! Go ahead! We'll handle the bimbo!"

Tuxedo Mask jumped over Emerald and ran after Sapphire. Aoshi and Sailor Jupiter skidded in front of Emerald.

**Emerald** "Ready to die, brats!?"

**Aoshi** "You should only be saying that if you really are going to kill us."

**Emerald** "Heh. Maybe I will…with the whole Nemesis Army!!!"

The walls behind her shimmered. Aoshi and Sailor Jupiter waited for anything, but froze with amazement. Arms with claws stretched out. They heard metal from armor clank and shift. Heads appeared with helmets and a pentagram on each forehead. A sudden rotten stench filled the air. The figures revealed their visages: glowing aqua eyes, rotting skin, dressed as a soldier rising from the dead.

**Aoshi** "Sailor Jupiter, which do you prefer: the skank or the zombies?"

Sailor Jupiter stepped up and prepared to fight.

**Jupiter** "The skank, if you don't mind."

Aoshi nodded. Sailor Jupiter ran towards Emerald as the zombies ran the opposite way, towards Aoshi.

The soldiers surrounded Aoshi with their swords covered in dirt and rust. He drew the kodachi and pointed it to the ground.

**Aoshi** (About 100 of them…)

The soldiers drew their weapons.

**Aoshi** (Too easy.)

The soldiers charged at him and struck.

SLASH!!!

Swords sliced through opposite soldiers. But the blades were rusty and dirty. They slashed into each other! Where did Aoshi go???

The slain soldiers fell into dust on the ground. The moon emitted light onto the dark ground. A dark shadow came into view on the dust. The soldiers looked up and saw a man above their heads. His kodachi was raised high into the air as the soldiers roared in surprise.

Aoshi slashed two more soldiers as he came down. He kicked behind as another soldier ran up to attack. The battle between Aoshi and the soldiers continued.

**Jupiter** "Let's do it!!"

Sailor Jupiter ran up and threw a punch at Emerald's smirking face. The skank teleported and disappeared, making Jupiter stumble a little.

**Jupiter** "That's cheating! Come out and fight!!"

**Emerald** "In due time…"

Sailor Jupiter looked up and saw Emerald floating in the air. Before the scout could react, the skank shot down boot first.

BAM!!!

The protector of Jupiter rolled to the side with a nasty bruise on her cheek. She rubbed it and groaned.

**Emerald** "Boring! I want some fun."

Her eyes glowed deep green as she chuckled. Smoke covered all around Emerald. Sailor Jupiter walked back as the smoke rose higher and higher in the air. An evil cackle filled their ears.

As the last of soldier dust flew away, Aoshi stared up at Emerald's new form. Claws stomped on the ground. Deep breathing came from crater-sized nostrils and green scales covered every inch of her body. Emerald became a dragon.

Sailor Jupiter was too shocked to notice a dragon claw coming to stomp her down.

**Aoshi** "Sailor Jupiter!!"

He dropped his sword and ran for Jupiter. He grabbed the scout and fell to the side as the claw came down and left a claw print in the dirt. The swordsman and the scout stood up from all the commotion.

**Jupiter** "Got any ideas? Thunder can't go through that shell."

**Aoshi** "I have one. I'll give you the signal."

Aoshi dashed for his sword.

**Jupiter** "Mr. Aoshi!!"

What's he doing? Jupiter waited if his plan was smart and effective. She hoped that no one would die…except for Emerald.

**Jupiter** (Anna will never forgive me if something happens!)

Aoshi grabbed his sword and turned to the dragon.

**Aoshi** "If there's one thing that can beat you, it's the power of the thunder princess. And here it is!!"

He threw his sword at the dragon and pierced the scales protecting it. It growled in pain, but chuckled still.

**Emerald** "You think this will stop me!?"

**Aoshi** "Now!!"

Sailor Jupiter hesitated, but reacted fast.

"JUPITER THUNDER CRASH!!!"

The lightning she summoned struck down from the sky. It bounced off the dragon's scales and went everywhere. The bolts suddenly became attracted to the sword. The electricity coursed through the sword and electrocuted the dragon. The sword acted as a rod to channel the current!

**Jupiter** "Awesome!!"

The dragon roared and froze. Its green scales turned gray and stone. It breathed its last breath. Emerald was gone.

Aoshi's sword fell from its place and straight to the ground. Aoshi held out his sheathe and the sword fell into place.

Cracks appeared on the dragon monument from where his sword was. They spread all over the monument and made a breaking sound. Dust flowed out of the spaces. It was going to collapse!

**Aoshi** "We have to go!"

**Jupiter** "Look!!"

Sailor Jupiter pointed to the sky. From high into the dark base, Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon used a glider to escape from the clutches of Nemesis. As they flew back to the palace, the monument slowly began to crumble. Pebbles fell down and attacked Aoshi and Sailor Jupiter.

**Aoshi** "Come on!"

He grabbed Sailor Jupiter's arm and ran back to the palace. None of them looked back at the falling dragon and the dying skank.

**Aoshi** (I haven't gotten my revenge for Anna, but I'll get you if it's the last thing I do, Sapphire!!)

They ran away, following the glider back to the palace.

**Rini** "Wow, I'm tired. It's good to be home."

Rini walked through the halls and felt safe to be home. She found her room and sighed. At last, she can rest. The door opened and she caught sight of the fallen scout.

**Rini **"Anna!"

She ran up to her bed and watched Anna lifelessly floating. The orbs covered her body as she slowly recovered.

**Rini** "Oh, no! What happened? Who did this?"

"It was you that drove her to insanity."

Rini turned and saw a figure floating above the floor. He was cloaked so she didn't see his face. In front he held a crystal ball with strange colored hands; it was like the enigma carried a disease within him.

**Man **"No need to fear me, child. I'm known as the Wiseman. I help young people, like you, with their problems."

**Rini** "Problems?"

She didn't have any problems. Unless…he knows…

**Wiseman** "You've been mistreated and ignored by family and friends for too long. They yelled at every little thing you did wrong."

Rini stared and thought. She remembered a time when she broke a vase and everyone blamed her. The queen punished her by not giving her the dessert that was served that night. Rini cried and said no one cared for her.

The present day Rini closed her eyes and refused. She couldn't believe it…could she?

As the Wiseman tried to persuade her, both he and Rini didn't take notice of Anna on the bed. The whirring continued, but her breathing returned to normal. In order to understand what happened around her, Anna finally opened her eyes and anticipated to learn.


	24. Chapter 24: Manipulation

Yeah. So, Anna finally wakes up while the Wiseman's doing some stupid brainwashing. Here's something to fill this space: I donut own Sailor Moon or any of that blah people say. I would be drowning in big money and millions of anime stuff right now! Sadly, I'm not. But that's life. This episode won't have that much action, just some plot points. Here's episode 24!

**Episode: Manipulation**

The only thing she remembered was Aoshi staring down at her sorrowfully.

**Anna** (What happened then?)

Strength was restored to every inch of her body. Anna was afraid of seeing him again. But she can't let fear stop her. Her eyelids twitched as she tried to open them. It was blinding at first and it took a while for her eyes to adjust to the lighting. She tried to sit up, but Anna couldn't feel the ground. Instead she floated in midair. Feeling of freedom went through her body. She looked at her body and it was covered with the orbs from her transformation.

**Anna** (At least I'm not naked.)

She looked around at the bright light with squinted eyes. Anna moved like a floating corpse above the bed. She saw the toys and assumed that it was a child's room.

**Anna** (Maybe Rini's.)

She looked to the side and saw two figures having a conversation. One was floating with a crystal ball. Never recognized it. The other one was a little girl with pink hair and a school uniform. This one Anna recognized.

**Anna** "…Rini?"

The Wiseman sweet talked Rini with her past memories.

**Wiseman** "They never cared for you. Those scouts even forgot your birthday!"

**Rini** "My…birthday?"

Anna saw what was happening and became worried.

**Anna** "Rini? Who is that?"

She didn't respond or turn to Anna.

**Anna** "Rini?"

Anna tried to get off the bed, but a shield blocked her path. She flew back a couple of inches and kept watching Rini.

**Anna** "Rini, get me out. Come on, help me, Rini."

**Wiseman** "That girl just wants to boss you around again, like everyone else. They won't cherish you, like what a good parent should do!"

**Rini** "They didn't…love me…"

**Anna** "What are you talking about? That's not true. Rini, he's telling lies. Don't listen."

**Wiseman** "See? There she goes, bossing you around."

**Anna** "I'm not bossing you. I'm telling the truth! Rini, get me out and I'll make him leave. Come on."

**Rini** "Shut up."

Anna gasped. When did Rini become harsh?

**Anna** "What?"

**Rini** "I said 'shut up'. Don't tell me what to do, Bossy Pants."

She looked at Anna with glaring red eyes. She gave hatred and anger in her gaze.

**Rini** "I'm not taking orders from you anymore."

Anna saw the glare and became petrified. Who put such animosity and aversion in those eyes? She looked over to the Wiseman and felt that he had something to do with it.

**Anna** "Who are you? What did you do!?"

**Wiseman** "I just simply gave the honest truth to the poor child. She's been lied to all these years and I just opened new doors for her."

**Anna** "That's a lie and you know it! Leave her alone!"

**Wiseman** "You have to come get me first."

His taunting made her outraged. Anna banged on the shield but it stayed strong. She couldn't get out. She's stuck!

**Wiseman** "Well, I think it's time we take our leave, right, Small Lady?"

**Rini** "Of course."

Anna stared desperately with fear as Rini took Wiseman's hand and walked into darkness.

**Anna** "RINI!!"

She continued to bang and float while no one was around to hear her.

The scouts walked ahead of Tuxedo Mask and Aoshi while they greeted back Sailor Moon with open arms.

**Venus** "It's so good to have you back."

**Mercury** "We thought we lost you."

**Moon** "Oh, thanks, you guys. You care for me so much."

**Mars** "Come on. Don't get such a swelled head."

"Rini!!"

The scream echoed through the hall. It was familiar.

**Jupiter** "Hey, isn't that…"

**Mask** "Anna!"

They ran through the corridors to find Rini's room. Aoshi and Tuxedo Mask pushed open the doors and the team became appalled.

**Venus** "Rini!!"

Rini walked into the darkness with an evil grin on her visage. They couldn't identify the mysterious figure floating next to her and didn't get a chance to stop them. They disappeared into the darkness.

**Anna** "No!! Rini!!"

The team saw Anna banging on the shield with frustration. Sailor Mars leaned over to the panel and destroyed it with a strong punch. The whirring stopped and the light shield faded. Anna leaned forward and fell on her hands and knees to the floor, the orbs still covering her body.

**Aoshi** "Anna…"

Aoshi ran up to her and knelt.

**Aoshi** "What happened?"

He took her hand and helped her up. The orbs wrapped around her tighter and changed back into the school uniform. Anna was still weak, but Aoshi supported her, as always.

**Anna** "Rini…she was taken…that man…"

**King** "The Wiseman."

The king's projection appeared next to them. The team walked up to him and waited to hear his words.

**King** "He works with Nemesis in their plans. As far as I know, only Sapphire and Diamond remain in the Clan."

**Moon** "Diamond said that he was going to try and take over time and space with the dark crystal."

**Mercury** "Dark crystal?"

**King** "Their source of power. If you destroy the dark crystal, they'll be done for."

**Venus** "Ok. So that's all we have to do?"

**Jupiter** "Let's go for it."

**Mask** "But wait!"

They turned to him.

**Mask** "What would they need Rini for? What does she have that they want?"

**Anna** "…the silver crystal…"

The team gasped.

**Mars** "That's right! She's the heir to the silver crystal's power! Controlling her means the end for the future!!"

**King** "They can't do it unless they find the silver crystal. It's missing."

**Anna** "Missing!? How could it be missing?"

**King** "It's still a mystery to us all. The crystal disappeared right when Nemesis attacked."

**Moon** "Maybe they have it. So it wouldn't be used against them."

**Aoshi** "So now we have two things to retrieve: Rini and the crystal."

**King** "Yes. Please, help Rini find herself again."

They nodded.

**King** "I cannot sustain to this world anymore. I bid you farewell. Look after Rini…"

King Darien faded away and left the team in the room. They knew that was the last time they'll ever see him again.

**Jupiter** "Your majesty…"

Anna walked forward and looked for any sign of the deceased king. But none was found.

**Anna** "Darien…"

Although she knew it was Darien's future self, she couldn't help but feel that part of her best friend was lost. Aoshi walked up and placed his hand on Anna's shoulder. She looked back at him.

**Aoshi** "We'll see the king again. For now, let's help his younger self."

Anna looked over to Darien. He felt as if he lost a part of himself as well. But Darien knew in order to regain that part, he had to do all he can to make the Crystal Tokyo they only dreamed of a reality.

**Anna** "You're right."

**Aoshi** "All I need to do now is bid farewell to the queen."

**Moon** "Neo-Queen Serenity?"

**Aoshi** "Yes. Your future self."

He turned to everyone.

**Aoshi** "She would be honored if you greet her as well."

He led them down a hall in the main area of the palace. He stopped at two tall double doors.

**Aoshi** "This is it."

He pressed open the doors and cleared the path for the team. They looked upon the queen and stared.

She laid lifelessly on the pedestal and appeared dead. The spell that was cast on her worked almost perfectly. The quartz shield still surrounded the queen, protecting her.

**Anna** "Neo-Queen…Serenity."

**Aoshi** "She's been like this for almost two months now. Hasn't moved since."

**Jupiter** "Is that the quartz surrounding her?"

**Aoshi** "Yes."

He bowed lightly and said his goodbyes.

**Aoshi** "Farewell. I promise to bring Small Lady back."

They turned and began to leave the chamber. Sailor Moon looked back one more time and gave a silent plea. She hoped it would reach her future self before she returned to the team in front of the palace.

**Mask** "We might not be coming back. Let's do all we can to bring Rini home."

**Mercury** "And save the future."

**Jupiter** "Another final battle, huh?"

**Mars** "How many has it been so far, 3?"

**Venus** "Seems like a million."

**Anna** "Yeah. But every time, we won, right? So, it's just like we're winning over and over again."

**Moon** "Not exactly."

They looked towards her as she came out of the palace.

**Moon** "Every time, we've had difficulties or disabilities: with Beryl, it was the scouts and Darien; with the Doom Tree, Darien didn't remember anything. And now Rini's being held hostage. We have to do everything we can in our power to bring Rini back to us. And then we can finally save the future."

**Scouts** "Yeah!"

**Anna** "All right! I'm so pumped now! Let's go!"

She was about to run towards the Nemesis base when someone grabbed her collar. Anna found herself running in place. She looked behind and Aoshi has his straight face, as always.

**Aoshi** "I don't think you can battle in _that_."

Anna looked down and realized that she was still wearing her school uniform.

**Anna** "Whoops. Heh heh. Guess I forgot."

The team sighed with disapproval. How can she be so carefree at a time like this?

**Anna** "All right. Serious mode."

She cleared her throat.

"SOLAR STAR POWER!!"

Eight figures ran across the bare wasteland of Crystal Tokyo. Sapphire watched upon the balcony and identified them immediately.

**Sapphire** "Looks like we have company. How do you want to split it: 50-50?"

In the room behind him, a throne like seat was set. A man sat with patience and elegance. His white hair covered the concealed third eye on his forehead. The cape on his back wrapped his neat white suit.

**Man** "Seems fair enough. Just make sure I get Sailor Moon."

Sapphire twitched at her name. His brother didn't drop his infatuation yet.

**Sapphire** "Yes, Diamond."

**Diamond** "Well then, let the games again."

Diamond shimmered out of his chair while Sapphire faded away to another part of the base.

The team ran at full speed to the Nemesis base, thinking of what would happen once they get inside. Sailor Moon only thought of saving Rini and bringing her back home. But neither of them noticed the distant whirring under them, within the ground.

WHOOSH!!!

Within the blink of an eye, Sailor Moon, Jupiter, and Mercury disappeared from sight. Their cries echoed in the path. Aoshi, Galaxy, Mars, and Venus skidded to stop themselves from falling into the trapdoor. Tuxedo Mask held onto the side as he was dangling in the hole.

**Mars** "Oh, no!"

**Galaxy** "Tuxedo Mask! Hang on!"

**Mask** "Just go on ahead! We'll regroup later!"

The trapdoors were about to close on his fingers. He let go and fell into darkness before they had the chance.

**Venus** "You guys!"

Sailor Galaxy punched downward onto the trapdoors and made a harsh sound with them. Breaking them was impossible.

**Aoshi** "We should do what he says. Staying around won't do us any good."

Sailor Galaxy growled in anger. She looked ahead and saw the Nemesis base.

**Galaxy** "If they want Crystal Tokyo so bad, why don't they stop playing cowardly tricks!?"

She charged to the base with blinding speed.

**Aoshi** "Anna!"

**Venus & Mars** "Wait!"

The others followed her with shock from what happened. Already they lost half of the team. It was obvious that the Black Moon Clan shouldn't be taken lightly.

Sailor Galaxy saw the double doors as the entrance of their base.

**Galaxy** (This is it. Better give it my all in the upcoming fights. Especially against that bastard, Sapphire! What a cheater, anyway! Using chemicals…)

WHAM!!!

The double doors were smacked open from Sailor Galaxy's charge. It was dark at first, but then she saw that dim lights were in there the whole time.

"Welcome."

Not only dim lights were there, but a man who was ready for a rematch. Someone she only met once before. His white pants were the only conspicuous thing in the dim-lit room. It took a while to fully see his sword at his side and his blue buttoned up coat. By then, Sailor Galaxy remembered who he was: Sapphire, of the Black Moon Clan.

**Sapphire** "Nice to see you recovered. Those burns looked pretty terrible."

**Galaxy** "Oh, HELL no!! Our first match is with Mr. Fanciful here!?"

**Sapphire** "I see someone needs many lessons with their manners. It's rude for a guest to back talk the host."

She cracked her knuckles with frustration.

**Galaxy** "You better watch that preppy mouth of yours, you son of a…"

**Aoshi** "Step aside, Anna."

Sapphire and Sailor Galaxy looked back at the doors. Aoshi, Mars, and Venus were able to catch up and cease their little spat. Aoshi walked up next to Sailor Galaxy.

**Aoshi** "We still need to finish our duel."

He looked towards the solar scout.

**Aoshi** "And I've no intention of seeing you in harm's way again."

Sailor Galaxy saw his determination and nodded. They accepted terms and Aoshi walked forward, continuing the previous duel.

**Galaxy** "But if you get hurt, then I've no choice but to step in again. And you can't stop me."

**Aoshi** "Fair enough."

Aoshi and Sapphire were a few feet apart. A kodachi and a katana were readied for a final round. The scouts watched with amazement as a duel between 2 swordsmen was about to commence.


	25. Chapter 25: Double Duel

Sapphire's such a weirdo, isn't he? I suppose you can already guess that there's more death in my fanfic than in the original story. Anyway, this episode was planned to be merged with the previous one, but as I was writing, I found that it was too long. So I split it into two separate episodes. We'll start in 5…4…3…2…1!

**Episode: Double Duel**

Sailor Moon's head was shaking with dizziness and confusion. Falling 50 feet below ground can have a big impact on the brain.

**Moon** "What a big fall. Am I dead?"

**Jupiter** "No…but you will be if you don't get off of us!"

Sailor Moon was sitting on top of Sailor Mercury, who was lying flat on top of Sailor Jupiter!

**Mercury** "We fell through a trap door. I don't think the others fell with us."

**Jupiter** "That's great to know, but seriously, get off!!"

She pushed Sailor Moon and Mercury aside as she sat up and took a deep breath.

**Mercury** "So, the group was split to 3 & 5."

**Mask** "No, dead even."

Tuxedo Mask landed on his feet perfectly as he was falling from the hole above.

**Mask** "We have to find a way out so we can regroup."

The scouts stood up and looked around with Tuxedo Mask. A hallway was seen not far from where they landed. With suspicion, they walked to the hallway. Lights illuminated their path as the half-team walked by.

**Mask** "Something's up. Be ready."

As they walked further down, more lights revealed a longer path. This chain of events seemed to spiral out of control.

Suddenly, the path of lights came to an end at a void of darkness. The group stopped and planned their next action.

**Mercury** "This is it. No matter what is in there, we must overcome it!"

They nodded in agreement. The team advanced into the darkness and waited for lights to turn on. Not a single flicker emerged. Instead, a voice came out.

"How lovely to see you again, Neo-Queen Serenity."

The room slowly grew bright, revealing a spacious area with a sole person standing in the dead center. Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon identified him.

**Moon** "Prince Diamond!"

**Diamond** "You remembered my name. I'm honored."

Tuxedo Mask took out his cane and extended it.

**Mask** "Where's Rini?"

**Diamond** "No need to worry about Small Lady. She's safe with the Wiseman."

**Jupiter** "How can anyone be safe with him!?"

**Diamond** "We'll all be safe under his protection: me, Small Lady, and the queen. A perfect family to rule Crystal Tokyo."

Tuxedo Mask's eyes burned with rage. He charged at Diamond, raising his cane in the air.

* * *

CLANK!!

The swords began to wrestle once again. Sapphire glared into Aoshi's emotionless pupils. It was hard to read if he was using any strength in his kodachi. Aoshi pushed Sapphire's katana down and punched him in the face.

**Venus** "Go Mr. Aoshi!"

**Mars** "Sailor Galaxy, is he really as good as the king said?"

**Galaxy** "Uh-huh. Aoshi's been an instructor since he was 15. Every time a student or a neighboring dojo challenges him, Aoshi always wins. Not only that, he's also a martial artist."

**Mars **"Wow. That's really good. Are you any good with a sword?"

**Galaxy** "Well, he taught me one or two tricks, but he said I shouldn't get involved in that stuff. He just lets me watch his matches and practices."

**Venus** "But that's okay, right? It means he's being protective of you."

Sailor Galaxy smiled.

**Galaxy** "Yup."

The scouts looked over and examined the battle status so far. Aoshi stood strongly and got away with a slash on his left arm. On the other side, Sapphire got punched in the face, a slash on each his right arm and left leg, and a knee jab in the stomach. They stood with distance between each other.

**Aoshi** "Just lay down your sword and we'll cease this meaningless fight."

**Sapphire** "No way! We're fighting to the death. I can't just step aside and let you ruin our plan."

**Aoshi** "Then you leave me with no choice. I'll have to defeat you at your own match."

**Sapphire** "'My match', huh? Okay, then. Let's have it _my_ way."

Sapphire snapped his fingers. The next thing that was heard was the clank of a vial. Aoshi gasped as he realized what it was. As he did, he saw one of Sapphire's chemicals drop in front of him.

BOOM!!!

**Galaxy** "Aoshi!!"

The explosion made the room bright in a flash. Debris from the floor flew around. Little puffs of smoke hovered around the chemical's target. Sapphire smirked.

**Sapphire** "This goes to my advantage, but don't forget: we don't play fair."

Aoshi kneeled on the ground. A few more bruises from the explosion covered him. He stood up with slight pain.

**Aoshi** "I'll remember that."

They readied for battle again. This time, it was a fight to the death.

Sailor Galaxy grew worried over Aoshi's well being.

**Galaxy** (There's going to be more than just that. Aoshi needs to watch his back.)

**Aoshi** "Advantage or not, I'll still defeat you. Nothing will stop me protecting the ones close to me."

**Sapphire** "Let's put that to the test."

They stared for a while, waiting for the other one to throw the first blow.

**Sapphire** "Go."

He snapped his fingers and vials came down. Before they reached Aoshi, he charged at Sapphire with full force. Sapphire jumped back and avoided his charge. More vials came down on them while he was being chased. As Aoshi continued to charge and attack Sapphire, his opponent blocked and continued to jump back. They used every ounce of their strength to dance in the flashing chemicals.

Every passing moment could lead to his death. Sailor Galaxy wasn't ready for him to die. She can't lose Aoshi after meeting him again in what seemed to be an eternity. Her knees began to give out as she watched the fight.

**Galaxy** "I gotta help him!!"

She ran into the battlefield in an attempt to protect Aoshi.

**Mars** "Sailor Galaxy! It's not safe!"

**Venus** "Well, I guess we have no other option. Come on!"

They ran in after her and watched for any falling vials. A few were coming their way.

"VENUS LOVE CHAIN ENCIRCLE!!"

The metal chain swirled around and broke vials in a pattern. Glass pieces fell everywhere. Sailor Mars fired small fireballs and blasted far away chemicals that were close to Sailor Galaxy.

Sailor Galaxy protected Aoshi from falling vials with her shield. He continued to hack away at Sapphire, knowing that Sailor Galaxy had his back. But no one had hers. A vial fell right next to her and exploded, injuring her back and behind her leg. She fell to the ground in pain.

**Mars & Venus** "Sailor Galaxy!!"

The moment they paused, vials came crashing down on them. Bruises found their way on the scouts easily. They fell back and tried to sustain the pain.

**Sapphire** (Now's my chance!!)

Sapphire backed up and teleported away. Aoshi frantically searched around himself for an open spot where Aoshi could attack. He was surrounded by explosions; no weaknesses. Unless…they weren't with him _physically_.

The only part she was critically injured was on her leg. Sailor Galaxy tried her best to get up.

**Galaxy** "Gotta…help…Aoshi…"

**Sapphire** "All you do is weaken him."

Sailor Galaxy froze. His voice came from behind her. She turned her head and saw his killing eyes casting down upon her fragile body. Using her instincts, Sailor Galaxy sprawled to get up on her feet. The vials continued to fall and caused her to stumble. The injury on her leg throbbed every passing second.

He raised his sword in a sideways motion. Sapphire was going for the kill. He stared at Sailor Galaxy in her feeble state with pity. A shame to die in such a weak condition. But it must be done to fulfill his brother's dream.

Sailor Galaxy expected anger and evil to loom in his eyes. But as she looked closer, there was determination and courage instead. She hesitated for a moment.

**Galaxy** "How do you…really feel?"

They stopped for a second. But it took that second for Aoshi to throw his sword and stab Sapphire in the chest.

**Galaxy** "No!!"

He flew back and hit the ground. The kodachi stuck out from his chest as he yelped from the searing pain. The vials ceased falling and everything cleared up. Mars and Venus regained strength and stood up on their feet. Aoshi walked up to Sailor Galaxy and lifted her up to her feet.

**Aoshi** "I told you not to interfere."

**Galaxy** "And I told you I'd step in if you got hurt. So we're even now."

They looked down on the dying Sapphire. Sailor Galaxy felt that it was unfair to strike him when he was close to revealing something.

**Galaxy** "You have something bothering you, don't you? If it's a request, tell us."

Mars and Venus were a bit confused, but Aoshi realized how well she could sense when one is bothered. They all looked down at Sapphire.

**Sapphire** "Stop Wiseman…save Diamond…"

His head softly jerked to the side and stopped breathing. Sapphire of the Black Moon Clan ceased to exist in Crystal Tokyo.

The four that lived stared blankly into space.

**Venus** "The Wiseman…is he the real bad guy?"

**Galaxy** "I could tell…in his eyes…he really cared for his brother. The one that he truly hated is the so-called 'Wiseman'. He did all this…for Diamond: the person he cared for and respected the most. We should fulfill his mission for him."

Aoshi looked towards the end of the room and found a hallway.

**Aoshi** "We have to keep moving."

Sailor Galaxy looked up and vowed to stop the Wiseman at all costs. For the sake of everyone and the planet. She looked towards him with the same determination she saw in Sapphire's eyes.

**Galaxy** "Let's go."

* * *

Diamond was kicked to the wall with blood dripping down his face. Tuxedo Mask fell exhausted on his knees from beating Diamond to a bloody pulp. Both of them gave each other cuts and bruises all over. They looked as if they were about to collapse. Sailor Moon, Jupiter, and Mercury watched from afar.

**Jupiter** "Diamond's lacking something that makes him a true fighter. He's not meant to hold a sword."

**Mercury** "No, he isn't, but he's doing this for his pride. Diamond wants to have a reputation for the Black Moon Clan."

**Moon** "This is too much. He has to stop. I only hope Tuxedo Mask can help him."

Diamond stood up and stared through the mask. The future king seemed so noble, so brave and strong. But his heart was set on making Sailor Moon his. Diamond strived for the goal of having Neo-Queen Serenity at his side.

He struck at Tuxedo Mask with a sword and locked into battle with him. Tuxedo Mask guarded each blow with his cane. But Diamond seemed to be growing stronger and stronger with every blow.

**Diamond** "What do you have that I don't!? What is it that makes her so attracted to you!?"

He gave an all-powerful strike to Tuxedo Mask's arm and wounded it badly. Blood dripped as he fell to the ground, kneeling and enduring the pain.

**Moon** "No!!"

Sailor Moon cried out in terror. Darien couldn't lose. Not after proving that their love is strong. She ran out into the battle.

**Jupiter** "Sailor Moon!"

**Mercury** "Don't!!"

Tuxedo Mask turned and his eyes filled with terror.

**Mask** "Serena, no!!"

Sailor Moon came to his side and looked at Prince Diamond straight in the eye.

**Moon** "Please, don't kill him. Darien means everything to me. I want him to be with me always! He's always there for me when no one else is! Darien is the one I can count on. I can't let you take him away!"

Prince Diamond stared down at them. No matter how hard he tried, Neo-Queen Serenity could never love him. He saw that there was a place in her heart he couldn't reach. Sailor Moon's eyes were filled with love. But that love wasn't for him; it was for someone else: Prince Darien of Earth. There was something about their unity he didn't understand. And he realized that he never will.

The sword fell with a clang from his hand. Prince Diamond staggered back with his remaining strength. He looked down with disappointment with his new discovery. The scouts and Tuxedo Mask looked towards him and awaited his next plan of action.

**Diamond** "I give up."

They stared at him with shock. It seemed that Sailor Moon's words reached out to him. Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask stood up and looked at Diamond.

**Diamond** "I'll take you to Small Lady."

"That won't be necessary. I'll bring her to you."

Wiseman appeared with what seemed to be a new member of the Black Moon Clan. A tall woman who looked to be around 18 wore a long velvet black dress. Her red eyes gleamed in the dark room as if she had nighttime vision. Two long tails of pink hair trailed down her body; they were attached to a meatball hairstyle.

**Wiseman** "Your incompetence is taxing, Diamond. Soon, you'll be a failure, just like your brother."

**Diamond** "I understand my failing tasks. I'll take responsibility."

**Wiseman** "Oh, yes, you'll pay…with your own life!!"

The Wiseman blasted energy from his crystal and attacked Diamond. The team stared with shock as Prince Diamond was murdered by his own allies. As the prince was hit with deadly force, Aoshi and the other scouts appeared at the doorway.

**Galaxy** "Diamond…"

She failed to accomplish Sapphire's request. She gave swelled eyes when she realized her failure.

**Mars** "What's going on? Who's that woman with the Wiseman?"

**Venus** "She looks familiar."

**Aoshi** "It can't be…!!"

Diamond screamed until he was blasted away from existence. Only a sizzling scorch mark was left in the place he stood. The reunited team stared in horror of the death.

**Moon** "You…Where's Rini!? Where did you take her!?"

**Wiseman** "She's _around_. Small Lady is a smart girl who should be nurtured and cared for, right, Wicked Lady?"

The woman chuckled.

**Wicked** "That's right. You all treated her very badly. And now, it's payback time!"

**Mask** "Where is she!?"

**Aoshi** "Rini's right there."

Everyone faced him. They had expressions of doubt and shock.

**Aoshi** "Small Lady is that woman standing right before you."

Everyone turned to Wicked Lady as she chuckled again. Her long pink hair was similar to Serena's. She had the same red eyes.

**Wicked** "That's right. Wicked Lady has been born out of Rini's heart because of your selfishness. And you'll all suffer for everything you did!!"


	26. Chapter 26: Rini vs Wicked Lady

* * *

Hey! Sorry for the late update. My friend borrowed the original script for a while. So, here's the last episode of the Black Moon saga. After this, all the episodes will be original. Right now, I'm writing 2 fanfics: Sailor Moon and Fruits Basket. So it might take me a while to post up any new episodes. So here it is: the last episode!

**Episode: Rini vs. Wicked Lady**

The team stared upon the woman that used to be a little girl, the future queen of Crystal Tokyo. She no longer cared for the ones around her.

**Mercury** "Rini?"

**Venus** "Could it…really be you?"

**Jupiter **"It can't be…"

**Mars** "She's all grown up."

**Galaxy** "Into a whore."

Wicked Lady sneered at her.

**Wicked** "What would you know!? You left me all alone to suffer!"

**Moon** "That's not true…"

**Wicked** "Can it, Meatball Head! Don't try to tell me what's right from wrong! Wiseman helped me find the truth. At least he cared for me."

**Mask** "That's not true, Rini. We all care for you."

**Wicked** "Well, SOME of them don't think so."

She looked over to Sailor Galaxy. The scouts knew what she was talking about.

**Galaxy** (That's right. Rini stills thinks I hate her.)

**Wicked** "This harsh world will suffer MY pain! Starting with modern day Tokyo!"

Wicked Lady and the Wiseman disappeared from sight. The team of eight stared blankly into space, absorbing their new discoveries.

**Moon** "Sailor Galaxy...you still…hate her?"

Sailor Galaxy looked down.

**Galaxy** "I still have doubts about her. Rini and I don't exactly see eye to eye. But I know now that she's only a kid, SERENITY's kid. It must be hard on her to be the princess."

**Moon** "But even as a little child, you still have doubts for Rini."

Galaxy flinched. Her hatred became a huge gap to saving Rini.

**Venus** "We don't have time to sort out her feelings! We gotta save Rini!"

**Mercury** "She said modern day Tokyo, right!? Back to the Time Gate!"

The scouts ran out to the hallway where Aoshi's team came from. Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask ran past Sailor Galaxy. Aoshi watched her waited for her to move.

**Aoshi** "Anna, you can change this. It's all depending on you. Tell Rini how you really feel."

Sailor Galaxy stayed silent for a moment. The weight of the moon kingdom's future was on her shoulders. Her actions could as well close each of their fates. The solar scout couldn't handle it all.

"Take strength and build the future everyone believes in."

She looked towards Aoshi with confidence and nodded.

**Galaxy** "Time to help her."

They ran out the base and looked towards the hill where they first arrived in Crystal Tokyo. The team was waiting for Sailor Galaxy and Aoshi. At full speed, they ran to join the team.

**Moon** "Ready to go?"

**Galaxy & Aoshi** "Mm-hmm."

Aoshi and Tuxedo Mask opened the double doors and revealed the time portal again. They looked around for the 'bugs' they encountered before. None were found.

**Aoshi** "Let's move fast."

The team ran through the bright path and found the double doors Sailor Pluto opened. They threw it open and the wasteland appeared once again.

**Mars** "How do we get out of here?"

**Pluto** "I'll assist you."

Sailor Pluto appeared with a face of worry.

**Pluto** "Please, hurry and rescue Small Lady."

Sailor Moon stepped forward and tried to give a hand so Sailor Pluto could join them. But the guardian of the Time Gate raised her staff in the air and emitted a blinding light. Sailor Moon had to take back her hand to shield her eyes from the light. Pluto disappeared in the light and returned the team to a familiar town: modern day Tokyo.

**Galaxy** "Now we gotta find Rini and the Wiseman."

**Jupiter** "It won't take that long. Look over there."

In the urban part of Tokyo, near the main square, dark purple light came up like a force field. A crystallized platform appeared and hovered in the air. Sailor Galaxy sensed all the negative energy it was emitting throughout the town.

**Galaxy** "They're there, all right."

**Mercury** "The Wiseman's at full strength by now. Their energy's too powerful. How can we stop them?"

**Aoshi** "Not directly, but indirectly."

He looked over to Sailor Galaxy. She understood the message Aoshi was giving her: she had to tell Rini how she really felt.

Sailor Galaxy gasped. The negative energy went to her. She didn't feel strong negative energy since the Doom Tree.

**Mask** "The negative energy…it's suffocating, isn't it?"

She looked at Tuxedo Mask and nodded.

**Mask** "We have to do our best and get Rini back. Come on, let's go."

They walked through the streets to reach the floating crystal. The team stared up and waited for the time to strike. But the enemy struck first.

An energy beam sent them up into the crystal and transported them to the area where the final battle will take place. Above the crystal was a platform. The team was set upon it gently and the battle began.

"Oh, so you followed us."

Wiseman and the Wicked Lady appeared on the platform as well. Her evil smile broke the hearts of her former comrades.

**Wicked** "Have you come to stop our plans?"

**Mars** "We just want to bring you home, Rini."

**Wicked** "I have no home!! A home is a safe place where no one gets disciplined or yelled at. The place I lived wasn't a home…it was hell."

**Jupiter** "That's not true, Rini. We love you and we care for you very much."

**Wicked** "All lies! If you cared, you wouldn't have yelled and hated me! Now feel my torture!!"

Wicked Lady cast thunder spells on the team and rapidly drained their strength. The scouts tried to sustain it, but Wicked Lady's wrath was too much.

**Aoshi** "Rini! Your mother wouldn't have wanted this!!"

**Wicked** "Shut your mouth, Pretty Boy!"

She brought down more thunder and shocked them of life. Sailor Galaxy looked and saw Aoshi suffering like all the others.

**Wiseman** "That's it, Wicked Lady! Show them how you felt before I took you in and helped you!"

**Galaxy** (I've had enough of this crap!)

Tuxedo Mask held onto Sailor Moon's hand as hard as he could. If only there was some way to reach Rini and help her…but none of them had enough strength to even stand. He looked over to Aoshi and searched for someone. But she wasn't there. Tuxedo Mask glanced over to Wicked Lady and gasped.

**Mask** "What are you…!?"

SLAP!!!

The thunder stopped in an instant. Everyone looked towards Wicked Lady and stared. The Wiseman stayed silent and watched the intervention.

**Wicked** "Why, you…!!"

Wicked Lady held her throbbing cheek as she glared at Sailor Galaxy.

**Wicked** "How dare you touch me!! No one attacks the Wicked Lady!"

Her hand emitted absolute negative energy, enough to kill a solar scout. Wicked Lady readied her hand to strike into Sailor Galaxy's heart.

**Aoshi** "ANNA!"

**Venus** "Move!"

**Jupiter** "Watch out!"

**Mask** "No!"

**Moon** "Stop!!"

Wicked Lady's eyed shined with vengeance. She changed her hand to a claw. Sailor Galaxy looked down and closed her eyes. Wicked Lady saw this as an opportunity for revenge.

Wicked Lady slashed at Sailor Galaxy.

**Aoshi** "NO!!"

Sailor Galaxy opened her eyes.

CLASP!!!

She held tight onto the hand that kills. The negative energy was 5 inches away from her heart. Wicked Lady urged to thrust it forward, but the scout held it in place.

**Galaxy** "You wasted it."

Wicked Lady glared harder.

**Wicked **"What?"

**Galaxy** "That hit wasn't meant for you, Wicked Lady. It was for the little girl that you came from: Rini."

**Wicked** "What are you talking about? I AM Rini! I'm just fueled by your mistreatment."

**Galaxy** "No…"

She looked up to Wicked Lady's eyes and glared right back.

**Galaxy** "You're NOT her! That slap was to bring back the little girl that everyone loved. Becoming this evil mistress is hurting your mom, your dad, Aoshi, the scouts, your friends…You're hurting ME, Rini!!"

The team stared as the Wicked Lady weakened by the words.

**Wicked** "But…but they yelled at me!! My parents didn't love me. They hated me when I broke that vase!!"

**Aoshi** "The vase in the main hall?"

Aoshi remembered when Rini ran through the main hall and bumped into an expensive vase. It fell and shattered into a million pieces, making everyone angry.

**Galaxy** "They yelled at you because you weren't supposed to run to begin with. Otherwise, how could you expect to be like you mother when you grow up?"

Wicked Lady shuddered. She always wanted to be like her mother, but everyone told her in harsh voices that everything she did was wrong; they were nothing princess-like. She assumed they were belittling her.

**Galaxy** "We're expecting wonderful things for out future queen. You say you want to be like your mom. Well, ACT like it! No…be better. Be better than Neo-Queen Serenity. Become the best queen Earth will ever have."

Wicked Lady's force on her hand became weaker. Her tears became stifled.

**Wicked** "Mommy!!"

She pushed Sailor Galaxy with the negative energy. Wicked Lady covered her ears to try and hold back the truth.

They negative energy didn't kill Sailor Galaxy, but it weakened her. She fell back into Aoshi's arms.

**Aoshi** "Anna! Are you hurt?"

**Galaxy** "No… just a little weak."

But Wicked Lady's cry seemed to have another effect. Sailor Moon's crystal began to glow and consume her.

**Mask** "Serena?"

Her glowing body stood up and changed her suit into an extravagant gown similar to what the princess wore. A beautiful bow was on her back and a crown with a magnificent ruby was on her head. She changed to Neo-Queen Serenity!

**Scouts** "Serenity!"

**Aoshi** "Your majesty."

**Serenity** "I'm here, Rini. I won't deny that we wanted you to grow up, but we did those things because we love you. If you cried all the time, you wouldn't learn to do things for yourself. You couldn't get the experience of becoming brave and strong. So be strong and live the life we and you always wanted: a happy and peaceful life."

**Wicked** "Mommy…"

She looked up tearfully at her mother, who smiled down at her. Her mother wasn't afraid or ashamed of Wicked Lady's misdeeds.

**Mask** "We do this because we love you…Rini."

Wicked Lady held her head and tried to realize the truth. Everyone showed that they loved and cared for her, even Sailor Galaxy.

**Galaxy** "I love you, Rini. We care for you and we'll protect you from anything."

**Wicked** "MOMMY!!!"

Wicked Lady sobbed and dropped to the ground. She felt all their love and care for her. Her figure began to change drastically. The long pink hair shortened to pigtails again. The seductive black dress changed back to a blue school uniform. Her killer hands covering her face shrank to small soft ones. Wicked Lady was Rini again.

**Rini** "I'm sorry! Mommy! Daddy! Everyone! I'm so sorry!!"

Tuxedo Mask went and scooped her up in his arms. He held her close to show his love for his future daughter.

**Mask** "It's good you're back."

A sudden burst of energy harmed the team from up above. They forgot about the Wiseman!

**Wiseman** "I don't need Wicked Lady's power. With the dark crystal, I can conquer anything!"

He held his crystal ball close to him, as if it was precious. The idea hit the scouts.

**Mars** "His crystal ball!"

**Jupiter** "THAT'S the dark crystal!"

**Wiseman** "NONE of you can stand up to the dark crystal!! This world is as good as mine!! IT NOW BELONGS TO THE DOOM PHANTOM!!!"

He blasted more negative energy from the dark crystal. They couldn't endure it any longer. Sailor Galaxy felt weak. If she gets attacked anymore, she'll die!

She looked at the team while they agonized from the dark crystal's power. Sailor Galaxy held on to Aoshi's hand as tight as she could. Jupiter and Venus almost leaped from overdose of energy. Mars and Mercury collapsed from exhaustion. Tuxedo Mask's disguise flew off while protecting a feeble Rini. Was this the end???

A glow came from behind them. They looked back and saw Neo-Queen Serenity holding the Silver Crystal in her hands.

**Galaxy** "Serenity, don't! You'll die if you use the silver crystal!!"

But the queen ignored her warning. She cast its power against the dark crystal and repelled it. Both forces tried with all their might to overpower the opposing threat.

**Phantom** "Against the dark crystal, the silver crystal is nothing!!"

**Serenity** "I must defend this planet and protect its peaceful future!! I won't let you ruin it!!"

Rini stared up at her mother as she protected the world and future kingdom in her hands. The princess knew she couldn't be like Neo-Queen Serenity, but she remembered Sailor Galaxy's words.

"Be better."

A small light shined in Rini's hands. She looked down at them and her face filled with amazement. It was the future silver crystal!!

**Rini** (That's right! I took the silver crystal to prove I could be like Mommy!!)

**Aoshi** "Rini! Now's your chance to be just like your mother!!"

**Mercury** "You can do it!!"

Rini nodded when the scouts gave her encouragement. Her school uniform turned into a lavishing dress, comparable to the queen's.

**Rini** "Silver Crystal, please help me protect this world!!"

**Phantom** "TWO Silver Crystals!? Impossible!!"

**Venus** "Come on! They need our help!"

**Mars** "We need to protect the world we love!"

**Jupiter** "And the future of this world!"

**Mercury** "And every generation after that!"

**Galaxy** "Every single person who gives to keep this world a peaceful, happy place! We gotta do it for them!!"

"MERCURY STAR POWER!!"

"MARS STAR POWER!!"

"JUPITER STAR POWER!!"

"VENUS STAR POWER!!"

"SOLAR STAR POWER!!"

Each of their power strengthened the silver crystals. The dark crystal's force began to repel.

**Serenity** "You can't win this world, Doom Phantom!!"

**Rini** "Stay away from the past, present, and future!!"

"MOON CRYSTAL POWER!!"

They gave all their energy into the silver crystals and overcame the dark crystal's power.

**Phantom** "NOOO!!!"

The crystals' combined power consumed the Doom Phantom and destroyed the dark crystal. Peace was restored again.

**Mask** "He's gone!"

**Aoshi** "You did it."

* * *

Blossom petals fell in the park and onto the ground. The sun's rays shined through the trees and lit the park. The girls gave their best wishes to Rini's safe journey.

**Amy** "Be safe when you're traveling."

**Raye** "Come back anytime."

**Lita** "Say hi to your mom and dad for us."

**Mina** "And take good care of the kingdom."

**Rini** "Thanks, guys. I will."

**Darien** "We'll miss you, Rini."

She turned around and her future parents stood watching over her.

**Darien** "Make us proud."

**Serena** "Uh…yeah. I hope you'll do well."

**Darien** "Come on, Serena. Go ahead."

Rini and Serena stared at each other for a moment. So much has changed since they first met. Rini knew that deep down, she loved her mother. And Serena knew that she wants to raise the little girl. They threw themselves at each other and cried together.

Anna and Aoshi watched from a distance as they entered the park.

**Anna** "They're finally getting along. Those two used to fight all the time."

**Aoshi** "It's like they say: like mother, like daughter."

Anna chuckled.

**Anna** "I guess you're right. So, you're going away again for a while…"

Aoshi turned towards her.

**Aoshi** "I'll be back. Just wait for me and I'll come."

Anna turned to him with the smile that made him numb.

**Anna** "You better."

She didn't have time to react when Aoshi pulled her closer. Her smile faded away the moment his lips touched her forehead. Anna stared at his body in front of her with surprise and blushed. She could feel Aoshi's warmth all over her head. Her senses went numb and her blood's temperature rose. The senses stayed that way even after Aoshi let go.

**Aoshi** "Don't worry. I'll find you."

He walked towards the team and left Anna to calm down.

**Aoshi** "Rini. Let's go."

**Rini** "Right."

Anna looked towards them with a loving glance and smile. Rini activated her Key of Space Time with one hand and held Aoshi's hand with the other.

**Rini** "Bye, everyone!"

The Key glowed and light consumed Rini and Aoshi. He looked around and found Anna's smile. He gave a little smile before disappearing from vision.

**Serena** "Well, there they go."

Darien wrapped his arms around her waist.

**Darien** "Wanna go to the lake?"

She nodded.

**Serena** "Yeah."

They left the park hand in hand while the girls planned what to do next.

**Lita** "So, where do we go from here?"

**Raye** "Hey, Anna, you have work today?"

**Anna** "Uh-huh."

**Mina** "All right! It's decided. We're going to Game Crown."

**Amy** "You're just using her as an excuse to play Sailor V."

Lita placed her arm around Anna's shoulder as the five of them walked to Game Crown. They laughed as if saving the world was on a day-to-day basis. The girls couldn't run from their fates, but accepted it either way. But none of them knew about the invisible mark on Anna's forehead. It told Anna that Aoshi will come back to her the moment he kissed her. It told her that everything will be okay. And it also told her that the future wasn't ruined. It remained peaceful and prosperous under the rule of one queen: the queen who was once the one named Sailor Moon.


	27. Chapter 27: The New Guys

Okay! Time for Sailor Moon Super! Here are some things to help you understand the way I'm setting it up: there's not going to be any Witches 5 (sorry, but I don't want to make this saga long), and Sailor Uranus & Neptune are lesbians, not cousins. I'm going to go into the Stars Arc, and it wouldn't fit if they were related. Here we go!

**Episode: The New Guys**

Being inside her room felt somewhat nostalgic. Anna remembered the night Darien first had the nightmare. She lied on the bed and almost fell asleep.

**Darien** "Hey!!"

Her door slammed wide open as she fell out of her bed from shock. Anna's bottom ached as she sat on the floor.

**Darien** "You're gonna be late for work. Didn't you say you needed money when Aoshi comes back?"

**Anna** "Oh, yeah. Sorry. Don't worry. I'm not gonna mooch off of you."

**Darien** "It's ok. Now, come on."

Anna prepared her things and they both set off for Game Crown. It seemed like an average day to everyone: no enemies, no opposing threats…zip. Maybe the team's desire to live normally will finally come true. Happiness reached Anna's thoughts when they reached the arcade.

**Darien** "I'll get you later, okay?"

**Anna** "All right. See ya."

They split up and Anna entered Game Crown. It was bustling, as usual. And, of course, Andrew was there.

**Andrew** "Long time, no see, Anna. Ready to work?"

**Anna** "Yeah. All set."

He started her off to fix the racing machines. Anna grabbed her tools and began to tinker away. There wasn't a small problem, so it was a quick fix. After she finished, Anna glanced at what the game was: Gran Turismo 3. Ecstatic, she decided to rig the machine so she could play for free.

**Anna** (Andrew won't mind if it was just once.)

"Hey. Mind if I join?"

Anna jumped a little from surprise. Was it Andrew? She looked behind and saw what looked like a handsome prep. The new face wore green checker pants with a red jacket. The enigma had short blonde hair and a gentle smile. Anna sighed with relief.

**Anna** "Not at all. Go ahead."

**Prep** "Thanks. You any good with these games?"

**Anna** "Well, a little. But I'm not pretty sure."

**Prep** "Really? Let's put it to the test."

The new person sat down in the machine next to the one Anna was using. Anna felt calm with this new guy. "He" liked games, just like her. The prep activated the other machine and chose a car to use. Before she knew it, the race began. Anna constantly switched the gearshift to get ahead of her opponent. With each twist and turn, Anna became more nervous.

Finally, her car saw the finish line at a home stretch. Anna switched gears and stepped on the gas pedal with full force. She almost passed the finish line within a millisecond…ZOOM!!!

A red car sped past hers and took the victory.

**Prep** "Looks like I won."

Anna stared blankly at the screen for a few seconds before coming back to her senses. She began to wallow in shame until the prep gave out a hand.

**Prep** "Nice game. My name's Amara."

Anna's face turned to a smile and shook Amara's hand.

**Anna** "Anna's the name. I work here. You're really good."

**Amara** "Thanks. I'm a racer. I got my own bike and stuff. It's nice to know I'm not the only girl that likes racing."

G…GU…GIRL!!?? And for a moment there, Anna thought that she was a guy. Now she began to wallow more in shame. She looked so masculine…

**Anna** "Really? That's…great. It's…it's nice to meet you."

**Amara** "Same here."

**Mina** "Anna!"

They looked towards the door and Mina walked up to them. Her face was awkwardly red as she came by.

**Mina** "Who's your friend?"

**Amara** "An acquaintance of Anna's? Hey, I'm Amara."

**Mina** "I'm Mina Aino. I'm 15 years old, a Libra, and I go to Shiba Koen Middle School. My favorite colors are orange and yellow and I'm sometimes thought of as a leader. My dream is to be an idol and I_ hate_ shiitake mushrooms. I think love is very important…"

As Mina went on and Amara listened, Anna couldn't help but feel sorry for Amara. It seemed like her friend found a new "love victim".

**Anna** (Mina has no idea…)

Amara checked her watch and looked back with a smile.

**Amara** "I gotta go. Nice meeting you guys."

**Anna** "Same here."

**Mina** "See you later…"

Her voice was soft and sweet. As Amara left the arcade, Mina slowly turned to Anna.

**Mina** "Oh, Anna…"

**Anna** "What is it?"

**Mina** "How long has he been here!? How old is he!? What does he like!? Does he have a girlfriend!? Is she cute!? Is she younger!? OLDER!? Does he like assertive girls!? Were you trying to be assertive!? Do you have a crush on him!? I NEED TO KNOW!!!"

**Anna** (Yup, she's love struck.) "Uh, Mina, I think you should know that Amara's…"

Mina turned around.

**Mina** "You're right! I need to learn firsthand to fully understand. I'll go follow him!"

Anna's mouth dropped with astonishment.

**Anna** "She's going as far as to stalk her. Better stop Mina before she causes more trouble."

Anna and Mina walked around the streets to find their new friend. As Mina babbled on about how to get Amara to like her, Anna tried to tell her the truth. But she wouldn't hear of it.

**Mina** "I'm the soldier of love! Of course I know my perfect soul mate. And I won't let anyone interfere."

**Anna** "Like how she's interfering?"

Anna pointed across the street at two people who were talking in front of an auto shop. One of them was obviously Amara. The other person was a girl the same age. She went to the same school as Amara; her school uniform obviously compared. She wore a long checkered green skirt and red long sleeve sweater. Her wavy navy blue hair flowed down behind her. Her face was calm and sweet.

All Mina did was stare sorrowfully and drop her jaw. She and Anna rushed into a nearby alley.

**Mina **"Is that…is that his girlfriend?"

**Anna** "Why don't you go check?"

Mina strangled Anna.

**Mina** "Are you crazy!? Who would do a crazy thing like that!?"

**Anna** (dizzy) "Indeed. Who would?"

**Mina** "We gotta find out who she is! Hey, look. They're walking this way! Go get 'em!"

She decided to give Anna 'the boot' and kicked her into the sidewalk. Anna fell down sitting. She looked up and saw Amara and her friend standing in front of her. Their faces were questioning as Anna stared with embarrassment.

**Amara** "Uh…hey, Anna."

**Anna** "Amara! Hey, fancy meeting you here. I was taking a break from work and I tripped."

Anna laughed nervously. Deep down, she swore to kill Mina for humiliating her.

**Mina** "Anna, you klutz. Watch where you're going."

Mina came out of an alley with a concerned look. But Anna knew it was all an act. She glared harshly as she stood up.

**Mina** "Oh, Amara. What a coincidence! We were just taking a walk and here we are! Heh heh…oh, who's your friend?"

**Anna** (Oh, yeah. Great people skills.)

**Amara** "This is Michelle. We go to the same school."

**Michelle** "Nice to meet you."

**Mina** "Pleasure's all mine."

Once again, an act.

**Anna** "Hey, I'm Anna. I work at the nearby arcade. And this is my friend, Mina."

**Mina** "So, how close friends are you?"

Anna nearly jumped. Mina's going way too far.

**Michelle** "Well, we practically do everything together. I guess you could say we're best friends."

**Mina** "Oh, that's…that's nice. Well, we'd best be going. Come on, Anna."

She placed her hand on Anna's shoulder and they walked away. Michelle and Amara watched them leave with curious faces.

**Mina** "How could you…"

**Anna** "What?"

**Mina** "How come you didn't tell me they were just friends!?"

Anna became confused and stressed.

**Mina** "You embarrassed me in front of him!! I can never show my face again!!"

**Anna** "What are you talking about?? I was the one embarrassed!! For your information, Amara isn't exactly who you think."

**Mina** "I know. He's so god-like…"

**Anna** "No. I mean Amara is…"

"AAH! HELP!!"

Mina and Anna turned around. Over at the mechanic shop, a man wrapped in a rubber tire ran out to the street. A monster stepped out of the shop and stared at the man. Vehicle tires wrapped all around its body.

**Mina** "It's a monster!"

**Anna** "But from where!? Hold on! Stand back!"

They stood against the wall. Running footsteps were approaching. They stayed silent as Amara and Michelle ran by calmly.

**Anna** "Good. Less people involved. It's up to us now. Ready?"

Mina gave thumbs up.

**Mina** "I was born ready. I AM the vice commander."

**Anna** "Yes, but not the smartest or the strongest."

"VENUS STAR POWER!!"

"SOLAR STAR POWER!!"

Mina covered herself with a swirling ribbon to become Sailor Venus. Anna covered herself with multi-colored orbs to transform into Sailor Galaxy.

**Man** "Someone!! Help me!!"

The monster chuckled.

**Galaxy** "Hold it!"

The monster turned around and the man looked ahead. Two teenage girls in sailor suits stood with proud faces.

**Venus** "We can't allow this wonderful world to be jeopardized right after it's been saved! You need to be taught a lesson! I'm Sailor Venus!"

**Galaxy** "And I'm Sailor Galaxy! We stand for love and justice!"

**Venus** "In the name of Venus…"

**Galaxy** "Of the entire galaxy…"

**Scouts** "We shall punish you!"

"VENUS CRESCENT BEAM SMASH!!!"

Sailor Venus shot a beam of energy at the tire monster. But it held up a tire and deflected the beam.

**Venus** "It deflected my attack!"

**Galaxy** "It's strong!"

The monster turned back to the man from the auto shop and held out its palm. A black star was imprinted on it. A black beam shot out of its palm and was directed at the man's chest.

**Galaxy** "What's it doing!?"

The man groaned and screamed in pain. The beam seemed to be clawing into his body. All the scouts could do is watch.

Something began to materialize in front of the man's chest. It glistened and shined as it was unearthed. A crystal appeared and floated to the monster's hand. The man slumped back and drooped his head. His pupils became dilated with the eyelids wide open.

**Venus** "What is that?"

**Galaxy** "I don't know, but I'm not waiting to find out!"

Sailor Galaxy leapt into the air and flew to kick the monster.

**Galaxy** "HAH!!"

But the monster jumped to the side before the kick landed on the ground. When Sailor Galaxy had a chance to retaliate, the monster summoned tires around her body. She couldn't move!

**Venus** "Sailor Galaxy!"

The monster didn't forget. It summoned tires around Sailor Venus as well. As the tires held her tight, Sailor Venus stumbled and sat on the ground.

**Galaxy** (Damn! Not good. We didn't alert the other scouts. And now that monster's gonna get away with that…whatever-it-is!!)

The scouts struggled to get out of their imprisonment. No one was around to help. At least, no one they knew.

"URANUS WORLD SHAKING!!"

A gold sphere of energy skidded on the ground, but sped fast towards the monster. The creature, unexpecting the attack, had nowhere to run. It howled in the air as it was reduced in size. After the flash of the collision, a tire appeared on the ground next to the mysterious crystal.

The tires on the scouts disappeared. Sailor Galaxy stood in shock and wondered. Where did that attack come from? As Sailor Venus stood up, 2 figures shot out from the alleyways. They landed next to the tire and the crystal. Their attire surprised the scouts.

The mysterious figures wore tiaras, gloves, and skirts. One of them had short blonde hair while the other had long and way blue hair. But what shocked the scouts the most were the sailor suits they wore. They were sailor scouts as well!

**Blonde** "Check it."

The scout with blue hair picked up the crystal and observed it closely.

**Blue** "It's not."

The blonde scout sighed.

**Blonde** "Might as well give it back. Here."

The blonde scout took the crystal and tossed it to Sailor Galaxy. She clumsily caught it, but held the crystal safe.

**Venus** "Who are you?"

**Blonde** "No one that concerns you."

**Blue** "Just know that we're not on the same side."

They walked away without looking back. Sailor Galaxy stared for a while and remembered the crystal in her hands. She walked up to the man and held the crystal before his chest. It dissolved through his clothes and back into his body. The man's breathing came back as he was slowly filled with life again.

**Venus** "We better go."

Sailor Galaxy nodded. They ran away before the man regained consciousness.

Anna and Mina had concerned looks on their faces at Game Crown the next day.

**Anna** "So what do you think about this new enemy?"

**Mina** "Those crystals from people must be important. Each one of them probably varies in power. But that aside, who were those other scouts? Have you heard of them?"

Anna shook her head.

**Mina** "Well, we'll find out soon. Anyway, do you think a guy could be a scout? Because that one scout looked as hot as Amara…"

She began to blush again.

**Anna** "Oh, yeah. Um, about that…Mina, there's something about Amara: she's a girl."

Mina snorted.

**Mina** "Yeah, right. As if. There's no way Amara's a…GIRL!!??"

Mina stared gawking at the entrance while Anna looked as well. Amara and Michelle walked into the arcade looking for some fun. Amara wasn't wearing her jacket, showing her white shirt and true body figure.

**Anna** "Hey, _girls_. What's up?"

**Amara** "What's wrong with Mina?"

They all stared at Mina's bizarre expression.

**Michelle** "Oh, I get it. You thought Amara was a boy, right?"

Mina accepted the truth. She fell to the ground with childish shame and wept stubbornly. Amara and Michelle walked by and continued to venture the arcade.

**Amara** "Yeah, that happens a lot; I'm a girl."

Anna bent down and patted Mina on the back pitifully.

**Anna** (taunting) "Tried to tell ya…"

As Mina continued to sob, Anna explored all the possibilities of how her new "friends" would be like. There were the new scouts to still worry about, but stayed content with the life she already had. New surprises awaited the scouts…as they still tried to sort out gender issues.

**Mina** (crying) "He's…he's a girl…"

**Anna** "Yes, aren't we all?"


	28. Chapter 28: Heart of Fire

Hiya! I changed my mind. There is going to be a Witches 5, but their role isn't as big as in the anime. They'll appear in a later episode. The titles are going to have a somewhat parallelism (Can't really tell, bcuz I suck in English :P). So, here we go!

**Episode: Heart of Fire**

The steps to the temple seemed big and never ending, but Anna hopped up them as if they were a piece of cake. Andrew gave her the day off, so she decided to plan plans for when Aoshi returned…that is, if he ever did. Her anticipation got the best of her. Every time the subject appeared in Anna's mind, she got frustrated. Nonetheless, she held her head high and remained dogmatic.

**Anna** "I'm sure Raye will help me out."

She reached the path leading to the temple. Anna saw Raye in her priestess uniform, sweeping the floor as she does every day. Her grandfather was inside while Chad was polishing the wood floors.

**Anna** "Don't you ever get tired of doing that?"

Raye looked up to see the visitor. She smiled at Anna with humor.

**Raye** "Interestingly enough, no. It's been a daily thing since I was a kid."

She turned to the temple.

**Raye** "Hey, Chad!"

The apprentice's head popped out from the paper sliding door.

**Raye** "I'm taking a break with Anna, okay?"

Chad's eyes blinked with confusion, but stayed proud.

**Chad** "No problem. Leave everything to me!"

He continued polishing while Anna and Raye sat in front of the temple, enjoying tea.

**Raye** "Two new scouts, huh? Are they any good?"

**Anna** "They're pretty tight. Kind of serious about their job, though. They have something to do with that weird crystal from the guy."

**Raye** "A crystal? This is strange. I guess the crystals have great power."

While Anna pondered, she tried to find something to mindlessly stare at. Nothing was around but the trees, path, and Chad. She tried all three, but every one of them was boring.

**Anna** "Hey, Raye. No offense, but the temple looks really empty. Is this really what it's like being a priestess?"

**Raye** "I do all my prayer and rituals _inside_ the temple. Not that much happens out here."

**Anna** "Well, Aoshi could practice his skills out here, I guess. Rather than the place we're planning to stay at."

Raye's face lit with excitement. She stood up and looked around the empty area. Her head began to nod, as if agreeing to something. Anna didn't understand.

**Anna** "What's up?"

Raye giggled and turned to her.

**Raye** "I have a great but possibly crazy idea! What if…what if…"

**Anna** "Yeah?"

**Raye** "What if…"

Anna stood up with anxiety.

**Anna** "What is it? Spill!"

Raye giggled and stamped her feet. Anna stood on her tiptoes.

**Raye **"What if we turn this place into a dojo? Then Aoshi could have a job and the area could be lively!"

Anna's face filled with excitement. She jumped into the air with glee.

**Anna** "That's awesome! This place will be packed! What a wonderful idea! Thanks so much!"

She ran up and embraced Raye with open arms. Anna squeezed as hard as she could.

**Raye** (choking) "You're welcome. Now I wonder if you could please stop choking me."

As they became more joyous of their future plans, two upperclassmen walked up the steps and watched the commotion.

**Michelle** "MY, something big must have happened."

The two stopped celebrating and checked the entrance. Amara and Michelle appeared!

**Anna** "Hey! Amara! Michelle!"

Amara came in jeans and a t-shirt while Michelle was dressed in a blouse and skirt.

**Raye** "You know them, Anna?"

**Anna** "Yeah. I met them once with Mina. So, how's it going?"

**Amara** "Same old, same old. Just came to go sightseeing and thought this place might be interesting."

**Anna** "Oh. This is Cherry Hill Temple. My friend Raye is a priestess here."

**Raye** "Pleased to meet you."

**Michelle** "It must be an experience to live up here. We were wondering what it was like."

**Raye** "Well, it's not all that adventurous. I pray in the temple and such, but that's all."

**Amara** "Can we have a look around?"

**Raye** "Sure. Go ahead."

Amara and Michelle walked through the shrine while Raye served as a tour guide. Anna followed behind and admired the shrine as well. Abstract statues relating to the gods were set around the property. Ofuda scrolls hung from the roof to grant protection. The garden was filled with beautiful cherry blossom trees. Falling petals began to dance as the wind flew by.

They finally stepped out on the terrace and overlooked Tokyo on the hill. Anna and Raye waited next to the house.

**Anna** "Nice guiding skills."

**Raye** (sarcastically) "Oh, yeah. Someday, I dream of being a tour guide."

They lightly giggled. Raye walked up to Amara and Michelle.

**Raye** "I hope you enjoyed your visit. I'm sorry if it seems a little messy; we don't have many guests so it doesn't have much excitement…"

**Amara** "It's worthless."

Raye stopped talking and slightly smiled. Anna stared, but held back possible anger.

**Raye** "Yeah…um, not that much people acknowledge our beliefs and stuff and we're not well-known in Tokyo…"

**Amara** "I mean it's worthless to try and keep this place up. If no one goes here, why bother staying? You can't keep dwelling on worthless ambitions and believe that this place will get better. I suggest you move to a place where you can actually learn something. And do it soon."

**Raye** "Well, it's my religion to pray to the gods…every day…"

**Amara** "What good will that do? Nothing will help this dump. The gods won't help you with anything."

Amara heard footsteps coming up to her and Michelle. She stayed still and waited for Anna's catharsis.

**Anna** "You…how dare you…"

Her clenched fist shook with rage.

**Anna** "What do you know!?"

BAM!!!

Raye stared with shock and Michelle just turned. Amara's hand throbbed with pain. It stayed straight and applied more force to hold back the fist. Anna tried hardly to push her fist so it could weaken Amara's hand. But she decided to give up and change her fist back. They stood up straight and stared each other in the eye.

**Anna** "You can't just talk like you own the place. I can't stand people who boss others… 'senpai'."

Amara made a little chuckle.

**Amara** "Whatever."

She turned and walked down the steps. Michelle lightly bowed to Raye and followed her.

**Amara** "Work on that left hook of yours. It's pretty good."

Anna didn't know whether to accept the comment or not. She stared them off, but also saw the team walking up the steps.

**Serena** "Hey, guys."

Mina walked up to Anna.

**Mina** "Why were Amara and Michelle here?"

**Lita** "Hm? You know them?"

**Mina** "Yeah. We met them at Game Crown the other day."

**Raye** "They told me to leave the temple and live somewhere else."

**Amy** "That's not right. They shouldn't say such things."

**Raye** "It's all right. I don't mind. Almost everyone in town thinks the same. But I just ignore them. The temple may seem low-down, but it's the place I call home. It sheltered me my whole life. It's almost as if the temple's a parental figure."

**Serena** "That's great…staying with this temple for a long time. I'd never give it up."

**Lita** "As if you'd be able to care for a temple, Serena."

The girls laughed as Serena groaned. Raye looked around and saw the happiness that filled everyone.

**Raye** "Hey, let's have some tea in the garden. I'll go prepare it, so you just wait here."

Raye walked into the temple while the girls talked out front. She went into the kitchen and prepared six teacups. Heating up the tea was a piece of cake. She poured the drinks and walked to the garden.

**Raye** "Another wonderful day in the temple."

As she set the tea on a bench, Raye enjoyed the scent of the cherry blossoms in the tree. She leaned against a tree and enjoyed the moment. But Raye didn't notice it slowly glowing.

**Amy** "A dojo? Really? How nice."

**Serena** "I want to take some lessons."

**Lita** "Why? You already have Darien. Don't you think hitting on Mr. Aoshi's a little wrong?"

**Serena **"What!? I'm not trying to hit on him!"

Anna giggled at the joke until a sudden high pitched scream filled the air.

**Mina** "What was that!?"

**Amy** "I think it's Raye!"

**Anna** "The garden! Hurry!"

They ran into the house and found the back door. Mina opened it and the girls gasped. Raye was held back against the wall. Petals fell as they gazed upon the monster: a kimono wearing beast with sharp claws and teeth.

**Lita** "Raye!"

**Amy** "We can't help this way! Transform!!"

"MERCURY STAR POWER!!"

"JUPITER STAR POWER!!"

"VENUS STAR POWER!!"

"SOLAR STAR POWER!!"

Sailor Galaxy! Sailor Venus! Sailor Jupiter! Sailor Mercury!

**Venus** "You too, Serena!"

**Serena** "Yeah."

"MOON CRYSTAL POWER!!"

She held her crystal in the air and waited for the ribbons to come out.

**Serena** (I would like some ribbons now, please!)

But none came. The scouts gasped as Serena stood terrified. The crystal's not responding!

**Serena** "The silver crystal!"

**Galaxy** "What's wrong!?"

But the monster already shot blossom petals at the team. They fell back against the trees and vines wrapped all around them. They were trapped!

**Raye** "You guys!"

Raye shouted to give support but was silenced when the monster shot a black beam from her chest. The beam filled her with pain and agony.

**Scouts** "Raye!"

**Serena** "Leave her alone!"

But the monster didn't stop. A crystal began to form in front of Raye. It glimmered and shined brightly. Her head dropped as the crystal was taken from her body. Raye's eyes lost all signs of life in them.

**Mercury** "Raye!"

**Venus** "Wake up!"

Their cries didn't reach her.

**Serena** "Raye!!"

"URANUS WORLD SHAKING!!"

"NEPTUNE DEEP SUBMERGE!!"

The gold sphere of energy from before was accompanied by a teal sphere of sea water. They traveled rapidly towards the monster while it stared with fear.

BOOM!!

The attacks struck the monster as it screamed a cacophonous cry. The scouts watched while the monster suffered.

**Galaxy** "It's them!"

**Venus** "The scouts from before!"

The team looked up to the trees and searched the blossoms. Two figures stood and looked down at them. It was the scouts they met before!

**Blonde** "Taking a heart from someone that cares deeply for what they treasure is wrong! I'm Sailor Uranus, protector of the planet Uranus!"

**Blue** "We're here to defend those hearts and seek out the ones that are pure! I'm Sailor Neptune, protector of the planet Neptune!"

**Uranus** "We're here to fight…and to protect the pure hearts!"

The scouts stared in awe. The new scouts came to help!

The vines retaining them disappeared and the team was free again.

**Jupiter** "All right, let's dust it!"

"SHINE AQUA ILLUSION!!"

"JUPITER THUNDER CRASH!!"

"VENUS CRESCENT BEAM SMASH!!"

"SOLAR METEOR STRIKE!!"

All four attacks reached the monster and overpowered it. It screamed and reduced to nothing. The crystal that came from Raye dropped to the ground. A cherry blossom stood when the monster was slain. None of them noticed the eggshell exerting itself out of the tree.

**Mercury** "We did it!"

**Galaxy** "All right!"

But it wasn't time to celebrate yet. Uranus and Neptune jumped down next to the crystal and observed it.

**Serena** "Hey, what are you doing!?"

**Neptune** "We're checking if it's pure or not."

**Venus** "Pure."

**Uranus** "That's right. Some hearts are pure, others are not. We're looking for the pure ones. Well, is it?"

Neptune shook her head.

**Neptune** "Give it back to your friend. She needs it more than we do."

She gave the crystal to Sailor Venus and jumped back into the tree. Uranus followed and they disappeared together.

**Jupiter** "What do we do now? We gotta get Raye back!"

But Galaxy and Venus kept their equanimity. Sailor Venus walked up to Raye and held her crystal against the chest. It dissolved back into Raye's body as the scouts watched amazed.

Her eyes began to stir. Raye opened her eyelids and the girls saw her pupils were normal.

**Girls** "You're back!"

The following morning, Anna went to Game Crown alone while Darien had to study. Andrew greeted her, as always, while Elizabeth went upstairs to work at the Fruits Parlor. She started off by polishing the game screens until someone entered the arcade.

"Hey."

Anna turned around and became content until she remembered the incident at the shrine.

**Anna** "What's up, Amara?"

**Amara** "Just wanted to talk to you about something."

**Anna** "Wanted some apologies spoken, you mean? 'Cause I'm all for it."

**Amara** "No. I want to remind you that we deserve to have a fight. So, until we decide, a brawl between us is set."

Anna chuckled with delight. Now was the time for Anna to avenge what happened at Raye's temple.

**Anna** "Huh. All right. I'm up for it. So, until then…"

**Amara** "Until then…see ya."

Amara walked back out the door. Anna stood there and watched her future rival leave. She never knew that she could eventually have to compete against someone. But there was something about Amara that intrigued Anna.

**Anna** "She's pretty confident, like a sailor scout."


	29. Chapter 29: Heart of Earth

Gomenasai (I'm sorry) for the late update. I hate having nothing to write. Well, I'm back. I'm doing my best to finish the Super arc. Here's the episode with a certain man's crystal taken…

**Episode: Heart of Earth**

Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune caused a stir in the group. They were scouts, yet no one heard of them or met them before, not even Luna or Artemis.

**Darien** "Maybe they're possessed or something."

**Anna** (sarcastically) "Oh, yeah. They're possessed scouts that go against their own kind. Real smart, Darien."

They chuckled at the joke. It was a while since they were able to laugh like that. So much can happen between best friends. But they laughed as if nothing occurred; everything was normal…sort of. Serena's crystal popped into their minds again.

**Darien** "So Serena didn't transform at the temple?"

**Anna** "She didn't. The crystal just didn't respond. Maybe the new scouts have something to do with it."

**Darien** "It's possible. The crystal couldn't work without the royal court before. The new scouts won't join, so it remains dormant."

**Anna** "Whatever the case, we're in a knot if Sailor Moon's gone."

He agreed. But they had high hopes that they would solve the problem, no matter what the obstacles.

As they walked through the Tokyo streets, a sweet tune came to their ears. A violin was being played.

**Darien** "That sounds good. I wonder who's playing."

**Anna** "It's coming from the park. Come on, let's check it out."

They found the aisle to the park and walked in. Chairs were set up neatly around a small gazebo. A single person played a violin in the gazebo. Her school uniform matched the calm melody she played: a dark red sweater with a green checkered skirt. Michelle Kaioh!

Someone else sat in the chairs watching Michelle play her violin. A red jacket and green pants…Amara Tenoh!

**Anna** "Michelle. Amara."

**Darien** "So you know them."

Anna nodded.

The two watched as Michelle finished her piece and curtsied to Amara. Out of the blue, Darien began clapping.

**Michelle/Amara** "Huh?"

They turned around. Darien stopped clapping and walked up to them. Anna followed him.

**Darien** "That was a nice piece. Do you play as a career?"

**Michelle** "No, not really. I just play the violin on my spare time."

**Anna** "You play like you're in high ranks. You should take it up as a career."

Michelle and Amara looked at her with surprise.

**Amara** "Anna. What brings you here?"

**Anna** "I'm here with Darien. I'm staying at his place during my transfer. This is Darien Shields."

**Darien** "Hello."

**Amara** "Hey, I'm Amara. This is my friend, Michelle."

Michelle gave a slight bow.

**Amara** "So, Darien, you like arts, huh?"

**Darien** "Yup. Do you play an instrument as well?"

Amara looked down and chuckled.

**Michelle** (smiling) "No, she doesn't. Amara doesn't bother to learn music. All she learns about is racing cars and motorcycles."

**Amara** "Yeah. I almost devote all my time to racing. Being behind the wheel of a car makes me feel relaxed and hyper simultaneously."

**Anna** "That's cool. Do you have your own bike?"

**Amara** "Actually, yeah, I do. I enter in all the tournaments. Maybe you should come watch me sometime."

**Anna** "Really!? That'd be so cool!"

**Michelle** "What about you, Mr. Shields? Do you have any pastime events that keep you up and running?"

**Darien** "Well, not really. My devotions aren't as materialistic as yours. What really satisfies me is the fact that I can help people."

Michelle and Amara listened with indifferent faces while Anna stood proudly by her best friend.

**Anna** "Darien likes to help others as much as he can. He's the kind of person you can count on to be there when someone needs help."

**Michelle** "So, you're the big time protector for people around you?"

**Darien** "That's right. I guess you can call me the mystery helper in town."

He and Anna gave a little smile. Michelle and Amara kept watching with indifferent faces.

**Darien** "Anyway, I think we've taken too much of your time. We should probably go."

**Amara** "Not at all. It was nice meeting you. We'll see you again soon, Anna."

**Anna** "Sure. And Amara, don't forget that 'thing' you owe me."

Amara chuckled.

**Amara** "I won't. Until the time comes…"

Anna nodded. Michelle packed her violin in its case and they left. Darien and Anna left the park and continued their walk.

**Darien** "What's that 'thing' she owes you?"

**Anna** "Oh, it's nothing. Just a little joke between us."

**Darien** "So, what's your favorite thing to do?"

Anna gave a smirk.

**Anna** "Straight out action. Especially video games. You need strategies and ideas, and you need them fast. So, I guess you can say it sort of sharpens my fighting instincts."

**Darien** "Is that so? Maybe that's why you've been reacting to things faster…and oddly…lately."

She chuckled at the 'compliment'.

**Anna** "But deep down, I have another ambition."

**Darien** "Hm?"

**Anna** "Being with everyone, seeing them live happy lives; that's what I wish for above anything else. Everyone gets to smile, every single day. And I want to keep it that way. No one deserves to suffer. But this is probably Sailor Galaxy talking."

Darien denied it. Although it was true that Sailor Galaxy was the actual protector to say those words, they came purely from Anna's heart. He was glad his best friend was able to overcome the ideals of destiny, no matter how important they were.

**Darien** "Heh…maybe."

Anna completely minded her own business until something different happened. A sudden wind pushed her hair forward, but not Darien's. She looked behind her, but no one was there. For a moment, Anna believed she felt something skid against her neck.

**Anna** (A bug, maybe?)

The weird feeling stayed on her neck. She placed her hand on the spot on her neck to stop the bizarre sensation she felt. Something must have went flying past, skimming her neck as it passed by. The encounter made Anna feel uneasy until the next bizarre thing happened.

People ran quickly past them and almost knocked the duo down. Their faces were filled with fear and terror.

**Darien** "What's going on?"

**Anna** "Looks like trouble."

They ran ahead and saw the cause of commotion. A policeman sat on the ground, staring terrified at a floating police cane. It began to sprout arms and legs. A head popped out on the tip and it wore a police hat. A whistle stayed in its mouth. The police suit around it began to take a body figure shape. The cane turned into a monster!

**Anna** "The enemy!"

**Darien** "Come on! We gotta help these people!"

"SOLAR STAR POWER!!"

The monster advanced towards the frightened policeman.

**Police** "Someone! What is that thing!? Help me!"

**Mask** "Stop!!"

The monster looked to the side. Tuxedo Mask ran up and whacked the monster in the head with his cane.

**Galaxy** "My turn!"

Tuxedo Mask moved to the side so Sailor Galaxy could punch the atrocious fiend.

"SOLAR METEOR STRIKE!!"

A meteor drove straight to the monster. But it took its own cane and blocked the upcoming meteor.

**Mask** "It's shielding itself!"

It wasn't only shielding itself. The monster used only little force to repel the meteor and send it back to Sailor Galaxy.

The solar scout couldn't defend with numbing surprise. The meteor collided with her and sent Sailor Galaxy flying backwards out of sight.

**Mask** "No!" (This is bad!)

But Tuxedo Mask didn't take notice of the monster's new target: himself.

**Monster** "You're in violation of law code: my ass! You're under arrest!"

It shot cuffs at Tuxedo Mask on his wrists and ankles. Tuxedo Mask was pushed back against the side of a building and held in place. He struggled to break free, but it was futile.

**Monster** "Anything you say will be held against you, or whatever you lousy humans say!"

It took out a gun and pointed it towards Tuxedo Mask as he stared in fear.

**Monster** "Just give me your heart crystal!"

BAM!!

The shot didn't send a bullet but rather a black beam to Tuxedo Mask's chest. He yelled in agony as a crystal appeared before him.

**Galaxy** "NO!!"

Sailor Galaxy ran as fast as she could to restore her partner's heart. But the monster was one step ahead. It shot cuffs at the scout's ankles and wrists, causing her to stumble. She scraped to the ground as she fell.

**Galaxy** "Leave him alone!!"

She struggled to break free, but the law was strong. As the crystal finally materialized, Tuxedo Mask dropped his head with his lifeless eyes as the mask on his face fell off. He didn't move a single inch.

**Galaxy** "Give it back!!"

**Mars** "Sailor Galaxy!"

Sailor Galaxy tried to look behind. The scouts came! Well, the scouts and Serena.

**Venus** "Who is it this time!?"

But Serena pushed the scouts aside and saw the victim.

**Serena** "DARIEN!!"

The monster charged at the scouts. Sailor Galaxy tried to get up.

**Monster** "You're all under arrest!"

Galaxy rolled to the side while the scouts entered the battle with the monster. Kicks and punches were thrown around.

Serena slowly walked up to Darien's body. His head still dropped and stayed motionless. Sailor Galaxy walked up to them and tried to console her.

**Galaxy** "I'm sorry. I tried."

The princess held his head preciously. She placed her head over his and tightened her grip. Now that Serena was no longer Sailor Moon, she couldn't help the one she loved. She trembled in anguish.

**Serena** "DON'T GO!! PLEASE!!"

As the scouts fought the stronger monster, the crystal in its hand began to glow.

**Monster** "What's this?"

It glowed brighter that it blinded the monster. The scouts watched in amazement. They looked over to Serena as her locket glowed as well.

**Galaxy** "Serena?"

Her locket flashed and changed its shape into a red heart with a crown on top. Darien's crystal slowly darkened back to its original color.

Serena opened the locket and the crystal changed as well. It gleamed as red as a ruby.

**Mars** "Serena!"

**Venus** "Go on!"

**Jupiter** "Try it!"

**Mercury** "You can do it!"

Serena looked over to Sailor Galaxy. The scout nodded with encouragement and Serena nodded back.

"MOON COSMIC POWER!!"

She stood in the middle of a horizontal heart as she spun around. Surrounding hearts formed her suit, gloves, and boots. A choker with a crescent moon surrounded her neck and a tiara with the same symbol covered her forehead. She became Sailor Moon again!

**Scouts** "Sailor Moon!"

**Galaxy** "It's great to have you back."

A scepter materialized next to Sailor Moon as she took it with her hand.

**Galaxy** "Finish him…with the spiral heart moon scepter."

The upgraded Sailor Moon twirled the scepter and activated its amazing power.

"MOON SPIRAL HEART ATTACK!!"

Streams of pink hearts sped out of the scepter and collided with the monster. The power struck the monster and turned it back into a police cane. As Darien's crystal fell softly to the ground, an eggshell abandoned from inside the cane and cracked open. A dark cackling shadow disappeared once it left the shell. Sailor Galaxy and Darien's cuffs disappeared, leaving Darien to fall to the ground.

**Mars** "Excellent work, Sailor Moon."

But the leader didn't pay attention to the compliments. She picked up the crystal and held it dearly.

**Mercury** "Go on. Return it."

**Uranus** "Hold it."

Uranus and Neptune came up from behind them. Neptune forcefully grabbed the crystal from Sailor Moon's care and observed it.

**Moon** "Hey! Give it back!!"

**Galaxy** "What do you want with Darien's crystal!?"

Sailor Uranus held them back as Neptune observed the crystal.

**Neptune** "You can save your breath. We just want to see if it's pure or not."

**Jupiter** "Is that your goal or something?"

Sailor Uranus nodded.

**Uranus** "We have a mission to find the crystals of pure heart. No one can stand in our way."

**Venus** "How can you tell if a crystal's pure or not?"

But Sailor Neptune shook her head.

**Neptune** "This isn't it. Take it."

She gave it to Sailor Moon. The two new scouts walked away while the Inner Scouts watched them leave. But Sailor Moon could care less. She walked up to Darien's body.

**Moon** (Please…)

She held the crystal close to his chest. Everyone waited as Darien's eyes slowly became filled with life again. He looked up to a tearful Sailor Moon and smiled.

**Darien** "Thanks…Meatball Head."

Sailor Moon's face lit up as fast as a roadrunner.

**Moon** "Darien!!"

She threw her arms around him and held him tighter than ever before. Sailor Moon was glad that her prince's heart was restored.

**Mars** "He's all right."

**Mercury** "Thank goodness."

Sailor Galaxy watched with swelled eyes at the destined prince and princess.

Darien's dream was fulfilled by Sailor Moon. And Sailor Galaxy's ambition was fulfilled as well. She looked around at the scouts' faces. They all smiled as the team became peaceful again…for now.


	30. Chapter 30: Heart of Thunder

So…yeah. Her power's upgraded. I'm close to finishing the Super arc in the original draft. And now I'm thinking of how to introduce the SuperS arc….wait…I got it! But I won't tell. You just gotta wait till I get there. For now, let's continue with the heart snatching! 30 Chapters! Awesome!

**Episode: Heart of Thunder**

Unnerving minds filled the scouts. Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune were looking for pure hearts. Could they be working with the enemies? All the team could do was wait patiently. Just like how they waited for Lita to finish her cooking at her apartment.

**Serena** "Lita, how much longer!?"

Raye was helping Lita in the kitchen until she turned to Serena.

**Raye** "If you're hungry, why don't you come help us!?"

**Serena** "'Why'? Because every time I try to help, you complain."

**Mina** "That's because you do everything wrong, Serena. Last time, there were pickled radishes in the curry."

Anna was watching TV until she heard what Mina said. She turned to them with a disgusted face.

**Anna** "Serena…you have no cooking skills, do you?"

Serena stayed silent. The girls sighed with disappointment at her response.

**Raye** "You really are hopeless, Serena."

**Amy** "Perhaps you can take home-ec. If Serena studies hard and does her best, maybe she can be as good as Lita."

Lita left the stove and turned to the scouts, unaware that the flame was at a high temperature.

**Lita** "Amy, it's impossible for Serena to be as good as me. One: she can't even finish a simple essay, and two: no one can be as great as me. I don't make silly mistakes like her."

**Anna** "You mean like leaving the stove at an incredibly high temperature that can burn down an apartment?"

**Lita** "Exactly."

**Anna** "Well, I guess you're like Serena because YOUR KITCHEN'S ON FIRE!!"

The girls turned around and saw the stove & counter engulfed in flames. Lita grabbed a rag and tried to fan away the fire. Serena, Raye, and Mina stepped back while Anna ran in to help.

**Amy** "Anna!"

Amy tossed the fire extinguisher to her. Anna unlocked it and spurted out endless foam. Lita didn't see where she was going and slipped on the foam.

**Anna** "Lita! Are you ok?"

**Mina** "Lita!"

Anna turned off the fire extinguisher and set it down. The girls searched upon the mounds of foam for their friend. Suddenly, something in the foam moved.

**Amy** "Lita?"

A figure popped out, covered in foam.

**Serena** "Aah! Foam monster!"

Serena ran away to a corner, huddling into a fetal position.

**Raye** "It's not a monster, Meatball Head! It's only Lita."

Serena looked back. The figure wiped its face to reveal a grumpy visage. Lita!

**Mina** "Are you okay?"

Amy and Anna helped Lita out of the foam.

**Lita** "Yeah…"

She looked back at the kitchen and sighed.

**Lita** "…but my kitchen! Sorry, guys. I couldn't make a super-duper-extra-coolio lunch for you."

Serena patted her on the back.

**Serena** "Don't feel bad, Lita."

**Anna** "Yeah. Everyone makes mistakes."

**Mina** "Look at Serena. She makes them 24-7."

Serena shot a glare at her.

**Lita** "Thanks, guys. But it's my fault. Now we can't have lunch."

They all began to sulk until Amy came up with a plan.

**Amy** "Hey, let's go out to eat!"

**Raye** "Great idea, Amy. Let's go to the Fruit Parlor."

The girls' faces lit up while Lita gave a little smile.

**Lita** "Sure."

None of them decided to clean the thrashed kitchen before they left. It was like a jungle.

When the team arrived at the Fruits Parlor, Elizabeth was busy delivering orders.

**Elizabeth** "Hey, guys. Nice to see you again, Anna."

**Anna** "Back at ya, Liz. How's work goin' for you?"

**Elizabeth** "It's going all right. You hungry?"

Suddenly, their stomachs growled loud enough for Elizabeth to hear.

**Raye** "You could say that."

They all laughed. It was nice to have a friend as good as Elizabeth.

She showed them to their table and took their orders.

**Elizabeth** "Okay. The food will be done in a jiffy."

**Serena** "Thanks."

As she turned and walked away, Lita's smile rapidly turned into a frown. The girls were surprised at her sudden mood swing.

**Mina** "What's keeping you down, Lita?"

**Lita** "It's just that…"

**Girls** "Hm?"

**Lita** "It's just…"

The girls scooted in closer to hear her words. She became so silent and shy all of a sudden.

**Amy** "What is it?"

**Lita** "I…ruined your lunch."

The girls fell back with shame. She still felt sorry for that!?

**Anna** "Get over it!"

Lita tried to cover her ears from Anna's diatribes.

**Lita** "I'm sorry."

Anna calmed down and sat back in her seat with folded arms.

**Anna** "It was just a one-time deal, nothing to stress over about."

**Lita** "Yeah, but…making a mistake like today never happens to a real chef. They focus all their attention on what they're cooking, never goofing off or anything. And it's because of that they're able to become great chefs."

**Amy** "Let me guess: you want to be like them, right?"

Lita chuckled.

**Lita** "Yup. To be able to make the best meals ever. That's what I want to do above anything else!"

**Michelle** "Then you should do your best to become a chef."

The girls looked at the table next to them. Amara!! Michelle!!

**Raye **"Hi, you two."

**Amara **"Hey. You're that girl from the shrine, right? How about we forget the past and make peace for today?"

**Anna **"Well, that's to be decided. Anyway, what was that you were saying, Michelle?"

**Michelle** "Yes. If you want to become something, you have to put devotion to it. You can't treat it like a hobby or something so regular."

**Serena** "That's right. Lita. You have to work hard for your goals. And if you work hard enough, you'll achieve it."

**Raye** "We believe in you."

**Mina** "You'll be a great chef."

Lita looked around at her encouraging friends. They had full support in her. She looked down and blushed. Was she really going to be a great chef? These thoughts pushed back her dreams. She decided to stay positive and fulfill everyone's wishes. Lita looked back up and smiled.

**Lita** "Thanks. I'll do my best. Just watch! I'll be the best chef ever."

Her determination made the team glad. Lita's heart was set onto her goal and all that was left was the actual work. It was going to be a long way, but with a little faith, Lita was going to claim the title of #1 chef.

Amara and Michelle stood up and began to walk out of the Fruit Parlor.

**Michelle** "You have a strong heart. Don't lose sight of that ambition."

When they were out of sight, Elizabeth came back with their orders.

**Elizabeth** "Sorry for the wait."

**Amy** "No trouble at all. Thanks for the…"

A kitchen knife flew past the girl at incredible speed; no one saw it. It stuck onto the wall behind them while they stared horrified. Elizabeth gasped with shock.

**Anna** "What the hell!?"

They looked back at the kitchen as the double doors concealing it flew open. A mysterious creature dressed as a chef appeared with a portable oven.

**Creature** "Bon a petit!"

**Elizabeth** "Aah!"

Elizabeth fainted into another seat. The girls stood up and stared at the monstrosity.

**Mina** "Come on! We know what to do!"

**Girls** "Yeah!"

But the monster didn't give them enough time to take out their transformation materials. It threw knives at the team, long enough for them to notice. They tried to protect themselves with their arms, but 5 girls ended up being pinned to the wall. Lita was left to stand in shock.

**Lita** "Hang on, everyone!"

She turned around to see the creature ram into her. It collided with Lita and pushed her towards the window…

CRASH!!!

Glass flew everywhere on the streets. Before the civilians ran away, they saw a young girl drop on the ground. The monster followed its victim and jumped down to her level. Lita stumbled to get up and fight it.

**Monster** "And now, for the piece d' resistance!"

It threw knives at her again, pinning her to the building. Lita squirmed to get loose, but the knives held her tight. The monster opened a pot on its portable stove.

**Monster** "It's ready!!"

It lifted the pot and showed its contents to Lita. All she could see was darkness…until a black beam shot out to her chest.

**Lita** "AAH! HELP!!"

As the girls struggled to get out, Anna heard a cry from outside.

"HELP!!"

**Anna **"Oh, no!!"

**Serena** "It's Lita!!"

**Raye** "Come on! We gotta…get…out…!!"

RRIIIIIPP!!

Her sleeve stayed on the wall as only tears were on the other places. She ran over and pulled out the knives on the girls' sleeves. They fell forward and took out the knives that held their legs in place.

**Amy** "Let's do it!"

"SCOUT POWER!!"

The crystal floated in front of Lita's motionless figure. The creature claimed possession of it and chuckled.

**Creature** "Hope you enjoyed your meal!"

**Galaxy** "I want my money back!"

**Creature** "Huh?"

It looked to the side and saw a fist coming to its face. The chef flew back, still holding onto the crystal.

"MARS FIREBIRD STRIKE!!"

"VENUS LOVE CHAIN ENCIRCLE!!"

The fire and chain struck at the monster. It lost its grip on the crystal. As the monster fell back from the scouts' power, the crystal flew into the air.

**Mercury** "I got it!"

Sailor Mercury leapt up and reached for the crystal. Something so beautiful and precious Lita, She just had to get it back. Her fingers almost scraped it…

**Uranus** "Sorry. This is ours."

Up above, higher than Sailor Mercury, Sailor Uranus grabbed the crystal and chuckled.

**Uranus** "Tough luck."

She landed on the sidewalk, next to Sailor Neptune.

**Moon** "The crystal!"

**Neptune** "We told you: it's our mission to get the pure heart crystals."

**Galaxy** "But that's Lita's crystal! She won't survive without it!"

**Uranus** "Like we care."

They began to dash in one direction with the crystal.

**Galaxy** "Come back here, assholes!"

She sprinted to catch the crystal thieves, leaving the other scouts to deal with the monster.

**Galaxy** (I have to get it back! I _need_ to get it back! Lita's counting on me for her survival! She'll be gone if I don't!)

In another empty street far from the scene, Uranus and Neptune tried to outrun Sailor Galaxy.

**Galaxy** "Stop!!"

Uranus and Neptune slowed down and faced the upcoming scout.

**Neptune** "Why do you want a simple crystal so badly?"

**Galaxy** "It belongs to a friend of mine. You have no right to take it! If you want it, defeat in a one-on-one duel."

**Uranus** "You're not gonna let this go, are you?"

**Galaxy **"Hell, no!"

Sailor Uranus chuckled. She handed the crystal to Neptune and walked up to Sailor Galaxy with confidence.

**Uranus** "You're asking for a beating."

**Galaxy** "I'm not just asking; I'm begging. Come on."

Sailor Uranus struck a sideways blow to Galaxy. She blocked with her left arm and pushed it aside. Uranus wasn't done. Her knee came up to cause serious damage to the solar scout. But the solar scout moved in an ephemeral moment. Her palms moved down against the upcoming knee jab. She pushed back with all her might. Sailor Galaxy was on the defensive. She had to think of a strategy to defeat the formidable crook. Maybe a punch or two could do the trick. She was practicing one of her moves for a while. Perhaps it could help in this situation…

Sailor Galaxy dashed in to try and head butt Uranus in the stomach, but the thief jumped over. Sailor Uranus turned around to attack Galaxy, but she disappeared!

**Uranus** (Where is she!?)

POW!!

Uranus flew up as Sailor Galaxy's left fist had a strong meeting with her chin. She crouched below so Uranus couldn't see her!

Sailor Uranus flew back. A trickle of blood came from her mouth. Although it was only one blow, all that mattered was the strength of it. Galaxy stood in front of her, smirking with victory. She clenched her left fist, shaking with pride.

**Galaxy** (I did it! My left hook was awesome!)

**Uranus** "Heh…nice left hook."

**Galaxy** "I won…(turns to Neptune)…so hand over the crystal."

Neptune scoffed as she tossed the crystal to Sailor Galaxy. Uranus stood up and wiped off the blood.

**Uranus** "That was too easy. Let's go at it again sometime."

They walked away as Galaxy rushed back to the team.

"MOON SPIRAL HEART ATTACK!!"

The chef was blown away as Sailor Galaxy appeared from behind.

**Mars** "Sailor Galaxy!"

**Mercury** "Did you get the crystal?"

She nodded. The crystal was handed over to Venus and she walked up to Lita's body. Sailor Galaxy walked over next to Sailor Moon with an indifferent face, a face that Sailor Moon took notice of.

**Moon** "Something wrong?"

Sailor Galaxy still thought for a moment, but then became ready to express her thoughts. Everything became so baffling after her fight with the scout a few minutes ago.

**Galaxy** "Well…Uranus and I fought for Lita's crystal. She was pretty strong. I'm sure we never met somewhere else or know each other's aliases, but…"

They watched as Lita became full of life again. She smiled at her heroes and became grateful for their help. As everyone welcomed her back, Sailor Moon still listened to Sailor Galaxy's words.

**Galaxy** "Somehow, I feel like Amara and I already had our duel."

* * *

_Next time on Sailor Galaxy Chronicles:_

_**Galaxy **"If you take the heart of ANYONE close to us or worthy of protecting, We WILL end your lives as sailor scouts."_


	31. Chapter 31: Heart of Love

Ooooohhh… What's gonna happen??? And I'm sorry for the late update. I'm might not be updating as often because I'm on the Track & Field team at my school. But I'll do the best I can to post up new episodes. For now, here's the one you've been waiting for.

**Episode: Heart of Love**

The sun smiled down on the green grass. The park was filled with commotion and anxiety. Love was in the air as copious couples filled the park for Valentine's Day.

**Raye** "Wow…so many couples. Boyfriends and girlfriends…"

**Lita** "Doesn't it make you wish you had a boyfriend?"

**Amy** "Maybe Raye should go out with Chad just once."

**Raye** "No way! There's no chance on Earth that I will even consider it."

As much as Raye denied it, they knew she had feelings for Chad somewhere.

**Anna** "At least some of us are enjoying it."

Anna looked to the side. Darien and Serena sat on a blanket with a picnic basket. His girlfriend squealed with delight while squeezing his arm.

**Darien** (laughing) "Calm down, Serena."

**Serena** "Oh! I can't help it! Today's so special."

**Darien** "I guess it is."

The girls looked around some more and saw other couples: Melvin & Molly, Andrew & Rita, even Mr. and Mrs. Tsukino. The females giggled to the blushing men.

**Lita** "Man, if only we had boyfriends. When's Aoshi coming back, Anna?"

**Anna** "I don't know. Maybe he ran into something at the Time Gate. Or he could just be lost. Either way, he'll be back. How about you, Amy? Have you talked to Greg?"

Amy blushed wildly.

**Amy** "W-Why would I talk to Greg?"

**Raye** "Cuz he's your boyfriend."

**Amy** (blushing) "Is not!"

**Lita** (chuckling) "Just admit it…"

**Mina** "Will you KNOCK IT OFF!!??"

They jumped at the exclamation. The girls looked behind them to see Mina whimpering with her head hanging. A forlorn aura floated around her.

**Raye** "What's up with her?"

**Anna** "Isn't it obvious? The Soldier of Love is alone on Valentine's Day."

**Lita** "That's pretty sad to see."

**Mina** "I'm the most attractive of the group and NO ONE WANTS TO ASK ME OUT!!"

**Serena** "That's sort of hard to believe."

**Raye** "What would happen if she really isn't meant to be Sailor Venus?"

**Anna** "Maybe no one asks her out because she's so stubborn."

The others began to giggle. Mina watched as everyone laughed at her, not with her. Her eyes swelled and created tears of absolute sorrow.

**Mina** "Leave me alone!!!"

They stopped laughing and watched her run out of the park. Their smiles dropped to frowns.

**Darien** "I think we went too far."

**Amy** "Possibly."

**Anna** "Aw, crap. I hate it when I feel like this."

Serena's face lit up a bit,

**Serena** "It will be all right. Mina's always dogmatic. She'll come back to her senses."

**Raye** "I hope so."

Their day at the park was cut short with commiseration. Anna and Darien headed back to their apartment silently until he spoke up.

**Darien** "I guess I understand Mina's position."

She looked up at Darien.

**Anna** "You do?"

**Darien** "One reason is that she's the scout from Venus; of course Mina's gonna want to be in a relationship. She's also determined to fall in love and have a 'perfect' life. She wants to find that special someone. We found ours, right?"

**Anna** "Uh-huh. We should apologize to her first thing in the morning."

**Darien** "I got to work tomorrow, so apologize for me?"

Anna smiled.

**Anna** "Of course."

Back in her bedroom, everything was silent again. Many emotions were mixed earlier: love, happiness, sadness, anger. As she drifted to sleep, Anna never expected to hear anything.

WHOOSH!!!

A sudden whir came from outside. She looked at the window for any possible cause of the noise. Not a single thing was in sight. For some reason, Anna swore she heard it before. Still with worry and concern, Anna slept with dreams.

The next morning, she called Amy about Mina's whereabouts.

**Amy** "Where would she go at a time like this?"

**Anna** "My guess is probably somewhere we usually hang. Mina never goes anywhere else."

**Amy** "Hmm…she could be at the Fruit Parlor."

**Anna** "Great idea. I'll call the others and tell them."

Anna made 3 more phone calls and the team decided to meet at the Fruit Parlor. When all 5 of them arrived, they found Mina sipping smoothies very sadly.

**Lita** "Do you think she's still mad?"

**Serena** "Let's give it a shot."

Slowly and with sorry faces, the girls walked up to Mina. Once she noticed them, Mina looked jerked her head away and began to pout.

**Raye** "Aw, come on. Don't be like that."

She didn't look back. The girls became more worried.

**Serena** "We're sorry, Mina. It wasn't right for us to say those things. Can you forgive us?"

Mina held her head high and faced them.

**Mina** "It doesn't really matter now."

**Girls** "Huh?"

**Mina** "Last night, I entered a dating service. I'm meeting my date later."

**Raye** "You what!?"

**Lita** "No offense, Mina, but hat seems pretty reckless."

**Mina** "I don't care what you guys think. Now, excuse me; my date's waiting."

She got up and walked past the team. She wasn't acting like her regular self. Anna became more worried about Mina's decisions.

Mina traveled to the park alone to meet the 'man of her dreams'. She waited in front of the paper mache heart that was made for Valentine's Day. Her heart was singing with so much joy, she didn't notice the big heart glowing with evil energy.

**Serena** "Do you really think we should find her now? How about after her date?"

**Amy** "No! Mina needs to know that this is wrong."

**Anna** "You can't force yourself to find your true love."

**Raye** "He's just gotta come to you."

They walked to the park to find their confused friend until a scream shot through the air.

**Lita** "Could that be Mina!?"

**Serena** "Hurry!"

They quickened their pace and hurried to the park.

**Amy** "Mina!"

She was pinned to a wall, lifelessly slouching. Her pupils faded away and her eyes gazed off into the ground. The crystal was in the hands of a somewhat gay heart monster. Although it had a masculine figure, a bra covered the chest and he had big puckered lips.

**Girls** (Is that a girl…or a BOY…!!??)

They took a moment to absorb the situation they were in: One scout short and a VERY scary monster to deal with.

**Anna** "Come on! We gotta revive Mina's heart!"

"MOON COSMIC POWER!!"

"SCOUT POWER!!"

The scouts came in the nick of time!

The monster chuckled as he held Mina's crystal.

**Mars** "Drop it!"

He looked to the stage where the heart was set. 5 young girls glared with anger and confidence.

**Moon** "How dare you rob a girl who only wants pure love! We'll stop your evil ways!"

**Monster** "Ooh, what pretty girls. Let's make love!"

The monster made flying kisses to the scouts. As they approached, the kisses turned into life threatening spears.

**Mercury** "Look out!"

They jumped off the stage before the spears made impact. The scouts landed near the monster, surrounding him.

"SOLAR METEOR STRIKE!!"

"JUPITER THUNDERCLAP ZAP!!"

The impact forced the monster to suffer. But it held onto the crystal tight.

**Moon** "Let IT GO!!"

"SHINE AQUA ILLUSION!!"

Sailor Mercury drove her power into the monster. But it still didn't let go.

**Mars** "Damn you!!"

"MARS FIREBIRD STRIKE!!"

Her ofuda scroll turned into a bird of flames and scorched the fiend.

**Monster** "That's so mean! I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to BREAK YOU UP!!"

The monster spun around in rapid motion. The scouts didn't anticipate anything until razor-tipped hearts flew out and slashed them.

**Scouts** "Aah!"

They fell back, trying to stifle the pain. Already, the scouts were left in a feeble state. It seemed that Mina's stubbornness rubbed off on them. They pushed themselves to fight for what's right.

Sailor Galaxy looked desperately at Mina's figure. She imagined everyone else's experience in that state: Raye's, Darien's, Lita's…she was tired of seeing everyone around her get hurt, both mentally and physically. And so was Sailor Moon.

**Moon** "I…said…LET…IT…GO!!"

She stood up and took out her moon scepter. Sailor Moon clutched it tight to endure the agony she's been through.

**Galaxy** "Do it, Sailor Moon! Destroy him…her…it…"

Sailor Moon nodded.

"MOON SPIRAL HEART ATTACK!!"

Their hearts, fueled with vengeance, were far too superior compared to the monster's. The monster had no chance of retaliation. It couldn't escape its destined fate.

BOOM!!

Mina's heart crystal fell softly to the ground. The big heart from the stage returned and an eggshell came out. It cracked open as an evil shadow disappeared. The scouts looked at the heart as it returned to normal.

**Jupiter** "Thank goodness."

"So you're the culprits."

A young woman appeared next to Mina's crystal. She wore a tight red dress with long red hair flowing in the back while being held in a ponytail. Her glare to the scouts was as cold as ice.

**Lady** "My boss has been wondering who's been disrupting his plan. So sad it turns out to be a bunch of brats!"

**Galaxy **"What did you call us!?"

But she didn't respond. The woman bent down and picked up the crystal.

**Mars** "Hey!"

**Lady** "I'm only going to say this once, so remember. We are taking the pure hearts and I, Kaori Knight, will diminish anyone who stands in our way."

"NEPTUNE DEEP SUBMERGE!!"

The sphere of sea water blasted Kaori Knight in the back. Her shock forced the crystal out of her hands and into Sailor Uranus'. The scouts looked to the stage. Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune!

**Mercury** "You're here!"

But Sailor Galaxy only glared.

**Galaxy** "They have Mina's crystal!"

Kaori Knight turned to the new scouts.

**Kaori** "Blasted punks!"

She was too weak and outnumbered. Kaori Knight disappeared with nothing but a failure.

Some of the scouts were relieved to see Uranus and Neptune; others were not.

**Galaxy** "Thanks for helping our butts and all, but it wasn't necessary. Now give back the crystal!"

**Uranus** "Are you empty headed or did you forget? We're looking for the pure heart crystals."

**Mars** "But that's our friend's crystal! Please, stop!"

**Mercury** "Wait."

The scouts turned to her.

**Mercury** "If you and this Kaori Knight are looking for these pure heart crystals, then they must have a copious value. When Kaori Knight gets a hold on them, they will be unstoppable."

**Moon** "Oh, I get it, Mercury!"

She turned to Uranus and Neptune.

**Moon** "Why don't we work together? If we get along, Kaori Knight is history! We'll beat them in no time."

**Galaxy** "NO."

Sailor Moon and the scouts looked at Sailor Galaxy. Her face was stern as she stared at Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune.

**Galaxy** "No possible way in the universe are we going to work with them. They don't care about others. All they want are the pure heart crystals. If you don't believe me, just look back at Lita's crystal. They were actually going to take it."

Sailor Jupiter clenched her fist. She remembered when everyone told her about her theft.

**Jupiter** (Those dirty…)

**Galaxy** "If one of us _does_ have a pure heart crystal, they'll end up betraying us. So we can't trust them."

Sailor Moon's expression changed quickly during Galaxy's lecture. Her visage turned angry, like all the other scouts.

Sailor Galaxy walked up to Uranus and Neptune.

**Galaxy** "If you want the pure heart crystals, do it on your own. DON'T get in our way of defeating Kaori Knight."

Uranus saw the pride in her eyes. She couldn't make Sailor Galaxy change her mind, no matter what. Neptune noticed as well. But she wasn't going to give the crystal so easily. Sailor Neptune quickly examined the crystal and saw no purity. She gave it to Sailor Galaxy.

**Neptune** "Here. It's not pure, anyway."

Galaxy snatched the crystal back and walked to Mina. The scouts cleared a path for her while glaring at Uranus and Neptune for their deceit.

**Mars** "We don't need your help."

**Mercury **"We don't have pure hearts."

**Jupiter** "But we won't help you."

**Moon** "So don't come to us if you want pure hearts."

Sailor Galaxy wanted to make a clear statement to the callous duo. She stopped and looked back at them.

**Galaxy** "If you take the heart of ANYONE close to us or worth protecting, we WILL end your lives as sailor scouts."

Her stinging eyes shot through Uranus and Neptune. But they only shrugged it off.

She continued walking to Mina as Uranus and Neptune disappeared. The crystal dissolved back into Mina's body. She breathed normally as her eyes stirred. Slowly, but safely, Mina looked up at the scouts.

**Mina** "Hey…thanks, everyone."

After the scouts changed back, everyone sat on the stage to talk about Mina's actions.

**Mina** "I guess I just felt alone. Seeing almost everyone with a partner…their lives seem so perfect compared to mine. I've always wanted to grow up with someone I can call special…my own. But it's too fast."

**Serena** "You need to go at a slow pace."

Mina looked around at her friends. They had not visages of anger or disappointment, but courage and support.

**Amy** "Only then will you know the meaning of true love."

Mina closed her eyes and chuckled. Even if she was the Soldier of Love, she had a lot to learn about romance.

**Mina** "I know that now. Thanks, everyone."

The girls hugged Mina for her courage to admit the truth. But more truths were yet to be revealed: truth of feelings, truth of motivations, truth of missions, and truth of identities. Sailor Galaxy had a very deep vibe that somehow…someway…all of this is linked to someone she knew…

* * *

_Next time on Sailor Galaxy Chronicles:_

_**Uranus** "Sorry, little girl, but we need this crystal. It could be pure."_

_**Mars** "You have no right to take his crystal."_

_**Mercury** "Not even Sailor Galaxy would show mercy."_

_Whose heart crystal is next???_


	32. Chapter 32: Heart of Sword

Hello! Right now, I'm almost done with the S arc. Two more episodes in the rough draft! XD So far, my fanfic's been taking up two full notebooks and now I'm starting the third one. The track & Field meets have been so crappy. Now, let's get this show on the road!!

**Episode: Heart of Sword**

It's only been a week since Kaori Knight first appeared and everyone's nerves calmed down. At least they knew the purposes of the crystals…or did they? The only thing the team knew was that they had to fight two fronts, one against the Death Busters and another against Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune.

Not only has this incident passed, but also has Valentine's Day. The scouts moped about their non-celebrations at the temple.

**Raye** "Well, the season of love has gone and passed, being so evanescent."

**Lita** "If only we had actual boyfriends…maybe some other time."

**Mina** "And how do we celebrate it? By saving my ass from the heart snatchers."

**Serena** "Why are you all so down? Valentine's was fun."

**Amy** "That's because you were the only one with a boyfriend."

**Serena** "That's what you get for not admitting to Greg."

**Raye** "That's true. I would totally admit if there was someone out there for me."

They all sighed.

**Mina** "How do you do it, Serena?"

**Serena** "Huh?"

**Mina** "How do you find the right guy for you and fall completely in love with him?"

Serena looked down and blushed.

**Serena** "Well, my love for Darien is supposedly a destined love, since, you know, our past lives were together. But still, I _know_ we were meant for each other."

**Lita** "So this really isn't based on true feelings completely. Some is based on destiny."

**Amy** "If you want a real perspective, I think Anna is the one to talk to. She and Sir Aoshi only met in her reincarnated life."

**Raye** "Yeah! No destiny or anything. It all came out of their true feelings for each other."

**Mina** "Great idea, you guys. But maybe talking about Aoshi right now would make Anna depressed."

**Serena** "Gee. I wonder what's taking him so long to come back."

"Sorry about that."

The girls looked toward the entrance to follow the voice. A young girl stood with a blue school uniform and big red eyes. Her height changed drastically from before. The voice matured and so did her manners. It was the short pink pigtails that reminded the girls.

"I guess it's my fault."

Rini!!

**Mina** "Rini, is it really you!?"

Everyone stood up and stared at the tween as she walked up.

**Amy** "You changed so much. You must be around 12 years old by now."

**Rini** "Yup. Last time I came, it was about 7 years ago. At least 7 years ago in my time. How long was it here?"

**Lita** "It's only been a few months. Wow, you're all grown up."

**Serena** "What are you doing here?"

Rini held out a note to the team.

**Rini** "Mommy sent me here for you train me."

**Raye** "Neo-Queen Serenity? Serena!?"

Amy took the note and read it aloud.

**Amy** "Dear Scouts, I apologize for the sudden arrival of Rini, but I feel that she could learn how to be a princess with you. She has missed you all dearly and wanted desperately to meet her friends again. Best wishes to you, Neo-Queen Serenity."

Serena looked at Rini.

**Serena** "Did you really travel all this way by yourself?"

Rini giggled.

**Rini** "I originally came alone, but then I met Sir Aoshi on the way."

**Girls** "Sir Aoshi!?"

Darien and Anna walked down Main Street to get to the temple. Serena phoned ahead and described the girls' "love condition".

**Darien** "We could most likely assume that February is the worst month for the girls."

Anna laughed softly.

**Anna** "But it's probably the best for Serena, seeing her hug you like that."

**Darien** "Yeah. She was kind of hyper last week. Are you planning to give Aoshi something?"

**Anna** "I wouldn't really know what he wants."

She looked ahead and saw what she never expected. Although it was only his back, Anna recognized him immediately. He hid his kodachi discreetly so the surrounding citizens wouldn't see it. The icy blue eyes searched the crowd for his target.

Anna ran up to the anonymity with high hopes.

**Darien** "Anna? Where are you going?"

The man turned around once he heard the familiar name. He saw a young girl run up with a cheerful face. When his visage was revealed, Anna smiled brightly.

**Anna** "Aoshi! You're here!"

Her arms were spread as he welcomed her. They embraced in the middle of the street and they couldn't care less. Aoshi Shinomori arrived to modern day Tokyo.

**Darien** "Aoshi? Hey, long time no see."

Aoshi looked up at Darien.

**Aoshi** "It's been a while. I apologize for coming so suddenly."

They continued their walk to the temple with their old companion. As Aoshi examined the highlights of Tokyo, Anna's heart became light-hearted again.

**Anna** "We didn't expect you to come back soon. But you sure took your sweet time getting here."

**Aoshi** "Time…let's not talk about that for a while."

**Darien** "Did something happen at the Time Gate?"

**Aoshi** "Well, there was some sort of confusion. After I dropped off Rini back to her own time, someone else appeared at the Gate. To my surprise, it was Rini, except older."

**Anna** "Rini older self?"

**Aoshi** "Almost 5 years older. She told me the queen sent her to this time so she can train."

**Darien** "Train how? To be a princess?"

**Aoshi** "That's what she told me. Then, there was a decision of where, or when, to go to."

**Darien** "Well, that's reasonable."

**Aoshi** "But my sudden appearance must have left everything distraught."

**Anna** "No, not at all! In fact, I've been saving up for our apartment."

Aoshi became surprised. Since he left, Anna devoted her time to raising the money for their living conditions.

**Anna** "Leave it all to me!"

They smiled and continued walking. As they entered the temple, Rini was happy that the team came back to full circle.

**Rini** "Darien!"

She ran past Aoshi and Anna to hug her future father.

**Darien** "Wow, Rini. You've grown!"

Rini chuckled and thanked him.

**Anna** "Looking good, squirt."

They punched their fists together, like good friends would do. Despite their unfortunate past, Anna accepted Rini and her dogmatic attitude.

**Anna** "Hey Raye, remember that thing we discussed before?"

**Raye** "Oh, right. Um, Mr. Shinomori, can I borrow some of your time?"

**Aoshi** "Of course."

He followed Raye into the shrine. His kodachi was placed on a stone next to the pond. Raye and her grandfather awaited Aoshi's consent in the prayer room.

**Aoshi** "Teaching a dojo, you say?"

**Raye** "Yes. I know this is sudden, but we understand your situation with Anna, so this offer should be helpful."

**Aoshi** "I suppose this job could also increase my skills…"

**Grandpa** "Would you honor us with them? I'd like to put your worth to the test."

**Aoshi** "As you wish."

He lightly bowed and stood up. Aoshi's manners impressed the Hinos even more.

As the team waited in the garden, Aoshi went out front to retrieve his sword. There it was, lying causally next to the pond. He walked to it and his hand hovered above the blade. Aoshi then felt something different. His warrior spirit sensed and evil presence. Believing it to be anxiety, Aoshi picked up his sword.

**Lita** "Okay, Rini. The first step of being a princess is…"

**Serena **"Being nice to everyone, INCLUDING your future mom."

**Rini** "Same as ever, Meatball Head!"

They stuck their tongues out at each other and glared. The others reminisced the old times when they hated each other to their guts.

**Mina** "She's only been here for an hour and already they're fighting again."

Anna's expression suddenly changed. As Raye entered the garden, another presence was sensed in front of the temple. She looked around and noticed Aoshi wasn't there. An assumption was made as she ran to the front.

**Anna** "Please, don't let it be true!!"

The team questioningly followed and realized the same horror.

**Anna** "AOSHI!!"

He was pinned to the side of the temple lifelessly. The eyes stared off to the ground as Aoshi's crystal was in the hands of a mysterious swordsman.

**Amy** "Mr. Aoshi!"

Anna tried to rush to Aoshi, but Darien pulled her back.

**Darien** "You have to think! You can't help him as a civilian!"

She pushed Darien back and continued her charge.

**Anna** "If you can't help him, I will!"

**Serena** "Anna, wait!"

"MOON COSMIC POWER!!"

"SCOUT STAR POWER!!"

Little did they know, another scout was among them.

"MINI PRISM POWER!!"

Rini held out a little compact which revealed the future Imperium Crystal. Red and pink ribbons spun out as Rini jumped into the air. The ribbons wrapped around her to form a leotard along with pink boots, skirt, and gloves. A tiara with a pink jewel formed on her forehead. Pink hairpieces with wings were tucked into the meatballs of her hair.

**Jupiter** "Rini, you're a scout!?"

**Mini** "Yup! From now on, I'm Sailor Mini Moon!"

The swordsman chuckled while he held the crystal, but he still noticed the upcoming scouts.

"VENUS LOVE CHAIN ENCIRCLE!!"

"MARS CELESTIAL FIRE SURROUND!!"

Their energies flashed at the enemy. He took out a sword and easily deflected them.

**Galaxy** "Son of a bitch!!"

Sailor Galaxy relentlessly charged at the swordsman. Her action caught the scouts by surprise.

**Venus** "Is she ok?"

**Mask** "She's not herself." (Anna, concentrate!)

**Jupiter** "Hurry! We gotta help!"

The swordsman jumped through the trees in the garden while Sailor Galaxy followed. Her eyes were fueled with anger and vengeance. She made a final leap and tackled the swordsman to the ground.

But her blindness got the best of her. She ended up being pinned to the ground as the enemy was on top of her. He unsheathed a sword and raised it in the air. It took Sailor Galaxy a second to realize what was happening.

Her reflexes helped at the last minute. Sailor Galaxy rolled to the side as the threatening blade came down. She knelt and winced as she held the right side of her abdomen. The blade slashed Sailor Galaxy!

The cut was deep, but not devastating. She felt her legs go numb. The scout and the swordsman stood up as he chuckled.

**Galaxy** "What's so funny? I must have missed something."

He raised the sword again as Sailor Galaxy readied her fighting stance while protecting the wound. She knew she was far weaker than usual, but the crystal couldn't stay with the swordsman forever. Sailor Galaxy closed her eyes and waited for its attack.

"MOON SPIRAL HEART ATTACK!!"

The flash appeared before Sailor Galaxy as she opened her eyes. Aoshi's kodachi fell to the ground along with his crystal. A pod was exerted from the sword and the evil cackle was emitted.

Sailor Galaxy shook as she walked closer to the crystal. The scouts watched her fall and clutch the kodachi. She held it close to keep it safe. Tuxedo Mask walked closer to try and comfort her.

**Mask** "Come on, let's bring it back."

As he reached for the crystal, another hand shot out and grabbed it. Sailor Galaxy reacted fast and looked above. Sailor Neptune came for the crystal.

**Mercury** "Neptune!"

**Venus** "Uranus!"

Galaxy stared in horror again as they took off to the front. She stood up and chased them with the kodachi.

THROB!!

The wound on her abdomen brought her strength to a dearth. Sailor Galaxy struggled to the front of the temple.

Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune almost made it to the steps when Mars and Jupiter blocked their path. Venus and Mercury blocked the side exits while Tuxedo Mask, Sailor Moon, and the newly transformed Sailor Mini Moon surrounded from behind.

**Mini** "Don't take Sir Aoshi's crystal! Please! He's a good man!"

**Uranus** "Sorry, little girl, but we need this crystal. It could be pure."

**Mars** "You have no right to take his crystal."

**Jupiter** "He's our friend and we won't let you get away!"

**Venus** "He'll never forgive us if we did."

**Mercury** "Not even Sailor Galaxy would show mercy."

Sailor Moon suddenly remembered and looked behind.

**Moon** "Sailor Galaxy!"

The solar scout walked past Tuxedo Mask and Mini Moon, staggering from the pain. She stared into Sailor Neptune's eyes before falling in front of them to her knees.

**Neptune** "You're not going to put up a fight this time?"

**Galaxy** "I CAN'T fight. Are you blind?"

Sailor Neptune regretted her remark.

**Galaxy** "Give it back. It doesn't belong to you. Aoshi needs it the most right now. And I have to return it. It's all I can do in return for him. He helped me so much. I'll never forgive myself if he stays like that. And it's all because you need to fulfill your mission."

Uranus and Neptune looked over to Aoshi's slouching form. He was very dedicated to protecting the ones he held dear. It was obvious Sailor Galaxy gave back the care he contributed.

Neptune knelt in front of Sailor Galaxy. The solar scout looked up as Neptune handed over the crystal.

**Neptune** "Don't worry. It's not pure."

**Galaxy** "Pure or not, it's the most valuable thing to me right now."

She took the crystal and stood up. Mars and Jupiter moved to clear their path. Sailor Uranus and her partner walked down the temple steps empty handed.

**Mask** "We'll never understand them."

Sailor Galaxy walked mindlessly past them and towards Aoshi. The crystal glowed brightly as it neared its carrier.

**Galaxy** (All that matters is that he lives.)

She held the crystal close to his chest. It dissolved back into his body and stayed there. His eyes became full of life again. The daggers keeping him on the wall disappeared. He looked up at Sailor Galaxy's hopeful expression.

**Aoshi** "You saved me."

She pulled Aoshi close and wept. No matter how hard it was for her to move by the wound, Sailor Galaxy kept him close to her heart.

**Galaxy** "I saved you, so we're even now."

He chuckled as he enjoyed her warmth.

As he saw them suffer a close loss, Tuxedo Mask decided to help. The couch was offered as Aoshi's temporary bed. He prepared for his job at the temple while Anna saved up for their apartment.

Anna was still confused by the actions of Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune. While she sorted the possible reasons, Anna remembered to be careful about the wound on her side.

* * *

_Next time on Sailor Galaxy Chronicles:_

_**Anna** (She can't handle it!)_

_She tugged and broke free of Michelle's grip._

_**Michelle** (Oh, no!)_

_**Anna** (Time to...)_

_**Amara** (Transform!)_

_What's gonna happen???_


	33. Chapter 33: Heart of Space

Okay. I'm guessing that the last preview was a big spoiler, so this next chapter's probably a no-brainer. This arc has a lot of twists, the plot's different from the original. But I'm trying to keep it clean and simple. soo...let's go!

**Episode: Heart of Space**

There was a big commotion in downtown Tokyo. But Anna never got a chance ro see it. Darien tried to persuade her into leaving.

**Darien** "Come on. It's only going to be there for a few days. You're gonna miss out on fun things."

Anna set some heavy boxes by the door.

**Anna** "I'm gonna take longer to get out of your hair. It's better to finish quickly. The payment will be bigger if Aoshi stays here."

**Darien** "I'll finish the rest. Look, the girls invited you to see Mrs. Baker's blowout sale on the jewelry. If you stay any longer, they're gonna chew my head off."

Aoshi walked out of Anna's bed room and placed his hand on her shoulder.

**Aoshi** "Just go. There's not that much left. I'll pack it all and wait for the cab."

**Anna** "Yeah, but..."

The boys smiled to give encouragement. Anna felt sorry to make them try so hard to make her go. Spending all her money on jewelry seemed reckless to her. But Mrs. Baker's diamonds were the best in town. She made a lot of money every day.

But Anna gave in and nodded.

**Anna** "Fine..."

The boys chuckled at their accomplishment.

**Anna** "I'll go..."

She smiled up at them.

**Anna** "...AFTER I finish packing."

SLAM!!

Anna stumbled as they pushed her out the door. She turned to try and go back, but Darien slammed the door, locking it shut. Anna pounded on the door, but it refused to open.

**Anna** (whining) "Come on! It's only a few more things! Let me in! I'll go once I'm done!"

She shifted her right side until a sharp pain rose up her body. Anna held her abdomen and it began to sting more than before. She forgot to be more careful with her wound. It probably meant that she couldn't fight for a while.

* * *

Darien sighed as Aoshi crossed his arms. She became as stubborn as ever. 

**Darien** "This reminds me of when Serena had that dream."

**Aoshi** "How long does she keep this up?"

**Darien **"Anna's been like this lately. When I first met her, all she cared about was protecting Serena."

**Aoshi** "What changed her to be so carefree?"

Darien scratched his head and thought for a moment. When the truth came to him, he was surprised it wasn't obvious.

**Darien** "I guess it was you. When she suddenly remembered you, Anna acted as if she was a regular 15 year old."

Aoshi chuckled and walked back to Anna's room.

**Aoshi** "That's how Anna is: courageous and strong, yet soft about her feelings."

**Darien** "Yeah..."

He looked at the door and sensed that Anna's presence disappeared.

**Darien** "...she's got a good heart."

* * *

Anna walked out of the apartments and pouted. 

**Anna** "Might as well go if they're locking me out. It's pretty late, though."

She walked down several blocks to reach Mrs. Baker's sale. There wasn't as much customers as Anna expected. perhaps she arrived a bit too late.

**Mrs. Baker** "Hello, Anna. It's almost closing time. Where have you been?"

**Anna** "I'm sorry, Mrs. Baker. I needed things taken care of."

**Mrs. Baker** "Well, while you're here, look at any diamonds that interest you."

**Anna** "Thank you, I will."

She left Anna to talk with other customers. The young student walked through the rows of expensive and priceless jewels and admired their shining beauty. As they gleamed, a thought came into her head.

**Anna** (What if one of THESE is a pure heart crystal?)

Anna looked closely in one of them. She tried to find something different...abnormal compared to the others. As she searched, she didn't notice the upperclassmen in front of her. Her head softly bumped into their side and they looked.

**Anna** "Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't loo..."

They smiled down at Anna's clumsiness. Amara! Michelle! Why do they always show up together???

**Michelle** "Good afternoon, Anna. I'd expect you to be with Serena and your other friends."

**Anna** "Well, I needed to move some things out of Darien's apartment."

**Amara** "Oh, yeah. Your friend just came recently, right?"

**Anna** "Yeah. We're gonna live in another apartment together."

**Michelle** "How do you plan on paying the landowner? Surely, your job at Game Crown won't keep you up for long."

**Anna** "He got a job at Raye's temple. He's excellent in swordsmanship, so we're turning it into a dojo."

**Michelle** "That sounds wonderful."

Amara snorted.

**Amara** "About time you did something with that worthless temple."

Anna looked back at the jewels and stared coldly. If only Amara hadn't brought back the terrible incident at the temple...

**Anna** "I'm still not forgiving you about that."

**Amara** "I remember. We'll fight, someday."

**Michelle** "Anyway, how long have you known your friend?"

Anna's stare softened and she blushed.

**Anna** "Well, I've known him for almost 3 years. But he's more than a friend to me. We've made promises to each other: to protect, to help, to support...to be there for one another. But lately, I haven't kept any of my promises. I'm trying my best to repay him for everything. Just recently, he had a big crisis. And now I have to do everything in my power to give back."

**Amara** "Even if the debt is huge, you'll pay it? Even if it costs you your life?"

**Anna** "Definitely."

**Amara** "Hmm...you're strong. And brave, too. You got a lot of courage. Are you sure you're not some superhero?"

Anna's heart raced faster. Would Amara know her true identity? She tried to keep her cool and answer casually.

**Anna** "There's no way I could be a hero. You forgot one thing that I have: spunk."

Michelle nodded.

The shop suddenly grew darker. They looked around and saw the entrances being locked up tight. No one was operating them; they were moving on their own. The iron bars and doors slid down in the warehouse.

**Anna** "What's going on? Mrs. Baker?"

No one responded. They were alone in the shop.

**Michelle** "Something's wrond. Everyone's left."

**Amara** "I can't find another exit."

Anna sensed some bad vibes similar to before. She looked around for the enemy or Kaori Knight. If she _did_ find the enemy, how would she hide their identites from Amara and Michelle?

**Anna** "Let's split up. Maybe we'll find something."

**Amara** "All right. Call for us if you find anything."

They nodded at each other and went separate ways. Anna looked through the stacks while Amara and Michelle searched around the display cases.

**Anna** (It's gonna be bad if heart snatchers show up. My side still hurts. I can't fight like this.)

The wound throbbed again as she held it. One wrond move could be fatal.

A rustle behind the stacks made Anna freeze. She looked towards them and waited for an enemy. Being prepared to transform and attack...

**Michelle** "Anna? Are you still there?"

Michelle and Amara waited in front for Anna's reply. If she didn't return, they would get suspicious.

**Anna** "Yeah. Hold up."

She quickly ran out of the stacks and rushed towards them.

**Anna** "Go check somewhere else. Um...I got this place covered, so explore the store and whatnot."

**Amara** "Wait. What's the rush?"

**Anna** "I can't really explain. Listen...please, just go."

They were confused by her sudden eagerness. But Michelled noticed that Anna was holding her abdomen.

**Michelle** "Anna, are you all right? Have you seen a doctor lately?"

She reached out a hand to Anna, but the wounded girl slapped it away.

**Anna **"I'm fine! Just listen to me and get out of here!!"

CRASH!!

Behind them, in the stacks, jewels scattered and footsteps were heard. The glares blinded the girls for a moment. A figure emerged and growled with hunger. Crystals covered its entire body. The eyes gleamed as they looked upon the three girls.

**Monster** "Crystal..."

**Anna** "Run!!"

The girls ran the opposite direction. The monster warmed up its legs and chased them throughout the store.

**Michelle** "What are we gonna do?"

**Amara** "How are we gonna fight something like that?"

As she listened to their 'desperate' cries, Anna felt their true feelings were kept up inside. They were pretty fast, too.

**Anna** "Huh?"

**Amara** "What is it, Anna!?"

**Anna** "Oh...nothing!"

For a moment, Anna thought she just had deja vu. She was positive that Amara and Michelle helped replay a past event involving Lita's crystal...

Anna looked behind for the monster that craved for her crystal.

**Anna** (So far, so good. But I gotta get...)

She looked ahead and stopped abruptly. Michelle and Amara were gone!! Anna ended at a fork in the stacks, which split into two seperate paths.

**Anna** (Shit! They're goners without me!)

"CRYSTAL!!"

The monster was coming up to her fast! Her mind panicked and made a quick decision. Anna chose the left path and ran for her life. Hopefully, she had time to transform and fight...but all was a failure! Dead end!!

Anna wheeled around at the upcoming fiend. Her hand itched to grab her transformation wand at the right moment...until Michelle grabbed her arm.

**Amara** "Get her out of here!"

Michelle and Anna ran to some crates while Amara took her place as the monster's target.

**Anna** "Amara, don't!"

**Amara** "Don't worry about me! Just go!"

Her reassuring voice convinced Michelle, but not Anna. The young friend couldn't risk someone's safety for her to succeed an escape. Anna had a plan, but it was risky.

Michelle worried over her friend's well being, but no civilian should be involved in their mission. She ran as fast as she could to escape with Anna.

Amara waited for the right moment as the monster came closer with jewels in its hand. Although she anticipated to know whether or not Anna's crystal was pure, Amara had to protect everyone.

**Anna** (She can't handle it! I have no choice!)

She tugged and broke free of Michelle's grip. Anna turned to Amara and took out her wand.

**Michelle** (Oh, no!)

**Anna** (Time to...)

**Amara** (Transform!)

"SOLAR STAR POWER!!"

"URANUS STAR POWER!!"

"NEPTUNE STAR POWER!!"

**Girls** (WHAT!?)

As Anna's orbs came into play, Michelle created a wall of water that enclosed her, changing her into Sailor Neptune. Amara created a golden energy circle that enclosed her as well, changing her into Sailor Uranus. Anna's spheres circled aorund and changed her into Sailor Galaxy. Their transformations left each other shocked.

**Galaxy** (They're...)

**Neptune & Uranus** (A sailor scout!?)

* * *

Someone knocked on Darien's door as the boys finished packing. Darien opened the door and Serena appeared. Aoshi was surprised by her lonely appearance. 

**Darien** "Hey. How was the sale?"

**Serena** "It was filled. Mrs. Baker had to close for a while because of the crowd. I was there all morning."

**Aoshi** "Did you happen to see Anna?"

Serena and Darien turned to him. Their faces became worried.

**Serena** "I didn't. Not once today."

**Darien** "She left for the sale this morning."

**Serena** "And she's not back yet?"

Aoshi hurried out the door silently, followed by Serena and Darien.

* * *

Sailor Galaxy stared with shock and disbelief. Amara and Michelle were...Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune!! 

**Galaxy** (All this time...they were next to us the whole time!!)

Their stillness gave the monster an advantage. It pulled out a star with a black star on it. It was arduous to choose which heart to take, so it aimed at the one in the middle. The monster chuckled and unleashed a black beam at Sailor Galaxy's chest.

Pain and anguish swiftly coursed through the solar scout's body. She couldn't breathe as she stared off into oblivion.

**Galaxy** "Ggh...ah...AAAHHH!!!"

Sailor Galaxy leaned forward as the pain traveled to her chest. A crystal slowly materialized in front of the scout.

Her pupils became solid blue. The squirming arms hung loosely at her side. Once the crystal was shown clearly, Sailor Galaxy's body dropped and slouched on the wall behind her.

Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune stared as the crystal beckoned to the monster. Along with Anna's truth, they had a crystal to check and an enemy to defeat.

**Neptune** "Sailor Galaxy..."

**Uranus** "Come on. Let's get her crystal."

Sailor Neptune nodded. They faced the monster with confident faces and prepared for battle. It chuckled with delight as it held the crystal.

Uranus was the first to attack. She ran and attempted a downward punch at the monster. It was successful, but not strong enough. That's when Neptune came into action. The monster's head faced down, not knowing of the upcoming scout. Her high heels came up and impacted with the fiend's visage, permanently scarring it.

**Monster** "My face!"

It covered its appearance to endure the pain.

**Uranus** "We're gonna do more than that."

**Monster** "What?"

It looked to see the scouts' power raging towards him.

"URANUS WORLD SHAKING!!"

"NEPTUNE DEEP SUBMERGE!!"

Their anger engulfed the creature as it cried in anguish. Its shape slowly reverted to a priceles jewel and fell next to Sailor Galaxy's crystal.

Sailor Neptune was about to casually take the crystal until she remembered the original carrier.

**Neptune** "What do we do?"

**Uranus** "What we always do. Just make sure that it's pure."

Neptune reluctantly looked at the crystal for any purity. Her heart lightly fluttered when there was none, but she didn't dare tell her partner about her hope.

**Neptune** "Give it back."

She gave it to Sailor Uranus and they walked up to Sailor Galaxy. They casted their gaze upon her motionless self, waiting to give it life again. Sailor Uranus bent down and held the crystal next to her chest, making it slowly return to its carrier.

BAM!!

The doors of the store were banged on with might.

**Uranus** "Let's go."

They ran off deeper into the department, finding a means of escape.

The scouts busted down the door to come upon the closed sale. Aoshi rushed and searched the stacks for any sign of humans.

**Aoshi** "Anna."

Her body began to slowly stir as he ran up to her. Sailor Galaxy looked up to see his worried blue eyes.

**Galaxy** "Aoshi..."

**Aoshi** "You're okay."

Aoshi held her close while she still regained consciousness. Sailor Galaxy placed her hand on his arm and sorted out her thoughts. Only one memory came to her head.

**Galaxy** (Sailor Neptune...and Sailor Uranus...Amara and Michelle...are one and the same.)

* * *

Whew! The secret's out! Anyway... 

_Next time on Sailor Galaxy Chronicles:_

_**Aoshi** "I'd talk to them about it, making sure it's nothing big or crucial."_

_**Galaxy** "Give it back...Sailor Uranus."_

_**Uranus** "So, nothing's changed, then?"_

_**Galaxy** "No matter what you do, we're gonna stop you."_

_Ooooooooooo..._


	34. Chapter 34: Heart of Water

OMG!! The secret's out!! What's Anna gonna do?? I finally finished the S arc today. Now on to SuperS!! Anyway, here we go!

**Episode: Heart of Water**

Drops of water fell chronically from the sky. The gray clouds showed no proof of sunlight. Inhabitants of the Crossroads downtown apartments were kept well dry from the pouring rain.

All the dust in the apartment was cleared by the previous owners, graciously enough. darien recently stepped out to do studying for his exams. Aoshi insisted on him leaving while he finished bringing the boxes. He was about to unpack the first box when he noticed that Anna was in the bedroom.

Her eyes ignored the incoming liquid as it drenched the window. Her face, indifferent for the past few days, stayed the same.

_...one and the same..._

The words kept repeating in her head as she stared. Anna slightly opened her mouth, breathing onto the cold glass. It began to fog in reaction to her breath, but she ignored it. Anna mindlessly stared at the soaking city of Tokyo.

She slowly placed her hand on the fogged window. The cold stung for a moment, but she endured it. As her hand stayed on the freezing window, Anna tried to accept the goddamn truth.

**Anna** (They're sailor scouts, too. Sooner or later, you're gonna have to confront them. Amara is Sailor Uranus...and Michelle is Sailor Neptune. And they want pure heart crystals. Am I strong enough to face them again?)

In her moment of thought, someone placed his hand over hers. Its heat kept Anna's hand at a mild temperature. The merging of hands brought Anna back to reality. She wheeled around to find Aoshi with his ice blue eyes.

**Anna** "...Hey."

**Aoshi** "Are you okay?"

Anna tried to find an excuse.

**Anna** "Yeah. Just...got some stuff in my head."

She walked past him and sat on the bare mattress. Aoshi slowly turned to her and figured something: she wasn't herself.

**Aoshi** "Something's bothering you."

Anna froze for a moment. Did her find out? Can people sense things when she can't??? To keep up her defense, she gave Aoshi a weak smile.

**Anna** "No, there isn't. Honest."

**Aoshi** "Honesty isn't trustworthy. And don't lie. I've known you too long to tell if you're lying or not."

He crossed his arms, pressuring Anna to admit her secret. The pressure and thoughts combined into frustration. She gave up smiling and sighed. Her fingers combed through her purple hair, preparing to confess.

Anna finally clasped her hands together in the front as she looked to the floor.

**Anna** "Suppose...you know someone for quite a while...and developed some sort of friendship with that person."

**Aoshi** "Like what we have?"

**Anna** "Uhh...yeah." (Although I wouldn't consider us only 'friends'...) "...And the whole time you knew each other, the friend's been keeping this huge-ass secret from you. What would you do?"

They stayed silent for a moment, waiting for a reply. Anna felt somewhat relieved to confess the truth, but was it already too much for Aoshi to put the pieces together? She looked at him as he responded.

**Aoshi** "I'd try to talk to them about it, making sure it's nothing big or crucial. But, truth is, it's better to come clean. Keeping secrets from each other is no way to get along. Be truthful from the very beginning. Or else it's going to eat you away inside."

Anna felt even more guilty. She's been doing everything wrong from the very start. Perhaps it was time to tell everything, especially to Aoshi.

**Anna** "That day at the jewelry store, when you guys found me...my heart crystal was taken."

He became immediately shocked. Aoshi ran up and placed his hands on Anna's shoulders. Worry and concern were in his eyes. She never said anything about the incident, not even in front of Darien.

**Aoshi** "Did you get your crystal back? Is the monster still out there? How'd you get it back?"

**Anna** "I'm fine. I'm pretty sure the monster's history now. And my crystal's left unscratched."

Aoshi sighed with relief. But Anna wasn't done with her confession. She tried to be calm and collected again after he pelted her with questions.

**Anna** "Sailor Uranus...and Sailor Neptune saved me. They didn't take my crystal."

**Aoshi** "Did they do anything to hurt you?"

**Anna** "N...no. But...we know them. In reality..."

It became harder and harder to admit the truth.

**Anna** "They're...A..."

DING-DONG!!

Aoshi looked towards the door and stood up. They already had visitors on the first day in their new apartment.

**Aoshi** "I'll be right back."

As he walked out the door, Anna desperately reached out. The secret was still kept inside, eating her away. She wanted to tell someone, any of her friends. But Anna didn't expect to tell them so soon when they were the ones who came to the door. Serena, Raye, Lita, and Mina waited in the hallway while Aoshi went back to Anna.

**Aoshi** "You've got company."

Anna gathered her courage and nodded. She stood up and walked to the girls with Aoshi behind her.

**Anna** "Hey. What's up?"

**Raye** "Just seeing how you are. Are you okay?"

**Anna** "...Yeah. Peachy."

**Serena** "You've been pretty quiet lately."

**Lita** "But you seem okay."

**Mina** "Also, we wanted to see your new apartment. You know, like a 'welcome to your new home' fling."

**Lita** "So...congrats."

**Anna** "I'm touched, really. Umm...where's Amy?"

Aoshi looked around as well. Amy wasn't among the group at the moment.

**Serena** "I haven't seen her in a while. Do you know where she is?"

The girls shook their heads. Where could she have gone?

**Raye** "I...might have an idea. But it's pretty stereotypical."

**Mina** "As long as we know where she is. Let's go."

Anna was about to walk out the front door until Aoshi grabbed her arm. She looked back at his concerned blue eyes.

**Aoshi** "We'll talk later?"

She slightly smiled and nodded.

**Anna** (He will learn, eventually. And so will they.)

The girls followed Raye and her intuitions. Walking past the jewelry store and Game Crown, they entered the other side of Tokyo. Darien and Anna used to go there all the time during his studies. Studies...

**Raye** "We're here."

They looked up at the building they arrived at. Copious levels were stacked on top one another. Although it was filled with many townspeople, not even a mouse made a sound inside. They arrived at the library.

**Lita** "You're right, Raye. This is stereotypical."

**Mina** "How?"

The girls stared at her with disbelief. Mina obviously didn't know Amy well enough.

They walked up the long flight of stairs insde. In the 28th floor, on the other side of the room, Amy Anderson was reading a complicated novel. The girls walked up to her, galvanizing the young scholar. Amy looked up from her book.

**Amy** "What are you doing here!?"

A few bystanders hushed her. Amy sank back into her book with embarrassment.

**Anna** "We'd ask you the sae thing...if there weren't so many people around."

Amy closed her book and sighed.

**Serena** "Is this where you've been lately?"

**Amy** "...Yes."

Amy looked towards them.

**Amy** "I'm studying to be a doctor."

**Raye** "But why the secrecy?"

Amy looked down while the others gathered around her.

**Mina** "Do you not trust us?"

**Amy** "No, of course I do. It's just that...sometimes, when I want to study, I'd rather be in peace and quiet."

**Lita** "That's reasonable."

By then. the level they were on was empty. Anna looked down at the empty square next to the window, trying to sort her thoughts again. It's been bothering her for so long...

**Amy** "Something wrong, Anna?"

Amy brought her back to reality. Once again, Anna drifted off. She could tell that they're noticing something.

**Anna** (Better keep my cool.) "No, everything's fine."

Anna shrugged. The others were still worried, but left her to her own problems.

**Amy** "It's not healthy to keep things pent up inside. Best if you come clean."

Anna froze. Did they suspect something? Perhaps, they knew about her encounter with Uranus and Neptune, a.k.a. Amara and Michelle. But the girls seemed too casual to have figured it out just yet.

**Serena** "But what if truhs are too hard to admit, like when Darien had those dreams?"

**Raye** "And wehre did it lead him? To break up with you and almost driving Anna out. Nothing's good if you stay silent about things."

**Amy** "Yes...being truthful helps you communicate with each other. Your trust within the other one grows, and then you'll become closer."

Anna didn't want to drift away from her friends. Losing their trust would hurt h a lot and leave her alone. Anna wanted to be close to them.

She nodded. Anna walked up to her friends and took a deep breath.

**Anna** "Hey...I got something to say."

**Lita** "Really? What is it?"

**Mina** "We're here for you."

As always, the scouts supported each other with their problems. With their help, Anna was ready to tell her discovery, her secret...**_their_** identity.

**Anna** "...Back at...back at the jewelry store...when Aoshi found me...my heart was taken before that."

**Raye** "Are you all right!? You're not hurt, are you?"

**Anna** "N-no...I'm fine, but...Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune were there...as well."

Lita's hand clenched into a fist. She never trusted those two alone with her friends again.

**Lita** "Were they there for your crystal?"

**Anna** "Yeah, but...they gave it back. But that isn't it."

**Amy** "What is it, then?"

**Anna** "Uranus and Neptune...they're...they're..."

She didn't finish her confession in time, for cacophonous screams and shouts filled the library.

They lookd down the hall to meet an ancient looking priest flipping through the pages of a book. The figure floated while sitting cross-legged in midair. He chuckled with delight as he searched through the dispersing victims. The yellow teeth made up his evil grin.

**Amy** "Death Busters!"

The priest heard her voice and looked ahead. His piercing eyes nullified the team. He telepathcially opened the book to a certain page and scanned it. The teeth released a sinister chuckle. The eyes shot back at Amy.

**Mina** "Amy, look out!"

But the book already facd the young scholar with a black star in it.

BAM!!

A black beam shot out of the book and directly at Amy's chest. She stared off into oblivion like her other friends before her. Amy's crystal materialized as her friends were shocked. But Raye reacted fast.

**Raye** "Come on!"

"MOON COSMIC POWER!!"

"SCOUT POWER!!"

As Amy dropped to the floor, Sailor Jupiter took her crystal to protect it from the heartsnatcher. The priest grineed as it advanced towards the group.

"VENUS CRESCENT BEAM SMASH!!"

Sailor Venus's beam drove the monster with force, giving them more time to escape. Sailor Moon, Mars, and Galaxy followed Jupiter to help and protect the crystal. Jupiter held it as if it was her own crystal...until it went flying in the air when she tripped on an unknown object.

BAM!!

As her chin hit the ground, the crystal fell into gloved hands. The scouts looked at what she tripped on: the boot of a sailor scout. Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune captured Amy's crystal!

**Jupiter** "(growling) Uranus!"

**Mars** "Sailor Neptune!"

The two thieves paid no attention to their remarks and stared at Sailor Galaxy. She did the same and clenched her fist. Only she knew their true identity.

**Galaxy** (Sailor Uranus...Sailor Neptune...they're...!!"

**Neptune** "Sorry about this, but we need this crystal."

**Uranus** "So don't push your luck."

They jumped on top of the bookshelves & started off in one direction. It seemed that their revelation with Galaxy changed nothing. Out of anger and rage, Sailor Galaxy leapt on the shelves and chased them.

**Moon** "Sailor Galaxy!"

She ran faster and faster, catching up to the other scouts. Sailor Galaxy stayed right behind her target: Sailor Uranus. With a burst of energy she had remaining, Galaxy pounced at Uranus and they tumbled forward. None of them were aware of the glass windoe in front of them.

CRASH!!!

They used their arms to protect themselves from the shattered glass. Galaxy held tight on Uranus's arm as they plummeted head first to the ground. If they were regular humans, they would die from falling 28 stories high. Luckily, the scouts weren't ordinary humans.

They somersaulted and landed on their feet as the glass rained down on them. Galaxy had let go and glared at Uranus, who still grasped onto Amy's crystal.

**Galaxy** "Give it back...Sailor Uranus."

**Uranus** "So, nothing's changed, then? You're still gonna chase us?"

**Galaxy** "A thief is a thief. And I have to stop you."

**Uranus** "You _have_ to, but do you have the guts?"

Sailor Galaxy walked up to her face. Uranus wanted to react to any combat. Instead, Sailor Galaxy raised her arm and slapped Uranus across the face. Uranus stared wide-eyed with shock.

**Galaxy** "ENOUGH. I've had it with your stubborn ways. My friend's in danger and you're just playing games. If you want to play, don't do it on my time."

In her moment of silence, Sailor Galaxy took the crystal out of her hands. Sailor Uranus looked down at the ground. Galaxy stayed true to her ambition, despite her revelation.

**Uranus** (Sailor Galaxy...you're...)

Sailor Moon tried her best to keep the enemies away. The priest possessed nearby books to flap to the scouts and ram into them. As the scouts fought to survive, the priest never noticed the solar scout jumping up from the broken window. Her shadow from the dry sunset cast down upon the floor. Galaxy lifted her palm towards the monster.

"SOLAR METEOR STRIKE!!"

The sphere of space struck the priest as it screamed in agony. His book turned into ashes. The flapping books near the scouts disintegrated to dust. Venus held onto amy for protection. But they haven't won yet.

**Mars** "Sailor Galaxy."

**Jupiter** "Did you get the crystal?"

**Galaxy **"Yeah...it's safe."

She held up Amy's crystal and the scouts sighed with relief.

**Neptune** "Uranus?"

Galaxy looked to the side. Sailor Neptune searched for her partner until Uranus appeared at the broken window.

**Neptune** "Uranus!"

She ran up the Sialor Uranus. Her partner nodded to her worried expression. They looked towards the scouts.

**Uranus** "You can keep the crystal."

They turned back. The duo almost jumped out the window, but Galaxy stopped them.

**Galaxy** "You're right...Amara. Nothing's changed."

The scouts froze at the mention of her name. What did Amara Tenoh have anything to do with the scouts? Or her friend, Michelle Kaioh? Everyone looked at Sailor Uranus and Neptune and saw something. Same short blonde hair, similar long navy hair, their resemblance was extremely analogous.

Sailor Jupiter stared deeply into Uranus's visage. It was the same face that told her to become a chef. It was also the face that wanted her heart crystal.

After a few seconds, it was confirmed that Uranus & Amara and Neptune & Michelle were one and the same.

**Moon** (Amara...Michelle...)

**Galaxy** "No matter what you and Michelle do, we're gonna stop you."

Although their faces were indifferent, Uranus and Neptune were forlorn when they jumped out of the building. Galaxy turned back to the scouts with Amy's crystal. Mars gave the xrystal back into Amy's body, but the others stared at Sailor Galaxy with surprise.

Amy's eyes began to stir. Sailor Galaxy walked up and knelt as she opened her eyelids.

**Amy** "...Sailor Galaxy..."

**Galaxy** "Hey, Ames. Listen...there's something I need to tell you."

**Amy** "...What?"

**Galaxy** "The truth."

Now that the truth was out, their relationships with Amara and Michelle will never be the same. The only question left is...what are they gonna say?

* * *

IT'S OUT!! Now it's up to them to find out what to do.

_Next time on Sailor Galaxy Chronicles:_

_**Mina** "Who cares what they want?"_

_**Anna** "I don't."_

_**Serena** "Let's have another chat with them."_

_**Michelle** "They want to destroy the world."_

_**Amara** "All of you are too weak."_

_**Michelle** "No obstacles."_

_??? PLZ Review:D_


	35. Chapter 35: Confrontation with the Moon

OMG!! They're found out! This episode is going to be like one of those silent times, when everything is happening, but there's no background music or anything; makes it all ominous. My layout for Part 1 is complete. Now I have to finish the layout for Part 2. It's shorter than this one, but still just as good...hopefully. The fight scene in here was ripped from a certain movie. If you like Final Fantasy, you might have a good chance of a guess. I'll reveal it next episode. Anyway, here we go!

**Episode: Confrontation with the Moon**

A dark cloud loomed through the team's hearts. But rather than keeping grudges against Anna, everyone decided to sympathize with her. Along with Aoshi and Darien, they talked about everything at Cherry Hill Temple.

**Rini** "Mommy vaguely talked about the other scouts. I've never seen them before."

**Darien** "When did you find out the truth, Anna?"

She kept quiet. Anna blankly stared at the ground while sitting on the side of the temple. Everyone else surrounded her as they learned the truth.

**Raye** "Are you sure it's Amara and Michelle?"

Anna became irritated. She kept convincing them to accept the gut-wrenching truth.

**Anna** "Amara Tenoh is Sailor Uranus and Michelle Kaioh is Sailor Neptune! I found out the day of the blowout sale. And by now, they surely know who we are."

**Lita** "I already know Amara's got some problem up her ass, but now that she's Uranus, I just wanna give her the ol' one-two."

**Amy** "Violence isn't the answer."

**Mina** "We had to use violence to save you, Amy. Remember?"

Everyone reluctantly agreed. No matter how they looked at it, Amara and Michelle were their enemies.

**Aoshi** "This still leaves one question: why do they want pure heart crystals?"

**Serena** "As far as we know, none of us have them."

**Rini** "Don't forget about Kaori Knight! Her group is still looking for them."

Raye growled.

**Raye** "We still don't know enough! Who else would know about pure heart crystals?!"

**Lita** "What if we talked to Amara and Michelle about all of it?"

**Darien** "We probably won't get anything. I doubt they'll want to talk to us."

**Mina** "Who cares about what they want?"

**Anna** "I don't."

Everyone looked at her as Anna finally responded.

**Anna** "I, for one, don't care a single frickin' bit about what they want. All they want are pure heart crystals, no matter what the circumstances are, no matter _who_ has them. Besides Serena and Rini, each and every one of us knocked on Death's door. And he almost opened it every time."

**Lita** "There's no way we're letting them get away with that."

**Anna** "You bet we aren't. I'm tired of the sick crap they pull. If they're up to something, I wanna know, and I wanna know now."

**Darien** "So we find out them."

**Mina** "And beat the truth right out of Amara and Michelle."

**Amy** "This has gone beyond logical reasoning."

**Lita** "It doesn't matter, as long as we understand."

**Rini** "I want to meet them."

**Raye** "Oh, we will. We'll meet them with a team full of punches."

**Aoshi** "They're gonna regret messing with us."

**Serena** "Let's have another chat with them. What do you say, Anna?"

Anna nodded. No matter what happens, they were gonna find out Amara and Michelle's plans were.

Raye stared off at the garden while blossom petals blew in the air. It was only more than a month ago when her heart crystal was taken. She was the first from the team to fall victim to the heart snatchers. That was also the day Amara criticized the temple. Who knew that the person who hurt her feelings the most would also be their enemy? She shook with anger at the thought of not realizing it sooner.

Aoshi walked over to the side of the temple. A couple of weeks ago, his own kodachi went against him and critically wounded Anna. He had no way of protecting her. He broke his promise. Aoshi felt ashamed that Anna helped him instead. But then his shame subsided when Anna came up and held his hand.

**Anna** "Come on...we gotta go."

The team left the temple with full confidence. After passing a few familiar areas, Darien noticed a certain side of the park where he was close to death. His love for Serena helped renew the power of the silver crystal. That was also the last time he called her Meatball Head. But the happy feeling disappeared when he remembered sharing his ambitions with Amara and Michelle. They knew his weakness. For once, Darien wished Anna never introduced him to them.

As more mixed feelings came through the team, Mina stopped in front of the park for a moment. The heart from Valentine's Day was long gone. The scouts bravely stood up to revive her heart crystal. She was very grateful for their help. To think she almost had a crush on Amara...Mina trembled with disgust. That was the only time she hated video games. Mina regretted dragging Anna around the town that day.

Anna slightly Andrew while they passed Game Crown. Lita looked up and saw the Fruit Parlor, The window she through was already replaced with brand new glass. Sailor Galaxy chased Uranus and Neptune after they took her crystal. It was hard to believe that they were the same people who encouraged her to become a chef. Lita clenched her fists while thinking of her attempt to escape.

Only a few blocks away from the arcade was the jewelry shop Mrs. Baker owned. Anna was reluctant of passing through the area; the memories reappeared in her head. The images flashed before her eyes: the crystal monster, the tacks, the path to run into...and Amara and Michelle's transformation. Anna never knew if they actually wanted to take her crystal or not. But she could tell that they didn't care, as long as they fulfill their 'mission'. She didn't care if _they_ cared; all she wanted was the truth. Her wish of everyone living peacefully was disrupted by them.

As they drew closer to their living quarters, Amy looked up at the library. The window that Sailor Galaxy and Uranus crashed through was patched up with plastic and tape. Even after the revelation, Uranus and Neptune continued with their quest to find pure hearts. Amy felt that Sailor Galaxy has been fighting deep down to know what's right. She kept insisting on revealing her troubles and come clean. Now Amy wished she never suggested it at all.

Serena looked around at her friends and boyfriend. She couldn't even imagine all the pain they've been through. Perhaps fate was in her favor. Or maybe Serena had a pure heart all along, waiting to be revealed...

**Darien** "I think this is it."

The team looked up to see a hotel with only two levels. Despite its height, the hotel was prestigious and fancy.

**Lita** "Obviously, they'd be crashing somewhere like this. Damn preps..."

Serena stepped up before them.

**Serena** "I'm going. I'll talk to them and try to reason."

**Anna** "Not alone, you won't."

Anna stepped forward and smiled with courage.

**Anna** "I was the first one to learn about them. So, it's kind of my fault."

She rubbed her head and nervously chuckled. Still, no one blamed Anna for her faults.

**Raye** "We'll wait out here."

**Lita** "In case they try to escape."

**Mina** "Don't worry. We'll get them."

**Amy** "Take care."

**Darien** "Be safe."

Serena turned and nodded.

**Aoshi** "And come back unharmed."

To say that Anna will be unharmed is an understatement. Somehow, someway, she always got into fights.

Serena and Anna proceeded into the hotel and went up the elevator. Their hearts were beating at an incredible speed with anticipation. But they never expected to face them in an aquarium!

On the second floor, Amara and Michelle stared at the fish in the surrounding tanks. The tanks emitted a blue glow in the dark room.

**Amara** "You came. We expected you. How have you been?"

**Anna** "All right. Been easy with the concept lately."

**Amara** "I'm not surprised."

**Serena** "What do you mean?"

But they stayed silent. Anna didn't care; she got used to their stubborn ways. Instead, she remembered the information at hand.

**Anna** "Who are the Death Busters? Why do they want hearts?"

**Michelle** "Plain and simple: they want to destroy the world."

Serena and Anna gulped. They've encountered enemies that wanted to conquer the world, but never destroy it.

**Serena** "How do they do that? What role do the pure hearts play?"

**Amara** "Heh...guess it's story telling time."

Anna and Serena walked closer, still aware that they could be attacked.

**Michelle** "Somewhere, deep in space, there is the Tau Ceti Star System."

**Anna** (Ta...doo-hickey...Star-huh?)

Already, she was confused.

**Amara** "A rogue alien called the Pharaoh 90 awaits there."

**Anna** "What does it have to do with the Death Busters and the pure hearts?"

**Michelle** "If Pharaoh 90 comes into contact with any planet, the planet will see an unfortunate end."

**Amara** "The Death Busters are planning to summon it with its long lost controller: the Mistress."

**Serena** (...Could Kaori Knight be this 'mistress'?)

**Michelle** "The Mistress died long ago, but her soul was reborn into someone else. She is weak."

**Amara** "That's where the pure heart crystals come into play. They give her ultimate power."

**Anna** "So that's why you want the pure heart crystals: to stop her, right?"

They closed their eyes and nodded.

**Serena** "Then let's work together. They're hurting everyone and we need to stop them."

**Amara** "You're joking, right? Us? Work with you?"

**Anna** "There's nothing wrong with it."

**Amara** "EVERYTHING'S wrong with it. We're from completely different places."

**Anna** "Yeah, but we have the same duty: to protect the universe and the people living here."

**Michelle** "That may be...but your motives are nothing like ours."

**Amara** "All of you are too weak. You don't have the strength to defeat the Death Busters."

**Serena** "Well, like I said before, we should work together."

**Amara** "And, like _I_ said before...no way."

**Michelle** "We work alone. Of course...there are going to be some obstacles in our way."

Amara turned to Serena and Anna with cold eyes. They could sense that something was wrong.

**Amara** "The obstacle cannot interfere, no matter what."

**Anna** "_Obstacle_?"

**Amara** "The moon's power...is not enough to save the world."

Anna's eyes widened. She had an idea of what would happen next.

But it was all too late when Amara reached out for Serena's locket. Anna shot out her hand and grabbed Amara's wrist.

**Anna** "Don't even think about it."

**Amara** "You think you can stop me?"

**Anna** "More than that..."

She thrusted Amara back, almost twisting her wrist. Anna stood in front of Serena, protecting the princess.

**Anna** "I plan on whupping your ass."

**Michelle** "Don't be foolish. How can you even expect to defeat the Death Busters? You, a solar scout, are not even a match for Amara."

**Anna** "Prove me wrong, but I seem to remember beating her last time at the Fruit Parlor incident. Replay?"

Amara chuckled.

**Amara** "Why not?"

Anna turned to Serena with a softer face.

**Anna** "If I lose..._if_ I lose...run back down and regroup with the others. That way they can't get the crystal. Got it?"

**Serena** "But what about you?"

**Anna** "I'll try to stop them as much as I can. Just run."

Serena nodded. Anna nodded back and turned to face Amara. Serena stepped away from harm as Anna thought of some way to defeat Amara.

**Anna** (I used it once, and I'll use it again. I just hope nothing goes wrong.)

She stared straight into Amara's eyes. Her opponent showed no sign of emotion except hostility. Anna gathered all her strength and prepared for battle.

**Amara** "Weaklings first."

Anna glared. Since Amara offered the first strike, she gladly took it. She ran towards Amara and readied her right fist. But Amara saw it. She held up her left arm and blocked Anna's punch.

**Amara** (Will she release her left hook?)

Anna kept going. Her left fist came up and hit Amara across the face. Once Amara dropped her guard, she raised her right fist and punched her face again. Left, right, left...Anna kept wailing. Her fists began to weaken and she thought of another plan. Once Amara was able to get a view of her opponent, all she saw was Anna's foot coming in for a roundhouse kick at her face.

By then, Amara grew irritated. She finally saw an opening and took her chance. With all her strength, Amara slammed her fist straight into Anna's face. The challenger flew back, but remembered to balance herself. She turned the fall into a backflip and landed on her feet.

**Anna** (Okay, that hurt.)

Anna ran up and crouched. Her right leg swung around at Amara's feet, but she jumped over to catch an advantage.

But she didn't get one. Anna got to her feet and punched Amara again in the face. Amara stumbled to the right. Anna jumped up and ricocheted off the aquarium tanks.

**Anna** "Ha!"

She kicked Amara's face again. Amara backflipped while enduring the pain. Anna ran up as she started to come up again. She raised her right foot...  
Up! Down! Up and backflip!

By then, Amara's head was throbbing.

**Amara** (Enough with my head!)

Anna landed nimbly on her feet again. She charged up to Amara and attempted to slam her into the wall. But Amara finally regained power and held up her arm to block the attack. She pushed Anna back and stood tall.

Feeling little pain, Anna slid back while blocking Amara's push. She looked up to see Amara's fist coming her way. Anna shot out a hand...  
GRAB!!  
Her palm wrapped around Amara's wrist. Anna shoved it aside and tackled straight into Amara. Finally, she found another weak point. Anna clenched her left fist and prepared again.

But Amara saw it.

**Amara** (There!)

Amara's finger straightened on her left hand.

Her fist came in closer. Anna felt victory again until she felt complete pain and agony on her right side.  
Amara drove her fingers deeper into the wound. Anna completely forgot about the wound from the swordsman that took Aoshi's crystal.  
Immediately, Anna fell, clutching her side to stop the pain. It didn't help. She could feel the blood seeping through her shirt.

**Serena** "Anna!"

Serena frantically ran towards Anna. But a hand shot out and grabbed the locket on her chest. Michelle decided to 'play' as well.

**Serena** "What are you doing!?"

Michelle wrenched off the locket and shoved Serena to the ground.

**Michelle** "No obstacles."

She turned and walked towards Amara, paying no attention to Anna's pain as she passed by.

Amara turned and walked as well. Two large doors suddenly opened and revealed a helipad atop the hotel. A black helicopter waited for them to board it.

Serena helped Anna get up to her feet. She began staggering as the bleeding slowly ceased.

**Anna** "The...the crystal...!!"

But they were too late. Amara and Michelle boarded the chopper with the silver crystal in their hands. They started the engine and the propellers moved.

* * *

Down at the bottom, the team shielded themselves from the sudden in the air. They looked up and saw a helicopter leaving the hotel. 

**Darien** "Serena!? Anna!?"

They looked closer to see two figures on the building waving at them frantically. Their view kept changing from the figures to the helicopter heading towards an unchartered island.

**Anna** "After them! They have the crystal!!"

* * *

Can you guess the fight scene? I'm sorry if everything's so vague. I'm trying to limit the length of each episode. 

_Next time on Sailor Galaxy Chronicles:_

_**Galaxy** "You guys go and get the silver crystal."_

_**Blue** "There's a reason we're called the Witches FIVE."_

_**Venus** "The pure heart crystals?"_

_"Now they belong to me."_

2nd to last episode of S arc!!


	36. Chapter 36: Witches 5

Hey! How's everyone? I wanna say thank you for reading my fanfic. Anyway, the fight scene was...the one between Tifa and Loz in Final Fantasy: Advent Children!! It was probably hard to tell, sorry...And last night during one of my races for Track and Field, i DIDN'T get last! I'm the slowest person on the team. (boo-hoo) As I said before, I AM putting in the Witches 5, but their role is much smaller. Here it is. Next one's the last of S Arc!!

**Episode: Witches 5**

They staggered as they made their way out of the elevator. Anna held her wound while leaning on Serena for support. The team ran through the lobby to reach them.

**Rini** "Where's the crystal!?"

**Anna** "Dammit! I lost!"

Darien noticed the blood she tried to hide.

**Darien** "You gotta transform to stop the blood."

Anna lifted herself off of Serena and slowly walked towards the group.

**Anna** "I'm fine, see? No worries..."

Her eyes flickered as she slowly fell forward. Aoshi ran up and caught her before she hit the ground.

**Aoshi** "Don't push yourself."

**Mina** "Now what do we do? They're heading to an island."

**Lita** "Follow them, of course! But we need a car..."

**Raye** "A BIG car."

**Amy** "We need something fast to give them a good chase."

**Anna** (Chase...)

She remembered Amara's favorite hobby. Anna struggled to get up, but Aoshi was there to help.

**Anna** "Her cars...and bike..."

**Darien** "That's right! Amara's a racer."

**Serena** "Come on. Let's get to the garage."

They quickly paced themselves to the hotel parking lot. It was difficult to find their vehicles at first, but then Raye noticed that there was only one motorcycle in the entire lot.

**Raye** "There!"

They walked over to the motorcycle and found two similar convertibles: red and blue.

**Mina** "You don't think..."

**Aoshi** "Anything's possible. It's theirs, all right."

**Lita** "But there's no key. How do we-"

Anna already popped open the hood of the red car. She fiddled with some wires as the others stood back confused. Some cuts and ties were made before Anna closed the hood.

**Amy** "What did you do?"

She didn't answer. Anna walked over to the side and kicked the car.  
VROOM!!  
The engine started up! The others looked at her with surprise.

**Anna** "Let's thank Andrew for this later."

She walked over to the blue car and did the same thing. Aoshi counted the seats of both cars and then all members of the team.

**Aoshi** "We're one seat short."

**Rini** "I don't think Anna's riding with us..."

Rini saw Anna walking over to Amara's motorcycle. Its black shine caught her eye. Anna gave a small chuckle that only she could hear.

**Serena** "Let's go!"

**Mina** "Better leave the fighting to us, Serena!"

Serena growled.

"SCOUT STAR POWER!!"  
"MINI PRISM POWER!!"

* * *

Pedestrians walked casually down the main street until a motorcycle followed by two convertibles sped past with awesome speed. Sailor Galaxy tried to keep a constant speed rate so Tuxedo Mask and Aoshi could stay close. Luckily, Amara and Michelle had intercoms in the radios and helmet so they can communicate with each other. 

**Aoshi** "According to the map, the helicopter is going to an island right off the coast."

**Mask** "There's a bridge behind the temple that leads to it."

**Galaxy** "Copy that."

**Serena** "Do you think they'll use the crystal?"

**Galaxy** "Not if they want to live."

She revved the motorcycle and went faster. As they crossed the bridge, the team looked ahead and saw a huge tower awaiting their arrival. Sailor Galaxy saw a helicopter perched next to the entrance.

**Mercury** "They're here."

**Serena** (With the crystal.)

**Jupiter** (Here we go.)

They parked the vehicles and regrouped. The tower stood tall with a couple of holes for windows. Wind blew through as if it was empty.

**Mars** "What do we do if we find them?"

**Venus** "I know what I'm gonna do: give them a good beating. Come on!"

The team walked up to the front doors. Aoshi and Sailor Galaxy pushed open the path for the others into the darkness. It felt like deja vu back at the Nemesis base. But they snapped back to reality when they saw two other sailor scouts.

**Mini** "Uranus!"

**Serena** "Neptune!"

They turned to see the group, but stopped halfway when a hole opened up under them. They didn't have time to make a single sound. The team ran up just as the hole closed.

**Galaxy** "Dammit! Now what?"

"Now you play with us."

Four spotlights suddenly flashed in the middle of the room. Girls around their age smirked and stared sinisterly.

Starting from the left, a long haired redhead wore red baggy sweats and a sports bra. With hands on her hips, she boastfully revealed the black star on her chest.

**Red** "The name's Eugeal."

Next to her, a young girl with frizzy orange hair seemed like a beauty queen. She wore a black tutu to look like a ballerina.

**Orange** "I'm Mimete."

The third one seemed more sophisticated. Her white hair streamed down her back. The ice blue girdle wrapped around her torso as she held her whip.

**Blue **"Byruit."

The final one wore a pretty green dress that was laced up all around the chest. She had way hair which was fashioned similarly to Serena's. Each and every one of them had a black star.

**Green** "They called me Telulu. The boss doesn't want to meet anymore unwelcome scouts, so let's just cut to the chase."

Suddenly, the four Inner Scouts stepped up before the others.

**Mars** "Go ahead, you guys."

**Mercury** "We'll handle them."

**Venus** "Find Uranus and Neptune."

**Jupiter** "And get back the silver crystal. We're counting on you."

**Serena** "Scouts..."

Serena felt unsure of their plan until Sailor Galaxy placed a hand on her shoulder. Tuxedo Mask, Aoshi, and Mini Moon nodded to confirm that the scouts will be okay.

**Serena** "All right...but be careful."

The scouts gave thumbs up. The others ran past, deeper into the tower. Before they disappeared from sight, Byruit gave a sinister chuckle.

**Byruit** "You know...there's a reason we're called Witches FIVE."

Running farther down, Serena grew more worried of the scouts. But Sailor Galaxy urged her to keep going forward. As they ran, another spotlight flashed, but no one was there.

**Mask** (Another girl?)

**Galaxy** "Grr! We don't have time for this! Aoshi and I will stay and fight. You guys go get the crystal."

**Mini** "Be safe!"

**Aoshi** "Don't worry. Just go!"

As the remaining three ran past the spotlight, a girl finally appeared...or rather, two girls. They looked exactly identical in their black gymnastic suits. Both had staffs and identical braided hair, except one was blue while the other was red.

**Girls** "We are Cyprine and Petirol, the last of the Witches 5."

**Galaxy** "Did you skip grade school or something? Or you just can't count? There are _two_ of you."

**Petirol** "We are one."

**Cyprine** "Or rather...Petirol is my clone."

**Kaori** "That's how they work."

From the side, Kaori Knight appeared to do more than watch the fight.

**Kaori** "Now, who gets to be _my_ opponent?"

Aoshi unsheathed his kodachi and Sailor Galaxy summoned meteors. But both of them didn't expect Cyprine's attack on Galaxy. Her staff whacked the scout on the head in an annoying manner. The meteors extinguished immediately.

**Galaxy** "Hey!"

But they didn't stop. Cyprine and Petirol drove Galaxy away from Aoshi and continuously attacked her. Kaori Knight made her advancement on Aoshi and used physical combat skills. She forcefully pushed her arms onto Aoshi's kodachi without even flinching. Not a drop of blood came from her arms.

**Aoshi** (Who IS this girl?)

* * *

Eugeal put up a fair fight, but Sailor Mars was obviously stronger. No matter how many fire attacks the opponent cast, the scout from Mars became superior. Eugeal slowly backed to the middle of the room, drawing all her attention to Sailor Mars.  
Just as Venus expected, Mimete didn't put up much of a fight either. Mimete wore stiletto heels, so she was rather tripping then fighting. Sailor Venus didn't want to seem like a bully; instead of fighting, the scout immediately slapped her. Luckily, Mimete didn't notice that Eugeal was right next to her.  
But Byruit was formidable. She never gave Sailor Mercury a chance to attack. The witch cast ice spells by cracking her whip on the floor numerous times. Mercury suddenly rolled towards her, making Byruit back up. The scout hoped she didn't turn around to see her destination.  
Telulu was very versatile in Jupiter's opinion. No matter where she struck, the witch moved out of the way in time. Her strength was yet to be discovered...until she shot a lightning bolt from her finger. Jupiter almost fell with shock, but continued standing. The scout made a charge at Telulu's face, forcing her to pull back to the middle of the room. 

**Jupiter** (All right!)

**Venus** (Now's our chance!)

**Mars** (We need perfect aim...)

**Mercury** (And the right time to strike!)

The four witches unknowingly met in the middle of the room. With questioning and angry faces, they argued with one another.

**Eugeal** "What are you guys doing!?"

**Byruit** "I could ask you the same thing."

She didn't have time to ask.

"MARS FIREBIRD STRIKE!!"  
"SHINE AQUA ILLUSION!!"  
"VENUS CRESCENT BEAM SMASH!!"  
"JUPITER THUNDERCLAP ZAP!!"

The witches turned and saw the attacks coming straight at them. They raised their arms for protection, but it all failed.  
Fire burned Eugeal's heart to a crisp.  
Mimete became heartless after so many missions.  
Byruit's heart never thawed, only grew colder.  
Telulu lost all spark in her heart.  
Their attacks led straight into the stars on their chests. The witches cried in agony as their bodies slowly disappeared from existence. 4 heart crystals dropped to the floor after being extracted from their owners. The moment they hit the ground, the glow in them faded and the crystals turned to stone. One of them even crumbled.

The scouts reassembled to the middle of the room.

**Venus** "That takes care of that."

**Mercury** "Come on. We have to find the silver crystal."

They all nodded. The scouts ran into the hallway, hoping to find their separated teammates.

* * *

Sailor Galaxy concentrated on defense more than offense. One after another, Cyprine and Petirol struck at the solar scout with their staffs. No matter how many times she dodged one attack, the other attack would make a direct hit. 

**Galaxy** (This is definitely not fair!)

She could feel pain again on her side. How could a simple sword wound her so critically?

**Galaxy** (Strength in numbers is the way to go, but Aoshi's in a knot right now. Numbers...)

An idea hit her. She eyed Cyprine and Petirol for suspicion. It was worth a shot.

Sailor Galaxy stood up and glared at the witches. They prepared their staffs for what was to come. But they didn't expect so many...

"SOLAR RAZOR STARS FLASH!!"

Stars glowed brightly around the witches. They questioned what was happening, but stayed alert. Suddenly, a star sped out of its place and straight at them. Cyprine stepped up and spun the staff, deflecting the star. Her partner Petirol was about to smirk until she noticed another star coming at her. A few spins of her staff and she said sayonara (goodbye) to that one. But then they deflected another star...and another...and another. The stars began to shoot in faster and faster every time. Their staffs twirled furiously to save their lives. But it wasn't good enough.

They made one little mistake of missing a star. It sped instantly...in the speed of light...straight into Cyprine's chest, pinning at the black star. She dropped her staff and held her head. Cyprine cried out as if she was in absolute torture.

Although she wasn't struck, Petirol felt the pain as well. They were one; whatever one feels, the other feels it. If one dies, the other dies.

And so they died. Their bodies turned to ash while the hearts crystals dropped to the ground. The crystals lost their light and slowly turned to stone.

**Galaxy** (Two birds...countless stones.)

Sailor Galaxy smirked with victory.

Aoshi began fighting for this life. Kaori Knight's blood didn't make a single stain on his kodachi. Super-Chick in front, corner in the back. Sooner or later, he knew he would be trapped.

**Aoshi** (If only I could flip it!)

Flip...Aoshi got it.

Kaori Knight threw an all-out punch at him. He hopped on the wall behind him and flipped over, making her stumble. Kaori Knight's hair split behind her, revealing the black star on her back.

Aoshi landed behind her and raised his kodachi.  
STAB!!!  
Even though she didn't show blood anywhere else, the gore gushed through as he pierced the star. Kaori Knight bent down and gasped for air as she slowly bled to death. He forced his kodachi in further, making some of her blood splatter on his face. She scratched at her chest, trying to escape the absolute horror. But it was all over. As Aoshi pulled out his sword, her body glowed brightly and materialized into nothing. Kaori Knight's heart crystal appeared and turned to stone before hitting the ground.

**Galaxy** "Hey."

He turned around. Sailor Galaxy looked a bit banged up, but she was still standing.

**Galaxy** "Lucky. I wanted to beat the snot out of her."

**Aoshi** "Sorry about that."

But she whimsically waved her hand.

**Galaxy** "Whatever. The 'twitches' were bad enough."

**Aoshi** "Did they hit your side?"

Sailor Galaxy placed her hand on the wound and smiled.

**Galaxy** "It's okay. I'll live."

She looked up to see his forlorn face again. Why was he sad? It took Sailor Galaxy a moment to figure it out. As Aoshi looked away, she used her hand to gently bring back his face to see hers.

**Galaxy** "It's not your fault. I'll just have to be more careful."

Their blue eyes became calm and gentle.

**Mars** "Hey!"

They looked and saw the scouts coming in from the previous chamber. Sailor Galaxy quickly returned her hand to her side.

**Galaxy** "Hey. How were your witches?"

**Venus** "They're history!"

**Aoshi** "Now, all we have to do is-"

BAM!! BAM!!

The shots rang though the hallway before them. Everyone reacted instantly and tried to keep their ground.

**Galaxy** "Tuxedo Mask!"

**Jupiter** "Mini Moon!"

**Mars** "Serena!"

**Mercury** "Come on!"

They all ran through the final hallway to find the rest of the team. But they didn't expect to see what they saw.

The final area was set up like a throne room. Although it was shrouded in darkness, they knew a seat was waiting across the room. But they fixed their attention to the middle of the room.

Serena silently wept over two limping forms. Tuxedo Mask held a whimpering Mini Moon. Sailor Galaxy stared agitated at the fallen.

It was as if someone shot through the scouts' chest. Sailor Uranus laid on the ground with her arms spread wide. Her complexion showed no color.

Not far from her partner's hand, Sailor Neptune stretched across face down. She showed no signs of life, let alone consciousness.

Crystals hovered above their bodies and glowed with radiance. Their light was blinding when they took a new form. The crystal above Sailor Neptune morphed into a mirror with a sea blue color. The crystal above Uranus changed into a pirate-like sword with a gold handle.

**Venus** "The...the pure heart crystals?"

"Yes...and now they belong to me."

Red eyes beamed down upon them from the darkness.

* * *

Yeah...they're the carriers. The part where Aoshi flips when fighting Kaori Knight was totally ripped from when he was fighting Shishio in _Rurouni Kenshin_. And Sailor Galaxy's "strength in numbers" idea came from Faith in _Buffy_. Gomenasai...but, that's fanfiction for ya!

_Next time on Sailor Galaxy Chronicles:_

_**Mars** "They had pure hearts since the beginning."_

_**Galaxy** "Could this be..."_

_**Serena** "Mistress 9!?"_

_**Mistress **"I have the strongest force in the UNIVERSE!!"_

_"Not quite."_

Plz review!!


	37. Chapter 37: Mistress's Wrath

Yay!! I'm done with Track and Field! In a few weeks, school will be over as well, so there will be a LOT more updates over the summer. I juss hope the heat won't kill me. Lol. So, here's the last episode for S!! Once again, the finale will be longer. I present episode #37!!

**Episode: Mistress's Wrath**

Everyone regrouped to the middle of the room. They stared pitifully at Sailor Uranus and Neptune.

**Aoshi** "All this time... Miss Tenoh...Miss Kaioh..."

**Mars** "They had the pure heart crystals within them since the beginning."

Sailor Galaxy clenched her fist. Uranus stayed still on the floor, apart from her heart crystal...or, should they say, the Space Sword.

**Galaxy** "I never got a chance for a rematch...Amara won in the end!"

She glared teary-eyed into the darkness. The red eyes sensed her anger.

**Galaxy** "Why do you want the pure heart crystals? Just who do you think you are!?"

"My daughter."

A figure next to the red eyes revealed itself. A man smiled sinisterly with white hair and an absolute zero smile. Light reflected off his spectacles, making his eyes enigmas.

**Jupiter** "You...daughter...?"

**Man** "Yes. Her body was used to store the greatest experiment I have ever made!"

The red eyes looked towards him.

"Why, Professor Tomoe, you extol me too much."

**Professor** "Nonsense. Nothing can be enough for you."

The professor glanced over at Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune.

**Professor** "Well, if it isn't Tenoh and Kaioh."

Tuxedo Mask glared menacingly.

**Mask** "You actually _know_ them?"

**Professor** "Yes. These pitiful youngsters were students at my academy."

**Venus** "And you just leave them like this!?"

"Basically, the school was just a trap to lure in the pawns."

Sailor Galaxy glanced over at the red eyes. She could sense a nostalgic feeling from the darkness. Courage, pride, and bravery were mixed with anger, lust, and vanity.

**Galaxy** (A scout...?)

Professor Tomoe walked closer to the heart crystals.

**Professor** "They have no use for these anymore."

He reached out for the crystals. The team knew how precious they were to Amara and Michelle. Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars sped up to stop him until...

"NO!!"

A beam shot out from the darkness and ran straight through Professor Tomoe's chest. It missed the team by a few inches, almost hitting Serena in the head. Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Venus pulled Mars and Mercury back to protect them.

**Professor** "Milady...w...why...!?"

"Don't dare touch my pure crystals. You'll stain them with your filthy hands."

The beam stopped and everything was silent. The team watched as the agitated professor fell to the ground. His heart crystal stayed in his place, glowing with little energy.

**Galaxy** "I guess you really are sick, huh?"

"ALL heart crystals belong to me! No one else is allowed to have them."

Two hands slowly came out of the darkness. They were slender, yet the nails were long and sharp like a feline.

The team prepared for any attack she could use.

**Jupiter** (This is it!)

**Mercury** (We have to stop what ever she does!)

**Venus** (What is she!?)

Suddenly, the talismans floated closer to the darkness. They knew what was happening.

**Mars** "She's taking them!"

**Mask** "Stop her!"

"MARS CELESTIAL FIRE SURROUND!!"  
"MERUCRY ICE BUBBLES FREEZE!!"  
"SOLAR METEOR STRIKE!!"

The attacks led straight into the darkness. They waited for a cry of pain, but not a single sound was heard. "You're willing to go against ME!?"

Invisible energy waves were blasted at the team with an unknown origin. They fell back, almost tripping on Uranus and Neptune.

Sailor Mini Moon stood up and took out a mini wand with a pink heart.

"PINK SUGAR HEART ATTACK!!"

The others watched in dismay as the ineffective rays of hearts traveled into the darkness.

**Serena** "Uh...Mini Moon, that doesn't help."

Indeed, it didn't.  
The hearts somehow reflected back and Sailor Mini Moon in the face. The young scout fell back with a little whimper. After a few seconds, she sat up, rubbing her aching nose.

**Mini** "Ouch! That hurt!"

The anonymity couldn't care less.

She blasted more energy waves at the team, causing them to suffer.

**Venus** "This isn't good!"

**Mask** "Aoshi! Get Uranus and Neptune out of here!"

**Aoshi** "Got it!"

**Mercury** "But we can't even move right now!"

"JUPITER THUNDER CRASH!!"

Luckily, Sailor Jupiter picked a right moment to strike. Summoned lightning bolts came down and collided with the dark figure. The waves of attacks stopped instantly. But they knew the waves would start up again.

"VENUS CRESCENT BEAM SMASH!!"

The second attack bought them some time. Aoshi ran up and hung Uranus and Neptune by his sides.

**Galaxy** "Mini Moon, go with them!"

Accompanied by Sailor Mini Moon, Aoshi ran to a nearby corner and waited there.

Sailor Galaxy faced the red eyes and glared.

**Galaxy** "I don't know who you are, but you're not taking the crystals!!"

"SOLAR RAZOR STARS FLASH!!"

Her bright stars illuminated the room. The darkness was cleared to reveal a lady that was about the same age as Kaori Knight. Black hair trailed down as she sat on it. Black pools replaced her eyes. The seductive dress reminded them of Emerald from the Black Moon Clan. A black star was embedded on her forehead.  
Sailor Galaxy and Serena took a good guess at who she was.

**Galaxy** (Could this be...)

**Serena** (Mistress 9!?)

Serena glared angrily.

**Serena** "Professor Tomoe would use his own daughter to harbor an alien!?"

**Mistress** "He would have done anything to make my wish come true: to bring the Silence and destroy everything!!"

**Mercury** "No way! We won't let you!"

**Mistress** "Too late."

In the blink of an eye, the talismans moved closer to her hands. They couldn't stop the force drawing them nearer to the mistress: she was powerful.

The ground shook with an incredible tremor. The team had an arduous time keeping their balance.

**Mars** "Oh, no!"

**Mask** "We're done for!"

Sailor Galaxy struggled to stay up. She's only heard of this threat a few hours ago and already an apocalypse has begun. She looked around as the team used their strength to survive.

**Mistress** "I have the strongest force in the UNIVERSE!!"

"Not quite."

The mistress slowly stopped the tremors and the talismans' advancement. Her smirk faded as she stared beyond the team.

A young woman appeared in her early twenties. Her long black hair showed green streaks at the sides. She wore a teacher's uniform and had red eyes.

**Mistress** "Who are you?"

**Woman** "The one person that has the last key to your plan."

Everyone was confused. Uranus and Neptune had pure heart crystals...was there another one?

**Serena** "Do you know where it is?"

The woman walked up and placed her hand on Serena's shoulder. Her other hand was wrapped around an object.

**Woman** "My name is Trista Meioh."

She held up her hand and showed something to everyone. Their faces lit with joy. The silver crystal!

**Trista** "I'm also known as..."

Serena took the crystal.

**Trista** "Sailor Pluto."

Everyone stared wide-eyed at Trista. Sailor Pluto!? Sailor Pluto from the Time Gate!? The one that helped them travel to the future? To Aoshi? To Rini's home? Their suspicions were confirmed when Trista began her transformation.

"PLUTO STAR POWER!!"

Trista summoned the sands of time to form a circle around her. They created a wall, barring her from intruders. The sand washed over her from above and changed her teaching uniform into a sailor suit. The knee-high boots and skirt were pure black. A red button was pressed in her black bow. Her tiara appeared with a red jewel, similar to the orb on her staff. The staff was fashioned like a key, giving her the name "Guardian of Time".

**Pluto** "I am Sailor Pluto, protector of the planet, Pluto!"

Sailor Galaxy stared in amazement.

**Galaxy** (Sailor Pluto's here...to help us!)

**Pluto** "Sailor scouts, we need the talismans for the final stage. Mistress 9 is currently controlling them."

**Mars** "So what you're saying is..."

**Jupiter** "We gotta get them back!"

**Venus** "Hey, I'm up for a challenge."

**Mercury** "Don't worry. We'll handle everything."

Sailor Pluto nodded.

The team faced Mistress 9 with utmost confidence. The mistress sneered at their attempt to win.

**Mistress** "You'll all FAIL!!"

Her eyes glowed brightly. Mini portals opened in a row in front of her. The team waited for an attack.

Sailor Mars looked at the one before her. She waited for any type of element...but she didn't expect it to be her own.

Fire gushed out of the hole and aimed straight at Mars. Luckily, she ducked down in time, only having pieces of her hair crisped. Sailor Venus was the one with the next surprise.

Chains of hearts zoomed out of a hole in front of her and held Sailor Venus in place. She subconsciously struggled to break free, but a little tug broke the chain and it dropped to the ground.

**Galaxy** "Come on!"

Tuxedo Mask motioned Serena to stay behind. He ran ahead and faced the opposing black hole. Petals slowly drifted as roses shot out and almost scraped Tuxedo Mask. But he dodged them with ease.

Sailor Galaxy was concerned for everyone's safety, including Serena's. But her reactions switched to the black hole when stars blasted out like cannon balls. One was aimed at her face with perfect accuracy. She moved in time, but one star slashed at her cheek. A drop of blood came. Still, Sailor Galaxy charged to reach Mistress 9.

Sailor Jupiter looked carefully as the lightning bolts struck out at her. Her speed advocated her body to dodge them. She hated going against her own element.

What's really hard is going against gushes of water. Sailor Mercury kept falling back by the strong force. Out of all the elements, water seemed the hardest.

**Mistress** "None of you can reach me!"

**Mask** "Wanna bet!?"

The mistress watched as fire burned Mars, lightning struck Jupiter, water pushed Mercury, chains lashed at Venus, stars slashed Galaxy, and roses pricked Tuxedo Mask.

But they didn't give up. The team rushed through their trials and came closer to the black holes.

Sailor Pluto summoned the two talismans to come closer. Mistress 9 used her power to battle two fronts. They glared at each other to fight for the better power.

Galaxy wondered why Sailor Pluto didn't use _all_ her power. But all guessing stopped when she reached Mistress 9. The team jumped up and unleashed their attacks.

"MARS FIREBIRD STRIKE!!"  
"SHINE AQUA ILLUSION!!"  
"JUPITER THUNDERCLAP ZAP!!"  
"VENUS LOVE CHAIN ENCIRCLE!!"  
"SOLAR METEOR STRIKE!!"

It was as if the entire solar system, along with roses, went against Mistress 9 all at once. She had no power to protect herself from their combined strength. Her power over the talismans disappeared. Sailor Pluto brought them closer and activated the Garnet Orb's power. Her tiara faded as the symbol of Pluto appeared on her forehead.

Aoshi and Sailor Mini Moon watched from afar while kneeling next to Uranus and Neptune. They noticed a glow on their foreheads and looked over.

**Mini** "What's going on, Sir Aoshi?"

**Aoshi** "Could it be the talismans..."

The symbols of Uranus and Neptune appeared and sparked energy within the bodies. Within a flash, they vanished before their very eyes.

**Mini** "Huh!?"

Uranus and Neptune appeared behind their talismans. Heart crystals materialized and dissolved into the two scouts. Their eyes flickered as they slowly lifted their heads.

**Neptune** "Heh...Who woulda thought?"

**Uranus** "We have to help Sailor Moon."

Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto held their talismans high in the air. The talismans glowed and casted a beam on each other. The lights formed a pyramid, almost blinding to the naked eye.

**Pluto** "There it is."

Serena looked up and saw another beautiful thing in the world.

Its design cajoled anyone to open it, although no one can. The forever-sealed object sprouted mini wings on the side. Its pedestal was as red as blood; intricate red designs covered the golden cup. On top, a crown was perched, accompanied by a crescent moon.

**Pluto** "The Purity Chalice."

Mistress 9's eyes glowed with interest.

**Mistress** "It's MINE!!"

Her hand reached out to summon the chalice. The first one to react was Serena.

She ran up past the Outer Senshi.

**Neptune** "Serena!"

Serena jumped up and extended her hand. Since she never got to see combat, wrapping her hand around the Purity Chalice was easy.

"MOON CRISIS POWER!!"

At those words, the Purity Chalice opened up to reveal pure light. It consumed Serena, giving her the original uniform for Sailor Moon. Except with upgrades.

The bow on her back expanded tenfold. Little wing-like clips were in front of the meatballs in her hair. Her skirt turned white with colorful layers on the bottom. Shoulder pads formed close to her extended gloves. Sailor Moon looked like a pure butterfly.

**Galaxy** "Sailor Moon!"

**Mask** "You're beautiful."

Mistress 9 could only see her as a threat.

**Mistress** "That power belongs to ME!!"

She casted harsh wind and negative energy upon Sailor Moon. The moon princess summoned her Spiral Heart Moon Rod to defend herself.

The scouts and Tuxedo Mask struggled to stay put and not fly back.

**Mask **"Sailor Moon!"

**Mars** "Be strong!"

**Venus** "You can do it!"

**Mercury** "We have to help!"

**Galaxy** "She needs our power!"

**Jupiter** "Lend her your strength!"

Neptune and Uranus nodded.

**Neptune** "We'll help."

**Uranus** "You can count on us!"

Aoshi and Mini Moon made a decision and nodded at each other.

**Mini** "Come on! Mommy needs us!"

**Aoshi** "Let's go!"

Protecting her from the wind, Aoshi aided Sailor Mini Moon to regroup with the others.

**Pluto** "Sailor Moon!"

She looked behind and saw Sailor Pluto's concerned eyes.

**Pluto** "Mistress 9 possesses a young girl. That girl needs to survive for the future! Please, only banish the Mistress!"

Sailor Moon didn't completely understand Pluto's motives. But she knew the Guardian of Time had the ability to make the right choices.

**Moon** "Right!"

Sailor Pluto smiled. But it was time to end it once and for all!

"PLUTO STAR POWER!!"  
"NEPTUNE STAR POWER!!"  
"URANUS STAR POWER!!"  
"JUPITER STAR POWER!!"  
"VENUS STAR POWER!!"  
"MARS STAR POWER!!"  
"MERCURY STAR POWER!!"  
"SOLAR STAR POWER!!"

Aoshi and Sailor Mini Moon came in time. The little scout accompanied her fellow teammates.

"MINI PRISM POWER!!"

Streams of different colors were brought to the rod and combined. Sailor Moon could feel their energies make her stronger. The rod entered a golden glow and banished Mistress 9's power.

**Mistress** "What!?"

"MOON SPIRAL HEARTACHE REFORM!!!"

A golden stream of hearts flowed out of the rod and circled around the room, lost from its path. Sailor Moon willed to direct it straight at Mistress 9.

The evil mistress stared up into the air. She felt her heart not breaking, but being purified. Her growth began to shrink. Instead of going through an average life cycle, her body grew younger and younger by the second. From adultery to adolescence to childhood to infancy, Mistress 9 was no more. What was left in her place was a young baby with short black hair and purple eyes.

**Aoshi** "It's done."

**Pluto** "Don't worry about the girl. I arranged everything."

Everyone gathered around the baby as they sighed with relief. The earth was saved once again.

* * *

Life at the Fruit Parlor was average again...at least for now. Raye, Amy, Lita, and Mina were slurping individual smoothies while Darien and Serena shared one. 

**Lita** "Not a heart snatcher in sight."

**Mina** "The Death Busters are gone."

**Amy** "And the Witches 5."

**Raye** "Kaori Knight's history."

**Serena** "No one's heart is lost."

**Darien** "Everything's restored."

Amy's happiness turned to concern.

**Amy** "I wonder what happened to Amara and Michelle."

**Mina** "And Sailor Pluto. Did she go back to the Time Gate?"

"No..."

Three figures came up. Amara, Michelle, and Trista appeared casually at last, even after the truth was known.

**Trista** "I'll be staying in this time."

**Michelle** "We apologize for all inconvenience we caused."

**Amara** "To make it up, we'll be around for a while. You know, team up?"

Serena nodded.

**Serena** "We'll be expecting you."

Amara, Trista, and Michelle nodded. As they turned to leave, Anna and Aoshi appeared from the Game Crown below. She had a small bandage covering up the scar she received from the star, but noticed when Amara and the others came up.

**Anna** "Hey."

**Amara** "Hey. Um...sorry about hurting you during our match."

**Anna** (shaking her head) "It's okay. Next time, it will be fair and square."

Amara nodded. The Outer Senshi walked past and down the stairs. Anna saw them off until Aoshi held her hand.

**Aoshi** "You'll win."

They were about to turn until Rini came up from behind.

**Rini** "Let's go! I'm hungry."

**Anna** "Right. This time..."

Anna squeezed her hand so she wouldn't let go of Aoshi.

**Anna** "Let's stay together."

Aoshi nodded.  
The three of them rejoined the others with smiling faces. The world was at peace again; everything was normal. The royal court grew bigger with a new alliance. But not all was over yet. Serena still had to learn her newfound powers. And when she does, Serena Tsukino will truly be the greatest queen of Earth.

* * *

Whee! The first few episodes of the next season might suck, but bear with me!! 

_Next time on Sailor Galaxy Chronicles:_

_**Chad** "I'm sorry! It won't happen again!"_

_**Raye** "Would you quit it!?"_

_**Chad** "I wanna be someone better than I was before."_

_**Mars** "Chad!!"_

_**Galaxy** (Pegasus...?)_


	38. Chapter 38: A Master's Dream

All right! SuperS! This episode might suck a little because it might have to do with love stuff and I'm not used to it. I'm more like the action type. Maybe that's why I have more shonen manga...heh heh. Anyway, heat's gettin' to me. "The sun's beating down like a drunk dad", or at least that's what my friend, cute.sadistic.chibi says. My draft for the entire story is done, including part 2. So now all that's left is to write it out. Here we go!!

Disclaimer: Me no own Sailor Moon. In my dreams probably. If only dreams can become reality...

**Episode: A Master's Dream**

The night was beautiful at the lake. Stars were shining, crickets were chirping, and the moon glowed with absolute radiance. Everything was...peaceful.

She looked up at the sky with her big red eyes. Her pigtails flowed with the wind as she stretched out on the ground. Nothing waas there, yet she didn't leave. She was waiting for someone...or something.

Ripples of water flowed as it descended from the heavens. Its wings flapped majestically while hovering above the lake. She sat upright as the creature looked at her, its horn glowing in the moonlight.

"Greetings...Small Lady."

* * *

Her eyes fluttered as she slowly began to stir. Staying up at Game Crown wasn't particularly smart. But Anna Onodera was recently slacking during her monthly pay. Aoshi still had to prepare for the future dojo, thuhs all payments were still depending on her.

**Anna** "...Damn."

Anna ruffled her hair as she tried to get up. She staggered to the closet, but stopped halfway. Anna glanced over to the wall and walked over. Her head rested softly on the wallpaper and became relaxed. She felt like dozing off again.

But Aoshi helped her out of her uncomfortable position. He opened the door to come upon Anna's current state.

**Aoshi** "Anna?"

**Anna** "...Schnerb."

Aoshi supposed that she was still exhausted. She was lucky that he came by Game Crown to bring her home. He walked over with a little chuckle.

**Aoshi** "Why don't you rest a little longer?"

Her head slightly tilted so she could get a view of him. His ice blue eyes weren't as cold as usual. Unlike her purple hair, Aoshi's black hair was neatly combed, but slightly tuffed to look better. He was relatively taller than Anna, although she was still growing herself.

**Anna** "...Can't..."

She turned her face back to the wall.

**Anna** "Miss Haruna will kill me...instead of Serena..."

Aoshi's face turned indifferent.

**Aoshi** "You DO know today's Saturday, right?"

Anna's eyes snapped wide open.

**Anna** (SATURDAY!!??)

Her stomach lurched from shock. The mind was jumbled with confusion. Anna turned pale as she slowly sank to the floor. She sulked with disbelief.

**Anna** (What is wrong with the world today?)

Aoshi grabbed her arms and pulled her up to her feet. He brought Anna close and laid her on his chest, while she felt easier to lean on him. She rested her head on his shoulder, trying to calm down.

**Aoshi** "We were planning on going to the shrine today. Do you still want to go?"

**Anna** "Hmm? Oh...yeah."

She staggered to the closet with her eyes closed. It seemed wierd when she suddenly closed the door behind her, leaving herseld in the closet.

**Anna** "...Where's the toilet?"

**Aoshi** (Wow, she's really out of it.)

After making sure she was fully prepared, they received a call from Darien. Apparently, he needed an extra set of arms for his 'other world' project. Aoshi gladly volunteered, leaving Anna to go to the temple alone.

**Anna** "It's fine. No worried here."

Once they departed, Anna made her way to Cherry Hill Temple, where everyone else seemed to be.

**Lita** "Anna."

**Anna** "Hey. How is...every...one...?"

She looked over to the front porch. Eyes closed, little drool, and quiet snoring, Serena didn't notice Anna's arrival.

**Anna** "And I thought I had trouble this morning."

**Raye **"She said she couldn't sleep last night."

**Amy** "Serena had trouble just walking up the steps."

**Mina** "EVERYONE has trouble walking up those."

From behind them, Rini made her way to the middle of the group.

**Rini** "I guess it's my fault."

**Girls** "Huh?"

**Rini** "I had a wierd dream last night. I kept tossing and turning in the attic."

**Amy** "Really? What happened?"

**Rini** "Well, I was at this one lake in the middle of the woods. I'm looking up and then..."

"COMING THROUGH!!"

Appearing from the hallway of the temple, Chad sped up with a cloth in one hand and a filled bucket in the other. He placed the bucket of water behind Serena and began scrubbing the porch.

**Raye** "Chad! Slow down a bit!"

But he kept going.

**Lita** "Calm down, Raye. He's just trying to speed things up."

**Anna** "Yeah, to get things quicker."

Raye placed her hands on her hips and sighed.

**Raye** "Bu every time he tries, Chad screws up badly. And Grandpa and I have to pay for it."

**Amy** "Like how?"

**Chad** "Almost done!"

As he came up closer to the bucket, Chad reached out to get some more water. But he began sliding on the porch, unable to stop himself.

**Chad** "Woah!"

He came closer and closer to the bucket...and Serena.

**Mina** "Watch out!"

**Rini** "Move, Serena!"

Serena was too sleepy to even respond. Chad's hand grazed to bucket as it tipped over and splashed Serena's backside.

**Serena** "AAH!!"

Ice freezing water soaked her clothes as she jumped up with shock and bitter cold.

**Girls** (Wow, that's a wake up call.)

Raye covered her eyes from embarrassment. Serena jumped around frantically while the others gave chase to cool her down.

**Chad** "I'm sorry! It won't happen again!"

Raye's eyes turned angry and cold. She looked up from her hand and glared at Chad. So much frustration was pent up inside her, Raye felt like bursting out. Too bad it was so caustic.

**Raye** "Would you quit it!?"

Everyone stopped and looked at Raye. Her eyes shot through Chad as if he was being stabbed.

**Raye** "Stop being such an imbecile and get a life!"

She turned and ran down the shrine steps with absolute shame. Everyone stared as Raye abandoned the shrine, her friends, and her apprentice.

**Lita** "Raye..."

**Mina** "Why did her gasket blow?"

Amy came out of Raye's house with a towel and wrapped it around Serena.

**Serena** "Ooh...you did it this time, Chad."

After everything that happened, how was Raye able to put up with Chad for so long? Anna thought for a while. Something was amiss, so she walked up to Chad.

**Anna** "Hey, Chad? Why did you come here in the first place? Being an apprentice doesn't seem like your style."

Chad combed through his hair with his fingers.

**Chad** "Well, at first, I wanted to start a band and stuff. But after working here for a while, I began to understand the ethics of a shrine. It's cool...relaxing."

**Amy** "And so you changed your mind?"

**Chad** "Yeah. And then when I heard that the shrine was gonna turn into a dojo, I wanted to try to prove myself to Raye. I wanna be someone better than who I was before. That's my dream: to be someone stronger, better, and someone worthy enough for her to accept."

**Lita** "Interesting."

Mina placed her hand on Chad's shoulder.

**Mina** "Don't worry. You'll prove yourself. And Raye's gonna be chasing after you before you know it."

**Chad** "Yeah...but how can I prove-"

"Excuse me."

At the front of the temple, a man with spiky purple hair waited with a smile. His red eyes looked too happy to be average.

**Man** "I couldn't help but overhear that this temple is to be a dojo soon."

**Anna** "You heard correctly."

**Man** "Hmmm. I'm a live-in apprentice at another dojo in a town not far from here. May I test your skills and style?"

**Chad** "Oh. The master to the dojo..."

**Serena** "Will be ready in a few minutes!"

Everyone looked questioningly at her. What was she talking about???

Serena motioned everyone except for Chad to circle around her.

**Serena** "Chad can pose as the master. If we can get Raye to come back while he fights the man, she'll see Chad proving himself!"

**Anna** "It's worth a shot. Come on."

They turned back to the boys. Mina whimsically waved her hand.

**Mina** "We'll be back in a moment. Just wait a sec."

The girls ran past them and ran down the steps to find Raye. Chad looked at the strange newcomer with unease. Something about him was not right...

**Man** "Now then..."

The man looked up and smirked.

**Man** "Shall we begin?"

* * *

**Rini** "Raye!" 

She turned as she saw her friends come up with hopeful faces. Raye hoped they weren't going to lecture her.

**Raye** "Hey. Sorry, I just got steamed at Chad, and..."

**Lita** "He's fighting someone right now."

Raye's expression changed. Her face lit up a bit, and they could tell. For once, she saw something in Chad that was worth liking.

**Raye** "Really...? Who?"

**Serena** "Someone from another dojo. Now, hurry up!"

They ran back to the temple, sensing Raye's eagerness. But then Anna suddenly felt a sinister aura toward the temple. She unknowingly picked up her pace and got to the temple first.

* * *

A tapestry covered the man for a quick second and revealed the man in a new ensemble. He wore a toga that wrapped aound his chestplate and left shoulder. Wearing a loincloth, the man's legs were covered with stockings and led to elfish shoes. 

**Chad** "Hey. What's going on?"

**Man** "1..."

A red board appeared right behind Chad. He almost jumped from fright until he had the inability to.

**Man** "2..."

Cuffs appeared at Chad's wrists and ankles. He struggled to break loose, but the cuffs held him tight. All Chad could do was wait for the man the finish the counting.

**Man** "3!!"

But Chad didn't expect to feel excruciating pain. He screamed aloud as the pain flowed to his chest. A flash came to his face and turned into a pink mirror. It glowed with purity as Chad's head slowly dropped. He twitched to prove his consciousness.

**Man** "Heh heh...I'm just gonna have a little peek at your dreams."

The man walked up and placed his hands on the mirror. Without any warning, he plunged his head into the mirror. He glass didn't shatter; it was as if his head was being teleported to another dimension. Light shined out as he desecrated the mirror.

Chad felt more pain and yelped in torture. Then he thought of Raye, the shrine, and swordsmanship. He hoped to at least become a novice. Hopefully, Chad would have been good enough for Raye to admire him. That was his dream...but now it was being abused by anonymous imposter.

Raye and the others raced upstairs when their hopes dropped to sadness. Anna tried to block Raye's line of sight from the horror, but it was too late. They had no idea what they saw, but each and every one of them felt that it was no good.

**Raye** "Ch...Chad?"

Serena knew that it was no time to gawk. When she removed her brooch from her chest, everyone knew what to do. Rini took out her own locket as the older girls revealed wands.

"MOON COSMIC POWER!!"  
"MINI PRISM POWER!!"  
"SCOUT STAR POWER!!"

Ribbons and hearts wrapped around Serena's body to transform her into the champion of love and justice. Rini had pink hearts surround her to become the diminutive form of the leader. Amy's wand spewed a stream of water that made her the scout of water and intelligence. Raye had rings of fire to turn her into the scout of flame and passion. Lita summoned bolts of lightning to come down and bring forth the scout of thunder and courage. Mina's stream of hearts presented her as the scout of love and beauty. Anna maipulated the spheres to change into the scout of space and virtue.

**Moon** "That's rude!"

The man stuck his head out of the mirror and saw his adversaries behind him. Seven girls in sailor suits glared at him; one girl in red looked upon him menacingly.

**Mini** "We work hard to protect innocents and right wrongs!"

**Jupiter** "Cause we're the sailor scouts!"

**Galaxy** "And we stand for love and justice!"

**Scouts** "And we shall punish you!!"

But the man only smirked. He took out a match stick and placed it close to his mouth. With just one blow, fire spewed from the stick and traveled to the team.

**Mars** "Watch out!"

Rather than colliding with the team directly, the fire circled around them, encasing the scouts in a ring of flames. The heat was beating down on them.

**Venus** "It's too hot!"

**Mercury** "Leave it to me!!"

"SHINE AQUA ILLUSION!!"

Scientifically, water should overcome flames. But Mercury's liquid didn't even create an opening.

**Mini** "Oh, no!"

**Mars** "Chad!!"

Sailor Mars looked at Chad's form sorrowfully. She didn't want to leave him thinking that she hated him. Mars thought of all his attempts to fulfill his dream.

**Mars** "Someone save him!!"

Suddenly, a light shined from up above. Everyone looked and heard a slight whinny. With its wings flapping, a unicorn fell from the heavens and swooped down. The scouts watched in awe, but remembered to avoid the fire.

**Man** "Pegasus...you DO exist."

**Galaxy** (Pegasus...?)

The horn on Pegasus' forehead shined at the team. They shieled their eyes from the blinding light. As the light casted down upon them, they felt the heat slowly ebbing away. The scouts opened their eyes to see that the fire disappeared.

**Moon** "Hey!"

**Jupiter** "Thanks...Mr. Horse."

**Man** "Hehe...so, Pegasus, you've finally revealed yourself. And as part of the mission, I, Hawk's Eye, will capture you!"

**Mars** "Stop right there!"

"MARS CELESTIAL FIRE SURROUND!!"  
"VENUS CRESCENT BEAM SMASH!!"

Hawk's Eye began panicking as the attacks sped towards him. But at the last second, Hawk's Eye flipped into the air and created a gust portal. He jumped through, disappearing from the scene.

**Galaxy** "That wierdo's gone."

**Mini** "Pegasus!"

The team looked towards Mini Moon, who stared up into the sky. The flying stallion was nowhere to be seen. It seemed she was acquainted with the divine savior.

**Moon** "Mini Moon, you know him?"

Sailor Mini Moon looked back at them and chuckled nervously.

**Mini** "Uh, no. Not really."

The girls became suspicious, but then they noticed that Sailor Mars changed back to normal clothes. The mirror in front of Chad disappeared as he fell to the ground. Raye ran up and helped him to his feet as he stirred.

**Raye** "Are you okay?"

Chad became surprised with her gentle tone. He looked at her with a smile.

**Chad** "Guess so. Thanks for your concern."

Raye slightly blushed, but didn't turn away. She decided to accept Chad for who he was.

The girls watched from a distance with some lingering thoughts. Who exactly was Hawk's Eye? What was the mirror's purpose? And, more importantly, why did 'Pegasus' come?

* * *

Whee! Finals are at school right now, and I'm struggling. GAAH!! But this super-big project in Geometry is almost done! YAY ME!! I'm slowly learning more about romance, but if it still sucks, BEAR WITH ME! There's gonna be a lot of romance in part 2.

_Next time on Sailor Galaxy Chronicles:_

_**Man** "Just sing by yourself for now."_

_**Mina** (That's what I hate: being solo.)_

_**Mars** "Some new power is coursing through my body."_

_**Pegasus** "Be careful with these new powers."_

_**Galaxy** (Could power be...corruptive?)_

"Schnerb"...that's my friend's word. He makes random words funny. XD


	39. Chapter 39: An Idol's Dream

OMFG. Tomorrow's the last day of school. The finals were super hard TT. But I passed all my classes!!! Missing all my friends... But, hey! Summertime! And now another update. Once again, a crappy episode, but yeah. Introducing another person who's a soon-to-be boyfriend. Let's see who it is. Oh, btw, I modeled his image after a certain Furuba character...

**Episode: An Idol's Dream**

The girls walked through the business district of Tokyo with filled heads. Some of them were thinking about Pegasus, while others were fixated on Hawk's Eye.

**Serena** "What was that wierd...thing?"

**Raye** "It was like a flying unicorn. Where did it come from?"

**Lita** "What ever it was, it sure did save us."

**Mina** "That flying horse must have been an enemy of Hawk's Eye."

**Anna** "Oh, yeah...Hawk's Eye; he was wierd. And there was that one mirror that came from Chad. What was up with that?"

**Amy** "Raye, does Chad remember anything?"

Raye's face became forlorn.

**Raye** "When I asked him about it afterwards, he felt like his dream was being torn apart. By the way, what _was_ Chad's dream?"

Rini stopped in front of her with a big smile.

**Rini **"He wanted to impress you by being skilled as an apprentice."

Raye's face turned red. Everyone noticed her sudden change. They smiled and lightly smirked.

**Mina** "Come on, Raye. You just gotta face the music..."

A soft tune filled their ears as the girls listened. The melody was comforting...soothing.

**Mina** "Where's that coming from?"

**Amy** "Looks like from that neew dancing studio."

Amy pointed to a flashy department store that opened recently. Melodious harmony spewed out of the door and windows.

**Anna** "It's not just a dancing studio. I think it's a performing arts center."

**Lita **"You mean like singinig and acting?"

Anna nodded. Mina's eyes gleamed like stars.

**Mina** (Now's my chance to shine! Popularity, here I come!)

The girls entered the studio with interest. Mina's smile grew bigger when she saw the dance floor, where many girls werelined up. A man stood in front of the floor.

**Man **"Okay, girls. The piece you're going for is "At the Beginning". Now, let the auditions begin!"

**Mina** "Oh, wow! Do you guys want to try out!?"

The other girls sulked.

**Raye** "Uh...We'll just sit out."

**Lita** "Yeah, sore throat."

The girls can tell she was lying. But they had some excuses of their own. Amy can't sing any American songs, Anna wasn't much of a singer, and Serena...well, Serena's just flat out terrible. And Rini's voice was too high.  
So Mina was the only one who lined up. On the other side of the floor, a line of boys appeared with cute faces. She made heart eyes and anticipated to get onstage.

One by one, boys and girls went onstage to perform the duet. Thelines grew shorter and shorter as time flew by. Each and every duet sounded wonderful. As she grew closer, Mina counted the remaining pairs and dropped sad. Three girls, including her, and two boys. And she was at the back.

As the last two couples finished, Mina got on stage with a frustrated visage. She was alone.

**Man **"Just sing by yourself for now. Once a partner comes, he'll join you. If he doesn't come, you'll get a solo part."

**Mina** (That's what I hate: being solo.)

But she continued on with her ambition.

Anna felt sorry that Mina had to sing alone. After all, it was her dream to find love. And the girls promised she would find it...but when? Just then, a boy crashed into the front desk, almost stumbling. The receptionist almost spilled her coffee.

**Receptionist** "Slow down!"

**Boy** "Sorry I'm late! I'm here to audition!"

**Receptionist** "Well, a girl is about to perform a solo. Join her and become a duet."

**Boy** "Thanks!"

He rushed past the girls to talk to the director.

**Serena** " A last minute partner?"

**Raye** "That means Mina won't have to sing alone!"

The director nodded at the boy. The boy rushed to the side to find a microphone.

Mina closed her eyes to not be aware of the embarrassment. The words flashed in her head, but they wouldn't come out. As the music began to play, Mina opened her mouth.

The boy finally found a microphone and quietly walked onstage.

_"We were stangers starting out on a journey, never dreaming what we had to go through. Now here we are, and I'm suddenly standing at the beginning with you."_

She waited for the male's part to play through. But Mina didn't expect anyone to be singing.

_"No one told me I was going to find you..."_

Mina's eyes flashed open as she looked next to her. A boy with orange hair and red eyes held a microphone and appeared to be singin. His charm and voice caught Mina's attention. It was as if she was being hypnotized. Although she's been around boys before, Mina felt different about this one.

_"Unexpected, what you did to my heart. When I lost hope, you were there to remind me: this is the start."_

He held out his hand in front of Mina. His skinwas pale and soft. Mina looked at him and saw a smile of absolute beauty. She took his hand and faced the director with confidence.

_"And life is a road I wanna keep going, love is a river I wanna keep flowing. Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey."_

The girls and director watched in awe as they finished their duet. The high acclaim they received was lost in the distant gaze the singers gave each other.

**Boy** "Jerry."

**Mina** "I'm Mina."

The two of them shook hands, but after that they just stayed there. The girls walked up to the stage.

**Lita** "Hello! Mina!"

Mina snapped out of her daze and looked at her friends. She and Jerry returned their hands to their sides, but the girls already knew what happened.

**Anna** (Looks like she found it after all.)

**Raye** "Great job, Mina."

**Amy** "Come on. Let's go celebrate."

As the girls waited at the entrance, Jerry took hold of Mina's arm. She looked back and saw his beautiful eyes again. Jerry's head leaned in closer to her ear.

**Jerry** "Meet me at Starlight Tower later. See ya then."

Mina began to blush. A mighty fervor grew inside her. It seemed bigger than a simple crush. She grew somewhat upset when Jerry let go and walked offstage. He gave her a quick smile before going through the side exit.

**Mina** (Starlight Tower...)

A grin immediately came upon her face.

Serena and the others watched as Mina bounced off the stage. Was it possible she found actual love?

**Rini** "...Hey. Who was he?"

**Mina** "His name's Jerry. He was a pretty good singer."

**Raye** "Oh...and maybe a good...kisser?"

She blushed again. The others giggled, but she accepted the terms. Mina Aino actually found love.

**Mina** "Um...I gotta go somewhere in the ciy. Can I meet up with you guys later?"

Their faces fell indifferent. It was possible, but what if Hawk's Eye attacked again? If Mina went alone, she would be powerless against him. They began to quiver, but Anna suddenly nodded.

**Anna** "all right. Be safe."

Mina nodded back. She ran out the front door, almost hopping with joy. The other girls stared questioningly at Anna. Why did she just let her go?

**Serena** "Uh...Anna?"

Anna looked with a stern face.

**Anna **"We'll follow discreetly. Mina can't handle the enemy by herself."

The girls sighed with relief. Despite Sailor Venus's strength, none of them can currently stand up against someone like Hawk's Eye.

* * *

Jerry's mind was stuck on the song...and her singing. Mina was so remarkable; she was all he could think about. Deep down, there was something special about her that made her different from all the rest. 

**Jerry** (Mina...)

"Um...excuse me."

Jerry looked next to him and saw a young woman with long sky blue hair. She wore a parasol dress and hid her face with a yellow umbrella.

**Lady** "Are you...Jerry?"

**Jerry** "Yes...Can I help you?"

The lady let out a sinister chuckle. Jerry began to back away with shock.

**Lady **"Yes... you can."

A tapestry rolled down before her and hid the lady for a few seconds. It rolled back up to show her in a puffy jumpsuit and scaly hands.

**Jerry** "Huh!?"

**Lady** "One..."

A red board came up from behind Jerry. Already, his mind was in a frantic.

**Lady** "Two..."

He didn't move in time to stop the cuffs from pinning him to the board. Jerry squirmed to get free, but the lady wanted to finish the job.

**Lady** "3!!"

His eyes snapped wide open. A sharp, piercing feeling tried to be released from his chest. His heart rate increased; he couldn't handle it. A light flashed in front of him before Jerry cried out in pain.

A pink mirror appeared and glowed with radiance. Jerry's head dropped as his eyes lost their color. The woman walked closer and closer to his mirror.

Mina passed the last stop sign and ran straight for Starlight Tower.

**Mina** (I don't know why, but I'm putting all my hopes and wishes into this relationship. Perhaps, somehow...Jerry's the one for me.)

A smile appeared on her countenance as she entered the walkway to the tower. But she stopped in her tracks and the smile faded away.

Not too far away, screaming in agony, Jerry's mirror was being violated by a strange woman.

**Lady** "Hm? Pegasus, where are you!? (gasp) A singer?"

The lady pulled out her head with dismay. She growled under her breath and clenched the mirror.

**Lady** "Your dreams are beautiful, but that flying mule isn't there!"

Mina began to shake and tremble as she saw Jerry. He was in the same state Chad was in. She felt her heart break in two until the girls came up from behind.

**Lita** "Mina, what are you doing?"

She turned in shock.

**Mina** "You guys..."

**Amy** "Come on, we gotta save him!"

"MOON COSMIC POWER!!"  
"MINI PRISM POWER!!"  
"SCOUT STAR POWER!!"

* * *

The lady growled with distraught. Not only did Hawk's Eye fail, but she, Fish Eye, failed as well. 

**Fish** (Dammit!)

**Venus** "Step away from him!"

Fish Eye looked behind her and saw the same people that Hawk's Eye told her about.

**Moon** "Your evil ways stop here! We're the sailor socuts!"

**Mini** "And we stand for love and justice!"

**Fish** "I don't care about you dolts! I just want Pegasus!"

**Galaxy** "If Pegasus is so important, then you gotta get through us!"

Suddenly, a light shined up above. The scouts and Fish Eye shielded their eyes.  
Sailor Galaxy tried to get a glimpse at the sudden light. She heard flaps of wings and expected what was happening next.

**Galaxy** (Pegasus!)

The majestic unicorn flew out of the sky and soared above the team. Its wings gracefully left feathers all around as the girls stared in awe.

**Mars** "It's him!"

**Jupiter** "Pegasus..."

His horn began to glow. Pegasus aimed the horn towards the scouts as they watched the ligh emit towards them. Their suits began to glow along with the horn, making the scouts slowly rise.

**Mercury **"What's happening?"

Their tiaras disappeared and their planetary symbols were embedded on their foreheads. On Mercury's forehead, the symbol of Mercury morphed its from into a blue harp. The symbol of Mars turned into a red crossbow and arrow. Jupiter's sign changed to a green wreath. Venus showed her powers by turning a wreath's shape into a golden heart that opens on top. Two daggers were added as an X-shape on top of Galaxy's purple symbol.

Sailor Moon and Mini Moon's crescent symbol glowed bright. Their outfits transformed drastically as their shoulder pads, bows, and accessories were upgraded. The shoulder pads expanded and looked clearer, The bows increased in size as their tiaras returned on their foreheads. Sailor Moon's outfit resembled her transformation with the Purity Chalice.

**Jupiter** "I feel stronger."

**Mars **"Some new power is coursing through my body."

**Venus** "If it's a new power, I'm using it!"

Sailor Venus stared coldly at Fish Eye. The blue enemy chuckled sinisterly.

**Fish** "Come on out, Dark Singer Girl!"

A black hole appeared near Fish Eye. Venus saw a microphone stick out, followed by a deranged pop singer. Her outfit meant for a concert was thrashed and torn everywhere.

**Dark Singer** "It's time to face the music!"

**Venus** "I don't think so!"

"VENUS..."

Sailor Venus almost blew a flying kiss until a heart appeared. She took hold of it and threw it at the singer.

"LOVE BEAUTY SHOCK!!"

The heart crashed into the monster, forcing it to fall back.

**Mini** "Good job, Sailor Venus!"

"Small Lady."

Sailor Mini Moon looked up into the sky. The horn of Pegasus glowed again. A light shined in front of Sailor Moon and Mini Moon as they waited. A gold bell with a red handle appeared in front of Sailor Moon.

**Pegasus **"The crystal bell."

For Sailor Moon, a pink sabre formed with a dull tip. Protection was around the handle and wings were at the base of the blade.

**Pegasus** "The Kaleido Moon Scope. Ring the bell to call upon my power so I can power the Scope."

His horn glowed once more along with the scope. Sailor Moon looked at both of them and got the message. She took hold of the scope and the handle blinked. More wings flashed out. Power coursed through the scope and Sailor Moon. She wielded it and faced Dark Singer Girl.

"MOON GORGEOUS..."

The scope was leveled next to her head, parallel to the ground. She knelt down on one knee as wind was blown all around the scope. Yellow light was led from the handle to the tip. Sailor Moon thrusted the scope and energy shot out.

"MEDITATION!!"

The burst of energy turned into shards of glass. Dark Singer Girl faced the force, but was no match. The glass pierced her with killing energy, making her slowly disappear. Fish Eye growled with frustration as she created a watery portal. She jumped through before anyone noticed.

**Galaxy** "Wow! Your powers...they could be limitless!"

**Pegasus** "Excellent work, scouts."

Everyone turned to the winged horse. They were confused at first, but soon began to adjust to their new ways.

**Pegasus** "The new enemy will still come, but you can call upon me to guide you. And be careful with these new powers."

Sailor Galaxy saw his eyes glancing towards her. She felt a chill when Pegasus forewarned the team. Sailor Galaxy felt the new power go through her. What did he mean by "be careful"?

**Galaxy** (Could this power be...coruptive?"

**Mars** "Thanks for your help."

Pegasus nodded.

**Pegasus** "Until then...farewell."

He flapped his wings and soared into the air. The scouts watched as Pegasus rose higher and higher, emitting a yellow light. Within a flash, the winged steed disappearedd and left the team with their permanent upgrades.

As Sailor Venus was lost in thought, she snapped back to Jerry's condition.

**Venus** "Jerry!"

His body collapsed from the red board and fell to the ground. Sailor Venus quickly changed into civilian clothes as she ran up to his aid. The board vanished from sight, but remained meaningless to Mina's concern.

**Mina** "Jerry? A-are you okay?"

Jerry's eyes stirred as he slowly lifted his head. His brain was all garbled, but everything came into place as he saw and angelic face.

**Jerry** "Mina...hey."

Mina looked back at the scouts and made an assuring face. They figured it was a signal to go and give them some time alone. The scouts nodded and disappeared from sight as Mina turned back to Jerry.

**Jerry** "Um...I can't remember what happened, but...wanna go out sometime?"

**Mina** (giggling) "Sure."

He ruffled his orange hair as he sat upright. Both of them had a soft feeling inside as they were sitting on the pavement. And maybe, just maybe, that soft feeling was actual love.

* * *

Wow, this was long. Srry about that. New introductions need some time to be complete. Anyway, the model I used for Jerry was Kyo from Fruits Basket. ONLY THE IMAGE. Not personality. But maybe I'll add in a dash of Kyo later on.

_Next time on Sailor Galaxy Chronicles:_

_**Rini** "Someone came to see you!"_

_"Hey there!"_

_**Anna** "Welcome back to Tokyo."_

_**Amy** "Do you really want to be a doctor?"_

_Who's that "someone"???_


	40. Chapter 40: A Doctor's Dream

LAST DAY OF SCHOOL!!! Hell, yeah! Baby-sitting for money is all I'm gonna do. Plus, some writing, of course. Like I said, I'm gonna develop Jerry's personality later on. Right now, let's continue with the story. SUMMERTIME FEELING!!!

**Episode: A Doctor's Dream**

New transformations, new powers...and new allies. The team felt reassured that they would beat their new adversaries. But the only problem was the new targets.

Chad was almost robbed of hisapprentice dreams, and Jerry's dream was close to lost. Raye and Mina watched over them closely as the others stayed alert. They couldn't let their guard down, even if they were at the Fruit Parlor.

**Anna** "Is Jerry going to be okay?"

**Mina** "Yeah. He doesn't remember anything. I told him he bumped his head when he slipped."

**Serena** "We were lucky he believed you."

**Mina **"After that, Jerry asked me out. I wonder if he truly wants to be with me."

**Amy** "Of course he does."

Mina looked towards Amy.

**Amy** "Why else would he ask you out?"

**Raye** "Yeah. If he didn't like you..."

**Lita** "He wouldn't have sung with you."

Mina blushed. She remembered how great his voie was.

**Mina** "I-I guess he does, huh?"

They nodded.

Suddenly, Rini began running up the steps to the Fruit Parlor and towards the team.

**Rini** "There you are! Where have you been!?"

Everyone looked confused. What was she talking about??

**Serena** "What going on, Rini?"

**Rini** "Amy, someone came to see you! He's at the train station!"

**Amy** " 'Someone'?"

**Lita** "Who?"

**Anna **(What the heck is going on?)

They left the fruit Parlor and walked to the train station. Amy's thoughts raced all around. Who could possibly be arriving for her?

As the girls neared the station, Serena caught a glimpse of Darien waving at the team. She ran up and held tight to his arm.

**Raye** "She's so carefree."

**Mina** "Who are we waiting for, Rini?"

**Rini** "You'll see. Keep watching, Amy."

The girls looked at Rini with questioning faces until a train whistle blew. A common passenger train came up and stopped at the arrival gate.

**Mina** "Who's there?"

**Darien** "You'll see."

Everyone looked towards him.

**Darien** "He phoned ahead and told me the situation."

**Anna** (That still leaves the question of who it actually _is_...)

But Amy stared wide-eyed as the passengers stepped out one by one.

A young boy stepped out with some suitcases and a black sewater. His brown hair was a little ruffled above his blue eyes.

**Lita** "Hey..."

**Serena** "Isn't that..."

**Mina** "Is it really..."

**Raye** "It's him!"

**Anna** "Amy, look..."

The boy looked towards them and smiled. He was happy that they recognized him.

**Boy** "Hey there!"

**Girls** "Greg!!"

Greg, Amy's childhood friend, arrived at the Tokyo train station.

Amy stayed in her spot as the others came up and welcomed Greg.

**Lita** "Haven't seen you for a while."

**Darien** "Nice to meet you."

Greg eyed Darien suspiciously. Darien tried his best to seem nice since the time he was evil. He held out his hand to shake and Greg took it.

**Greg** "Same here."

**Anna** "Welcome back to Tokyo."

**Raye** "What brings you here so suddenly?"

Greg placed his things on a nearby bench.

**Greg** "I'm gonna be studying here for my medical degree."

Amy's eyes grew wider. It was her dream to be a doctor to begin with. When did Greg suddenly want the same thing?

**Greg** "Amy, you're still learning to be a doctor, right?"

When he asked that question, Amy finally understood his motive. Her face became tense as she glared.

**Amy** "You're...only doing this to get closer, aren't you?"

Greg's smiling face was gone instantly. Everyone looked t them with worry.

**Amy** "Do you really want to be a doctor, or do you just want to be closer to me? Well, don't."

Anna watched as Greg turned sad in only a short period of time. Amy walked out of the station, leaving everyone with a good chance of figuringout what's wrong.

**Mina** "Still rejecting him."

**Darien** "Greg...is it true? Are you just doing this to get closer to Amy?"

Greg looked down.

**Greg** "Yes...and no. I cae about Amy. I want her to know that. Being a doctor is one of my dreams as well."

**Raye **"But why did Amy just leave?"

**Serena** "Duh! She's shy around Greg. And she was so shocked. After all, he did come unexpectedly."

**Lita** "True."

**Greg** "But now...I don't think I even want to be a doctor anymore."

**Anna** "Don't say that!"

Greg looked towards Anna. Her face was stern; it was obvious her beliefs were against his.

**Anna** "If you want to be a doctor, then go for it! If you do this, Amy will begin too se you more and not be shy. Also, you shouldn't give up on you dreams. Every dream is beautiful, no matter how different it is."

Darien and Anna remembered the day they talked to Amara and Michelle in the park. When they expressed their true passion, the four of them stuck to it: Michelle continued playing the violin, Amara kept racing, Darien's still helping everyone, and Anna never stopped striving for peace. Each and every one of them didn't lose their path. And Anna hoped Greg wouldn't lose his.

Darien nodded.

**Darien** "Do your best to be a doctor, Greg."

Greg looked at the other girls. They smiled for encouragement as his hopes began rising. Confidence flowed through him and he smiled.

**Greg** "Thanks, everyone. I'm goona go talk with the university about my enrollment."

**Raye **"All right. We're gonna go get Amy."

**Serena** "Don't worry, Greg. We'll let her see what you're truly capable of!"

The girls ran out of the station to search for Amy while Darien waited with Greg.

"Excuse me."

The boys turned around and saw a man with wavy orange hair. He wore an expensive suit and a rolex watch; from the looks of it, he was rich. The man shaded his eyes with sunglasses as he looked upon Darien and Greg.

**Darien** "May we help you?"

**Man** "Yes, I'm looking for a Greg Ryan?"

**Greg** "That's me."

His sunglasses reflected off the sunlight as he smirked.

**Man **"Perfect."

Darien and Greg wondred what this man wanted. But they didn't expect an orange tapestry to roll down in fron of the man,

**Darien** "What the-?"

The tapestry rolled back up and the man was in a completely different uniform. He wore tight tiger-striped pnts and a white top. A beaded necklace hng around his neck while a red headband wrapped around his forehead. A whip was in the man's hand as the transformation was complete.

**Darien** "Oh, no. Greg, run!!"

**Man** "Not so fast!"

The man lashed out his whip and struck Darien violently, throwing him to the side.

**Man** "No one gets in the way of Tiger's Eye!"

His gaze changed to Greg. The young boy froze as no one was there to help him.

**Tiger** "One..."

A red board came up from behind Greg. As Darien got up, he knew he couldn't get there in time.

**Tiger** "Two..."

Cuffs wrapped around Greg's wrists and ankles. Darien staggered away discreetly, taking out a red rose. Greg twisted and turned to break free, but it was all too late.

**Tiger** "Three!!"

Greg's fists tighened as he tried to endure the pain. But nothins could stop the energy expelled from his chest, forming a pink mirror in front of him.

Darien had no time to retrieve the scouts. All he could do was stall until they came back.

**Darien** (But just how long can I hold him off??)

* * *

**Raye** "Amy!" 

Her head turned as she saw her friends enter the park. Amy quickly looked away, hiding her foolish self.

**Anna** "Amy, what was up with that?"

**Serena** "Greg just came to meet you."

**Lita** "Aren't you happy? Why did you yell at him like that?"

Amy's head jerked back at them.

**Amy** "Of course I'm happy! When I saw him at the station, Iwanted to give him the biggest welcome."

The girls knew that wasn't engouh.

**Mina** "But...?"

**Amy** "But...I wondered if he was giving up his true dreams just for me. It would break Greg if I didn't do my best to become a doctor. What will he do after that? What will happen to him?"

**Rini** "He's doing all this for you."

**Amy **"Huh?"

**Raye** "That's right, Amy. Greg's studying to prove how much he cares for you."

**Serena** "He finally has the courage to interactwith you more."

Amy looked at her friends as they nodded. It was finally time to act as she stood up along with Anna.

**Amy** "All right. I'll do my best."

**Rini** "That's the spirit!"

**Lita** "Come on. Let's give him a proper greeting."

Amy nodded. It was time to act, time to change...and time to go back. A smile remained on her face as they walked back to the train station.

**Mina** "What do you think happened while we were gone?"

"AAH!!"

The scream filled their ears with terror and fright. Amy's eyes widened at the possibility of its origin.

**Amy** "Greg!!"

**Serena** "Come on, everyone!!"

"MOON COSMIC DREAM ACTION!!"  
"SCOUT CRYSTAL POWER!!"

* * *

Tiger's Eye plunged his head into the mirror as Greg screamed in pain. 

**Tiger** "Come on! Where are you!?"

With an exhale of disapproval, he pulled his head out and looked at Greg.

**Tiger** "Damn...no Pegasus. Third failure in a row."

He thought of what to do until an anonymity rushed him to the side. Tiger's Eye crashed into the wall and fell to the ground. Tuxedo Mask glared down at him while protecting Greg's mirror.

**Tuxedo** "You better expect a fight if you harm our friends!"

**Galaxy** "Damn right!"

They looked at the entrance behind Greg. The sailor scouts came! Sailor Mercury readied her hand for an attack.

"MERCURY..."

Water spewed out of her palm and circled around her. The liquid formed into an aquatic harp in front as she placed her hands on the strings.

"AQUA RHAPSODY!!"

Celestial music escaped the harp along with rushing water. Its density drove straight into Tiger's Eye as he struggled to stay up.

**Tiger **"Oh, great. The stupid scouts are here!"

**Mars** "You got some scouts nerve calling us stupid! We're the sailor scouts!"

**Venus** "We stand for love..."

**Jupiter** "And justice!"

**Moon** "In the name of the moon..."

**Mini **"We shall punish you!"

Tiger's Eye stood up and shook the water out of his hair.

**Tiger** "Enough of this. Come on out, DNA Surgeon!"

A black hole appeared next to him. Hands covered in elastic gloves protruded from the hole. A head shined from the spectacles on it. What was reallt mysterious was the facial mask covering the monster's mouth.

**Tiger** "I'll leave them to you!"

A fiery hole appeared as Tiger's Eye somersaulted into it.

**Surgeon** "Quick! To the emergency room!"

**Mars** "No way!"

"MARS..."

Fire spewed out of her palm. It coalesced in front of her and formed into a firey bow. Mars's finger drew a red arrow and readied it on the imaginary bow.

"FLAME SNIPER!!"

Sailor Mars shot the arrow at DNA Surgeon. The flames ignited his coat and scorched the fiend.

**Venus** "Sailor Moon!"

**Jupiter **"Mini Moon!"

The duo nodded. Mini Moon clasped her hands and looked into the sky.

**Mini** "Please help, Pegasus!"

She took out her crystal bell and lightly shook it. Te bell emitted a pink glow as Mini Moon held it in the air.

"CRYSTAL TWINKLE BELL!!"

A flash appeared in the sky and almost blinded the team. Wings flapped and soared around the back of a unicorn

**Scouts** "Pegasus!"

**Mask** "Please help!"

His horn glowed as Pegasus pointed it at Sailor Moon. A glow appeared before her and the team waited with anxiety. The Kaleido Moon Scope flashed in front of Sailor Moon, wielding all its majestic power.

Galaxy "Finish it!"

"MOON GORGEOUS MEDITATION!!"

Shards of glass shot out of the Moon Scope and headed towards DNa Surgeon. The fiend had nowhere to go as it was pierced though by the glass. As it yelled in pain, themonster slowy vanished into thin air, leaving only thoughts of its egregious crimes.

Mask "Good work, Sailor Moon!"

A cause for celebration was about to occur until Sailor Mercury broke through the team. Her face was almost drowned in tears when she ran up to Greg. Hs body dropped as the mirror disappeared and the red board vanished.

Mercury "Greg!?"

She placed his head on her lap to try and keep him comfortable. Sailor Mercury wished with all her heart that he was all right. If Greg left the world without knowing how she really felt...tears came down like pouring rain.

"...Amy?"

Greg eyes fluttered as he gasped for breath. Sailor Mercury felt her heart dacne with joy when he slowly stirred.

Mercury "Greg!!" (crying) "Oh, Greg! I'm so sorry!"

He looked up and saw her watery face. That was when Greg understood something: Amy turly loved him. He gave a light smile to try and calm her.

Greg "It's all right."

Not far from the scene, the others grinned as Amy was able to finally express herself.

Galaxy "Good job, Ames."

Jupiter "She did have it in her all along."

Venus "They can get together now."

Mars "I just hope these new guys will stay far away."

Moon "That would be almost impossible."

Mask "But we'll stop them."

Mini "Pegasus will help us every time!"

Galaxy looked towards Sailor Mini Moon with concern on her face. Exactly how did she come come to know Pegasus? Hw was able to aid the scouts for the time being...but what if his ties led them to trouble?

Galaxy (Careful, Rini...Whatever these circus freaks want, it has _something_ to do with Pegasus.)

* * *

Yeah...this episode probably sucked, too. But they'll get better. I'll post up another one tomorrow.

_Next time on Sailor Galaxy Chronicles:_

_**Anna** "You'll find happiness someday."_

_**Man** "Thank you for the help."_

_**Lita** "That was hilarious!!"_

_**Anna** "Lita, transform!!"_


	41. Chapter 41: A Chef's Dream

A new episode. A new boyfriend. A scene in this episode was from Fruits Basket. I'm sorry, I'm using so many sources. But now, it still seems all right. The only one that doesn't have a boyfriend yet...Yup, that's right. It's Lita!! Here we go!

**Episode A Chef's Dream**

Lonliness can be a harsh thing, especially when surrounded by happy people. Unheard, unseen, unspoken...it's difficult to go on. But some out there are able to continue...for a while.

Lita imagined what the others were doing. Raye would have been scolding Chad, Mina and Jerry went rehearsing, and Amy and Greg would be studying. She lightly smiled at the thought of them, but still held some depression.

**Anna** "Lita?"

Her smile faded as she saw Anna coming up to her. Lita was about the ask her what she was doing there, but it would have been stupid to wonder why she was in a grocery store.

**Lita** "Anna...hi."

**Anna** "Hey. What's up?"

**Lita** "Nothing much. I'm just getting some food. You?"

**Anna **"Yeah, smae here. Aoshi's busy at Cherry Hill Temple..."

As Anna explained, Lita's thoughts drifted again. Anna and Aoshi were busy as well.

**Lita** (Everyone's...happy.)

**Anna** "...So, yeah."

Lita snapped back once she finished explaining.

**Lita** "Oh...cool."

Anna noticed the tone in her voice. She suddenly realized what was wrong and wished she didn't speak.

**Anna** (I'm sorry...) "...Hey, don't wear a long face."

**Lita** "Huh?"

**Anna** "You look so gloomy. Don't be like Greg and the others. You'll find happiness someday."

**Lita **"What do you mean?"

Anna gave her and incisive look.

**Anna** "You feel alone, don't you? You feel left out?"

Lita's face changed its color. If everyone found out, they'll be worried about her. She began sweating and waving her hands whimsically.

**Lita** "W-what are you talking about? Of course not! I feel fine!"

She began to back away from Anna.

**Anna** "I'm sorry if we're making you feel this way."

**Lita** "No! No! It's all right! Forget about it! It's my fault!"

Lita backed away some more as Anna looked down. Anna felt guilty for making her feel lonesome. She was oblivious to Lita's pain...only worrying about the "important" mission. Anna looked back up at Lita.

**Anna **"Lita, I'm-"

Her eyes widened as she looked past Lita. As her friend backed up some more, a large swaying stack of groceries were held by a young man. Lita remained oblivious to the towering groceries behind her.

**Anna** "Look-!!"

Lita felt a bump behind her as she spun around. She caught sight of the colossal stack of groceries and stared gaping.

**Man** "Oh, sorry."

The man's face was blocked by the stack of groceries. Lira wondered why he was carrying all of that.

**Lita **"Do you know you could use a grocery cart to carry those? It's very dangerous."

**Man** "...Oh. I was too occupied on getting certain things that I forgot."

Anna and Lita shook their heads. It was quite humorous to see someone who doesn't know what to do.

**Anna** "I'm gonna go get a cart for him. I'll be right back."

**Lita** "Okay."

As Anna left, Lita decided to try and help the unfortunate soul.

**Lita** "Just wait. Then you can rest those arms of yours."

**Man** "Oh...well..."

She saw the pile in his arms sway back and forth farther. A can almost slid off from the top. Lita quickly inched to the side, expecting what was about to happen.

**Man **"Thank you for the help."

The man tipped forward to bow politely.  
CRASH!!  
Bags fell as the food cans dispersed and rolled away. Every item slid out of his hands while he stared in shock. Lita stood amazed at the man's lack of common sense.

**Man** "Uh-oh. My bad."

Anna neared the aisle with a shopping cart in hand.

**Anna** (Poor guy. I hope this helps.)

When she was about to turn, Anna saw a can of soup roll in front of her. She stopped it with her foot and picked it up.

**Anna** (...Did the guy...did he really...**that** clumsy...?)

"HA HA HA HA!!!"

Anna almost dropped the can after hearing the sudden burst of laughter. It's source seemed to be coming from the area ahead. Slowly, she crept closer to the aisle as she stole a peek.

Lita began to form tears as she continuously laughed her throat out. The man and Lita knelt before the fallen groceries and tried to clean up the unfortunate mess.

**Lita **"That was hilarious!! You had no idea what you were doing!"

The man kept glancing at Lita from time to time. Anna took notice and stepped back, thinking of a possibility.

**Anna** (Was he..._blushing_ for a moment!?)

Lita and the man stood back up after collecting the fallen items.

**Man** "Thank you for helping. I apologize for this."

**Lita** "No problem. I'm Lita."

**Man** "I'm Jason."

Lita looked at his visage for she wasn't able to see it behind the huge stack. Strands of dirty blond hair covered his head. Purple eyes gleamed with beauty and radiance. He was relatively tall, the same height as Lita. There were acutal people in the world as tall as her.

**Lita/Jason** "Uhh..."

They quickly blushed and looked away from each other. Anna groaned as she watched the "couple".

**Anna** (This is getting nowhere...but I shouldn't interfere. Don't screw up, Lita.)

She tried to stay quiet as Lita and Jason rekindled their conversation.

**Lita** "So...why do you have all this? Running low on supplies?"

**Jason** "Actually, running low on ingredients. Lately, I've been trying to cook for myself, but it's been take-out for a few weeks now."

**Lita** "Really? Cooking's not that hard. All you really need to know are the ingredients and measurements."

Jason suddenly smiled and made Lita blush. She smiled back, confirming a firm friendship.

**Anna** (Way more than friendship.)

He finished gathering his items and looked back at Lita.

**Jason** "S-See you later."

He frantically went past an immobile Lita and towards the front of the store. Jason looked back once more and hoped she would come. But she didn't. He paid for his things while he hung his head and walked out the store.

**Lita **"...See ya."

She miserably walked towards the deli section and sighed.

**Anna** "Nice laugh."

Lita almost jumped out of her skin. She looked behind to see Anna cocking an eyebrow with her arms crossed.

**Lita** "A-Anna!"

**Anna** (sighing) "You should at least asked him out. He eemed pretty nice. Absent-minded, but nice."

Lita lightly smiled and looked down.

**Lita** "Yeah..."

Anna shook her head. Lita had a chance...and it slipped away from her.

**Anna** "Come on. Let's go."

Anna helped her friend out the store. She hoped that Lita would end the moping of being lonely.

**Anna** (Maybe next time.)

As the girls walked out of the store, they notied Jason only a few yards away. He walked up to a public desk with a strange man with long orange hair. On the desk, there was a variety of food samples.

**Anna** "Hey, it's Jason."

**Lita** "What's going on?"

They stood their ground as Jason approached the man.

**Man** "Excuse me, sir. Do you like to cook and want to become a chef?"

**Jason** "Why, yes. I'm learning myself. Not really the best chef, but I'm not giving up."

The man sinisterly chuckled. Jason took notice and felt his heart skip a beat. The man stood up and raised his arm.  
WHAM!!  
The table and food flew to the street. Jason stepped back with fright. A sudden tapestry rolled down in fron of the man, changing him into a familiar face. Tiger's Eye!!

**Jason** "Hey, what's your problem!?"

**Tiger** "Problem? My problem is that I need Pegasus!"

**Jason **"Huh?"

**Tiger** "One..."

The red board cae up and kept Jason from going further.

**Anna** "Ah!!"

**Lita** "Jason!!"

**Tiger** "Two..."

Cuffs appeared at his wrists and ankles. The sturggle that he attempted was useless. The girls raced to get the in tim, but Tiger's Eye finished first.

**Tiger** "Three!!"

Like all the others, Jason didn't expect what happened next. Eyes snapped wide open, piercing pain, and a cacophonous outburst helped him express the feeling of his mirror emerging from his body. The divine mirror sparkled with purity as it gleamed in the enemy's eye.

**Lita** "Oh, no!!"

**Anna** "Lita, transform!!"

"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER!!"  
"SOLAR CRYSTAL POWER!!"

The spheres seemed faster than before and the lightning was more powerful as it crashed down. The upgrade from Pegasus was indeed fortuitous because their sailor suits included clear shoulder pads and all new attacks.

As Tiger's Eye approached the revealed mirror, Jason quivered with fear and pain. His dreams of becoming a chef have been desecrated, and now he's left unprotected wen the stranger forced his head into the mirror.

**Jason **"AAH!!"

**Tiger** "Pegasus! Yoo-hoo! Come out, come out!"

After a thorough search, Tiger's Eye ripped his head out and glared at Jason.

**Tiger** "Dammit! That winged donkey ain't here! Just another useless dream."

**Jupiter** "No dream is useless!"

**Tiger** "Huh?"

Tiger's Eye turned and realized that two sailor scouts interfered wih his mission. Sailor Galaxy crossed her arms as Jupiter's hands were on her hips.

**Galaxy** "Back away from the boy and you won't be as bloody as the other two!"

**Jupiter** "All these beautiful dreams are ripped asunder by you callous deeds!"

**Tiger** "Big words for a little girl!"

Sailor Jupiter growled. Her anger continued to grow at his remarks.

**Jupiter** "I'll show you little!"

"JUPITER THUNDER CRASH!!"

Lightning soared down from the skies and steered towards Tiger's Eye. But he simply leapt from his standing point and avoided getting a singe scratch.

**Jupiter** "Grr!"

**Tiger** "Wanna play? Sorry, I'm busy. But I have a friend who can substitute."

Suddenly, his shadow stretched across the ground.

**Tiger** "The stage is yours, Cultellus!"

A sparkle emmitted through the dark shadow. It spooked the scouts when a sudden blade protruded from the darkness. As it inched farther out, a handle came being held by a somewhat crass juggler. Inadvertently, he began to toss the blades in the air, jugging them 'round and 'round.

**Jupiter **"Shoot...not knives again!"

A memory flashed in her mind: the French chef that almost stole her heart crystal reappeared and gave her the shivers.

**Tiger **"Now, I should just kill this boy. My time has been _cut_ short; pun intended."

Tiger's Eye faced Jason and smirked with delight. He unravelled his whip and raised it high in the air, waiting to crash it down and dismantle th mirror.

**Jupiter** "Jason!! Get away from him!!!"

Sailor Jupiter tried to run to Jason, but Cultellus blocked her path.

**Jupiter **"Out of the way, bozo!"

"JUPITER..."

Leaves suddenly appeared nd flew around her right hand. She balanced herself on her right foot and began pirouetting. Jupiter's tiara glowed as she spun faster and faster.

"OAK EVOLUTION!!"

The leaves were caught in her spin with the centrifugal force. Light from the tiara attached themselves to the leaves. Jupiter held out her palms and hacked the leaves toward Cultellus. The monster fell back as they tackled continuously.

**Galaxy** "Yeah!!"

But Cultellus quickly got up. Reaching behind its back, it held butcher knives as if they were kunai knives.

**Cultellus **"Take this!"

It threw the knives and they zoomed straight at the scouts. Galaxy and Jupiter flipped right before the knives made contact and landed even farther from Cultellus.

**Galaxy **"My turn!"

"SOLAR..."

Both of her hands glowed and began to create a certain shape. She suddenly clenched them into fists, materializing two black daggers in them. Galaxy switched them into a backhand hold and crossed them in front of her body, creating an X shape.

"HACHIREN CROSS!!"

She charged into Cultellus with her daggers before her. In the speed of light, Galaxy carved eight slashes on the monster's body. The scout landed crouched behind Cultellus with arms still crossed before her. As Galaxy stood up, the slases burned bright multiple colors, forcing Cultellus to fall down.

**Cultellus** "Chopped to bits...not good..."

Once the last breath escaped its body, the monster slowly disappeared and left the world of existence.

**Galaxy** "One down, one to go."

**Jupiter** "That was a strong attack, Sailor Galaxy."

They both turned to Tiger's Eye as he groaned, agitated.

**Tiger** "How could a horse so strong be hard to find!?"

The scouts heard his caustic outburst and went on questioning his sudden motives.

**Jupiter** "Why is Pegasus so important?"

**Galaxy** "What makes him strong?"

Tiger's Eye realized what he had done.

**Tiger** (Damn! Spilled the beams!) "Catch you later."

He smirked as a fiery portal appeared behind him. Tiger's Eye jumped through beforeGalax and Jupiter found a chance to catch him.

**Galaxy** "Shoot. Got away again."

Jupiter noticed Jason fall to the ground after the red board disappeared. She quickly changed back and ran to his side. Sailor Galaxy disappeared quietly as Jason began to stir.

**Jason** "Hey."

**Lita** "Hey. Wanna learn how to cook?"

As Sailor Galaxy left, she began wondering about Pegasus...whether he was faithful of not.

* * *

One new attack. The name was originally from Aoshi's ultimate attack in _Rurouni Kenshin_, but since there were eight planets, I thought "Hey, cool idea". And thus "Hachiren Cross" was born. The incident between Lita and Jason was from FruitsBasket when Kureno first met Arisa. That was a cute scene.

_Next time on Sailor Galaxy Chronicles:_

_**Anna** "I'm already judging him."_

_**Aoshi** "Being kind is a task itself."_

_**Rini** "What's your dream, Sailor P?"_

_**Trista** "Not exactly a Utopia."_

_**Man** "Your beautiful dream."_


	42. Chapter 42: A Keeper's Dream

Okay! All the boyfriends have been revealed. They won't show up again for a while...probably until part 2. But they'll have a big part in part 2. So will Darien and Aoshi. But right now, let's continue with the current story.

**Episode: A Keeper's Dream**

Crossroads Park: a local place where the community coalesces and communicates with one another. Within it, the park contains the nobility of winter, the kindness of spring, the intensity of summer, and the elegance of autumn. Cherry blossom petals flowed through the mild spring sky. The weekend finally came...and many people were out enjoying walks and rests. Others were enjoying to just being together.

Not far from their apartment, Anna and Aoshi sat peacefully inside the park as a quiet commotion occurred around them. As his dojo lessons just began, Aoshi spent less and less time being available.

**Anna** "We should do this more often. Everything seems peaceful...at least, until those circus freaks show up."

**Aoshi **"Are they formidable?"

**Anna** "Eh...more or less. Terrible fashion sense, though. As long as they don't find Pegasus, we'll probably be fine."

**Aoshi **"How can you be so sure to trust him? Pegasus only shows up when trouble comes."

**Anna** "Yeah, but he always helps. He keeps helping; we'll be on good terms."

**Aoshi** "What is he's helping the other side secretly?"

Anna's smile quickly faded as she blushed with embarrassment. He was right. She didn't consider the fact that Pegasus could be a double agent. Anna's mind changed quickly.

**Anna** "You're right. I'm gonna alert the scouts and tell them to be on their guard, especially Rini."

She pulled out her communicator. Almost about to dial each scout, she heard a faint chuckle. Anna looked over at Aoshi to see him stifling a laugh.

**Anna** "What's so funny?"

He was surprised to see her blank expression.

**Aoshi** "A few seconds ago, you were supporting Pegasus. Now you're gonna call everyone to be aware of him?"

Anna looked down at her hands and thought of what she was about to do. She blushed from embarrassment again as she shoved the communicator in her pocket.

**Anna **"Yeah...I'm an idiot. I guess I'm a bit partial about the situation. I don't even know Pegasus's side of the story and I'm already judging him. What a fool this girl turned out to be."

Aoshi knew she was blaming herself. She thought of herself as impassive and arrogant of others' feelings.  
He spread his arms out across the bench and looked up into the sky.

**Aoshi** "You're not the only one arrogant and selfish. Everyone starts out that way. Being kind is a task itself."

Anna slowly looked towards him.

**Aoshi** "We have to work hard to be kind, and once we reach it, it's our job to help it grow and maintain. But kindness grows differently in each person: slow or fast. And there are different versions of kindness: to one, it may be good, but to another, it will be another selfish desire. That's their weak point."

**Anna** "It's official: I'm weak."

**Aoshi** "When someone says that you could be wrong, everyone around that person believes it's true. It facilitates the action to doubt someone. If you could just believe in the person at first, then a chance has widely opened to trust and respect that person...or, should we say, flying horse?"

He looked back at her.

**Aoshi** "Give Pegasus a chance to prove himself and start to know him. That's when you'll truly believe him."

Anna looked at the ground and thought. If she gave Pegasus a chance, it would be easier for her to understand him. And, as he said, their trust within each other will be stronger. She gave a little giggle.

**Anna** "Thanks. You gave a big help."

"Anna! Sir Aoshi!"

Over at the entrance, Serena, Rini, and Trista Meioh walked in and spotted the two of them. Anna was surprised to see Trista still in the regular world.

**Anna** "Hey. What up?"

**Serena **"Nice to see you gain. We heard you and Lita got into some trouble earlier this week. Are you all right?"

**Anna** "Yeah. No scratches. Just one new super-powered move."

Anna gave thumbs up, to which Serena sighed with relief. She couldn't stand her friends getting hurt again.

**Rini** "It's been a while. I have seen you two together since we defeated Mistress 9."

**Aoshi **"Things have been adding to our agenda since then. Shouldn't you be guarding the Time Gate, Miss Meioh?"

But Trista shook her head.

**Trista** "Everything's fine: past, present, and future."

**Anna** "That's good to hear."

**Trista** "And it's all thanks to you."

The youths looked puzzled.

**Trista **"We would be dead right now if it wasn't for the Royal Court. We Outer Senshi are in your debt. And...you helped our dreams come true."

**Rini** "What is your dream, Sailor P?"

Trista looked up into the sky. She concentrated on listening to the calmness around her.

**Trista** "Not exactly a Utopia, but a world close enough to it. Thank you."

They smiled. It was true: the world would most likely never be a Utopia, but striving to make it peaceful was all worthwhile. Chaos would have ensued if it wasn't for the valiant heroines. Still...believing that there's no way to reach Utopia marked it down a few pegs.

Trista turned and began to walk away, leaving them with a feeling of accomplishment.

**Serena** "We'll fulfill her dream, won't we?"

Anna and Aoshi nodded. Rini giggled at the idea of a perfect world.

**Rini **"It will be pretty!"

* * *

Trista couldn't help but smile at the happiness the scouts helped create in the world. 

A wind began to pick up and blow blossom petals into a whirlwind. She saw it as dancing in the air with joy and peace. Trista watched them fly away...and caught sight of a man not far from her.

He wore a brown British suit and a blue tie. Hands in his pockets, he looked at the leaves as well behind his glasses. The man seemed to be like a genius it wasn't for his purple spiky hair. He glanced at Trista and _seemed_ like he took notice.

**Man** "Oh!...Miss Meioh?"

The man began to walk towards her. Trista felt like moving away, but her feet stayed put.

**Man** "I'm from Black Star Academy. We've been looking for you."

**Trista** "...Why?"

His spectacles gleamed.

**Man **"Because of your beautiful dream."

A tapestry suddenly fell before the mean. It rolled back up and the man's attire completely changed. Hawk's Eye!!

**Trista** "What's this!?"

Trista knew something was wrong. The man didn't seem look like he wanted to talk. He wanted _something_... Still, to take precaution, she reached for her transformation wand. But Hawk's Eye was ahead.

**Hawk** "One..."

A red board shot up from behind Trista. Her hand flew away from her wand.

**Hawk** "Two..."

Cuffs locked her at her wrists and ankles. Trista was bound to the board and couldn't be freed. A deep wrenching in her gut told her that when he finished counting... Trista was in serious trouble.

**Hawk **"Three!!"

She closed her eyes to endure the pain; but it still wasn't enough. It felt as if her vital point was in her chest...and it was about to burst. The egregious pain formed a mirror; her thoughts, emotions, and dreams were drained into it. As she dropped her head from exhaustion, Hawk's Eye crept closer to the mirror.

**Hawk** "Wishing for not exactly a Utopia, but something close to it, eh?"

He placed his hands around the rim of the mirror.

**Hawk** "Well, let's see how this 'Utopia' world is like."

* * *

**Serena **"Really? Jason...What's he like?" 

**Anna** "Cool, nice...clumsy. But he seems like a good match for Lita."

**Rini** "Now everyone's been hitched except me!"

**Serena** "You're not being hitched for a long time."

Aoshi turned his head to the side as his eyes changed into an incisive look.

**Anna** "Aoshi? What is it?"

He stood up. With instinct, Aoshi revealed his kodachi from behind.

**Aoshi** "Something's happening...to Miss Meioh."

They dashed in the direction where Trista took off. Believing his instincts, the girls decided that trouble would be waiting for them.

"MOON COSMIC DREAM ACTION!!"  
"SOLAR CRYSTAL POWER!!"

Rushing faster and faster, they finally found her...tortured by Hawk's Eye as he plunged his head into her dream mirror. Trista's face was scrunched as she held her cries within.

**Galaxy** "Trista!!"

Hawk's Eye pulled his head out and glanced towards the team.

"SOLAR HACHIREN CROSS!!"

In a blinding speed, Sailor Galaxy charged into Hawk's Eye with daggers in hand. But Hawk's Eye was faster. He jumped up and dodged each of her slashes as she passed by.

**Hawk** "Wanna play, don't you? I've got the perfect playmate. Say hello to Big Shield Gardna!!"

A wind portal appeared next to him as a brute stepped out of it. He had long spiky black hair and pupiless eyes. Dressed as a warrior, he held a gigantic shield that protected his entire front.

**Galaxy** "Fine, let's play!!"

She jumped up and slashed her daggers at Big Shield Gardna.  
CLANK!!  
The blades slowly slid off and made no effect on his steel defense.

**Moon** "No!"

**Mini** "It didn't work!"

Aoshi ran up to Sailor Galaxy. Big Shield Gardna raised his shield and struck a sideways blow at the scout.

**Aoshi** "Look out!"

He unsheathed his kodachi and tried to slash the monster. But Big Shield Gardna reached out a hand and grabbed his arm.

Galaxy "Let him go!"

The monster continued with his attack.  
WHAM!!  
Sailor Galaxy flew backwards upon impact. Her front side was in pain after the blow. Big Shield Gardna wheeled around with Aoshi captive. The wind made him temporarily deaf until he was released from the clutches and flew as well.  
CRASH!!  
Both Sailor Galaxy and Aoshi bashed into separate trees with incredible force. Their backs ached with pain as they slowly fell out of the trees They had a hard time standing, but continued to fight on...at least only for a few seconds.

**Galaxy** "Damn...I think I broke a rib."

**Aoshi** "Just stand back. I'll handle it."

**Galaxy **"Not without help. He's too strong. What we need is..."

"URANUS WORLD SHAKING!!"  
"NEPTUNE DEEP SUBMERGE!!"

The spheres disrupted the moment of victory and sped towards Big Shield Gardna. The brute quickly deflected them with the shield and directed them into more trees. The trees crumbled and turned to splinters.

**Moon** "Uranus!"

**Mini** "Sailor Neptune!"

They looked behind and saw the two remaining Outer Senshi.

**Uranus** "Told you we'd be around."

**Neptune** "You can count on us."

**Galaxy** "Boy, are we glad to see you."

Uranus turned to Sailor Galaxy.

**Uranus** "You think you can move for one last attack?"

She thought for a moment and nodded. Uranus and Neptune nodded back. Galaxy jumped high in the air and summoned her daggers for a different attack. Big Shield Gardna chuckled as he moved the shield above his head. He thought he was ready for any attack. He thought wrong.

With his attention taken away, Uranus and Neptune moved to Big Shield Gardna's sides. They hesitated and waited for the right moment to strike.  
CLANK!!  
Galaxy forced her daggers upon the shield for a struggle against power. She wanted all his attention on her...until Uranus and Neptune were finally ready.

"URANUS WOLD SHAKING!!"  
"NEPTUNE DEEP SUBMERGE!!"

The spheres sped up again. Sailor Galaxy chuckled.

**Galaxy **"Dodge those."

The spheres were a meter away when Galaxy jumped away from the scene. They clashed in the center, the monster in the middle. Big Shield Gardna growled in anger as his strength was brought to a dearth. He collapsed with lassitude and frustration.

**Aoshi** "Call for Pegasus!"

**Mini **"Please help, Protector of dreams!"

"CRYSTAL TWINKLE BELL!!"

The winged horse appeared in the sky, gliding with radiance. His horn glowed and gave Sailor Moon a slight nod. The leader understood the signal and took out the Kaleido Moon Scope. The scope activated as the little wings ejected out.

"MOON GORGEOUS MEDITATION!!"

She thrusted the scope towards Big Shield Gardna and energy spewed to him. The monster's shield couldn't help it from its inevitable fate. As energy shot through him, his body slowly faded and the monster disappeared from existence.

**Hawk** "Damn those scouts! Why is Pegasus always coming to help them!?"

Hawk's Eye looked over at Sailor Mini Moon. As the little scout cheered with victory, he suspected something at the thought of her summoning Pegasus. Could she know Pegasus personally...?

"Hey!"

He looked up and saw Sailor Galaxy using the same attack she used on Big Shield Gardna. But a portal appeared behind Hawk's Eye before he jumped through and escaped. Galaxy landed on the ground while the enemy was nowhere in sight.

**Galaxy** "Gone...and almost found out."

She looked at Sailor Mini Moon as her daggers disappeared in a flash. Galaxy had almost the exact same thoughts as Hawk's Eye.

**Galaxy **(Either he's helpful or harmful. _You_ have to decide that, Mini Moon.)

Right after the red board disappeared, Trista almost fell but was caught by Uranus and Neptune. She regained consciousness faster than the others.

**Uranus** "How are ya?"

**Trista** "...Amara...Michelle..."

The others walked up to the trio with relief.

**Trista** "Thank you. With your valor and bravery, perhaps this world will be Utopia."

**Galaxy** "We don't know about that..."

**Moon **"But we'll get close enough."

Trista gleamed with happiness.

Sailor Galaxy was about to walk away until she spotted Sailor Mini Moon looking into the sky. She supposed that Mini Moon was finding Pegasus. The solar scout believed in the winged horse, but there was still some doubt in her heart.

**Galaxy **(I'll give him a chance. Perhaps we can win.)

But then she remembered the incident at the grocery store. They wanted Pegasus for something, but for what? Sailor Galaxy knew that something was wrong. She vowed to herself that no one would get hurt...even if it meant killing her in the process.

* * *

Uh oh, he almost found out. This little discovery's gonna lead to something very bad, but I won't tell you just yet.

_Next time on Sailor Galaxy Chronicles:_

_**Serena** "Sammy!? What are you doing here?"_

_**Sammy** "She's the best. NO ONE can beat her."_

_**Anna** "It's the Amazon Trio!!"_

_**Fish** (Is she really...?)_

_**Galaxy **"He resides in my dream."_


	43. Chapter 43: A Brother's Dream

"Killing her in the process"...that might have led to something, but oh, well. Today I juss found the karaoke version of one of my favorite songs ever: "REDEMPTION" from Gackt!!! I LUV that song! XD Okay, let's go back to the point here. (hehe)  
Anna and Aoshi's relationship is gonna somewhat grow at this point in the story, but it's gonna grow a lot more in part 2. Too bad this episode's not about them. Let's start!!

**Episode: A Brother's Dream**

The classroom was nothing but silent. The students' eyes grew wider and wider as the second hand on the clock grew closer and closer to the twelve.

**Anna** (2:59 and 30 seconds, 2:59 and 31 seconds...come on...COME ON!!)

The tick of the hand made them twitch every single second. She couldnt believe it. Taking one and a half years at Crossroads Middle School in Tokyo was a blast. And finally moving on to high school was a great feeling. Anna wondered how it would feel if she was back in her world. By now, she'd already _be_ in high school. But this was different. Deep down, Anna missed the feeling of being with her parents. Somehow...someway...she hoped to see them again.

**Haruna** "Remember: you don't have to be adults, but be someone that can take responsibility for their own actions. If you achieve that, you'll be better adults. And so..."

3...2...1...  
RING!!

**Haruna** "Have a good summer break."

Next thing she knew, Anna was caught in a crowd that was rushing towards the door. Papers flew everywhere. Students were screaming their lungs out. The last day of Crossroads Middle Schol ended.

"Anna!"

After everyone disappeared within sight, Serena was found in the doorway with a cheery face. Anna gathered all her papers and headed out with her.

**Anna** "How does it feel to go to high school??

**Serena** "Like I've been finally set free. It's like we're adults now."

**Anna** "Didn't you just isten to Miss Haruna's sermon? Or were you spacing out again?"

**Serena **"She was saying a sermon?"

Yup...she spaced out.

**Anna** "Where are the others? I thought they were coming today."

**Serena** "They said they had plans and had to leave right away."

(A/N: They were meeting their boyfriends to celebrate.)

Anna sighed.

**Anna** "Well, Aoshi's busy preparing for the lessons. Can I go over to your house?"

**Serena** "Yeah. We can play Sailor V!"

**Anna** "Sweet! Let's go!"

They rushed out and took their final step in middle school. A race was decided as they sped towards the Tsukino residence.

**Serena** "I'm winning!"

**Anna** "No...way!"

Anna rushed ahead a little farther. This forced Serena to push herself...and become unaware of where she was stepping.  
BAM!!  
Anna skidded and wheeled around. Serena remained motionless as she laid face down on the pavement.

**Anna** "Serena?"

She slowly got up and rubbed her face.

**Serena **"...OW! Stupid crack."

Serena pulled her foot out of the crack in the pavement and sat up. Anna held out a hand and helped her up to her feet. They walked the way back to Serna's house and found Sammy and Rini.

**Sammy** "Serena, did you fall again?"

**Serena **"Quiet, you little twerp. We were racing."

**Rini** "You shouldn't be doing that, clumsy as you are."

Serena growled.

**Anna** "Hey, now. Come on. Let's just play Sailor V."

Anna motioned her to go inside the house while Serena grumbled.

**Serena** "Ungrateful little..."

Setting their bags aside, they enetered Serena's room and turned on the TV. Serena plugged in her XBox whille Anna uncoiled the controllers. Everything was set as they set themselves comfortably. The screen blinked and Sailor V appeared in her uniform. A little theme song played as the game turned to the main menu.

**Anna** "You're going down, Serena!"

**Serena** "Ha! I've practiced since last time! I'll blow you away!!"

**Anna** "Like what I'm doing now?"

**Serena **"WHAT!?"

The game already started. Serena struggled to catch up with Anna's formidable skill. Six rounds have passed since they began playing and Ana has been winning by a landslide. Serena whimpered again and again after every loss.

**Anna **"Serena, you need help in studies _and_ video games."

**Serena** "I...I'm just warming up. Just wait."

**Anna** "I'm waiting. Hold on; I'll just get something to drink."

She went up and walked towards the door. There was a little crack in its opening before she swung it wide open.

**Anna** "Huh?"

Down on all fours, peeking inside Serena's room, Sammy stared up wide-eyed at Anna. He began looking scared.

**Anna** "...Hey, Sammy."

Serena stopped for a moment and looked out her door.

**Serena** "Sammy!? What are you doing here?"

His view kept switching from Serena to Anna. Sweat began to appear as he frantically stood up.

**Sammy** "I just...I-I mean...I'm..."

His stammering exacerbated Serena.

**Serena **"Well? What is it?"

After a moment, Sammy dashed from the scene and down the stairs. Anna watched him leave while Serena exhaled.

**Serena** "Gosh. The dweeb needs to learn how to speak up. Third time this week I caught him outside my door."

**Anna** "He's been doing this before?"

**Serena** "Yeah. And it always bothers me while I'm playing Sailor V."

The situation seemed wierd to Anna. Why would Sammy watch Serena play? She thought for a moment; there weren't enough clues."

**Anna** "I'll be right back."

**Serena** "Okay."

Anna descended the stairs, passing by Rini and looking through all rooms. At last, she found Sammy sitting by himself in the living room.

**Anna** "Sammy."

He looked up surprised and tried to turn away. Anna walked up and sat next to him.

**Sammy **"...Hey, Anna."

**Anna** "Why'd you run away? I haven't seen you since I stayed here. How've you been?"

**Sammy** "Fine, I guess...Is Serena mad?"

She looked towards the stairs.

**Anna** "...Frustrated. Either of you or because she's losing at Sailor V."

Sammy turned back to Anna in a flash.

**Sammy** "Serena doesn't lose."

Anna looked back at him. On his visage, a smile stretched across with a little chuckle.

**Sammy** "She's the best. She tries hard every day to be better than everyone. No matter how many times she falls, literally or figuratively, Serena gets back up and tries again. In the end, NO ONE can beat her. I dream to be just like big sis!"

She watched him with a smile. Sammy admired his sister too much to hate her. He goes past the diatribes and insults to see how Serena is really like. Anna didn't know what it was like to have siblings, but if she were Serena, she wouldn't hate Sammy. She wouldn't turn down an admirer.

Out of the blue, the telephone rang. Serena answered it and talked for a while.

**Serena** "Sammy! Mom wants you to do the grocery shopping!"

Sammy stood up and gave a thumbs up to Anna.

**Sammy** "It's a secret?"

Anna nodded. He tied on his shoes and walked to the front door. If only Serena knew how muc admiration she received from Sammy, she would see and treat him in a totally different perspective.

She stood and headed for the stairs once he left. Serena was already descending with Rini and they met halfway.

**Serena** "Did that brat go to the store yet?"

**Anna** "Yes...Listen, Serena. Why don't you go easy on-"

"AAH!!"

The piercing scream echoed throughout the second floor of the house. The girls' attention became fixated on the front door.

**Rini **"That sounded like Sammy!"

**Anna** "I sense someone. It's the Amazon Trio!"

**Serena **"Sammy, no!!"

"MOON COSMIC DREAM ACTION!!"  
"SOLAR CRYSTAL POWER!!"

* * *

Fish Eye smirked with delight. The little boy's mirror seemed to have some worth. But it was put to the test when she walked up to him. 

**Fish** "Don't worry, kid. Just one little peek won't hurt, right?"

She was wrong. Once Fish Eye's head was in the mirror, Sammy didn't even have the strength to scream. Sweat dripped down like mad. His palms were sweaty and moist. Teeth clenched within his tightly closed mouth. Veins began to bulge on hi temples, next to his wide-snapped eyes. The irises began to lose color.

**Fish** "What!? No way!"

Fish Eye finally pulled her head out and gave Sammy a chance to rest. He used all his energy to resist the pain. Sammy immedately fell into lasstidue and breathed deeply.

**Fish **"Once again, no Pegasus. What's the use? I'll just let Tiger's Eye and Hawk's Eye find it."

She summoned knives into her hand and readied to throw them at the mirror.

Sammy didn't understand what happened. Once he stepped out of his house, a strange woman cuffed him to a board and summoned some type of mirror. After what the woman did, it hurt as hell. He wished with all his heart that someone would come and save him, that _Sailor Moon_ would come and save him. She could kick butt any time. But she wasn't around. The next person he could turn to was...

**Sammy** (Serena.)

He knew that she hated his guts, but somehow, maybe she could help.

"Back off, Miss Fashion Disaster!!"

Fish Eye turned to the house. Sammy gathered his last ounce of strength to look above the house. Three figures stood tall and proud while beaming down at them.

**Mini **"Harming innocent brothers is against our laws!"

**Galaxy **"Dreaming about role models is too precious for people like you to play with!"

**Moon **"We stand for love and justice! And in the name of the moon, we shall punish you!"

They somersaulted off the roof and landed five feet from Fish Eye.

**Fish** "Why don't you leave us alone? Don't you have bigger fish to fry?"

**Galaxy **"You're big enough, **FISH** Eye. Get ready to be barbequed."

"SOLAR HACHIREN CROSS!!"

Sailor Galaxy charged at Fish Eye, but her adversary simply waved her had. A protective barrier appeared and Salor Galaxy bounced off to the side. She skidded on the ground and glared at Fish Eye.

**Fish **"I'm too good for you, so I'll leave an easier guest. You ready, Raider?"

A water portal appeared next to her. A young woman steped out in khaki brown shorts and a tight tank top. Pouches were strapped to her arms and legs. Brown hair dangled her head in a braid. She wore hiking boots and wrist length gloves.

**Raider** "Ready for anything, boss."

**Fish** "Show them what you got."

Raider suddenly charged at Sailor Galaxy. The scouts held her daggers out front in an X-shape to defend herself. But the enemy revealed a kunai knife from her side pouch. Together, the opposing fighters struggled for the better power.

**Galaxy** "Give it up."

Sailor Galaxy brought up a knee jab into Raider's gut. Her opponent staggered back while regaining her stance.

**Raider** "We're just getting started."

From behind her back, Raider unleashed a pistol.

**Mini** "Sailor Galaxy!"

**Moon** "She's gonna shoot you!"

Galaxy's eyes sharpened. She stood her ground.  
BAM!!  
Raider fired the pistol...at nothing! The scout disappeared at the blink of an eye.

**Raider** "Grr! Where'd you go!?"

Raider looked all through her surroundings. At one area, an odd amount of leaves fell at once.  
BAM!!  
Raider shot there as well. A figure jumped out of the tree and landed in the shadows of another.

**Raider** "Playing hide and seek, huh!? Well..."

Her pistol suddenly aimed at Mini Moon and Sailor Moon.

**Raider** "Say sayonara!"

**Mini** "Aah!"

BAM!!  
Out of the shadows, Galaxy charged into Raider at full collision. The enemy fell back while Sailor Galaxy landed on her feet.

**Galaxy** "Let's finish this!"

**Mini** "Uh-huh!"

"CRYSTAL TWINKLE BELL!!"

In a flash, Pegasus flew down from the sky. The girls watched while Fish Eye smirked.

**Fish **"So, Hawk's Eye's suspicions _were_ correct..."

Sailor Galaxy overheard her conclusion. Did they suspect that Mini Moon was associated with Pegasus!? If it was true, she was in serious trouble. Galaxy couldn't let that happen.

She thought of a plan, hoping it would work. All that was left was the trust of Pegasus.

**Galaxy** "Pegasus!!"

The winged horse looked at Sailor Galaxy. The others stared distraught.

Galaxy "Lend me your power!! Help me!! Please!!"

Fish "What's going on!?"  
But Pegasus's horn glowed. He aimed it at Sailor Galaxy and her body glowed as well. She felt power surging though her as she summoned the daggers again.

"MEGA HACHIREN CROSS!!"

Raider had no chance of moving. Her body turned immobile as Sailor Galaxy suddenly appeared behaind her in the speed of light, crouched t the ground. The scout's eyes burned brightly and Raider slowly disappeared from existence.

Fish (That's impossible!...Is she really...?)

Galaxy "That's right."

Sailor Galaxy turned to Fish Eye. The light in her eyes faded as the borrowed power disappeared like Raider.

Galaxy "Pegasus resides in _my_ dream. Spread the word to Tiger and Hawk."

Fish Eye smirked.

Fish "I'll do well to remember that."

She created a water portal and jumped through. Once she disappeared, Sammy's mirror vanished as he fell to the ground. The red board faded away and was never seen again.

Moon "Sammy!"

As Sailor Moon ran to the boy, Mini Moon walked until Sailor Galaxy caught her eye. Her face became worried while Galaxy remained impassive.

Mini "They'll come after you, y'know."

Galaxy "Yeah...but Pegasus _isn't_ in my dream. You wouldn't happen to know the truth, would you?"

Galaxy tried to glance at her, but Mini Moon looked away. She knew the little girl was hiding the truth. She risked her life at saving Rini, but she had yet to learn everything. Now that they "know" where Pegasus is, Anna had to be on super alert. She didn't know who the next victim was...to make it even more frustrating, it could have been her.

* * *

Just a little bit more and I'll be in the Stars arc. We're almost done!! Damn, this was long. Sorry for such a long story, but it was fun writing it.

_Next time on Sailor Galaxy Chronicles:_

_**Anna **"Is Pegasus in your dream?"_

_**Rini** "That's the only way he survives."_

_**Darien** "The dream has to be right for everyone."_

_**Fish **"We'll just check every single annoying scout."_

_**Anna** (I'm sorry...everyone.)_


	44. Chapter 44: A Lost Dream

Yay! I'm finished with the Dreams arc. A few more episodes and this story will be complete. I don't know whether to be happy or sad. I've been having a writer's gap lately (GRR!), but I'm concentrating enough to finish the story. Notice that the title of this episode is a big hint of what's happening. Let's go!!

**Episode: A Lost Dream**

Pirates. Heroes. Ships. Kraken. Davy Jones. And "Captain" Jack Sparrow. The elements made P_irates of the Carribean: Dead Man's Chest_ a must-see film. After the movie it left everyone ever so active and hyper. If sure made an effect on Rini.

**Rini **"Wasn't that movie so cool!?"

She and her friends walked out of the movie theater, smiling and giggling with joy.

**Rini** "I gotta go home now. Bye!"

Once she stepped out, her smile faded. Her eyes grew. She made a little quiver. All her nerves went numb.  
For there, leaning on the wall, arms crossed, was Anna. She had a small smile, although Rini knew that something was up.

**Anna** "Hey, squirt. Enjoyed the movie?"

Rini stayed silent. Anna walked up and ent down to her level.

**Anna** "Let's go for a walk, okay?"

Rini's eyes created tears. She was responsible for everything that was happening. And now Anna was defending her by taking the role as "keeper of Pegasus". The Amazon Trio could strike atany moment. Yet Anna stayed in the wide open, prone to any attack.

Anna stood up straight and began to walk away. She took a pretty slow pace, telling Rini to follow her. And so she did.

They continued walking for a while. Everything was silent until Anna spoke up.

**Anna** "Rini."

She suddenly stopped on the sidewalk. Rini mimicked her and waited for what would happen as she looked up at Anna.

**Anna** "This is very serious, so I'm only gonna ask you once. Understand? And I want the truth."

Anna sounded quite stern. Rini didn't want to make her mad, so she agreed to her terms.

**Anna** "If I'm going to protect Pegasus, I need to know."

She turned around and stared keenly at the little girl.

**Anna** "Is Pegasus in **your** dream?"

Rini quivered some more. She didn't know what to do. She felt water coming down to her hands. Looking up at the sky, there wasn't any rain. She then touched her cheeks. They were moist. At the sudden realization, she covered the eyes with her left arm.  
She was crying.

Rini began to wipe the tears away with her sleeve. It was true. The one with the beautiful dream...the one that was protecting Pegasus...was Rini.

Anna walked up and tried to wipe away the tears with a handkerchief.

**Anna** "Here, use this."

She gave it to Rini and stood up to see if anyone was around.

**Anna** "Let's go somewhere where we can talk."

Rini nodded pitifully. The tears were gone, but her eyes stayed forever red. They found a little coffee shop and rested there for a while.

**Anna** "I'm not gonna push you...but I'd appreciate it if you told me about Pegasus."

**Rini** "...He...He resides in a beautiful dream. That's the only way he survives."

**Anna **"Are you the one with that beautiful dream?"

**Rini** "Yes...We talk in my dreams. He needs to stay secret. Promise you won't tell anyone! Not even Serena and Darien!"

**Anna **"Don't worry. Until we figure everything out, I'm shutting my trap."

Rini calmed down. She knew she could trust Anna.

**Anna **"What is you dream, anyway? What makes it so beautiful?"

Rini looked out the window. The sun was beaming down on the peaceful-looking Tokyo. Birds were soraing through the sky. Kids were laughing on the sidewalk. Cars honking, people working, living natural lives...until their future is corrupted by the evil forces.

**Rini** "The future..."

**Anna **"Huh?"

**Rini** "...I wanna make sure the future doesn't change. Mommy and Daddy in the future are doing well since the Wiseman disappeared. But there's still some evil out there. I wanna stop it all. So then everyone can truly live peacfeully."

Anna thought for a while. Rini's home would still be destroyed if it weren't for the scouts. If the Wiseman still lived...Crystal Tokyo would be nothing but rubble. She remembered the moment she first laid eyes on the horrid landscape.

**Anna** (I felt like puking.)

Rini looked back at Anna. They were silent. And they stayed silent the whole time.

* * *

**Anna **"Darien?" 

He glanced at the entrance and saw Anna in her ripped jeans and long-sleeve buttoned shirt. The uniform vest was in her hand.

**Darien **"You're a little late. What's up?"

**Anna** "Had to talk to someone. You don't have studying to do?"

**Darien** "Nope. Just swung by since everyone's busy."

**Anna **"Yeah...that's been going on a lot lately."

Then Darien's face turned a bit stern. Anna was surprised by the sudden change after putting on her vest.

**Darien **"I over heard that youtold the enemies that Pegasus was in your dreams. Is it true?"

**Anna** "That I otld them that: yes. That he's in my dreams: no."

**Darien **"This is bad. What will happen if they find out the truth?"

Anna scratched her head. Many thngs were still a mystery. But they knew they could trust Pegasus.

**Anna** (If only we knew what they want with him...)

She thought if hiding in Rini's dream was a good idea. But then something else popped into her head.

**Anna** "Hey, Darien...What makes a dream beautiful? What does it have to make it better than simple common dreams?"

**Darien** "Dreams...my guess is the pure ambition o the dreamer."

**Anna** "Huh?"

**Darien** "If that person's dream benefits everyone, then it could be pure."

**Anna** "But anyone could simply say 'I want to make the world a better place' and still not keep Pegasus."

**Darien **"Only through their eyes, the dream is pure. They'll want to change the world into a way that's fitting for them only. But the dream has to be right for everyone. Listening to everyone's thoughts, negotiating with them...that kind of stuff."

Anna stayed silent. She tried to think things through in peace and quiet...

"I hate you!"

Darien and Anna looked towards the etrance. Two young men and a woman a little older than Anna were embroiled for some apparent reason. The woman had long sky-blue hair and a cute blue dress. One man had long wavy blond hair while the other had spiky purple hair.

**Woman** "She told us to find him _together_! You guys don't listen to me!"

**Purple **"Well, sorry, Miss Bossy Boots!"

**Woman** "What!?"

**Blond **"You're too loud! We can find him without you!"

**Darien** "What with them?"

Anna didn't reply. Their argument caused a ruckus throughout the whole arcade. Plus...they were irritating her.

**Anna** "HEY!!"

Her blue eyes grew fierce. The trio ceased their meaningless fight abruptly and turned to her.

**Anna** "Quit jabbering on about your problems in here! As assistant manager, I have to make sure everything runs smoothly. What I want right now is complete equanimity and peace in here!"

The three of them gasped. Darien and Anna didn't understand their change, but she didn't care.

**Anna** "If you wanna be taught a lesson, we'll just take it outside."

Darien was confused at first of what she said. Anna wanted peace, but she was still willing to fight. How was that possible? But then he came up wth a solution.

**Darien** (She's fighting for peace. Not exactly a beautiful dream, but it qualifies. A right goal with the wrong steps.)

Anna was about to turn around.

**Blond** "Wait."

Anna stopped and eyed the trio. They looked like they finally stopped fighting, but deep down, a feeling told her it wasn't all over.

**Woman **"You're right. We were all intractable."

**Purple** "But we'll show you that we've changed."

She became slightly interested. Turning back to them, Anna 's face showed calmness.

**Anna** "All right. Show me."

**Purple **"We'll prove it outside."

The trio exited the arcade. Anna looked back at Darien. He showed a sense of uneasiness, but both of them agreed to follow.

**Anna** (What are they gonna do, perform a circus trick?)

Anna and the trio stood in the middle of the road while Darien waited on the sidewalk.

**Anna **"So...what is it?"

All three smirked. Anna's eyes narrowed; she got a bad feeling from this. She glanced at Darien for a moment...only to have her sight blocked by a red board.

**Anna** "Huh!?"

**Darien** "Hey!"

The red board multiplied and spreaded out, surrounding Anna and the trio in a circle.

**Darien** "Anna!!"

**Anna** "It can't be...!!"

Tapestries fell before the three strangers. They ravelled up again and the trio were in familiar attires. Hawk's Eye! Tiger's Eye! Fish Eye!

**Anna** "No!"

Darien ran up to th boards and tried to break them open. But they were as slid as steel.

**Hawk** "One..."

Another red board sprung up behind Anna. She had nowhere to run.

**Tiger** "Two..."

Cuffs binded her on her ankles and wrists. Anna squirmed to get free. She knew what was gonna happen; she had no way to escape her fate. Shutting her eyes, clenching her fists, Anna waited.

**Fish** "Three!!"

Darien couldn't do anything now. He had to save her somehow. He took out a rose and prepared.

She gritted her teeth to keep herself from screaming. The pain surged though her body. Anna never experienced pan that lasted for so long. Once the mirror finally appeared, her breathing turned abnormal. Sweat dripped from her face. But she didn't scream.

**Fish** "Ooh! A pretty mirror. Pegasus MUST be hiding in here!"

**Anna** (Th-They thought I had Pegasus! Do they know...!?)

"PLUTO DEADLY SCREAM!!"

A purple sphere of energy shot straight at the board. The collision was deafening...but it made no avail.

**Tiger** "What...the...hell?"

**Anna** (...Trista...Pluto...that means...!!)

**Mask **"You came!!"

Tuxedo Mask looked down the street. The Outer Senshi arrived!!

**Neptune **"Anna!"

**Uranus** "Let her go, circus freaks!"

**Hawk **"Hmph. One goon isn't enough for all four of them."

**Tiger **"Guard the mirror, Saggi!"

His shadow stretched across the ground, abnormal to natural ones. A polka dotted arm popped out with a handful of knives. An evil chuckle escpaed a mout of razor sharp teeth. A juggling clown looked at Anna with vulgar eyes in abhorred attire.

**Saggi** "As you wish."

Anna looked up at the wretched monster. Everything took a turn for the worst.

**Tiger** "It's a good thing the scouts are here. I've been wanting to deal with them since the beginning."

**Hawk** "But not all of them are here."

**Fish **"It's more fun to track them down. And if this girl doesn't have Pegasus, we'll just check every single annoying scout and dispose of them afterwards."

Anna growled in frustration. If they check Rini's mirror, verything will be done for.

**Hawk** "Let's deal with these annoying intruders.

**Tiger/Fish** "Right."

The trio jumped out of their protection circle and faced the protectors of their respective planets.

**Uranus** "Let her go."

**Neptune** "She doesn't have Pegasus!"

**Tiger** "A response that quick must be a lie."

**Mask** "Let Anna go!"

Fish Eye jumped in front of Tuxedo Mask's path. Sailor Pluto raised her staff against Hawk's Eye as Uranus and Neptune squared off against Tiger's Eye.

* * *

As time ticked away, Anna tried to find some lost energy to break free. It won't be long before her mirror was gonna be checked. 

**Anna **(When they realize the truth, they'll go after Rini. I need to escape _and_ keep them thinking I have Pegasus. But there's nothing I can do!)

The best way to go was to get out of the situation. She had to find a way to stop becoming their target. But it was all useless. They'll hurt anyone that has a dream.

**Anna** (How do I **not** get a dream!? How do I get rid of it while still pretending to have Pegasus!?)

She gasped. The egregious idea came to her head. As long it could save Rini, Anna was all for it.

**Anna** "Hey, clown!"

**Saggi** "Huh?"

Anna's face expressed a smirk, trying to elude the clown into trickery.

**Anna** "I pity you. Look at this: someone as strong as you is called to simply guard this weak mirror. I would take that as a slap across the face. Want real credit? Break this pathetic thing of a dream. Getting rid of a possible Pegasua? Big bump in rank."

Saggi grinned at the idea. His filthy teeth disgusted Anna, but she continued to smirk to keep her act up. He held the knives in a throwing position directed at Anna's mirror.

She knew she would make everyone fall into complete despair, especially Aoshi. But it was all to help Rini fulfill her dream of a peaceful future.

**Anna** (I'm sorry...everyone.)

CRASH!!

The pieces and shards fell to the ground. Her irises turned clear and dull. Her body slumped as it hung on the board. Anna's head dangled on her shoulders as all activity stopped within the body.

**Fish** "What happened!?"

**Tiger** "Saggi, you fool! Let's get out of here!"

Thr trio made portals of their own elements and jumped through. Saggi and the red boards teleported away, leaving Anna to fall lifelessly atop her shattered dream.

**Pluto** "Anna!?"

Tuxedo Mask ran to her and flipped her over. He knelt down on one knee and leaned Anna on his leg, checking her visage.

**Mask **"Anna! ANNA! WAKE UP!! MOVE!!!"

He shook her violently, but Anna didn't respond. She continued staring into the sky, as if all life escaped her body. Anna's dream laid shattered at Tuxedo Mask's feet.

* * *

The team was surprised to see Michelle, Amara, Trista, and Darien enter the shrine. Aoshi finished training Chad for the day and decided to end with a little chat with the girls. He thought of picking up Anna at Game Crown until he noticed the expressions on their faces. 

**Aoshi** "What happened?"

Darien walked between him and the Outer Senshi. He looked directly into Aoshi's ice blue eyes.

**Darien** "A dream was lost."

Everyone lightly gasped and thought deeply. Rini began to hyperventilate as Serena easily quivered.

**Serena **(What?)

At the foot of the hill, in Darien's car in the front seat, Anna sat with her shattered dream across her lap. Only God knew what she was thinking...if she was thinking at all.

* * *

Poor Anna. Once the Stars Arc begins, I'll be starting chapters rather than episodes, so it will probably be going by faster. 

_Next time on Sailor Galaxy Chronicles:_

_**Aoshi** "Where is she??"_

_**Rini** "They thought Pegasus was in her dream!!"_

_**Aoshi** "It's all right."_

_**Tiger** "The Circus will drop in the park at noon."_

_**Aoshi** "I WILL keep my promise, even if it kills me!!"_


	45. Chapter 45: Taking a Stand

Hey there! Not that much to say here. So I think I'll just start the episode. Yay!! 

**Episode: Taking a Stand**

The silence was broken when the phone rang. He waited for a while until he finally rose and picked up the receiver. Slowly putting it next to his ear, he waited for a voice.

"Hello? Is someone there?"

He recognized the voice.

**Aoshi** "Andrew."

"Hey, Aoshi! Good to hear from you again. I was just wondering if Anna's available. I've been wanting to talk to her. Is she still sick?"

**Aoshi** "One moment."

He walked to the bedroom while still holding the phone. Aoshi opened the door and peeked inside.

At the foot of the bed, leaning against the wall with shattered glass before her, Anna gazed mindlessly into the ground she sat on. Her arms rested in an uncomfortable position. She still wore her squalid Game Crown vest, ripped jeans and buttoned shirt. Although she was alive, her mind was far away, implausible to find. Not a twitch or flicker came from Anna's body. Aoshi looked at her impassively before returning to Andrew.

**Aoshi **"Yeah, she is. Sorry, but she won't be well for a while."

"Oh...that's too bad. Well, wish her a 'get well soon' from me. We're all waiting for her return."

**Aoshi **"All right. I'll tell her."

He hung up before carelessly dropping it on the floor. Aoshi didn't bother to pick it up. He walked back into the room and sat at the foot of the bed. His hair was ruffled; he wore a white tank top with ripped jeans. Sitting with his legs set apart and leaning on them with his arms, Aoshi looked at Anna as he did for the past two days. It seemed like an eternity since Darien told him what happened...

_**Darien **"Something happened at Game Crown..."_

_**Lita **"Is there something wrong with Andrew or Elizabeth?"_

_**Darien** "...No."_

_**Amy** "Where's Anna?"_

_None of them answered. Amara, Michelle, and Trista stayed silent._

_**Raye** "Did something happen to her?"_

_**Michelle** "Anna...she..."_

_Aoshi walked to the tall steps of the temple. He saw Darien's car waiting at the foot of the hill. He was still confused of what was going on or what they were trying to explain. As he looked down, a glimmer caught his eyes. Aoshi used his keen eyesight to peer down at Darien's car. Something glimmered in the sunset, something...made of glass._

_For some reason, his instincts immediately sent him down the long steps._

_**Mina **"Aoshi!"_

_**Trista** "Wait!"_

_The others chased down after him. He was in hot pursuit to reach the car. What was that flicker of light? Was it reflecting off of something? Halfway down the stairs, the red vest came into view. It made him worry even more._

_**Aoshi** (Is she hurt??)_

_Aoshi reached the ground level. The car was 10 feet away. He moved forward...until Darien jumped down in front of him. Amara came down and placed a hand on Aoshi's shoulder. The others arrived and watched from a distance._

_**Aoshi** "Where is she??"_

_Darien waited for him to cool down._

_**Amara **"You really wanna know?"_

_He laid a hand on the door handle._

_**Amara **"She was attacked by those circus freaks."_

_Aoshi frantically questioned in his mind if she was all right. But the answer was completely opposite of what he hoped for when Darien finally opened the door._

Everything was a blank after that moment. He looked out the window and saw the clear blue sky. Why was it in that bright color? It seemed so refreshing and clear.  
He wanted to pollute it.

The horns of cars were ringing throughout the neighborhood.  
He wanted to smash them.

Blue jays were flapping and twittering happily in the air.  
He wanted to shoot them down.

The pedestrians on the sidewalk were chatting, laughing, having fun together.  
He wanted to slash their throats out.

Not a single person should have been allowed to live in the world if Anna couldn't see them. Seeing a happy atmosphere around her wretched form; it made him want to die.

It didn't feel like two days. It felt like an eternity. But still, the morning kept coming. Why did it? Why did time pass by? Why were those pedestrians smiling, laughing?

Why didn't the world collapse when Anna's dream was shattered?

With one glance at Anna, he gasped. What he saw became the most terrifying thing that pierced his heart. It all seemed so real.

**Aoshi** (No!!)

Blood stained the Game Crown uniform she always kept neat. The gory mess splattered all around her. It soaked her hair; it trickled down her mouth.

**Aoshi** (A-Anna!?)

Her head slowly jerked. His heart felt like breaking; Aoshi didn't want to see her look at him with hateful eyes. But it was too late.

She turned to him with bloodshot eyes. The blood kept pouring out, but that didn't stop her. Anna's left hand as she lifted it towards him. The blood dripped at the fingertips, continuing to flow.

"A...Aoshi..."

He couldn't avert his eyes from the horror. Aoshi couldn't do anything to stop it. He wanted to help her, but not in the way she was.

**Aoshi **(Was...Was it my fault!?)

His hand began to shake. He looked down at them and saw...blood.

Without hesitation, he charged out of the room. He grabbed a coat and froze. Aoshi looked back at Anna and his heartbeat returned to normal. Blood was gone, no movement and everything was normal...as normal it could get. He looked at his hands; the blood disappeared. The hallucination was over.

But that didn't stop him. He wore his coat, put on some shoes, and walked out the door. Closing the door, Aoshi hastily walked out of the apartments and onto the streets, entering the peaceful world he wanted to destroy.

Anna was left staring down mindlessly at the shards.

Being outside only made the situation a little lighter. Everything still acted normal, without Anna. He wondered about going to Game Crown; try to find clues of exactly what happened.

Up ahead on the sidewalk, Aoshi saw people he never met before: Molly Baker and Melvin Butlers. All he did was walk past, giving them room to walk by. Aoshi glanced back at them and saw the young girl laughing sweetly. The peaceful aura around her reminded him of Anna. Aoshi became heart-broken once again.

**Aoshi** (No more.)

He began to turn around, but stopped in his tracks when he saw-

**Aoshi** "Small Lady."

Rini looked up at him with a blank expression.

**Rini** "Sir Aoshi. It's great to see you."

She suddenly clung onto his coat. Aoshi was confused at what was happening.

**Rini **"I need to tell you something. Something important."

**Aoshi** "Wha...?"

**Rini** "Please, listen to me. It's about Anna."

His mind went away. The mention of her name...it fueled him with sorrow again. Aoshi held her hands and slightly tugged them away from him.

**Aoshi** "Small Lady...Rini...Pardon me, but I'd rather be alone right now."

**Rini** "Wait. P-Please..."

He began walking away as Rini began to shed tears. Aoshi hated to see her cry, but for the moment, he wanted to let everything go. He wanted to be released from everything he was feeling. But that couldn't happen unless Anna's dream was revived.

**Rini** "T-They thought Pegasus was in her dream!!"

Aoshi stopped. The realization slapped him straight across the face. The reason for attacking Anna, the reason for his suffering...He didn't turn to Rini, who tried her best to explain herself.

**Rini** "B-Back at the house, she told them that Pegasus was in her dream!! They m-must have found her at Game Crown...and..."

She couldn't hold back the tears. It was easier when she told Anna the truth, but now that she was gone, it was painful to tell the person who cared for her the most.

**Rini **"It's me...Pegasus is in my d-dream! She lied to them to p-protect me. Sir Aoshi..."

Rini fell to her knees. She covered the drenched face with her hands. Aoshi turned to her and saw her feeble state. She really did feel guilty for what happened to Anna.

**Rini **"I'm sorry!! FORGIVE ME!!"

Aoshi walked up to her and knelt. He took his sleeve and tried o wipe away the tears. Rini noticed and became shocked: it was the same thing Anna did.

Both of them were too kind and...

**Aoshi **"I don't lame you. It's all right."

Too forgiving. She clung onto his neck and sobbed out her guilt. It was the same little girl who tried to destroy the world with the Doom Phantom; the little girl who broke that vase...the same girl that made Anna swear to not tell anyone about Pegasus.

But he didn't blame Rini. Aoshi knew that she was too young to be caught up in this fight. And it was her dream that was going to save everyone.

**Aoshi** "Let's go tell the others."

Rini gasped. If she told the truth...if she told them the reason why Anna's dream was shattered...what would happen? Would they be mad? Hurt? But then she remembered when Anna knew who Uranus and Neptune were. It ate her away inside. It was better to tell the truth...and come clean.

**Rini **"Mm-hmm."

He got up and held out his hand. Rini held it with one hand while wiping away her tears with the other. They walked to Cherry Hill Temple, where the rest of the team was sulking. Rini quivered a little, but Aoshi reassured her.

**Aoshi** "We're gonna sort this out. Don't worry."

"Pardon me."

They turned and saw a man with wavy orange hair smiling in an odd way.

**Aoshi** "What is it?"

**Man** "I was wondering if you two are associated with Miss Anna Onodera from Game Crown arcade."

Aoshi's eye twitched. He never met the man before. Anna never mentioned a man like him.

**Aoshi** "Is there something you need from her? She's sick at the moment."

**Man **"Oh, that's too bad. I wanted to ask her a few questions, like...what her dreams were like."

Rini stammered at what he said. A strange man asking for a dream...

**Rini** "Sir Aoshi! He's with the Amazon Trio!!"

The man grew shocked. How did the girl know about the Amazon Trio!? Unless...she was a scout...!?

**Man **"A sailor scout!?"

Aoshi's eyes grew. He finally found a witness from the incident at Game Crown. The man chuckled.

**Man** "Perfect."

A tapestry appeared and rolled down before him.

It was him. He was there at Game Crown on that terrible day.  
He was there when Anna's mirror was shattered.  
Tiger's Eye thought while he was changing.

**Tiger** (Could that little girl have Pegasus? It's worth a shot. I'll get rid of the thug and go for her. Nehellenia's gonna be so grateful!)

But one the tapestry rolled up, the first thing Tiger's Eye saw was Aoshi's fist come straight to his face.  
BAM!!  
He flew back, falling to the ground. A bruise was left on his face. Blood filled his mouth. His backbone ached and his elbows received a couple of scrapes.

**Tiger **(What...the hell!?!?)

**Aoshi** "You were there..."

**Tiger** "Huh?"

Tiger's Eye looked up as he wiped the blood from his mouth. Fear took control once he saw the ice blue eyes. Indeed, they were cold, for they showed no mercy.

**Aoshi** "You were there when her mirror was destroyed!?"

He kicked Tiger's eye in the ribs. Tiger's Eye rolled away, unable to move by the pain.

**Aoshi **"You destroyed her dream!?"

Tiger's Eye got to his hands and knees.

**Tiger** (He's too strong!)

He noticed Aoshi coming closer to him. Tiger's Eye thought of a way to defend himself.

**Tiger** (That's it!)

Kneeling on one knee, he held out his hand to summon a dagger discreetly.

**Tiger** "Wait...Hold on..."

**Aoshi** "No."

With full strength, Tiger's Eye got up and held the dagger high in the air. He smirked at his thought of victory.

**Rini** "No!"

But Aoshi just held out his hand and grabbed the blade head on. It was sharp, but he endured it. He wrenched the dagger out of Tiger's Eye's hand.

**Aoshi **"You witnessed it. You caused it!"

He kicked away Tiger's Eye. Black eyed and confused, the circus performer looked up at Aoshi.

**Tiger **"C-Caused what? What did I do?"

Aoshi walked up and stared down with the ice blue eyes. He gritted his teeth before raising his foot above Tiger's Eye's arm.  
CRACK!!  
He yelped in anguish as Aoshi grounded his foot into the arm. As of now, the arm was completely useless to Tiger's Eye.

**Aoshi** "YOU DESTROYED THE SOLAR SCOUT'S DREAM!!"

His eyes snapped. The girl from Game Crown...the one called Anna Onodera...was also called Sailor Galaxy. How was Tiger's Eye to know that Saggi destroyed the mirror of the solar scout? The protector of the entire galaxy?  
The girl most important to Aoshi?

**Tiger** "...There's...there's a way..."

**Aoshi** "...What?"

Aoshi softened the power of his foot. Tiger's Eye used his strength to sit up at least midway.

**Tiger** "There's a cure...to heal a broken dream..."

He looked up at Aoshi. The ice blue eyes softened as well; his plan was working. Using the solar scout's condition was expedient to lure the entire team to the Dark Moon Circus.

Aoshi strode over and picked up the dagger. Rini stood by and tried to look at his visage, but could not. The man then walked to Tiger's Eye. In a swift motion, he held Tiger's Eye in the air by the collar.

**Tiger** "Hey!"

But the then dagger was pointed at his face. Aoshi kept his eyes shaded from those around him.

**Aoshi** "You say there's a cure to heal Anna, correct?"

**Tiger** "Y-Yes."

**Aoshi **"Is it ready?"

Tiger's Eye made a confused face. After not answering for a few seconds, Aoshi violently shook him.

**Aoshi **"Is it ready!?"

**Tiger **"N-No! It needs time to prepare."

**Aoshi **"How long?"

**Tiger** "About f-five days...y-yes, five days, to be exact."

**Aoshi **"How can I find you?"

**Tiger** "The Circus will drop in the park at noon." (Then, we'll deal with the scouts once and for all!!)

Aoshi kept his eyes hidden. Within a second, he threw Tiger's Eye to the ground. The schemer sprawled up to his feet and faced Aoshi.

**Aoshi** "Get it ready in five days. I will find you in the park."

**Tiger** "Yeah."

Swaying his injured arm, Tiger's Eye created a fiery portal. He checked to see Aoshi's eyes before jumping through. Luck wasn't on his side for he didn't see them.

Aoshi held onto the dagger as Rini came up to his other side.

**Rini** "I thought you were really gonna stab him."

**Aoshi** "...If I did that, we'd lose all hope of saving Anna."

Rini looked back at where Tiger's Eye teleported away.

**Rini **"How are you so sure he'll keep his promise?"

**Aoshi** "It won't matter."

Rini looked towards him. He finally revealed his ice blue eyes...with a blazing fire growing within them. Aoshi brought the dagger in front of him and shook it with rage.

**Aoshi** "Because I WILL keep my promise of protecting Anna, even if it kills me!!"

_

* * *

_

_Lots of sacrificing lives...wow. 2 more episodes and we're in the Stars arc!!_

_Next time on Sailor Galaxy Chronicles:_

_**Aoshi** "I'll protect Rini in your stead."_

_**Hotaru** "I'll do my best to get that cure."_

_**Aoshi** "No one will get hurt...badly."_

_**Hawk** "Where's he going!?"_

_"I trust you."_


	46. Chapter 46: Release

Hehe...I had an eye exam today. So for a while, I'm acting like a blind person. It's hilarious. But now I have a reason to wear my cute Dolce & Gabbana sunglasses.  
The outfit that Aoshi wears is the same shinobi outfit he wears during the _Jinchu_ arc in _RuroKen_.What else?...Oh! A very surprising person appears in this episode. Without her, the Sailor Senshi would be incomplete. (Do you know who I'm talking about??) Oh, and FYI, her transformation sequence is an original from me. So is Darien's.  
All right, let's get this show on the road. 2nd to last episode in the arc!!

**Episode: Release**

Day five. The final day. The wait finally ended. It was time...time to fight, time to save the world again, and time to save Anna.

He wore his original shinobi uniform: pure black with white ends. His gloves were cut off at the fingers. The bow on his back extended down to his ankles. Underneath, he wore a black top while he wore regular boots rather than shinobi shoes.

**Aoshi **(It's time.)

After picking up his kodachi, Aoshi looked over to Anna. Although her condition remained the same, she had her clothes properly changed when the girls came to the apartment. He quitted sulking and anticipated for the final day.

He walked up to her body and knelt down. Anna continued to stare off mindlessly at the ground. Aoshi was careful not to step on her shattered mirror. He tried to look into her eyes for some sign of consciousness, but it was all gone.

**Aoshi **"Anna...can you hear me?"

She made no reply. Not a single sound came from her an entire week. But he wasn't surprised. Anna couldn't respond to anything while her dream remains broken.

**Aoshi** "I promise to get your dream back, no matter what it takes. Since you won't be there, I'll protect Rini in your stead."

He parted the hair on Anna's forehead and saw the clear smooth skin. Aoshi leaned in closer and pressed his warm lips onto the skin. It reminded him of when he left her to bring Rini back to her time. For so long, that moment stayed in his mind; it was refreshing to recreate that scene. He hoped that Anna felt it: his true feelings and wishes.

Aoshi withdrew after five seconds and stood up. He walked to the front door, denying looking back at her. Opening the door, he walked out and closed it right after. Aoshi wondered if he would survive the battle. He wondered is he would retrieve the cure.

**Aoshi **(What if I can't do it? She was with us the last two times, but what if we don't win now?)

He quivered. Subconsciously, he turned back to the room to stay there. Aoshi thought of staying next to Anna while the others went off to fight. They would most likely lose; he wouldn't care as long as Anna was safe.

But then he remembered.

_"I'll protect Rini in your stead."_

Who would protect Rini if he fled? They worked side by side for more than a year and he was about to run away.

**Aoshi** (No...)

He couldn't run. He wouldn't run. Too many people were counting on him. Aoshi tightened his grip on the kodachi and continued walking out of the building,

**Aoshi **(I'll protect everyone within sight with this sword.)

* * *

**Amara** "Hey." 

Serena turned around with little shock. Amara, Michelle, and Trista appeared confident and prepared for battle.

**Lita** "Amara."

**Amy** "Michelle."

**Raye **"Trista."

**Darien** "You came after all."

**Trista** "Of course."

**Michelle** "You can't have a final battle without us."

Amara's face turned stern.

**Amara** "Is Anna...?"

The team looked down. Apparently, the Outer Senshi hasn't seen Aoshi since that day at Game Crown.

**Mina** "Yeah...she's still down for the count."

**Rini** "But Sir Aoshi's coming with us."

**Serena** "Of course he is. Speaking of Aoshi, there he is."

Looking over at the entrance, Aoshi walked in with his kodachi and shinobi outfit.

**Darien** "It's good to see you."

**Aoshi **"Don't count me out just yet. So, are we all ready?"

**Trista** "Hold on."

Everyone faced her except Amara and Michelle.

**Trista** "We need one more person...to make the team complete."

**Amy** "We already said that Anna-"

**Michelle** "No. It's not her we're referring to."

The others were confused.

**Serena** (Is there _another_ sailor scout?)

**Amara **"It took her some time to grow up, but she's ready now."

Trista moved to the side as the others gasped. For behind her, looking to be about 13 years old, stood the young body of Mistress 9.

**Mina **"That's...!!"

**Lita **"But how!? She was just a baby three months ago!"

The little girl looked at everybody.

**Girl** "My body grew rapidly within those three months. I was meant to help you in this fight."

**Rini** "So, Mistress 9's the final scout?"

Amara looked down at her.

**Amara** "You could say that..."

**Trista** "But she's not Mistress 9 anymore."

**Michelle** "She goes by Hotaru Tomoe."

Everyone stared in awe. The team was complete...except for Anna.

**Darien** "So that means she's..."

**Hotaru** "Sailor Saturn."

They looked at her as she spoke. Her black hair was cut short, right above the shoulders. The big purple eyes looked innocent, different from back when she was Mistress 9. Hotaru's face showed no emotion, as to be expected from the scout of ruin and birth.

Hotaru looked at Aoshi's ice blue eyes. She didn't hesitate or quiver.

**Hotaru** "I'll do my best to help you get that cure."

Aoshi's eyes snapped wider. Everyone in the team was in the park to help him retrieve the cure and save Anna. None of them backed down, like how he thought back at the apartment. Aoshi was glad he didn't.

But all thoughts relevant disappeared when a dark shadow hovered over the park. Everyone looked up and saw an incredible sight.

Slowly descending, playing calliope music throughout the city, a gigantic circus tent fell upon Tokyo without warning. It came closer to the team in all its suspense.

**Aoshi **"The Dead Moon Circus."

**Darien** "Ids that them?"

Aoshi and Rini nodded. The enormous tent landed in the middle of Crossroads Park. The team looked up to check if they would pull anything sly.

**Lita** "Coast is clear."

**Serena** "You girls ready!?"

**Girls** "Yeah!!"

"MOON COSMIC DREAM ACTION!!"  
Ribbons burst from their brooches and formed their identical uniforms.

"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER!!"  
A rope of water shot out of her wand, acting like a whip. She whirled it around her body and spun, changing her into Sailor Mercury.

"MARS CRYSTAL POWER!!"  
Rings of fire came out and whirled around her body. In a flash of light, she transformed into Sailor Mars.

"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER!!"  
Electric charges came out of her wand and formed an atom path. It encircled Lita's body, making her become Sailor Jupiter.

"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER!!"  
A ribbon of stars spewed out of her wand, which Mina whipped around her body to transform in to Sailor Venus.

"URANUS STAR POWER!!"  
She drew a golden energy circle that enclosed around her. Amara reappeared as Sailor Uranus.

"NEPTUNE STAR POWER!!"  
Michelle called upon a pillar of sea water to encase her. It swirled around her body and she emerged as Sailor Neptune.

"PLUTO STAR POWER!!"  
She drew a sand-like circle on the ground. It rose up and washed over, leaving Trista to be Sailor Pluto.

"SATURN STAR POWER!!"  
The atmosphere around her crushed to pieces and circled around her. They formed onto her like armor, turning Hotaru into Sailor Saturn.

Darien took out a rose and petals appeared from above. They fell down with a glow and changed him into Tuxedo Mask.

**Moon** "Let's do it."

* * *

Four girls in different colors stood at the circus entrance when the team walked up. Green, red, blue, pink; they looked at the team sneeringly. 

**Pink** "Looks like they _did_ come. I'm Ceres."

**Red** "Vesta."

**Green** "Juno."

**Blue **"And I'm Pallas!"

**Jupiter **"Like we care."

The four girls shot glaring eyes at her.

**Aoshi** "Just take us to Tiger's Eye and no one will get hurt...badly."

As the girls began to fume, the team casually walked past. Vesta lightly smirked as she watched them: Mini Moon was the last one to enter.

**Vesta** "Now!!"

**Juno** "Right!"

Juno lunged forward and held Sailor Mini Moon in a headlock. The others couldn't stop her in time.

**Mini** "Hey!"

**Mercury **"Mini Moon!"

**Ceres** "Don't take another step."

Ceres stepped on a floor panel.  
CRASH!!  
Within the hallway, a huge cage dropped down on the team. They had nowhere to run in the cramped space.

**Saturn **"We're stuck!"

**Uranus** "And they have Mini Moon!"

Darkness on one side, Amazoness Quartet and Mini Moon on the other. The only other way to go was...

**Pallas** "Going down!"

Pallas stepped on another floor panel. Guessing what would happen next, the team looked down.  
ZOOM!!  
The floor opened up and revealed a hole big enough for all of them to drop in. The last thing they saw was Pallas waving while the others smirked. Aoshi saw the helpless Mini Moon trying to escape Juno's grasp.

**Aoshi** (Rini!!)

CRASH!!  
It was a long drop, perhaps forty of fifty feet. They tried to stand up despite the bumps and bruises. Everything around them was dark; only the light from the hole above helped their vision.

**Venus** "What's with bad guys and trapped doors!?"

**Mars** "It's essential to be evil."

**Moon** "Great. All they need now is an army of minions!"

Suddenly, light flashed all around and revealed to them where they were: a circus ring. And they weren't alone.

The stands were filled with jeers and shrieks. The audience looked grotesque and disfigured. It took a while for the team to realize they weren't an ordinary audience. It was an audience of minions. Hundreds of thousands filled every row in every section.

**Mask** "Nice time to be literal."

**Moon **"I was being sarcastic!"

**Pluto** "We have to concentrate! We may have to fight-"

**Neptune** " '_May_'? We **will** have to fight! All that matters now is who makes the first strike."

Aoshi was way ahead of them. He unsheathed his kodachi and charged into his portion of the minions.

**Mask** "Aoshi, wait!"

**Uranus** "No time! We gotta fight!!"

**Jupiter** "Come on!"

**Mercury** "Let's do it!"

They all charged into their own portion of the audience. Whether they survived or lost was their own choice. But they gave it all they got.

Sailor Mercury quickly scanned her portion. She estimated there to be around 80 or 100. Waiting for a moment to collect herself, she found the strength to go into an absolute nonstop charge.

"MERCURY AQUA RHAPSODY!!"

The stream of water shot a line through the crowd, diminishing the numbers by a little. But that didn't stop her from continuing on.

Mars rushed through her group of minions while thinking of a way to vanquish them. She ran one way while they followed, believing the fastest will be first. In an instant, she wheeled around and faced the oncoming line of minions.

"MARS FLAME SNIPER!!"

The flaming arrow shot through not only the first minion in line, but all others behind it. In one shot, ten enemies flew back with the arrow piercing their hearts. A whole row was cleared...only to be filled by more enemies.

Jupiter leapt high in the air and landed on two of their heads. She hopped and jumped on the others to find the middle of the crowd. She landed in it, surrounded by the enemies and their brute strength.

"JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!!"

Leaves twirled around her as light shot out of her tiara. The shots of light attached to the leaves as Jupiter slammed them into the enemies. They were diced to bits as the extra space around Jupiter augmented.

Venus slowly back away as the horde advanced towards her. She sensed another minion behind her, trying to catch her off guard. But Sailor Venus simply moved to the side as the minion rammed into its allies.

"VENUS LOVE BEAUTY SHOCK!!"

She threw a heart at the foolish minions that tried to catch her off guard. It exploded upon impact, taking the minion with it. But the explosion didn't stop there. The blast garnered the minions surrounding it, taking more victims with it.

Uranus and Neptune acted in similar ways. They faced their stations head on with their powerful attacks.

"URANUS WORLD SHAKING!!"  
"NEPTUNE DEEP SUBMERGE!!"

After the spheres were summoned, they controlled them to glide in a circular motion, trapping the minions. The spheres sped faster and faster, until Uranus and Neptune joined forces and made them explode immediately. Most of the minions died from radiation. Nonetheless, they rid all the enemies in one fell swoop.

Sailor Pluto defended herself with the Garnet Staff, swinging it back and forth. She only used her attacks as a last resort.

"PLUTO DEADLY SCREAM!!"

The sphere of dark energy wiped out most of her enemies in a flash. A lot of them didn't have time to react as Pluto suddenly jumped and whacked downward with her staff. She cracked a few skulls and wheeled the staff around more, giving her more room to move.

Sailor Saturn attacked with her own staff, the Silence Glaive. She jabbed and pierced and stabbed...but she didn't dare use her ultimate attack. For it would bring death and chaos around her. Instead, she summoned a new power she recently developed.

"SATURN SILENT DEATH!!"

A gigantic wave of energy was burst out of the end of her glaive. In a flash, the enemies' tissue and skin were blown away to nothing and their skeletons fell to the ground with their hollow sound. Such was the power of the scout of destruction.

Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask worked side by side as partners. Tuxedo Mask pierced the enemies with his roses and smacked nearby enemies with his cane. The champion of justice defended him as she took off her tiara and threw it in the air like a boomerang. It stayed close to Sailor Moon and sliced through any enemies in the way.

Aoshi used his kodachi to slash through the circus minions. His mind was set on saving Mini Moon and retrieving the cure. But he began to notice the enemies quickly retreating away into the shadows.

**Aoshi** "What's going on?"

**Mercury** "Did we win?'

It couldn't be answered when a strong force swept them off their feet. They crashed into the wall with full impact. Suddenly, ropes and stage wires wrapped around them, trapping them onto the walls.

**Mask** "What's going on!?"

As they were tied tightly, a spotlight flashed to where they first landed. The floor opened up and a red board slid up with a young girl strapped to it.

**Scouts** "Mini Moon!!"

Out of the shadows, the Amazon Trio appeared and faced the team.

**Fish **"Ladies and gentlemen, feast your eyes on our greatest act yet: the appearance of Pegasus!!"

Aoshi "Stop!"

But they paid no attention to him. He couldn't do anything; they had Sailor Mini Moon, and they wanted to finish the job.

**Trio **"Three!!"

Mini Moon's head shot up and released the most chilling shriek they ever heard. Energy collected in front of her chest and flash blinded everyone for a moment. When the light faded, everyone gaped in awe.

It sparkled like never before and even gave out a little ringing. It gold rims were smooth and shiny. The clean glass reflected the smirks on the Trio's faces.

**Saturn** "No!!"

**Moon** "MINI MOON!!"

A flash appeared from above and everyone turned their heads. A weak and mournful whinny escaped the snout of Pegasus as he flew out of the tent.

**Tiger** "What the...!?"

**Hawk** "Where's he going!?"

Aoshi watched as Pegasus suffered the release of the golden mirror. Mini Moon looked to be unconscious and no one knew where Pegasus was headed. He seemed to lose all hope.

Tuxedo Mask looked painfully at the situation. It was as if they lost...as if no one would save them.

But where on Earth did Pegasus fly off to?

* * *

Back at the apartment, Anna continued to mindlessly stare at the ground, not knowing of the danger her friends were in. The shards of glass lay perfectly still... 

A piece slowly slid to another, forming a bigger piece. It attached itself to another...and another, and another, until half the mirror was complete. It was like a puzzle piece solving itself. Half of the mirror was restored when her hand suddenly twitched. A fourth of the mirror was left when her body was lifted off the floor into a standing position. At last, when the final piece connected, the mirror shined with its bright glow from before it shattered. With all cracks gone, the mirror floated and dissolved into Anna's chest.

Her fingers began to move as the clear smooth skin regained some color. Her head lifted and her eyes opened a little wider.

**Anna **"...I'm...sorry..."

Her irises regained their calm blue color and shining beauty.

_"I'm released."_

Anna almost dropped back to the floor when she regained control and strength. She looked around and realized she was in her bedroom.

**Anna** "What happened? Aoshi?"

_"Help them."_

Anna gasped. The voice sounded weak, familiar...Pegasus?

_"The scouts are in danger. They need the solar scout."_

**Anna** "Me?"

She wondered what was happening, but then used logical reasoning. If the scouts were in danger, then...

**Anna** "Aoshi, Darien, Rini...the team needs me. But...me alone?"

_"I came here to aid you like before. Please trust me."_

Anna thought for a moment, deciding whether to trust him or not.  
She froze when she realized what she was doing. How could she even think that after he just saved her? Anna regretted ever doubting Pegasus from the start. But she planned to make amends for it all.

**Anna** "I trust you."

She walked into the living room. She would have to get there alone...no, she wasn't alone. Anna had Pegasus by her side. And also...she had her dream to fulfill.

**Anna** (Fighting for peace...)

Anna took a deep breath.

"SOLAR CRYSTAL POWER!!"

* * *

Yay!! She's back in the game! Sorry for such a long episode. The next one's gonna be long too. I just got so into writing that I lost track ;) 

_Next time on Sailor Galaxy Chronicles:_

_**Fish** "We don't do anything without your command."_

_**Moon** "Let Rini go!!"_

_**Galaxy** ( Our future depends on this little girl!)_

_**Pegasus** "Thank you everyone."_

_**Rini **"Eternal Sailor Moon."_


	47. Chapter 47: Platinum

Okay... The final episode for the Dreams Arc. We're almost done with the story.  
Thanks for reading my fanfic. 'Twas fun writing it. Once it's done, I have to read the book for my summer reading project! DX That thing's a piece of poop.

Here we go!!

**Episode: Platinum**

The Amazoness Quartet lingered and swayed at the entrance with boredom. They stayed silent until Vesta growled.

**Vesta** "Why are WE standing out here while the TRIO get to do the fun part!?"

**Ceres** "Calm down, Vesta. They're in a higher rank than us, remember?"

**Juno** "Of course they get the luxury suite."

**Pallas** "It's no fair! I want us to be treated equally, instead of using us as pawns!"

"Oh, you'll be treated equally."

The Quartet heard the voice and turned to the nearby trees. It sounded dark, hurt, and sinister.

**Vesta** "Come on out, whoever you are!"

**Ceres** "Show your face!"

All four of them took out bouncy balls that corresponded to their color. The mysterious newcomer revealed herself from the darkness.

Her purple hair flowed with the wind as she stared coldly at the Quartet with blue eyes. The uniform's color consisted of dark blue and her tiara held a gray jewel on her forehead. The dark blue laced boots stepped closer to the Quartet.

**Pallas** "Hey, aren't you a-"

But she already took out her daggers.  
SLASH!!  
In a swift movement, the blade carved through Pallas' heart. She gasped for air before slowly turning to dust in the wind. The sphere she held dropped to the ground and rolled away. Her comrades gaped and stared with fear.

**Juno** "Pallas!!"

**Vesta** "You're gonna regret that!!"

"I doubt it."

The previously Quartet, now Trio, clutched their spheres and reeled back their arms. Revenge was on their minds...until their minds were destroyed. The cold-blooded killer flipped her daggers to a backhand hold.

"SOLAR HACHIREN CROSS!!"

She instantly moved to behind their backs in a crouched position. The spheres dropped to the ground as they slid out of their wielder's hands. Their bodies imitated the fate of Pallas and flew through the air.

Standing up with no signs of injury, Sailor Galaxy looked up at the Dead Moon Circus, fearless and confident.

* * *

They were in a dome with light only coming from Rini's golden mirror. Her uniform turned to ribbons covering her body. Rini floated in the middle of the circus ring while the rest of the team was trapped within the walls. 

**Venus** "Rini!"

**Mercury** "Wake up!"

**Saturn **"Leave her alone!"

The Amazon Trio sneered at them.

**Tiger** "It's not for us to decide, pipsqueaks!"

"It's MY decision."

The Trio gasped with fear. They scooted to the side of the ring as a figure suddenly emerged from the darkness. She beared wavy long dark hair that reached the ground. A purple cape draped over her shoulders and followed the path of her hair. She wore a long dress with separate armsleeves. Her choker had little spheres hanging on her chest. Her elfish ears were attached to her head as the eye sockets were filled with sinister snake-like eyes.

The Trio dropped to their knees and bowed.

**Hawk **"Of course it's your decision, Lady Nehellenia."

**Fish** "We'll never do anything without your command."

**Nehellenia** "Of course you don't. Now go on watch. I want to be alone with the precious golden mirror."

The Amazon Trio bowed again. Their elemental portals appeared before they jumped through and reported to their posts. Nehellenia turned to Rini's mirror, and then to the team.

**Nehellenia** "Welcome, my formidable adversaries. Thank you for coming to the show."

**Jupiter** "You call this a show!?"

**Moon** "Let Rini go!!"

But Nehellenia wagged her finger.

**Nehellenia** "I can't do that. I need Pegasus' power to fulfill my wonderful dream: to be the most beautiful being in the universe."

**Uranus **"Heh. If it's so beautiful, why didn't Pegasus reside in your dream? Does everyone else think it's beautiful?"

Nehellenia shot her a death glare. Sailor Uranus quivered at the sight of the snake-like eyes.

**Nehellenia** "It doesn't matter what everyone else thinks. As long as it's beautiful to me, who gives a damn about what they believe!?"

After the flagrant outburst, it was clear that her dream wasn't beautiful; it came solely from vanity.

**Nehellenia **"I don't need any of you! All I need is myself!! So you can all go DIE!!"

She held out her palms and blasted energy waves at the team. They had nowhere to go, only to face the pain.

**Mars** "AAH!!"

**Neptune** "Stop!!"

**Pluto** "No more!!"

Aoshi looked directly at her and caught Nehellenia's eye. His ice blue eyes enraged her even more for Aoshi's look wasn't anger, but pity.

**Nehellenia** "Don't look at me like that!!"

She held her right hand high in the air.  
SLASH!!  
Nehellenia brought her hand down as four red streaks came across Aoshi's left cheek. Her limitless powers went so far; it made the red streaks bleed down his face, despite the 50 meters between them.

**Mask** "Aoshi!"

**Nehellenia** "Look at me like that again...and I'll kill you!!"

Aoshi's eye twitched when looking upon her, since the stinging sensation coursed through his face.

* * *

Sailor Galaxy moved through the corridors with silence and ease. 

**Galaxy **(They probably know that Pegasus is gone, so that means I'm the primary target right now. Bring 'em on! I'll deal with them. Even if they're...)

**Hawk **"Huh? You're alive?"

She didn't turn around. Sailor Galaxy could tell by their auras that the Amazon Trio was right behind her.

**Tiger** "But...your mirror was destroyed! How could you...!!"

**Galaxy** "Where are they?"

The Trio was confused.

**Galaxy** ""Aoshi...Sailor Moon...Mini Moon...everyone else..."

She turned to them with piercing blue orbs. They shuddered and began to step back.

**Galaxy** "Where are they!?"

**Fish** "Stop her!"

**Tiger** "On it!!"

He lashed out his whip and extended it towards Sailor Galaxy. But she moved to the side before it made contact. Galaxy grabbed onto the whip as it whizzed by.

**Tiger** "Huh!?"

**Galaxy** "Answer the stinkin' question!!"

She pulled on the whip, dragging Tiger's Eye with it.  
BAM!!  
Her fist had an interesting meeting with his gut. Tiger's Eye fell over with pain.

**Hawk** "Tiger's Eye!"

Sailor Galaxy charged at the other two. Hawk's Eye readied for an attack, posing a defense stance. But she crouched down and kicked him in the jaw, sending Hawk's Eye flying.

**Galaxy **"I'm not done with you yet!"

She suddenly jumped up behind Hawk's Eye. Her leg swung up and kicked him on his left side.

**Fish** "Ah!"

Still behind him, Galaxy swung around and pulled a backhand punch to his face with her left hand. Hawk's Eye began to plummet. Galaxy got above him and punched his gut with her right fist.

**Galaxy** "For the finishing touch!!"

She spun in the air while Hawk's Eye headed for the ground. Galaxy's left heel came out and aimed straight at the center.  
BOOM!!  
At the exact moment Hawk's Eye hit the ground, Sailor Galaxy's left heel applied more force into him. He could barely breathe with the substantial amount of pain.  
CRACK!!

**Galaxy** "Huh?"

She quickly somersaulted off of him and landed a few feet away. The attack seemed to crack the ground under Hawk's Eye. It was made of glass!! As Hawk's Eye laid there in pain, he received more injuries as the ground crumbled and revealed the circus ring underneath. He dropped 50 feet before gaining even more fatal injuries.

**Mercury** "What!?"

**Moon **"How did he...?"

Up above where the floor had cracked, the team heard punches and kicks along with sounds of pain.

**Nehellenia** "What's going on!?"

Suddenly, the figures of Tiger's Eye and Fish Eye fell and dog piled on Hawk's Eye. They groaned in pain while Nehellenia glared down at them.

**Nehellenia** "What happened here!? Who did this!?"

"Um..."

Her head jerked up above; the others turned their heads as well. Looking down in the hole, Sailor Galaxy gave an innocent blank expression.

**Galaxy **"That would be me."

The team's faces turned shocked and surprised. Sailor Moon immediately smiled and almost cried.

**Moon **"Sailor Galaxy!!"

She somersaulted down the hole and landed in front of the Amazon Trio. Galaxy expression turned serious and looked straight into Nehellenia's enraged eyes. Despite the evil glare, the scout didn't even shiver.

**Galaxy **"I suggest not getting minions from the Amazon. FYI, they suck...balls."

Aoshi couldn't believe it. She wasn't an illusion; Galaxy was there live and in person. Her personality stayed the same as ever, and she acted as if nothing happened.

**Aoshi** "You're...you're all right!"

Sailor Galaxy turned and looked at her trapped comrades. She scanned through and saw that they were all right...until she saw the scars on Aoshi's cheek. A fire blazed in her eyes at the sight of blood on him. Galaxy snapped back at Nehellenia and glared even harder.

**Galaxy** "Let them go and I'll give you Pegasus."

Her offer intrigued Nehellenia. But it also confused her. Why would Sailor Galaxy suddenly offer Pegasus up for trade?"

**Nehellenia **(Something's up.) "Fine. I'll free your friends in exchange for Pegasus."

The team gasped at the agreement.

**Mars** "What's she doing!?"

**Uranus** "Sailor Galaxy, don't!"

**Mask** "Wait!"

The scouts turned their heads to Tuxedo Mask.

**Mask** "She has a plan. I can tell. It may be risky, but she's gonna try and save Rini."

Aoshi watched and quietly growled. If her plan failed, it could be the end of her and Pegasus.

**Aoshi** (I hope you know what you're doing, Anna.)

Nehellenia pointed a sharp finger at Sailor Galaxy. The scout stood firm and didn't hesitate. She only thought of the right time...to move.

**Nehellenia **"You're hopeless."

Her finger blasted a ray of energy at Sailor Galaxy. Nehellenia chuckled at the easy victory. But the scout wasn't gonna give up yet. As the ray drew closer and closer, she summoned a clear invisible shield and protected herself. Her protection skills have been a little rusty since the fight with the Doom Tree, but the ray's power lessened and failed to pierce through.

**Galaxy** (Now's my chance!)

45 degrees to the right, 10 meters away, Rini laid unconscious in ribbons. Galaxy planned to run and saw her from that terrible state. She risked getting killed by the ray.

With no hesitation, Galaxy dashed towards Rini, giving up her defense.

**Neptune **"Sailor Galaxy!!"

**Aoshi** "Look out!!"

She had 3 meters left until Nehellenia blasted another ray at her. Only this time, she made a direct hit. The energy hit Galaxy's chest, bringing pain once again. She crashed to the ground, sliding to Rini as her mirror appeared.

**Jupiter** "Oh, no!!"

**Mercury **"Sailor Galaxy!!"

Except it was different. Rather than the modern pink mirrors, Galaxy's dream mirror shined with a platinum color. It was just as beautiful as Rini's golden dream.

**Moon **"A...platinum mirror?"

**Pluto **"Her dream is what we call '2nd purest'."

**Saturn** "If the golden dream is lost, the platinum dream will surely be fulfilled. It's not exactly perfect..."

**Mask** "...but it qualifies, perfect enough for Pegasus to stay in."

Galaxy wasn't down for the count just yet. She looked up and saw Rini lifelessly floating above air. Her hand dangled on the side, not far from Sailor Galaxy.

**Galaxy** "R...Rini..."

**Venus** "She's still conscious!"

**Jupiter** "Sailor Galaxy!"

The scout forced herself to crawl towards Rini. Nehellenia's eyes sparkled as she saw the platinum mirror. She walked closer to it, itching to get her hands on it.

**Nehellenia **"It's mine! Pegasus's power will be MINE!!"

Galaxy reached out her hand for Rini's. The pain grew, but that didn't stop her.

**Galaxy** (Our future depends on this little girl. I won't let it end like this!!)

With all her strength, she pushed herself to draw closer and reach her little hand. Unlike Nehellenia's dream, their dreams were pure of heart: to help everybody.

**Galaxy** "RINI!!!"

Just as Nehellenia approached the mirror, Galaxy grabbed Rini's hand and held it tight. The little girl's eyes snapped open and tightened the grip.

**Rini **"Anna."

FLASH!!  
Light consumed the room and lit every corner of darkness. Nehellenia steeped back from the mirror and tried to shield her eyes.

**Nehellenia** "What's going on!? No!!"

The team closed their eyes shut. They could feel energy surging through the room.

**Jupiter** "Anna!"

**Mercury** "Rini!"

No one knew what was happening. Aoshi became worried of what happened to the two girls of pure dreams. If anything went wrong...

He slowly opened his eyes and saw the light ebbing away. The others noticed too and opened their eyes. They gasped at the sight within the bright flash.

They held their hands tightly between each other. All bruises and cuts disappeared like magic as they opened their eyes. Anna's uniform vanished and she was surrounded by countless spheres of primary colors.

**Anna **"Hey, kiddo."

**Rini** "Your mirror's restored."

**Anna** "Thanks to Pegasus."

Rini smiled. She was glad Anna finally trusted Pegasus and his help. Together, they closed their eyes and concentrated their powers. Light flew out of their hands and swirled throughout the room. They were directed at the stage wires and ropes sealing the team. The binds disappeared as they fell to the ground and continued to watch with amazement.

**Mars** "What are they gonna do now?"

**Neptune** "They're going to call the ultimate power."

Suddenly, the ribbons and spheres spun around faster. They danced above the girls and began to coalesce. The ribbons wrapped around the spheres and grew brighter every second. They began to take form of a certain winged unicorn.

**Aoshi** "...Pegasus?"

But the form wasn't exactly right. At last, the ribbons and spheres broke loose to reveal what was never seen before. Pegasus floated above, safe and sound, in a transparent form.

**Uranus **"Why's he like that?"

Pegasus looked down at the team. Sailor Moon sensed that he was particularly looking at her.

**Pegasus** "Thank you, everyone. Now we must defeat this evil once and for all."

Still transparent, he flew towards Sailor Moon at full speed. The scouts didn't know what to do. But Sailor Moon simply spreaded her arms out and welcomed him as he flew in closer.  
FLASH!!  
Light consumed all around her as the sailor suit disappeared. Her brooch turned to pure gold on her chest and grew wings on the side of it. The clear shoulder pads changed to pink orbs. On her back, 2 pairs of angelic wings sprouted out and gave Sailor Moon more power. Her skirt became layered and frilly; a yellow layer was atop of red, and both of them covered a black layer. The gloves extended past her elbows. Instead of her tiara, a single crescent moon flashed on her forehead.

**Anna **"Sailor Moon's true form..."

**Rini **"Eternal Sailor Moon."

The spheres and ribbons returned and swirled around them, changing them back into Sailor Mini Moon and Galaxy.

**Nehellenia** "No...It can't be...!"

**Venus** "But it is."

Everyone turned and faced Nehellenia for the final showdown. Sailor Moon held out her hands and a flash appeared. When the light subsided, a majestic staff was before her. It had a long white stem, carrying an enormous crown-like ruby.

**Mercury** "We're fighting dreamers."

**Neptune** "We'll protect any dream out there..."

**Saturn** "Pure and regular."

"SCOUT CRYSTAL POWER!!"  
"SCOUT STAR POWER!!" (A/N: The Outer Senshi still haven't obtained their crystal forms.)

Streams of many colors flew around the room and gathered finally within her staff.

**Moon** "With the Eternal Tiare, I will punish you...in the name of the moon!!"

Nehellenia trembled with fear and a sense of loss. The power she longed for now resided in Sailor Moon...and she had no choice of stealing in the state she was in. On the surface, Nehellenia accepted defeat, but deep within her soul, she vowed to exact revenge on the sailor scouts. That would have been her new dream.

"STARLIGHT HONEYMOON THERAPY KISS!!"

Ruby flashes of light were expelled from the staff. Its awesome power rushed straight to Nehellenia, giving her the fatal blow. She got to the point where she could no longer feel any pain. Her body began to shrink to the size of a mirror, leaving the most evil grin ever created.

**Nehellenia** "I'll be back..."

Her appearance grew thin as she was encased in a pink mirror like she was a photograph. The team stared in wonder before Nehellenia flew straight into the air, disappearing from the face of the earth.

**Jupiter** "She's gone..."

**Mars** "For good."

Mini Moon and Galaxy chuckled until they realized their dream mirrors were still out. The mirrors slowly floated to them and dissolved within their bodies, leaving them to feel a little queasy. The girls almost fell back until Tuxedo Mask and Aoshi caught them.

**Mask** "You girls okay?"

Sailor Galaxy looked around at the team as their faces turned cheery. It' been a while since they saw Anna's day-to-day happiness. She turned back to him and gave a friendly smile.

**Galaxy **"Peachy."

* * *

The sunset on the horizon glowed with a bronze haze as they watched on the apartment roof. Anna and Aoshi enjoyed the wind blowing through and giving them a feeling of life.

**Aoshi **"So the others backed down?"

**Anna** "Yeah. Serena was depressed when they couldn't celebrate their regular victory party. The others went with the guys and did other stuff."

**Aoshi** "What about you?"

Anna looked at him.

**Anna** "I couldn't leave you behind."

He looked back and saw her perfect blue eyes. His ice blue orbs turned to their calm state.

**Anna** "Not after everything you've done for me."

Anna raised her hand closer to his left cheek. It was bandaged over Nehellenia's scar, but Anna simply grazed it with her fingertips. Aoshi embarrassingly looked away.

**Anna **"You've kept your promise to protect me."

Aoshi took her hand away with her left hand. He looked back at Anna's eyes and felt at peace. It was true: he did protect her. But for how long? When will the day come when they grow apart? Aoshi didn't want to leave her behind; he wanted to be with Anna forever. But wouldn't there be a time when they would be tested by fate? Only then would he feel that he kept his promise. Like how Anna protected Rini, Aoshi promised to do everything in his power to protect those around him...and help Rini dream of a peaceful future.

* * *

Yay! Now for the final arc. It's gonna be all chapters: some long, some short. Keep reading!!

_Next time on Sailor Galaxy Chronicles:_

_**Aoshi** "Happy birthday."_

_**Anna **(Why did I just see her?)_

_**Darien** "Don't tell her this. I'll tell Serena myself."_

_**Anna** "Don't let go!!"_

_**Serena** "DARIEN!!!"_


	48. Chapter 48: Birthday Bash

Yes! Sailor Stars! The end of our journey. The episodes will turn into chapters, so less writing here..or more, it depends. Himeko-KeykaMiyafuji was a little absent-minded lately. She had a huge paper due today; it was assigned on Thursday, but she started last nite. Oh, well. Common sense is one of the most important things. Let's start!!

**Birthday Bash**

Once again, she was all alone. No one to talk to...no one to boss around...just emptiness.

Far deep in space, probably in an alternate dimension, Nehellenia hummed sorrowfully as she floated around in her dream mirror. The circus was destroyed, her minions were gone, and her dream to stay beautiful forever was lost.

**Nehellenia **"I guess this is how it should be. The Moon Kingdom gets it all: power, wealth...and beauty."

As she drifted farther, Nehellenia heard a faint chuckle in the distance. Her eyes switched back and forth to find its mysterious origin.

**Nehellenia** "Who's there!?"

"Look at you. Poor Nehellenia, banished to suffer for eternity while your enemies are living peaceful lives."

The realization angered Nehellenia. She searched frustrated through the visible area she could see.

**Nehellenia** "What's your purpose for torturing me!?"

"You want revenge on the sailor scouts, right? For trapping you there in that accursed mirror. I can release you and bring you back to your original world, where you once ruled as princess."

That was right. Nehellenia left her world to seek pure beauty. And now she couldn't return forever.

Unless...

**Nehellenia **"What must I do?"

"Make them suffer like how you suffered. Take all your pain and release it into them. Ruin the perfect life they have."

**Nehellenia** "Yes..."

Her eyes grew fierce. The dream she longed to fulfill wan't all lost. She could still make it a reality. And she wouldn't be alone anymore.

**Nehellenia **"YES!!!"

CRASH!!  
The shards of glass evaporated as she slowly emerged from the broken mirror. Her hair flowed freely while Nehellenia floated in space, wondering what to do next.

**Nehellenia** "It's so good to be free..."

"It's even better if you make them suffer."

A fire glowed in her eyes. The thought of revenge was so sweet to her.

**Nehellenia **"They _will_ pay."

A black mirror suddenly appeared before her. Nehellenia questioned what it was.

"The Black Mirror can help you teleport to any realm or dimension. Use it wisely."

She placed her hands on the rim and chuckled.

**Nehellenia** "This is going to be fun."

* * *

The day was August 17. School would have started soon. But Anna was confused at what the surprise could have been. 

**Anna** "Aoshi, what's going on? Where are you taking me?"

**Aoshi** "You'll see."

He led her by the shoulders and helped her through unknown obstacles. Aoshi covered Anna's eyes with a mysterious blindfold. Everything was jumbled in her head. What made the day so special??

**Aoshi** "Careful, there are some steps."

**Anna** "What steps?"

Suddenly, her body fell forward and her elbows crashed into a set of stairs. Anna fumbled to get up and rubbed her elbows.

**Aoshi** "_Those_ steps."

**Anna** "Can I just take off the blindfold?"

**Aoshi** "All in due time."

With his guidance, Anna made her way up the stairs carefully. She began to grow irritated and growled with frustration. The moment she finished dressing after her morning shower, Aoshi wrapped a blindfold quickly over her eyes and led Anna through Tokyo. What could make August 17, of all days, such a special day!?

**Anna** (growling) "Aoshi..."

She felt a slight tug and the blindfold fell off. It took a few seconds for her eyes to adjust, but Anna made out some balloons, streamers, confetti, and a delicious cake. Gifts were stacked on one table, surrounded by familiar friends. Everything was contained in the Fruit Parlor above Game Crown. The scenery reminded Anna something she should have never forgotten.

"SURPRISE!!"

August 17 was her birthday. Not only that, but Anna turned the most popular age among teenagers: sixteen.

She clung onto Aoshi, who stood right next to her. He placed a hand on Anna's shoulder and chuckled.

**Aoshi** "Happy birthday."

Her eyes produced tears as Anna looked up at him. A huge smile spread across her face to signify her happiness. Immediately, she wrapped her arms around Aoshi and squeezed tightly.

**Anna** "Thank you so much!! Oh, hell! I completely forgot my own birthday!"

She walked towards the party guests while having an arm around him. Among the guests, Anna saw Darien and the scouts, even the Outer Senshi. She was so delighted that they came to celebrate. Other guests included Molly, Melvin, Andrew, and Elizabeth. They closed the building to celebrate the special day for Anna.

The greetings and congrats were cut short when her cell phone began to ring on of her favorite tunes: "The Meaning of Peace" by Koda Kumi and BoA. Sliding it out of her back pocket, she flipped it open and answered.

**Anna **"Yeah?"

She waited for a reply, but no one came. Anna waited a while longer, but no one answered. Looking a little confused, she checked the phone to see who called on the caller ID. But her heart rate rose faster when she saw a certain reflection on her phone. It was only for a quick moment, but she was sure she saw those snakelike eyes, the wavy dark hair, and the sadistic evil grin of the leader of the Dead Moon Circus. Her image floated off the screen as Anna shiverd with dread. It was Nehellenia.

**Anna** (W-Why did I just see...HER!?)

It didn't make sense to her. Why did Nehellenia suddenly appear out of the blue? She was too far away in space to come back quickly.

Anna immediately slammed her phone shut. She looked around to see if anyone noticed her frantic movement. She saw Darien glancing at a poster on a window far from the group. Anna tried her best to walk casually to him.

**Anna** "D-Darien."

He looked towards her and smiled. His kindness always made Anna made better.

**Darien** "Hey. Happy Sweet Sixteen. You've gotten older, but you and the other girls are still three years younger than Aoshi and I."

**Anna** "Heh heh...yeah. Anyway, there's something I wanna talk to you about. I saw..."

Anna's voice trailed off as she saw what he was glancing at. An airplane was printed on a poster and heading towards a familiar country. Anna scanned through the information and one word aloud.

**Anna **" 'America'..."

She looked at Darien, who looked away from the party.

**Anna** "...You're flying to America?"

**Darien **"...Not for a while. My school signed us up to go to a different country for a study group."

Anna felt a little proud of him, but suddenly felt deceived that Darien had yet to tell anyone.

**Anna** "...And you were planning to tell us when?"

Darien looked back at her. Anna's keen eyes wanted a truthful answer from him.

**Darien **"I was gonna tell Serena eventually. Sonner wasn't the right time."

Anna couldn't believe it. Darien, her best friend, was going to suddenly leave after staying close for almost two years. She knew she would feel alone and depressed when her old roomate would be gone for a long time.

**Darien** "Don't tell her about this. I'll tell Serena myself. I'm sorry for dropping the bomb on you, especially on your birthday."

She closed her eyes for a moment. Anna wanted to be proud of Darien, but the sadness was trying to come out. In all her effort, Anna smiled at him for encouragement.

**Anna** "It's all right. I'm rootin' for ya to do your best. Just come back safe and sound once it's all over."

Darien still felt a little miserable for leaving everyone. He promised to make everything up to them once he returned.

**Anna **"Come on. Let's go back."

Anna turned around and began to head back to the party. Darien was about to step forward until something laid on his shoulder. He looked at it and saw a scraggly hand with sharp fingernails.

**Darien** "Huh?"

It suddenly tightened its grip on Darien and slowly pulled him back. He looked behind and watched with fright. An arm stretched out from the window and grabbed tightly onto him. Another arm surfaced and wrapped around him abdomen.

**Darien** "What the...?? Anna!?"

She turned around and saw Darien being pulled towards the window where the arms protruded.

**Anna** "Darien!?"

The others heard a commotion where Darien and Anna stood. Andrew was next to a window while following everyone else's reaction.

**Andrew** "What's going on??"

As he tried to get a better view, he didn't notice another arm coming from the window closest to him. It clenched onto his arm, catching Andrew by surprise.

**Andrew** "Hey!!"

It tugged and jerked him closer to the window. Andrew tried to break free, but he had no avail.

**Lita** "Andrew!"

**Raye** "Save him!!"

The team almost ran to his aid until a frightful scream came from the bathroom. Amara and Michelle ran towards it and slammed open the door. Elizabeth was being tugged into a mirror by an identical arm. They rushed towards her and tried to free her from the grasp.

**Amara** "What's going on!?"

**Melvin** "AAH!!"

At a mirror displayed in the Fruit Parlor, Melvin and Molly were dragged against their will by the same arms.

**Mina **"What's happening!?"

**Serena** "Darien!!"

Lita, Amy, and Mina grabbed onto Andrew's free limbs and tried to overcome the grip of the mysterious arm. Raye, Trista, Hotaru, and Rini sprinted for Molly and Melvin to rescue their pitiful souls. Serena and Aoshi ran to Anna as she held on desperately to Darien's hand.

**Anna **"Hang on! Don't let go!!"

But the arms were too strong. It began to drag both Darien and Anna into an unknown vortex, the same as the other guests. Anna tried her best to pull him out, but the other side was formidable. Aoshi wrapped his arm around Anna's waist and pulled her back, trying to add strength in her hold. Serena latched onto Darien's arm, doing all she could to make him stay in the world.

**Serena **"Don't leave, Darien!! Come on, pull!!"

Anna became worried over her future. If Serena was this agonized about his capture, how would she feel if he left intentionally?

All three tried, but their efforts were futile. Anna's grip began to slip.

**Anna** "NO!!"

But he was already gone. His grip loosened as Anna, Aoshi, and Serena fell back.

The arm gave a final haul and Elizabeth disappeared. Amara and Michelle rammed into the mirror as she slipped through the vortex.

Lita, Mina, and Amy lost their strength while Andrew sank into the strange portal.

Raye, Trista, Hotaru, and Rini fell to the ground as Molly and Melvin passed the threshold and entered a new dimension. Anna growled in frustration at the loss of Darien. Serena looked towards the window and gasped.

**Serena **"No...it can't be!!"

Anna and Aoshi looked up. The sight scared the wits out of her again. Wavy dark hair, snakelike eyes, and an evil grin revealed Nehellenia in the reflection.

**Anna** "...you..."

**Nehellenia** "If you want your dear ones back, come to the realm where you banished me! I'll be waiting...to give you your final judgement."

Nehellenia looked at Anna with sneering eyes. The young girl's eyes were filled with pleading and fear, but she scoffed and remembered something.

**Nehellenia** "Oh, and...happy birthday."

She turned and walked away, slowly disappearing in the window. The team regrouped and watched the window with utmost fear. Anna ran her fingers through her hair before grabbing a handful of strands and shaking with sheer chagrin. Serena shook her head with confusion, but she understood one thing: Darien was gone.

**Anna** "NO!!!"

**Serena** "DARIEN!!!"

* * *

A lot of frustration here. Originally, it was only supposed to be Darien taken away, but I decided there needed to be more guinea pigs/bait, so everyone got taken. I really didn't understand this season in the anime, so I'm kinda twisting the plot...a lot.

_Next time on Sailor Galaxy Chronicles:_

_**Amara** "It's a trap and Darien's a pawn."_

_**Anna** "You said you needed Darien to help you protect it."_

_**Neptune** "Sailor Mini Moon!!"_

_**Galaxy** "Behind?"_

_"Neither."_


	49. Chapter 49: Separate Losses

Okay...that was a crummy birthday. She had to turn sixteen sometime and I needed a scene for this chapter, so this is what I got. Like I said: some chapters will be short, some long; it depends. This is another short one (somewhat; i looked back at my last chapter and it was only 100-200 words less than my original ones). Let's go!

**Separate Losses**

Police and investigators crowded the Fruit Parlor with their own agenda. But it all led to the same thing: five people have gone missing on August 17. Only little traces of struggle were found, but it wasn't enough. The 12 remaining witnesses were forced to wait in front of Game Crown.

Aoshi held onto Anna, but she paid no attention to his comfort. She stared agitated at her hand that held on so tightly to Darien, but it still let him go. She clenched it into a fist and shook with fear. Anna quivered as she held Aoshi close to her. He wrapped his arms around Anna to try and console her.

**Aoshi **"I'm sorry."

**Anna** "No...It's not your fault. Don't apologize."

She looked around and found the rest of the team. Serena's head rested on her knees as her arms wrapped around her shins. Mina laid a hand on her back and Amy sat on the other side of Serena. The others stood around and tried to get through to her.

**Raye **"Come on, Serena."

**Lita** "Let's find Nehellenia and get Darien back."

**Amara **"But that's what she wants. It's a trap and Darien's a pawn."

**Michelle **"What would she want to do with all those civilians? What's her plan?"

**Hotaru** "Considering the certain people she took, we can say that her primary target is Serena."

**Rini** "Why is she hurting Serena like this!?"

**Anna** "To suffer."

Anna and Aoshi regrouped with everyone on the curb. She looked towards Serena, who still kept her head down.

**Anna** "I don't know why, but she blames us for _something_."

**Mina **"How could you tell?"

**Aoshi** "The brief message, the amount of people she kidnapped... and that look in her eyes."

**Trista** "She's planning to do something big..."

**Amy **"And she's leading us into her realm, where she has the advantage."

**Lita** "So, what are we gonna do?"

Anna walked up to Serena and knelt down.

**Anna** "I'm gonna go. Are you coming?"

She still kept her head down. Anna knew the pain she felt, maybe she didn't, but she stayed confident and strong.

**Anna** "We can't do this without you. Darien waiting for you to help him. Don't give up so easily."

Anna stood up and sighed. Looking at the scene in front of Game Crown, she thought of how her sweet sixteen was ruined. But it didn't matter anymore. She placed the safety of the world before everything else.

**Anna** "Remember the moon kingdom? The night before you all died? You promised you'd protect the kingdom. But then you said you needed Darien to help you protect it. Either you were with him or you died."

Serena lifted her head and showed her miserable eyes. She remembered making that promise from so long ago.

**Raye **"You need him to help you with the moon kingdom."

**Michelle **"Let's go get him back. What do you say?"

Rini held Serena's hands. She looked at the young girl who was to be her daughter. Rini couldn't exist if Darien was forever separated from Serena.

**Rini** "Let's save Daddy."

Serena paused. Darien meant the world to her. She didn't care if Nehellenia was setting a trap; as long as Serena could bring him back, there was no way she could refuse.

**Serena** "Right."

She stood and looked to the sky. Serena was gonna save the future...and her heart.

* * *

Back at the temple, Sailor Mars made sure Chad and her grandfather were nowhere in sight. After checking the entire area, she went back to the front, where the scouts and Aoshi waited. He quickly ran back to the apartment to retrieve his shinobi outfit and kodachi. 

**Mars **"Coast is clear."

**Pluto** "Everyone ready?"

**Galaxy** "Let's do this."

**Neptune** "Remember: we're fighting on her turf."

**Venus** "Together, we stand strong."

**Uranus** "No holding back."

**Saturn** "If we separate, let's do our best to regroup."

**Jupiter** "We'll show her what we're really made of."

**Mercury** "You ready, Sailor Moon?"

Sailor Moon nodded. Mini Moon walked up and held her hand. They were gonna go and complete the family once more.

**Aoshi** "Let's go."

**Scouts** "Right!"

They formed a circle in front of the temple. Joining hands, the scouts concentrated their energy to its maximum point. Aoshi laid a hand on Galaxy's shoulder.

Light slowly formed beneath their feet. A burst of wind picked up and garnered around them. The light grew brighter until their powers hit their maximum point. In a flash, the team disappeared and shot up into the sky. They traveled at the speed of light, reaching the end of the solar system.

**Moon** (Darien, we're coming to save you! Wait for me!!)

BOOM!!  
As they reached the end, an unknown force intercepted their journey. It pushed back the team slightly, weakening their grips.

**Mercury** "Hang on!!"

**Galaxy** "DO NOT let go!!"

But the multiple forces continued to pummel them. Mini Moon struggled to hold Sailor Moon's hand. She applied all the force into keeping the leader close and not letting go.

But she forgot Sailor Neptune, who she onto with her other hand.  
BOOM!!  
The force was stronger than the last. Neptune's fingers began slipping out of Mini Moon's palms.

**Neptune** "Ah! Sailor Mini Moon!!"

Mini Moon gave it her all to make sure both of them didn't slip from her hands. After receiving the blows, she wasn't sure the circle was gonna stay together until a final force came to greet them.  
BOOM!!  
She slipped through the cracks. Mini Moon screamed in fright as she was the first one to separate.

**Aoshi** "Rini!!"

BOOM!!  
At last, all the scouts disbanded. They flew back and began plummeting into space with no destination.

**Scouts** "AAH!!"

Galaxy spotted Sailor Saturn closest to her. She reached out desperately and grasped the little girl's arm. Galaxy pulled her close to prevent another fatal separation.

Aoshi looked ahead and saw a black portal which he was about to enter. Glancing to the side, he saw Venus almost passing through a separate one. In the nick of time, he grabbed her arm and turned her destination to his own portal.

Sailor Moon caught Mini Moon before reaching a black portal. Mars and Uranus were close, so they decided to team up and go through another portal together. Sailor Mercury was reaching exhaustion when Pluto brought her into a different portal. Jupiter and Neptune found each other and waited to pass through a final portal.

**Galaxy** (We'll have to regroup. Make it through, everyone!!)

All was a blank after that.

* * *

The stench was unattainable when she came to. Her hand laid close to her face as she clenched it along with dirt. Sailor Galaxy raised her head; at first, it was a blur, but the solar knew that the girl standing before her was Sailor Saturn. 

**Galaxy** "...Saturn..."

She had her back turned, looking at the surroundings. They landed in the middle of a dark forest.

Galaxy looked behind her. Her legs and feet waded in a muddy swamp with moss and water bugs. Giving out a disgusted sigh, she dragged herself out and stood up. Galaxy tried to brush off the mess as she approached Sailor Saturn.

**Galaxy** "Yo, Saturn. Where are we?"

**Saturn **"A different dimension. To Nehellenia, it's more like a prison. She's trapped us."

They looked around. The dimension was new to them. It seemed meaning less to wander through the forest.

**Saturn **"We don't have much time. Right now, regrouping with the others is our top priority."

**Galaxy** "And get Darien back."

Sailor Saturn nodded. She summoned the Silence Glaive and became aware of any surprises.

The scouts trekked past the eerie trees and sticking mud. Looking in every nook and cranny, they couldn't find a single exit or portal.

**Galaxy** "Damn! This is worse than an R.L. Stine book. We're getting nowhere."

"Oh, you'll get _somewhere_..."

The scouts immediately switched to a defensive stance. They searched everywhere suspected of an attack.

**Galaxy** "Behind?"

**Saturn** "Above?"

"Neither."

They gasped. The sinister voice came from a place where they least expected. Galaxy and Saturn looked at the foul ground with all its trash and dirt. All seemed normal...until a hand shot up and grabbed Saturn by the ankle.

**Saturn** "Ah!!"

**Galaxy** "Saturn!"

The hand pulled her into the ground. The dirt and trash crumbled, making the ground slowly sink into where Saturn was pulled. Galaxy was able to grab hold of her hand, but the strength of the attacker was too much.

**Galaxy** "No!!"

She fell forward, following Saturn's path into the hole. After that was complete and utter darkness.

* * *

Lately, I've been playing the video game "Primal". It's so awesome with the demon forms and stuff. The next chapter is the last one to the Nehellenia saga. The whole "this is worse than an RL Stine book" part came from 'Mario Frustrations' on YouTube. Funniest Mario video ever!! 

_Next time on Sailor Galaxy Chronicles:_

_**Mini **"I won't be going home this time..."_

_**Nehellenia** "Die, Moon Princess!!"_

_**Galaxy **"We hold onto what we already have."_

_**Moon** "You weren't alone at all, were you?"_

_**Anna** "I'm not just Sailor Galaxy."_


	50. Chapter 50: True Love Will Conquer All

Sorry...this chapter ended up to be uber long. I wanted to explain everything in full detail and i got carried away. This ends the Nehellenia arc; We won't see her anymore. And Anna gets a new kewl power. Let's see what it is. Oh, and the title of this chapter was from the funny priest guy in "The Princess Bride". Here we go!!

**True Love Will Conquer All**

Sailor Moon's head was wracked with pain as she came to. Despite her eternal powers, she still felt the hurtful symptoms a normal person could feel. Sailor Moon slowly sat up, rubbing her head and looked above.

Everything was hazy, covered in fog. The sky and air were gray. Rubble laid beneath her as the ground was dry with cracks, unable to find water or sunlight for months, even decades.

**Moon** (What happened?)

She tried to look through the fog and its thickness. A shadow suddenly appeared, lying on the ground. Sailor Moon stood up and slowly walked towards it. Her heart rate increased as she grew closer...but it grew to an incredible speed when she realized what it was.

**Moon** "Mini Moon!!"

But the young scout wasn't herself. Sailor Mini Moon appeared debilitated and unconscious. Her complexion was as white as snow and her body made no movement.

**Moon** "Mini Moon...?? Rini!?"

Sailor Moon ran up to the little girl and knelt down to her side. Her arms grew closer to Mini Moon for giving comfort. Suddenly, Mini Moon's legs began to disappear from sight in front of her very eyes.

**Moon **"What is this? Rini!"

Mini Moon's eyes flickered. The rest of her body turned transparent as her head turned to Sailor Moon.

**Mini** "...Sailor Moon...Serena..."

Sailor Moon scooped her head into her arm and held a hand with the other. Although she was fading, Sailor Moon brought her close.

**Moon** "What's going on? What's happening!?"

Sailor Mini Moon looked at the rest of her body. Her expression remained indifferent as she looked back at the leader.

**Mini** "...I'm running out of time...Since Darien is in a different dimension...you two can't get together...I'm becoming non-existent..."

Sailor Moon began to shake. Her own daughter was slipping away in her arms. She couldn't do anything; she couldn't save Darien in time to prevent Mini Moon's unfortunate end. Holding her close, Sailor Moon realized the truth of it all as her voice began to break.

**Moon** "Don't worry. We'll find Darien, we'll bring him back...and...and..."

She looked back at Sailor Mini Moon. The little girl's fading visage held a weak yet warm smile. Sailor Moon whimpered as she thought of that smile disappearing forever. Tears dripped down her cheeks and tried to land on Mini Moon, but they simply passed through and fell to the ground.

**Mini** "...Looks like...I won't be going home this time..."

**Moon **"Don't say that!! You'll make it...a-and then we'll say goodbye...with the others. Just hold on!!"

Mini Moon's hand slowly crept up on Sailor Moon's cheek. The leader doubtedly shook her head, but Mini Moon continued to smile.

**Mini **"Goodbye..."

The rest of her body evaporated into particles. But she continued to smile; a smile that was forever carved into Sailor Moon's heart.

**Mini** "Mommy."

Her face disappeared and the particles floated away into the fog. Sailor Moon's hands remained in the same position until her mind understood the concept: Sailor Mini Moon was gone.

**Moon **"NOOO!!!"

* * *

She stood perfectly straight as she opened her eyes. Sailor Galaxy regained consciousness after a somewhat neverending fall. Her head lifted and saw what she feared the most. 

Sailor Galaxy stared agitated at the room's interior. The walls were covered with thousands of human-size mirrors, but what occupied the mirrors made her heart sink.

Throughout the throne-like room, a certain number of mirrors held the entire team captive, including Aoshi. All seemed to be unconscious, unknowing of their fate. Next to them laid the oblivious forms of Andrew, Elizabeth, Melvin, and Molly.

**Galaxy** (Hold on. Where's Sailor Moon and Mini Moon?)

She looked around for the fighters of love and justice. They were nowhere to be found as worry began to fill Galaxy's head.

**Galaxy **(What happened to them?)

Deciding to explore some more, her view switched to the middle of the room. Like a direct bullseye, Nehellenia stood waiting in the middle with Darien in her arms. He slouched in her clutches and stared mindlessly into the ceiling.

**Nehellenia **"It's only a matter of time until I get to destroy them."

To her left, Sailor Galaxy found an entrance to the ominous room of mirrors. Her eyes widened suddenly when she saw a figure creep into vision. Two pairs of angelic wings, a layered skirt, and a crescent moon confirmed it to be Eternal Sailor Moon.

**Galaxy** (Sailor Moon!!)

**Nehellenia **"Looks like you made it in time. Where's the leprechaun?"

Sailor Moon immediately shot a death glare at her. Nehellenia and Sailor Galaxy were caught by surprise.

**Moon** "Don't ever disrespect her, even in death!!"

Galaxy gasped with fright. Death...that meant...

**Galaxy** (Mini Moon...didn't make it!?)

The truth hit her like a bullet. Her grief of the Moon Kingdom destruction couldn't measure up to the pain she felt now. But she knew she couldn't even imagine the torture Sailor Moon went through. To see her only daughter die...along with the hope of the future...

Nehellenia lightly chuckled.

**Nehellenia** "She was just the beginning. I'm going to crush your perfect little world in front of your very eyes."

**Moon** "Nehellenia! How did you get back here!? How did you escape your mirror!?"

**Nehellenia **"Silence!!"

An unknown force was emitted from her and slammed into Sailor Moon. She fell backwards and hit the ground, almost breaking her spine. But Sailor Moon slowly got back up and glared at her again.

**Moon **"Why do you go so far to hurt people!? What happened to you!?"

Nehellenia smirked.

**Nehellenia** "Your life is like a mirror: beautiful and perfect. I want to turn that mirror into shards of glass, unable to reconnect!"

Sailor Moon only frowned. She concluded that Nehellenia must have lived a terrible life.

**Nehellenia** "This is what I lived for: to get my revenge. It didn't matter that I was in an alternate universe. As long as I could watch you suffer."

Galaxy turned shocked and looked away. Nehellenia was banished to another dimension; what kind of force could have released her??

**Moon **"Darien!!"

She looked back. He remained staring off into space, despite Sailor Moon's cries.

**Nehellenia **"It's no use. Why don't you give up!? I have your friends and your lover. Accept it: you're alone!!"

She blasted more force at Sailor Moon. The leader fell back, but she didn't give up.

**Moon** "Why should everybody feel alone!? Were _you_ alone before!?"

Nehellenia struck her back. Sailor Moon fell to the ground, broken and injured. Setting Darien to the side, Nehellenia walked up to the leader and held her up by the neck. Sailor Moon began to lose her breath as she looked straight into the snakelike eyes.

**Nehellenia** "Alone!? ALONE!? Let me tell you something, _princess_. I was once just like you: a princess in a kingdom far, far away. I had it all: money, riches, power...but not once was I asked to be a friend!!"

Her grip tightened. Sailor Moon winced, but still listened to the story she was told.

**Nehellenia** "Even as a kid, all I had were servants. They did everything I told them to do. No one to laugh with, share feelings with...the only thing I took interest in was my beauty. It was as if I had robots for servants. Thus I went to find Pegasus so I could fulfill my dream."

Finally, she released Sailor Moon as she fell to the ground. Gasping and coughing, the moon princess looked up at the snakelike eyes.

**Moon** "That's not true, is it?"

Nehellenia's eyes snapped. How could it be a lie if she herself explained it?

**Moon** "If they didn't care, then why would your servants work for you? They could have simply walked away."

This infuriated her. It couldn't be true...could it?

**Moon** "You just didn't notice, but people _did_ care about you...like how I care for everyone here."

She suddenly looked towards Darien. Her eyes brimmed with determination and hope.

**Moon** "Darien! Wake up!!"

**Nehellenia** "You brat!"

Nehellenia forced out more energy and thrashed at Sailor Moon. She fell back with weakness and pain. She struggled to get back up, but the vain adversary knocked her down once more.

**Nehellenia** "None of them care for you. Your love can't even breakout of my spell."

Sailor Moon finally stood and swayed from exhaustion. It was no use; she had to face the music alone. Her friends were captured; her boyfriend was bewitched; her only daughter was lost forever. Sailor Moon finally understood the meaning of loneliness. If she truly deserved it, everything would have ended right there.

She looked at Nehellenia with sorrowful orbs. The former princess smirked and summoned deadly energy within her palm.

**Nehellenia** "This is the end...'Princess' Serenity."

Sailor Moon looked down to receive her final judgement. She lost all hope. For once...she truly believed she failed.

**Moon** (I'm sorry...Darien, Rini, scouts, Sir Aoshi...she's just too strong for me. I can't do it without all of you. Just...once it's done...I hope you'll find a way to move on. Darien...)

Her hand clenched into a fist. A final tear streaked down her cheek.

**Moon** (I love you...Forgive me!!)

**Nehellenia **"I won't forgive you! Die, Moon Princess!!"

Sailor Moon gasped. Those words...the same words spoken by Queen Beryl at the moon kingdom's destruction. The last words Princess Serenity heard before she was killed mercilessly.

So did Prince Darien.

BAM!!  
Sailor Galaxy watched in terror as Nehellenia blasted energy at Sailor Moon's path. Her duty to protect the moon princess failed, and she only stayed trapped within a mirror. She denied every word that escaped Nehellenia's mouth: she **_did_** care for Sailor Moon, and everyone else in the room. If only she could have proved it before the leader met her end...

But the end was far into the future...for a mysterious man in a black cape shielded himself in front of Sailor Moon at the last moment. He wore knee-high brown boots that fit comfortably. Sailor Moon saw that his cape had red interior. The black chest armor had intricate designs to magnify its beauty. More armor protected his shoulder and waist. Underneath was a dark blue suit and a sheathed sword rested at his side.

"We **_do_** care for her, Nehellenia..."

The cape was thrown back and revealed Prince Darien of Earth.

**Prince **"Just as people once cared for you."

The girls stared numbingly as he stood up and protected Sailor Moon. Nehellenia looked back at where she placed Darien prior to the attacks on Sailor Moon; it was no longer occupied. She gasped in fright as she turned back to the couple.

**Prince** "What you've been telling Sailor Moon isn't exactly all true, is it? You weren't alone either way."

She growled in frustration. If Nehellenia wasn't lonely why did emptiness fill her heart so many years ago?

Sailor Galaxy saw Nehellenia's fight within herself. She was struggling to find the truth, but a part of her was holding back. Suddenly, the mirrors trapping the team and the others began to lose power, slowly setting onto the ground. The three in the middle watched with surprise as all prisoners fell out of the mirrors. Nehellenia felt a sense of loss, but still contained the rage and envy she had for everyone. In a blinding rage, she aimed a wave of negative energy towards an unconscious Aoshi.

**Galaxy** (No!!)

**Moon** "Aoshi!"

Sailor Galaxy rose to her feet and dashed towards the target. If he got hurt...she didn't know what she would possibly do.

**Nehellenia** "You **WILL** feel loneliness!!"

BAM!!  
A negative force was blasted in Aoshi's direction...but he didn't endure a single scratch. Sailor Galaxy's back scorched with pain as she dropped to the ground on her knees. Panting of exhaustion, h head turned towards Nehellenia as she looked at her with one eye.

**Galaxy **"We care for Sailor Moon and for each other. We hold on to what we already have, instead of foolishly searching for something like a pessimist."

Nehellenia stared agitated at Sailor Galaxy. Pleasures and happiness could have been found in more than materialistic things. They could have resided in other humans: friends, family...and she was blind to notice all of it. Those servants, workers, maids living with her in that kingdom...they weren't only for obeying Nehellenia's commands.

They were also there to begin a friendship with her. And she foolishly gave it all up.

Aoshi's ice blue eyes tediously opened as they looked upon a debilitated solar scout. She leaned on the ground with her left arm as she clutched her shoulder with her right. Not once would he think of leaving Sailor Galaxy alone, especially in the state she was in.

**Aoshi** "What happened!?"

But Sailor Galaxy simply waved her hand.

**Galaxy** "Don't worry about it."

Nehellenia watched his immediate concern. He didn't bother to learn about the situation; Aoshi jumped straight into the worry wagon. The scouts stood up as they were fully active.

**Jupiter** "We would never think of deserting Sailor Moon."

**Venus** "It's our duty to protect her."

**Uranus** "She carries the fate of the world's future."

**Neptune** "And it's not just by destiny..."

**Mars** "Sailor Moon is the one that draws us all together."

**Pluto** "Knowing that she's safe..."

**Saturn** "Makes us all happy."

**Mercury** "Nehellenia...do you know how it feels?"

**Galaxy **"To be loved and cherished by someone?"

Sailor Moon noticed the terror in her eyes. She walked to Nehellenia, fearless of any random strike.

**Moon** "...You weren't alone at all, were you? You just didn't see how everyone cared for you."

She looked down. It was true, now that she thought of it. Everyone around her gave special care and consideration for her. Not once did she ever acknowledge a single person. Nehellenia drove straight into vanity and abandoned the ones she loved. The dream of everlasting beauty; it couldn't possibly measure up to the love she was given back at her kingdom. But it was gone.

Aoshi wrapped her arm around his neck and hoisted Sailor Galaxy to her feet. The team watched Nehellenia in silence, waiting for a reply.

**Mercury** "It's not too late."

**Venus** "You can still go back and be with your real friends."

**Mars** "And have fun together."

**Neptune** "You'll be a great ruler."

She wanted to go back. She wanted to recreate everything she abandoned. If only Nehellenia had a chance to go back...

**Moon** "Sailor Pluto, is there any way to return her to her kingdom?"

Sailor Pluto looked at the younger Saturn.

**Pluto** "It _is_ possible, but we must open many doors that lead to her world."

**Saturn** "Not only those, but others that lead to different dimensions will open as well. They'll be connected."

**Galaxy** (Including...mine and Aoshi's world?)

She stared off into space and thought. The home she never saw for 2 years, the parents she hasn't talked with, the school she didn't attend...all of that would be accessible.

Slowly, the room surrounding them began to deteriorate into nothing. Complete darkness swallowed the area and endless stars appeared in all their shining beauty.

**Pluto** "Each star represents a different world."

Saturn "Nehellenia's world may be far, but it's still attainable."

The Garnet Orb and Silence Glaive joined together at their ends. Light ensued and collected high energy. Pluto and Saturn raised their staffs and pointed them at the sky. A beam shot up into the sky and dispersed throughout the stars. They suddenly grew brighter and shined better than before, signifying the gates unlocked and freedom of journeying to it.

**Moon** "Now you can go back..."

Nehellenia looked at Sailor Moon with her serpent eyes...but they weren't barbarous; the orbs just carried an insipid aspect.

**Nehellenia** "I...won't forget this."

She suddenly vanished as a beam shot up from where she stood. The beam flew off into the outermost part of space unseen to the team. Galaxy wondered if her world was far as well.

She gasped. Thinking of her home again...for some reason, her heart ached at the very thought of it. Sailor Moon rested her head on Aoshi's shoulder before he took notice.

**Aoshi** "Something wrong?"

But Sailor Galaxy continued to stare into the night sky. She knew what it was that bothered her so much.

**Aoshi** "Anna?"

She wanted to go home.

* * *

Leaning farther out, Anna looked closer into her reflection. Her countenance still held a forlorn expression, despite the fact she was trying to hide it. Darien finally found her on the bridge in the local park. 

**Darien** "What is it? Is there something wrong?"

Anna didn't turn to him. Darien walked up and stood next to her on the bridge.

**Darien** "You know...you've been kinda quiet since we got back. What's up?"

He was able to tell her about his trip to America, so Anna decided it was right to tell him how she felt.

**Anna** "The...All the worlds are connected now...right?"

**Darien** "Yeah..."

**Anna** "Even mine?"

He didn't say a word. Darien knew where the conversation was heading.

**Darien** "You wanna go back..."

Anna sighed. She stood up straight and looked over the stream, relieved that her thoughts were out.

**Anna** "We banished Nehellenia to another world. How was she able to get back so easily? This force, this power...it wasn't from here. It came from somewhere...FAR away, like different dimension far."

**Darien **"So let me get this straight: you're going to a distant reality just to find the origin of her release?"

She looked down. In her heart, she was lying to herself.

**Darien **"There's more to it, huh?"

Every time, he got it right. Anna knew she couldn't fool him. He knew her too well for that.

**Anna **"I wanna go back...to see my family again. They may not be my real parents...Sanosuke my not be my real dog...but I miss them."

Darien saw her mourning blue orbs. He knew she was speaking the truth from her heart.

**Anna **"I can't just stay here forever. I'm my own person. I'm not _just_ Sailor Galaxy."

Darien felt sad that she wanted to go. But then he thought of how she felt when he told Anna about his trip to America. He realized that it was probably right for her. It was her decision. Being bound to Tokyo just to fulfill her so called destiny wasn't right.

**Darien** "You're also Anna Onodera."

He lightly smiled. Anna was glad that he understood. But now how was she gonna tell everyone else?

* * *

School was just around the corner when everyone gathered in the park for the final time. Anna and Aoshi packed their things and prepared to say farewell. 

**Mina** "Do you really have to go?"

**Anna** "Yeah...I'm afraid so. Sorry for bailing on you like this."

**Trista** "Just make sure you come back."

Anna and Aoshi looked at each other questioningly. If they were in another dimension, how could they...?

**Anna** "Um..."

She looked back at Trista.

**Anna** "Not to be rude, but-"

**Aoshi** "How's that possible?"

Hotaru walked up to them.

**Hotaru** "With this."

She revealed her hand, which was enveloped in dark energy. Anna was hesitant at first, but she agreed to join hands and allow the darkness to invest around her arm.

**Anna** "What is this?"

**Hotaru** "We give you the power to teleport through worlds, like the Black Dream Mirror."

The visible part of the energy disappeared, but Anna could feel it flowing beneath her skin.

**Trista** "Feel free to come back anytime."

**Anna** "Thanks."

She looked back at the team. Although they were smiling, Anna could tell they were on the verge of tears. She didn't want to make them sad, but it was her final choice: she was going home. Anna walked up and gave Hotaru a grateful hug for the gift. She gave the wise Trista a friendly hug as well as Michelle. Amara held out her hand and Anna shook it firmly. The Inner Senshi came up all at once to end it with a group hug. After pulling away from her suffocating grasp, Anna stood in front of Serena. Parting with the moon princes was hard, but they decided to go separate ways before giving a final embrace. Darien walked up and looked Anna square in the eye. It was awkward for Anna to say goodbye to a friend so close, but he simply pulled her in and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

**Darien** "See ya."

Anna wrapped her arms around his abdomen and squeezed tightly, knowing of his soon departure from Tokyo.

Subsequently, she backed up and returned o Aoshi's side. Anna gave one last sigh as she took a terminal glance at the team. She turned around and held her hand up before her. The energy given by Hotaru mustered in her palm and a dark portal appeared.

That was it. The doorway back home. Anna and Aoshi felt a sentimental presence on the other side and longed to pass through. Even though it wasn't her actual home, she wanted to go. It might be hard for Anna to re-adjust to her home from two years ago.

But Aoshi held out his hand for her. It was amazing how Anna continuously omitted the fact that she wasn't alone. Chuckling with a bit of silliness, she took his hand and prepared for anything ahead. Anna didn't look back at the team; she kept walking forward and waited what was on the other side:

Her world.

Her home.

* * *

Yeah...she's home, but she's not gone. Her past is going to be revealed in the final saga, along with some tragedies and such. I've been watching Yu-Gi-Oh the abridged series on YouTube and they are hilarious! I couldn't get enough of Bandit Keith's obsession for America. XD 

_Next time on Sailor Galaxy Chronicles:_

_**Aoshi** "The atmosphere...it's crying out in pain."_

_**Anna** "They're just taken away, right? RIGHT!?"_

_**Moon** "Dead."_

_**Fighter** "No mere human can face her!"_

_**Anna** "Do you have any idea of who I am!?"_

_Marvel Maiden's gonna love this chapter..._


	51. Chapter 51: Back to Tokyo

Hello there! I saw Yu-Gi-Oh! The Abridged Movie, and I've been laughing for a long time. Seriously funny. Any way, here we are, the final arc. Just because she's back in her own world, which we haven't seen since the first episode, she's still comin' back and such. I won't start part 2 until all the other fanfics are done, so it might take a while. Or I'll work on it _while_ i work on the other fanfics. We'll see where it leads. Let's go!!

**Back to Tokyo**

She moved swiftly, silently above the building rooftops. Despite the city lights, no one noticed the young girl scouting the dark streets and alleyways.

"AAH! STOP!!"

The scream immediately led her to a different direction and into a sprint. She didn't care what kind of danger awaited her; as long as the victim stayed safe...or until she had any fun.

In the alley behind the local theater, a young woman stumbled on the trash and rubble. Three older men in their mid-20's followed her trail with pipes and bats.

**Woman** "Someone, help me!!"

The woman did her best to outrun them, but it all turned hopeless when she stopped dead in her tracks at a solid wall. The only escape she could reach was blocked by the thugs. There was a blond, brunette, and redhead getting ready to mug her until she bled.

**Brunette** "Don't worry, cutie."

**Redhead** "We won't hurt you."

"No...but I will."

The men spun around to find another girl, younger than the one they chased. Her back turned, she had purple hair that ended just above her shoulders. She wore a red leather top with black cargo pants. Her forearms were covered with metal vambrace that glimmered in the lamplight.

**Blond** "Huh...another girl that wants to be treated. You think you're as strong as us?"

"No..."

She turned to them with rare blue eyes.

"I'm way out of your league."

The blond, who seemed to be the leader, growled in frustration. Why would a punk teen like her mess with muggers? But his sick mind only had ideas.

**Blond** "Go get her."

**Woman** "Just go! Run!!"

But the girl only walked up with a callous expression on her face. The thugs smirked before they raised their weapons and charged at her.

**Woman** "No!!"

The redhead, who was armed with a pipe, came up and tried to strike a sideways blow. The girl simply moved to the side and grabbed the pipe at the other end. Giving the redhead no chance, she wrapped her other hand around and swung with incredible force.  
BAM!!  
He crashed into the side of the theater, almost breaking his back.

The brunette followed his comrade's path by attacking with his fists. He wanted to heighten his stature by taking on a goal by himself. But the girl grabbed his fists and steered him into the wall opposite from his comrade. She drove her head into his zone and bashed his forehead with the skull. The brunette thug dropped to the ground unconsciously while the girl got away without a single scratch.

**Blond** "Why, you...!!"

The final thug, the blond, ran up to her with a bat in hand. He swung it relentlessly as the girl kept stepping back, dodging his every attack. Finally, she rushed straight into the thug and got extremely close, bringing up her leg and kicking him in the ribs. He took off from the ground and flew out of the alley, unable to bruise the girl in any way.

She only rolled back her shoulders, releasing the tension in her muscles. Glancing behind, the girl saw the woman coming closer with a grateful expression on her face

**Woman** "T-Thank you so much! They looked awfully strong. Who exactly are you?"

Without warning, the girl began to leave the alleyway, stepping over the unworthy thugs.

"A solar scout."

She left the woman confused, unsatisfied with her accomplishment.

* * *

Anna climbed up onto her roof with complete silence, trying not to catch her parents' attention. She rushed to her window and opened it without making the slightest creak. Hopping in and closing the window, Anna walked over and slumped on her bed. She took off the vambrace frustratingly and threw them on the floor before falling and lying down on her mattress. She covered her eyes with the back of her hand, blocking the light illuminating her room. 

Only five months have passed since she and Aoshi returned home after two years. Her family didn't seem to notice her long absence nor remember the storm that started it all. However, they did realize the sudden change within Anna: new pride, strength, and desire for action. They had yet to discover her nightly outings and patrols of the city. This wasn't exactly what Anna wanted when she left Tokyo.

She regretted leaving the team behind.

A slight tapping on her window retrieved Anna from her monotonous reminiscing. She lifter her and to see Aoshi on her rooftop, visiting as usual. Her visage revealed a smile as she rushed over to open the window once more.

**Anna** "Hey."

She hopped out again and joined his side on the roof. They sat down and stared at the endless stars beckoning over them.

**Aoshi** "How did the patrol go?"

Anna growled and rubbed her forehead with her palm, not that it hurt. The frustration worsened every time she thought about it.

**Anna** "Dull...naturally. No 'mystical force that can go to other worlds'. I don't think the cause for Nehellenia's release is here."

Aoshi looked up at the sky. So many stars for so many worlds...

He felt a strong power deep in space all of a sudden. Four separate streams of pain traveled through space and choked the peaceful feeling. It was as if aliens were suffering from far away, but it wasn't aliens. It was...

**Aoshi** "Planets."

**Anna** "Huh?"

**Aoshi** "Anna, do you sense anything? Anything wrong? look up."

Anna followed his gaze and stared off towards space. All the stars sparkled bright and powerful...except for a certain four. Slowly, but surely, she sensed agony and torment from each of them. It was only a moment later did she realize he was correct.

They stood up and continued to watch the sky.

**Anna** "What is this?"

**Aoshi** "The atmosphere...it's crying out in pain. Four powers of balance have been snuffed out."

**Anna** "...the solar system...is falling..."

She trembled in fear. What could this mean? The planets gave a weak aura, forcing her to assume something has happened. Something terrible.

Could something have happened to the scouts?

**Anna** "What's going on? Why's this feeling...!?"

**Aoshi **"We should go back."

Anna looked up at him with surprise.

**Aoshi** "No doubt this catastrophe has something to do with the sailor scouts. We should go check on them."

She nodded. Having to leave her home after coming back, Anna worried if she would return again. An enemy with this power must be formidable.

The power in her arm flowed and suddenly became visible. Anna suspected that the power was connected to her thoughts. Unafraid, she held it out in front and the dark portal appeared once more.

**Anna** "You ready?"

Aoshi nodded. He took her hand unexpectedly and held it tight. A crimson blush was over her countenance, but Anna looked away. Once again, she was ecstatic that Aoshi was by her side. They slowly walked through together and entered the darkness.

* * *

She clutched the young girl tightly to relieve her stress. At least she was protected. But to see them taken away in front of her very eyes...and to learn of Darien's fate... 

Out of the blue, a dark portal appeared in the middle of the recording studio. Sailor Moon looked up and saw Anna Onodera and Aoshi Shinomori after five long months. The sight of them brought her mind back to the past...where everyone was alive.

**Moon** "...Anna...Sir Aoshi..."

Anna looked upon Sailor Moon and immediately sensed despair. She rushed up to the moon princess and knelt down next to her.

**Anna** "Sailor Moon! It's great to see you. We've missed you so much."

She looked into Sailor Moon's arms and saw a little girl with red hair identical to hers. The big blue orbs gazed at Anna for the first time.

**Anna** "Who's this?"

"RiRi."

Anna looked at the other side of the room. Three unknown figures sat, beaten and broken. looking identical, they wore skimpy shorts and bras that laced around their chests. Their high heel boots went up to their thighs and the black gloves extended to the biceps. A band wrapped around their heads holding a star in place on their foreheads. All three had long hair tied in a ponytail which had distinctive colors: black, brown, and silver.

**Brown** "Who are you?"

She turned to them.

**Anna** "My name's Anna. This is Aoshi. What's going on here?" 

**Black** "We're the Sailor Starlights. I'm Sailor Star Fighter."

**Brown** "Maker."

**Silver** "Healer. How did you get here?"

**Anna** "Hotaru gave it to me. Oh!"

She turned back to Sailor Moon.

**Anna** "That reminds me-Aoshi and I felt something wrong with the planets back in our world. Are the scouts okay?"

Sailor Moon began to whimper. Anna was baffled with the reaction to her question. Perhaps something _was_ wrong with the scouts.

**Anna** "Sailor Moon...Serena, did something happen? Where are the scouts?"

**Moon** "...Amy...Raye...Lita...Mina...taken away...lost forever..."

Freezing in place, she remembered an incident deeply buried within her memory. The last time Sailor Moon was in a breaking condition like this was at the Negaverse. There, the sailor scouts...

**Anna** "They're...they're just taken away, right? Captured by the enemy? Or they're off somewhere else, unknown to what's happening? As long as they're safe...right?"

Sailor Moon didn't respond.

**Anna** "RIGHT!?"

**Aoshi** "Anna..."

Her hand began to tremble. The fate of the scouts, the closest friends to her, was unexpected, imminent-

**Moon** "Dead. They died...trying to protect me and the Starlights. They were killed...and their Starseeds were taken! Even Darien's gone, too!!"

Everyone was silent after that. Anna's face converted to a stupefied drop of the jaw. Her mind was fleeting to the darkest corners to try and acquire what Sailor Moon said. She felt like she was frozen in time until a drop of water fell to her hand. Anna slowly looked down and saw the drop resting peacefully...but her eyes weren't Streams of tears flooded her cheeks as a lump in her throat wouldn't leave. Her head lowered as it touched the ground; the hands slowly curled into fists. They shook with sudden convulsion as the tears kept coming, until finally, Anna's mind accepted the truth.

The Inner Senshi, including Darien, was killed. And she wasn't there to stop it.

"AAAAHHHH!!!!"

He didn't dare approach Anna. Aoshi knew it was something she had to accept for herself. To lose the very people she was friends with, fought alongside with... He knew how it felt: he fought side by side with Jupiter, helped Venus through Nehellenia's prison, and he couldn't believe they were gone.

Sailor Moon hated seeing Anna mourn over their death. Her cries pierced her heart; she wasn't there to see them, let alone help them. She held RiRi closer.

Anna felt like her body was wracked with pain. But not all the scouts were dead...

She slowly stood up. Anna kept her eyes shaded under her purple bangs. All tension seemed to leave her body.

**Anna **"Where's the Outer Senshi? Uranus and the others?"

**Moon** "...They went to face Galaxia. She wants the Star Seed of every planet, which resides in certain people. But for some reason, she's fixated on stationing herself here! She's too strong!!"

**Anna** "...Right. Well..."

She looked towards the door that led outside the room. It led the way to avenge her friends' deaths. It was time for her to make everything right...as right as she could find it until Sailor Star Fighter interrupted.

**Fighter** "What are you doing!? Galaxia's stronger than all scouts combined, Sailor Moon included!! No mere human can face her! You don't have a chance!! You'll DIE!!"

Telling Anna that she'll die, it was somewhat true. But to call her, of all people, a mere human...

Anna turned and glared at the Starlights with all out rage. They could sense the heavy aura around her spirit; it was as if her sanity was being drained from her body.

**Anna** "Don't even think of calling me a mere human. Do you have _any_ idea of who I am!?" 

The Starlights gave unknown and confused looks. A girl and man suddenly appeared out of nowhere and she thinks she could take over? Just what exactly was she??

Anna noticed their shock and lessened her anger as she turned towards Sailor Moon.

**Anna** "They don't know...do they?"

Sailor Moon sorrowfully shook her head. Anna was a bit disappointed they didn't know who she was. Perhaps it was that time when it was best to transform. She revealed her transformation rod for all the Starlights to see.

"SOLAR CRYSTAL POWER!!"

They became amazed when the spheres circled around her in multiple colors. They formed dark blue laced boots, gloves extended up her arms. Her sailor suit beared a dark blue skirt and purple bows. A tiara materialized on her forehead with a gray jewel. She was Sailor Galaxy.

As the Starlights wondered in awe, Sailor Galaxy looked at Aoshi with stern eyes. Her sudden attitude baffled him.

**Galaxy** "Stay here, Aoshi...Don't follow me."

Before anyone could respond, Galaxy charged out the door and ran down the hallway. Aoshi didn't understand what happened, but he followed Sailor Galaxy by instinct, leaving the others in the recording studio.

**Aoshi** "Anna! Wait!!"

The hallway was long. On the other side waited a single door, leading to an unknown place. Galaxy knew it led to the battlefield, and she increased her speed. But Aoshi was faster.

Before she could make it halfway, he grabbed her arm and spun Galaxy around. She struggled to break free, but Aoshi held her close until she finally calmed down.

**Aoshi** "You don't want me to help you?"

She looked at him as if the question was stupid.

**Galaxy** "The others are DEAD, Aoshi! The Outer Senshi won't last for long. And it's possible I'm gonna die, too. Do you honestly think I want to see you die!?"

Galaxy looked down as she rested her head on Aoshi's chest. The tears came back and overflowed. She wrapped her arms around his abdomen and didn't want to let go. But Galaxy knew that she had to.

**Galaxy** "Please...go back home."

Aoshi took her chin into his thumb and index finger. Galaxy's head tilted up and saw his ice blue eyes. The grip on her waist tightened as he leaned in closer.

**Galaxy** "What are you..."

The press of his lips on hers suddenly turned to a kiss. The first kiss Anna ever received. Her eyes grew with astonishment. Aoshi's arms wrapped around her body and brought her so close she couldn't move around. He held her head with one hand and drove the kiss in deeper. Galaxy frantically thought if it was the right time to do this.

But after all that's happened, no other time was perfect. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment. It seemed like forever until Aoshi released from the passionate grasp. Their lips parted and Sailor Galaxy felt empty. She enjoyed and hated it, for it could have been her first and last time she could taste his lips. And she liked it. They stared desperately into each other's eyes to find a solution, but it was futile. Sailor Galaxy had to go on...alone.

**Galaxy** "...Go home. If we fail here, Galaxia might go to different dimensions. It'll be your job to protect ours."

Behind him, she created a dark portal that led back to their home. Aoshi's arms dropped until his hand held hers.

**Aoshi** "You won't fail...you'll come back."

She backed up slowly away from him, still holding his hand in the space between them. Galaxy continued backing up until Aoshi's fingers slipped out of her hands, after which she turned and headed down the rest of the hallway. Galaxy didn't dare look back, for it would grieve her heart even more. She felt like _something_ would end...soon.

Sailor Galaxy walked up to the final door and took a deep breath. The person that took away her closest friends was only on the other side.

**Galaxy** (How strong is this 'Galaxia'?)

She placed a hand on the doorknob and slowly turned it. Galaxy gave a light push and it slowly cracked open to and entirely different room from a recording studio.

The tiles on the floor were as red and the blood night sky. Stars were projected all around; a crimson red aurora flowed throughout the endless abyss. The scenery shifted every second, orbiting around the inhabitants. It felt as if she was in space itself.

In the clear opening, Galaxy spotted four figures facing each other. She walked closer, slowly recognizing them as the Outer Senshi.

**Galaxy** "Uranus! Nep-"

She froze in her tracks when she understood the scene. galaxy's walk turned into a sprint to get in front of the fallen Pluto and Saturn. The lassitude forced them to fail protecting themselves from two unexpected opponents. Sailor Galaxy stared as if the impossible happened. Uranus and Neptune glared coldly at them with no sign of sanity. They appeared ferocious and uncaring to what they were even doing. On their wrists were golden bracelets with sea-green and gold jewels.

**Galaxy** "Are you crazy!? Do you have any idea what you're doing!? Uranus!! Neptune!!"

They responded by raising their arms before them. The jewels faced the three scouts with unknown surprises.

**Pluto** "Sailor Galaxy..."

The mention of her name made the solar scout turn around. Sailor Pluto and Saturn looked up at her with worn out eyes, driving Galaxy away from the attention of the attacks.  
BAM!! BAM!!  
Two energy spheres were blasted from the bracelets and directed straight at them. Sailor Galaxy held out her arms to protect the others, but the spheres simply maneuvered around and made direct contact with Pluto and Saturn.

"AAAHHH!!!"

**Galaxy** "NO!!"

Galaxy sorrowfully fell to her knees and looked at them. Their bodies slowly turned transparent as particles floated in the air. Pluto struggled to stay up, but her body failed her at the last moments. The Garnet Orb's power drifted away along with her spirit. Sailor Saturn struggled to stay up as she stuck the Silence Glaive into the ground.

**Saturn** "Sailor Galaxy...you're...our only hope...here..."

**Galaxy** "What?"

From afar, Uranus and Neptune watched with dull eyes as the targets vanished into particles of light. Two miniature crystals replaced them with corresponding colors: black and purple. As they floated in the air, a set of eyes looked upon them with greed.

* * *

Yeah, they died...and they finally kissed! it took a long time, but I thought this was the kewlest moment to do it. See ya next time! 

_Next time on Sailor Galaxy Chronicles:_

_**Galaxy** "What's happened to you!?"_

_**Neptune** "Stay strong forever."_

_**Uranus** "The same move won't work on me twice."_

_"DEATH BLAST!!"_


	52. Chapter 52: Enemies Formerly Allies

Hiya!! i hope everyone had a good Fourth of July. Fireworks...kewl. Most of this chapter's gonna have fighting, and more deaths (boo-hoo). I only read about 20 pages of my summer reading book. English teachers are such butt-munches. Okay, let's start!! Hehe...the title of this chapter was...something.

**The Enemies That Were Formerly Allies**

She looked down at her trembling hand. Her closest friends were lost...and the remaining two were under Galaxia's malicious control. Sailor Galaxy stood up and scowled coldly at the ground.

**Galaxy** "How could you..."

She wheeled around and chastised Uranus and Neptune. Yet their eyes remained as insipid as ever.

**Galaxy** "They were our friends!! What's happened to you!?"

**Uranus** "Shut up."

Galaxy growled. The Uranus she knew was gone.

**Uranus** "Friends or not, they were weak."

**Neptune** "It's best to be strong than holding onto some useless faith."

Suddenly, they raised their bracelet covered wrists. Galaxy prepared to run, but the hands extended out as if they were greeting her.

**Neptune** "Join us...and stay strong forever."

**Uranus** "We'll rule the universe next to Galaxia and we'll be invincible."

Sailor Galaxy couldn't believe what she was hearing. Sailor scouts wanting power!?

**Galaxy** "Have you forgotten everything!? What about your mission to protect Sailor Moon!? Was that all fake!?"

Again, their eyes remained dull. It infuriated Galaxy that they completely changed the rules and acted as if it was no big.

**Uranus** "Our new mission..."

**Neptune** "Is to be the strongest force ever imagined."

And that was it. Sailor Galaxy realized that Amara and Michelle gave up hope and found the only means to survive: by serving the enemy.

Her anger got the best of her. Galaxy instantly drove into a dash for the duo.

**Galaxy** "URANUS!!"

She jumped in the air and aimed for the blonde scout. Galaxy brought out her right foot and tried a knockout blow to her head. But Uranus raised her left arm and defended herself easily. Sailor Galaxy landed back to ground level and charged at her again. She kept trying to land a blow on Uranus, but every attempt was ineffective. Fighting her formidable rival was bad enough for Galaxy.

But it was worse when Neptune jumped in. The scout of the seas came up from behind and tried to give a karate chop to Galaxy. The solar scout saw through her trick and quickly moved away. Uranus and Neptune joined together again and looked towards Sailor Galaxy.

Looking back, she was probably fighting her biggest battle yet. She fought against a duo before, Cyprine and Petirol, but they were nothing compared to the pair standing before her. They were tactical: partners that worked together in everything. Sailor Galaxy had to find a foolproof plan to stop them, but what? From the looks of things, the only solution was swift death. Galaxy didn't want to go in that direction, but she couldn't find another reasonable way.

She summoned her daggers and looked into their eyes. Galaxy gave the message that she was gonna do her best, no matter what the circumstances. Crossing them in front of her, the solar scout charged at Uranus and Neptune at high speed.

"SOLAR HACHIREN--"

But Sailor Uranus and Neptune didn't forget their own powers.

"URANUS WORLD..."  
"NEPTUNE DEEP..."

The spheres of energy were almighty. Galaxia's bracelets weren't only for fashion. Sailor Galaxy slowed down with fear and amazement, looking up at the spheres. She had a feeling that the attacks would mean a great deal of hurt if they connected.

And they did.

"SHAKING!!"  
"SUBMERGE!!"

The flashes caught Sailor Galaxy off guard and clashed with omnipotent force. Her daggers disappeared as she flew straight into the wall.  
CRASH!!"  
Her back bone felt like cracking, but it still supported Galaxy as she broke through the building and landed on the studio rooftop. Debris flew on her from the blast. She tried to protect herself, but all her muscles seemed to fail her.

**Galaxy** (Crap! If I ever get past them, how am I gonna stand up against Galaxia!?)

Now that she thought of it, Galaxia's name sounded vaguely familiar. Not that her name was derived from it or anything, but she distinctly remembered a woman named Galaxia in her past.  
_The Sailor Wars..._  
Uranus and Neptune emerged from the rubble and walked towards Sailor Galaxy. The solar scout jumped under her skin at the sight of them and began to back away. But Sailor Uranus rushed up and grabbed her neck.

**Uranus** "Come on. Is this all the solar scout has?"

She lifted Sailor Galaxy from the ground and held her at the neck. Galaxy started to lose her breath and suffocate. In a hopeful attempt, she gave a karate chop to her elbow and cut off her nerves for a split second. It was all she needed. Uranus immediately dropped her and held her own throbbing elbow, trying to regain her nerves. But the solar scout vanished from her eyes and teleported right behind her.

**Uranus** (Damn! An opening!!)

Uranus spun around and found Galaxy's left foot coming up to the left side of her face.  
BAM!!  
At the last moment, she raised her arm and blocked Galaxy's back kick. But then her upper body turned a full 180 degrees and her right fist came straight to the face. Sailor Uranus grabbed it in the nick of time in midair. Galaxy had more in store as she turned her full body upside down and drove her right foot into her range. Uranus raised her arm above her head and blocked that attack, too.

Now that her limbs were tied up, Galaxy found an opportunity at Uranus's gut. She clenched her left fist and punched right into her blindspot, bringing forth some sort of pain. Uranus seemed to flinch, but there was something in her reaction that bothered Sailor Galaxy. Finally, the blonde scout chuckled and caught her by surprise.

**Uranus** "The same move won't work on me twice."

Not far away, Neptune created a sphere of water and aimed it at the two rivals. Sailor Uranus instantly let go of Galaxy and jumped away, leaving her to endure the attack alone.

"NEPTUNE DEEP SUBMERGE!!"

The sphere of water engulfed Sailor Galaxy and pushed her up on a wall. Drenched and debilitated, she was ready to give up; there was nothing left in her. Galaxy tried to stand up, but she was "assisted" by Uranus as she held her by the neck. Sailor Uranus slammed her against the wall and sucked out what was left of her energy. Galaxy tugged and struck at the arm but her grip was firm. Sooner or later, she would suffocate to death. Neptune walked up and stood right next to her partner.

**Uranus** "You don't have a ghost of a chance of winning. I should just put you out of your misery."

**Neptune** "Hmm...that sounds good."

**Galaxy** "Oh, yeah. Please, kill me so I don't have to listen to your preppy complaints."

**Neptune** "So you're really giving up?"

**Galaxy** "...Yeah, but first..."

Her hand mustered up what was left of her energy and transformed it into lethal potency. It glowed with a dark purple aura as Galaxy tried to hide it.

**Galaxy** "A little parting gift."

Sailor Uranus chuckled until a dark palm of energy was shoved in her face. The close distance made it impossible for h to escape in time.

**Uranus** "Dark energy!!"

**Neptune** "Sailor Saturn!!"

"SILENT DEATH!!"

The energy grew as consumed Uranus into its power. Sailor Galaxy closed her eyes from the horror of the attack as she remembered how it rested in her hands in the first place...

_**Saturn** "You're...our only hope...here..."_

_Although her hand was transparent, dark purple energy was garnered into her palm. Sailor Saturn raised it in front of Sailor Galaxy, quickly losing strength. Her mind was still garbled when she saw the energy._

_**Saturn** "A final gift..."_

_**Galaxy** "What is it?"_

_Galaxy's hand slowly absorbed the energy from Saturn and coursed through her veins._

_**Saturn** "The gift of death."_

_Sailor Galaxy gasped. The power of __death was given to her under such circumstances..._

_**Saturn** "When the time comes, you'll know when to use it."_

_**Galaxy** "What?"_

_But before she could reply, Saturn lost it all as she fell alongside Pluto The visible energy quickly vanished from Galaxy's palm as the last of their bodies evaporated..._

Sailor Galaxy laid motionless on the rooftop while she tried to find the strength within her. Not far from her, Uranus and Neptune laid in a worse condition as particles appeared around them. Their bodies turned transparent during their deep thinking.

**Neptune** "Was it wrong...to try and be strong?"

**Uranus** "It's just...our way of attaining it...that was wrong...Anna..."

Sailor Galaxy eventually got up on her arms and looked over at Uranus.

**Uranus** "Looks like you won, after all. Good...job..."

She chuckled; Sailor Galaxy didn't find it funny at all. It wasn't right; that wasn't the way she wanted to settle the battle between them: in a life or death situation.

**Galaxy** "...Idiot..."

Galaxy watched as the last of the scouts evaporated and left behind two starseeds. The gold starseed of Uranus drifted back into the building, followed by the aquamarine starseed of Neptune. The only ones left were herself and Sailor Moon.

She regained some lost strength and stood up on her feet. The environment seemed to be in a swirl; Galaxy didn't know which way to go. Leaning forward, her body began to sway over the edge of the roof. Her mind was confused, power started to grow within her, and Galaxy finally leaned off and fell down the building.

Some of her conscience returned to let her realize she was falling. Galaxy was too weak to take the collision head on, but all her muscles couldn't move to help. No one was around to give an assist and none of her powers can help her "bounce off" of the ground.  
Except one.  
Fearing for a waste of power, she waited for the right moment. Sailor Galaxy was only ten feet away from becoming a pancake when she held out her hands in front.

**Galaxy** "Hnh!!"

BAM!!  
The concrete shifted as the clear shield was forced to become solid. Galaxy's arms struggled to hold it up, but the creation of the shield took up much of her power. It eventually faded away as she collapsed in the rubble, gasping with fatigue.

"Sailor Galaxy!!"

She opened one of her eyes to see Sailor Moon, RiRi, and the Starlights run up to her with worried faces. Galaxy lightly smiled to hide the scars as they approached her.

**Galaxy** "...Hey..."

**Maker** "What happened!?"

Fighter went behind her and rested Galaxy's shoulders on her lap. It was painful, but she felt better once she was in a better position.

**Galaxy** "...Saturn and Pluto...were killed by Uranus and Neptune. They were controlled by Galaxia..."

Sailor Star Healer bent down and laid a hand above Galaxy. Light consumed her hand as the wounds began to feel only a little better. Some scars were left behind.

**Galaxy** "They turned on me...had no choice but to take them out."

After the wounds replenished, Fighter swung Galaxy's arm around her neck and hoisted her up. Sailor Moon's mournful eyes scared Sailor Galaxy, but she did what she had to do. It hurt her too, killing the person she mostly admired as a rival, but it had to be done.

**Moon** "All that's left is Galaxia. Come on, it's a long way up."

Fighter helped Galaxy for a while, until Galaxy gave her the word it was okay. They made their way back into the studio, aware that the biggest fight was yet to come.

Sailor Galaxy knew there was a slight chance for her return to Aoshi. She may never see him again...but her mind was set on saving the world once more, even if it costed her life. Preparing to fight Galaxia, she reminisced about the recurring name in her head. Everything would snap together once she meets her.

* * *

Boo-hoo...they died. The next episode's gonna show something big, and it's one way I completely twisted the plot. It might be dumb, but whatever.

_Next time on Sailor Galaxy Chronicles:_

_**Galaxy **"Lady Galaxia!!!"_

_**Galaxia** "You're as thick-headed as ever."_

_**Moon** "You have no right!"_

_**Healer** "Stop!!"_

_"AOSHI!!"_

_Guess who dies..._


	53. Chapter 53: Storyteller

I'm back! Recently, i got a new song obssession: The Way I Are, from Timbaland. I saw a couple dance it on So You Think You Can Dance, and i juss luved it!! On June 28, the guy from my favorite couple got eliminated!! DX When I found out, i was so pissed off and screaming all around the place.

Anyway, here we go!

**Storyteller**

_"I barely saw Galaxia...but I know we've met before, back when I was called by another name. My name...was..."_

Sailor Moon opened the door and reentered the bizarre abyss. Signs of the battle were left behind. Galaxy looked behind her, back into the hallway. Although everything was dark, she sensed another presence watching over them. Everyone was accounted for: Sailor Moon, RiRi, Sailor Stars Fighter, Maker & Healer, and herself. Who else was there...

"Welcome."

She turned back to the room and saw a majestic seat with gold plating. The team made their way into the abyss and watched as the hazy aurora covering the seat faded away. An older woman was seated politely, although deep down, she was not even kind. A small gold dress wrapped around her body and golden shoulder pads rested atop her shoulders. Her golden blond hair was kept up by a golden crown. The stature was proof that she was powerful and feared.

Sailor Galaxy was breathless. That face...if only it didn't have that pessimistic look, the woman was sure to be-

**Galaxy** "Lady Galaxia!!!"

Everyone looked at her with confused and sneering reactions. Sailor Galaxy actually knew that woman!? The one that stole the lives of everyone close to her!?

**Fighter** "Sailor Galaxy..."

**Maker** "You know her!?"

Sailor Galaxy staggered forward. Her familiarity with the murderer shocked everyone. The blue eyes grew fear.

**Galaxy** "Lady Galaxia...is it...it can't be...!!"

Galaxia scratched her nails on the arm rest. The young girl's incompetence was a thorn in the ass.

**Galaxia** "Of course it's me!! You stupid little girl...how dare you show your face to me!"

Sailor Moon growled with frustration. Galaxia's treatment for Sailor Galaxy was a desecration.

**Moon** "You have no right to talk to her like that! Who do you think you are, putting down Sailor Galaxy as if she's a dog!?"

Galaxia sneered at Sailor Moon. The leader didn't quiver; instead, she built up angst to knock out Galaxia's lights. The Starlights tried to hold her back as Sailor Galaxy dropped to her knees.

**Galaxy** "Lady Galaxia..."

**Galaxia** "I have every right to treat her like a dog...she owes me her word and life."

Sailor Moon and the Starlights turned to her. Sailor Galaxy stared up at her with woe and disbelief.

**Galaxy** "Why...? Lady Galaxia, why would you do this!?"

She suddenly became infuriated. Galaxia rose from her seat and looked coldly at Galaxy.

**Galaxia** "Hold your tongue!! A servant does not bark at its master! You are a disgrace to the entire universe...Sailor Meteor."

Sailor Galaxy gasped. The hazy depths of her memory instantly became clear. Her mind went to the far past...before she was called Sailor Galaxy.

**Galaxia** "Yes...you remember now, don't you? Long before the pitiful guardian of the solar system."

She froze in place at the realization. Galaxia turned to the dumbfounded Sailor Moon and Starlights. Their innocent faces made her smirk.

**Galaxia** "Before she derived that flagrant name from my own, Sailor Meteor was under my wing as a sailor chaser: one of the guardians of the universe. Like how you had the sailor scouts, I had the chasers."

**Healer** "Then...that makes you a...!!"

**Galaxia** "Yes; I am Sailor Galaxia, protector of the entire universe!"

Sailor Moon and the Starlights stared with amaze and horror. The sailor scout that once protected the entire universe has become malicious and as cold as ice. Blood and murder stained her soul, but Galaxia couldn't care less.

**Galaxia** "Right before I foolishly gave the title to the runt, we and 2 other guardians fought in the Sailor Wars: distant evil wanted to penetrate the solar system, and we put our lives on the line. She was only a mere teenager when I placed my faith in her."

She looked back at Sailor Galaxy, who slowly recollected the images buried deep within her mind. Her predecessor's words triggered the return of the bloody battle from so long ago...

* * *

_The sands blew furiously in the Planetary Wastelands. Dried ground lost of water laid beneath their feet. The area was deserted on the edge of the solar system as three figures arrived in front of Galaxia._

_**Galaxia** "Thank you for coming..."_

_They were covered in steel armor from head to toe. Capes acted as a cascade down their backs. Their helmets differed from one another with visors and magnificent designs._

_The tallest one removed her helmet first. Holding it on her side, she revealed her short pink hair and bright green orbs. Tied onto her waist was her trustworthy blade: the Sakura-Saezuri. The dull end of the blade was fashioned as links or a chain as the tip was crafted in a purple tint._

_**Galaxia** "Sailor Comet."_

_The middle chaser took off her helmet as well. The wavy black hair rested on her chest. Her orange eyes gleamed with radiance; they held a powerful aura, like her weapon: the Orochi. The dull end was encased in a gold covering while the tip of the blade was split in two, like a serpent's tongue. This gave advantage if she was against a giant enemy._

_**Galaxia** "Sailor Asteroid."_

_The final chaser, the youngest one, took off her helmet and the purple hair rested on her shoulders. The shining blue eyes showed courage and loyalty. Her sword, the Ame-no-Murakumo, was recently forged for the battle. The jade steel had a split at the tip; similar to the Orochi, except smaller._

_**Galaxia** "Sailor Meteor. Everyone is grateful that you three are defending this system with your very lives."_

_**Comet** "We'll do anything for this system, Lady Galaxia."_

_**Asteroid** "We'll give our lives if we must."_

_**Meteor** "We'll bring down any enemy before us."_

_Sailor Asteroid laid a hand on Meteor's head._

_**Asteroid** "Bring it down a notch, Meteor. You're only thirteen years old. You don't have the strength of a 15 or 19-year old chaser."_

_**Meteor** "But I want to help!!"_

_**Comet** "Let her do what she wants, Asteroid. She has the same rights to be here as we do."_

_**Galaxia** "That's true. All of you are special in your own way. I know you'll honor the solar system."_

* * *

_The ground was soaked with crimson liquid that spilled from monsters and warriors alike. War cries and shrieks of anguish pierced the clash of weapons. Galaxia's army pushed with all their might to hold the opposing forces back._

_Sailor Meteor had no choice but to fight multiple enemies at once. They came at her from every direction as she swung her blade to and fro. Beneath her helmet and visor, Meteor tried to catch her breath with every chance she got. But more and more adversaries continued to multiply as she began to slow down._

_"Meteor!!"_

_From behind, Sailor Comet jumped in front of the younger chaser and slashed with the Sakura-Saezuri. She looked towards Meteor as her voice echoed within her helmet._

_**Comet** "This is too much for you! Fall back with Lady Galaxia!!"_

_Meteor resented the belittlement, but followed the eldest's commands. She ran back, passing Sailor Asteroid's side of the battle and drawing closer to Galaxia. Other fiends began to chase her, but Meteor's comrades were there to help._

_On the tallest hill, a puff of smoke shrouded the sky and an evil cackle escaped to the battlefield. Galaxia looked up with frustration, losing some hope within her._

_"Give up! Evil will conquer everything...and your system will perish!!"_

_**Galaxia** "Never! As long as there's a light of hope kept alive with everyone's trust and belief, it will never burn out!! Stand down!!!"_

_Sailor Meteor feasted her eyes on the sight of the dark evil. The legends and stories were actually true: Chaos, the embodiment of corruption, existed. And it wanted...everything._

_Chaos noticed Meteor's presence as she came closer._

_"Ah, a chaser is in our midst. What would happen if she were to fall...?"_

_Galaxia grew agitated. As skilled as she was, Sailor Meteor couldn't stand up to the source of evil._

_**Galaxia** "You wouldn't."_

_"I would...and I WILL!!"_

_The puff of smoke circled around the hill and sped towards Sailor Meteor with the intent of possession. Galaxia only had one way of stopping it...but it meant the cost of her own free will. But if she didn't sacrifice it, Chaos would wreak havoc with Meteor as its vessel._

_Sailor Meteor couldn't move, for fear overtook her body. Chaos drew closer and closer, and she couldn't do a thing. The thought of being possessed worried her. But a new fear occupied her mind as Galaxia jumped in front of Sailor Meteor at the last second._

_**Meteor** (Lady Galax-)_

_"AAHH!!!"_

_Chaos made contact with Galaxia and swallowed her entire self. Her skin gave off a dark glow as she dropped her blade: Take no Yasukunazuchi. Galaxia fell to the ground as Chaos continued to overcome her rejection._

_**Comet** "Lady Galaxia!!"_

_**Asteroid** "Milady!!"_

_The moment they dropped their guard was their final act. Fiends struck Comet's backside as Asteroid was driven into bountiful sharp weapons._

_"GYAAH!!"  
"AAHH!!"_

_Sailor Meteor looked back at the others as they fell to the ground too. Their blood spilled out and littered the Wastelands. The visors broke open to reveal the clear green and orange eyes. Life was drained from them instantly while their opponents cheered with victory. Two Sailor Chasers were dead._

_**Meteor** "NO!!"_

_**Galaxia** "...S...Sailor Meteor..."_

_She looked at Galaxia with tearful eyes. Her lady fought against the entity within her, still holding onto the purity in her heart._

_**Galaxia** "You need...to run...we've lost..."_

_Sailor Meteor took off her helmet and supported Galaxia. The tears covered her face as the leader held up a hand. Although it was shrouded in darkness, Meteor could see some golden energy within it._

_**Galaxia** "I'm...giving you the...powers...to protect this system. Take it..."_

_She held Galaxia's hand and the golden energy swirled around her arm. It sank in Meteor's skin and her low leveled powers sky rocketed to unbelievable heights. She could feel the change within her as she looked back at Galaxia._

_**Galaxia** "You are now...Anna Onodera...your Senshi name: Sailor Galaxy."_

_The chaser absorbed the name into her mind as sudden explosions blasted behind her. She looked behind to see the battlefield being blown to dust._

_**Galaxia** "I've set the Wastelands to detonate should I fall. Get out of here!"_

* * *

_The sun began to set as his car drove past the clear ocean. Prince Darien was on his way to the Moon Kingdom for yet another spectacular ball. His hopes were high, praying that he would see Princess Serena again. Being at the age of sixteen, adolescence was becoming a great deal in life._

_Suddenly, the car began to shake as his driver slowed down. A flash appeared on the beach and sand bursted everywhere._

_**Driver** "Hold on, your Highness!!"_

_**Prince** "Wait!!"_

_Once the minor earthquake discontinued, Prince Darien immediately stepped out and looked towards the area of explosion. He ran onto the beach, wondering if he would find something._

_Or someone._

_Partially buried within the sand, a sailor chaser laid semiconscious as he approached her._

_**Prince** "Hello? Are you okay?"_

_The chaser slowly lifted her head as the blue orbs saw Prince Darien. Her armor weighed her down, but the girl was able to hold up her hand and take his._

* * *

**Galaxia** "You didn't remember a thing after that and continued to mock me. Too long did this charade cover the truth." 

**Galaxy** "...I didn't..."

**Galaxia** "Huh?"

Sailor Galaxy looked up at her former leader with trembling eyes. The past stabbed her like a thousand needles.

**Galaxy** "I wasn't trying to insult you, Lady Galaxia!! I did what I was told to try and regain my memory! I did what I believed was right!"

**Galaxia** "Like how you chose to leave this world!?"

Galaxy swallowed her words and stayed silent.

**Galaxia** "You couldn't wait to return home, could you? Did it ever occur to you that the scouts wouldn't survive without you!?"

Everything didn't make sense. Why would their deaths involve Sailor Galaxy...?

**Galaxia** "You're just a thick-headed as ever. I released Nehellenia to attack the prince on your birthday! I knew she would lose against you scouts again...but not until you went all sympathetic."

**Moon** "You..."

**Galaxia** "Saturn and Pluto were meant to open the gates so you could go 'home'...and I would kill the scouts while poor little Anna was oblivious to it all."

The treachery was all that filled Galaxy's head. Their deaths and sacrifices were all because of her 'incompetence' as the system's guardian.

But she didn't have a choice. All of her memories of being Sailor Meteor were lost. And Galaxia even appointed her to become the solar scout. Why would her mind suddenly change about the situation...?

**Maker** "Chaos."

They looked at Sailor Star Maker with surprise. The only role Chaos played in it was...the possession of Galaxia.

**Healer** "That's right! Galaxia, your mind is tainted by Chaos within you!"

**Fighter** "It's making you believe the wrong things!"

**Galaxia** "Shut up!!"

Galaxia blasted energy waves at Sailor Moon, RiRi, and the Starlights. They fell back in pain, leaving Galaxy to face her predecessor alone. Galaxia faced her and slapped the solar scout across the face.

**Galaxia** "You'll suffer loneliness and abandonment forever. No one will save you."

Sailor Galaxy stood up, but Galaxia only kicked her away as she fell once again. Galaxia held out her hand and made her fingers look like claws. Galaxy felt her innards twist and writhe as Galaxia rotated her hand bck and forth. She tossed around on the ground, trying to stop the pain as it grew. But her old master's power was too great.

**Galaxia** "This is it! I've had it up to here with you!!"

Galaxia raised her arms before her, revealing bracelets similar to the ones Urnaus and Neptune wore. Sailor Galaxy didn't know where to go; she wasn't fast enough to dodge the attack. Her innards still ached as she watched her death arrive.

**Galaxia** "Your head's mine, Sailor Meteor!!"

BAM!!  
A figure shot out from the hallway and rushed past Sailor Moon and the Starlights. They were able to get a glimpse of its identity as it passed by.

**Fighter** "Hey!!"

**Healer** "Stop!!"

**Maker** "What are you--!?"

**Moon** "Sir--!!"

Sailor Galaxy watched the sphered close in on her until a form jumped in front and took the blow himself. The realization left her body immobilized as they came into contact.

"AAAHH!!"

Light consumed his body as it flashed before the girls. It turned into a limp form before it crashed to the ground in front of Sailor Galaxy. His ice blue eyes looked up at her achingly as she shivered with fear.

**Galaxy** "...A-Aoshi..."

**_B-BMP_**

His body turned transparent in front of hers. Particles began to float around as Aoshi brought his hand to her cheek.

**Aoshi** "S-Sorry I didn't go back...b-but..."

**_B-BMP_**

Galaxy began to tremble when she looked down at his weak form. Aoshi's appearance began to fade more and his voice was weaker.

**Aoshi** "I made a promise...to...keep you...safe...no matter...what..."

**_B-BMP_**

She took no notice, but a power began to appear within her. It began changing and mixing with her original Super power.

**Aoshi** "Make sure...Make sure you..."

**_B-BMP_**

His hand fell on hers. Sailor Galaxy clutched it with all her might, trying to force him to stay in this world. But a small crystal began to form above Aoshi.

**_B-BMP_**

Her blue eyes screamed out for a way to make him stay, but Sailor Galaxy was stuck. She had no knowledge of these new powers. She already lost her closest friends, but the solar scout didn't know she was going to lose the one most important to her.

**Aoshi** "Kick her ass."

As he took his last breath, Galaxy's fingers slipped through and his hand didn't even hit the ground. The particles already floated away, leaving the starseed that rested within him.

Sailor Galaxy lost him: the one that mattered to her the most. The one that gave her a reason to go on. As the water tumbled down her cheeks, Galaxy's blue eyes were replaced with cobalt orbs.

"AOSHIII!!!"

* * *

He was planned to die...like all the others. The design for the chaser's armor were originally from the secret ending from Kingdom Hearts II (along with the title: chasers), and the swords were from Final Fantasy XII. Galaxia's blade was the name of a mecha in Kannazuki no Miko. Sailor Comet's character design was from Sakura Haruno from _Naruto_.

_Next time on Sailor Galaxy Chronicles:_

_**Anna** "...Aoshi?"_

_**Healer** "Her powers have reached their maximum point."_

_**Maker** "That's enough!!"_

_**Galaxy** "...The Light of Hope..."_

_**Moon** "He wouldn't want this!"_


	54. Chapter 54: Eternal Sailor Galaxy 1

Hey hey! Like I said, Aoshi was meant to die, like all the other. Sailor galaxy's appearance is going to drastically change in this chapter and the next. There's a link on my profile to the visual for her outfit; look it up. Let's go!

**Eternal Sailor Galaxy (Dark)**

The breeze suddenly faded away and the flowers stopped swaying to and fro. The birds stopped chriping. She could no longer smell the fresh air.

Everything was still as she looked around silently. Her blue eyes were filled with worry before she pursued her search. Anna ran through the flowerfield with hopes of finding him.

**Anna** "...Aoshi?"

She ran faster, charging past the flowers and their petals, raising her heartbeat even more.

**Anna** "Aoshi??"

The sky grew dark and there were less flowers seen. Of all things, her nightmare wouldn't come true...would it?

**Anna** "Aoshi!?"

She tripped and fell on the hard ground. Dirt stained everything and a windy chill came upon her. Anna looked around; she was surrounded by a hazy fog...alone. No one was there for comfort or advice. The longer she waited, the more she realized what happened.

Aoshi was killed.

**Anna** "AOSHI!!"

* * *

Galaxia only scoffed as the puny starseed laid in her hand. 

**Galaxia** "This man's starseed doesn't even match up to the Planetary Seeds. Worthless."

_"Be careful with tese new powers."_

**_B-BMP_**

Her cobalt eyes grew fierce as she gritted her teeth. A feeling rose higher within her...a feeling of anger. The words of Pegasus echoed through her head.

_"Could this power be...corruptive?"_

**_B-BMP_**

Her knuckles began to crack every time they twitched. The nails grew longer abd a dark aura covered her body.

_"If it's a new power, I'm using it!"_

**Galaxy** "Yes..."

**_B-BMP_**

**Moon** "Sailor Galaxy!!"

She jerked her head up and released an ear-piercing shriek. Sailor Moon and the Starlights covered their ears as Galaxia only flinched.

A black pod encased Sailor Galaxy and hid her from sight. They could sense a powerful aura emmitting from it, filling their heads with dread and wonder. Sailor Moon knew how much Aoshi meant to Galaxy; to see him die right in front of her...Darien was on a plane when he was taken away; Galaxia waited till the end to reveal the truth. Her methods of torture were cruel and unforgivable.

Galaxia twitched with frustration.

**Galaxia** (What's the brat doing this time? It seems too strong. Have to stop it.)

Galaxia ran up to the pod and jumped high in the air, raising her fist before her. No other power was stronger than hers, so breaking through and killin the scout instantly would be a cinch.

Or so she thought.

As she got closer to the pod, it shattered away like glass and left her blinded for a moment.  
GRASP!!  
A hand shot up and clutched her at the wrist. Galaxia remained airborne as she looked down at an entirely reformed scout. Black vambrace covered her forearms. On the bottom, black boots met with leggings with a skull pattern. Above her white tube top, she wore a black dress with a little European style. The sleeveless dress tore open at the chest, and from the waist down, it was cut into strips and shredded at the ti. Her tiara was gone and revealed the heart and cross.

**Fighter** "...Sailor Galaxy...?"

**Healer** "Her powers have reached their maximum point. She's changed into her true form!"

**Maker** "Like Eternal Sailor Moon, she has become...!!"

**Moon** "Eternal..."

Sailor Galaxy looked up into Galaxia's trembling eyes. The cobalt orbs sneered at her with vengeance.

**Moon** "Sailor Galaxy."

Galaxia watched what her revenge has made. Previously under her wing, Sailor Galaxy was once a mere chaser that did everything she was told. But now, she's different. She evolved and attained many powers that could even surpass her own. Only one thought came to her head.

**Galaxia** (She needs to be eliminated.)

She flipped and kicked Galaxy's hand, releasing her from the clutch. Gaaxia landed away and looked into her eyes. The black pools showed no sanity; only madness, rage surfaced as the solar scout charged at Galaxia.

**Galaxia** "Stronger or not, you can't beat me!!"

Suddenly, Galaxy shifted from sight and left the scouts surprised.

**Fighter** "Where'd she go!?"

The enemy was surprised as well. Galaxia looked around for any weak spots that she could strike.

But she didn't look up.

Out of the blue, Sailor Galaxy appeared above Galaxia and stuck out her leg. Her speed and reflexes have enhanced to the highest peaks.  
BAM!!  
Galaxy's heel shot down at the back of her head, forcing Galaxia to tumble headfirst. It felt like a painful whiplash bringing her down to her knees. Galaxy landed in front of her as Galaxia cringed and held her head.  
But she wasn't done.  
Still feeling internal agony, Galaxia was forced to her feet and and faced Galaxy. She was slightly bent as the solar scout drove her knee into Galaxia's stomach.  
JAB!!  
GAlaxia coughed ou some blood as it filled her mouth to the lips. Her successor forcd her to her feet again and gripped her fist for a powerful strike.  
BAM!!  
Galaxy's uppercut sent her flying in the air, locking her jaw. Her body collapsed to the floor in a heap. Galaxia's bones ached, not responding to her commands. She remained immobile as Sailor Galaxy grew closer.

**Moon** "Sailor Galaxy, stop!!"

**Maker** "That's enough!!"

But she didn't listen to their cries. Nothing seemed to reach Galaxy's conscience at that point.

Galaxia stood up and saw the scout grow closer. She knew another strike was imminent; instinctivel, her arms rose and tried to defend her from it.  
But a simple guard wasn't enough. Galaxy leapt up high, turning her body around and swinging her foot at Galaxia's head.  
CRASH!!  
The impact was great, pushing Galaxia straight through the wall and onto the rooftops. Like before, the rubble fell on her as Galaxy watched impassively with the cobalt orbs.

**Healer** "She's lost it!"

**Fighter** "We've gotta stop her!"

Sailor Star Fighter and Healer took out their Star Yells and aimed them at Galaxy.

"STAR SERIOUS LASER!!"  
"STAR SENSITIVE INFERNO!!"

The attacks were aimed directly at Sailor Galaxy. She revealed no fear or excitement as they neared and almost struck.  
BAM!!  
The attacks exploded as they touched the place where she stood. But that was all. No one was injured, no one got hit. Galaxy disappeared.

**Moon** "Galaxy!"

**Fighter** "She disappeared again!"

Cornering them against the wall, Sailor Galaxy reappeared like a creature from a nightmare, only real. The Starlights stood in front of Sailor Moon ad RiRi, but that wouldn't help against what Galaxy had in store fro them.

She backed up and held her hands in front. A black sphere began to collect energy between her palms as they watched in fear. The power was too great for them to withstand and counter. The sphere kept incresing in size, dropping the chance of survival.

"WAVE OF MASS DESTRUCTION!!"

Her hands struck down the sphere as it glided over tp the team. She knew that Galaxy was strong, but Sailor Moon never thought her powers could get this high. She felt her true power as the attack collided with the team.  
CRASH!!  
Like Galaxia, the team broke through and landed on the roof. Dust flew everywhere along with debris and pieces of concrete. The Starlights tumbled away as Sailor Moon and RiRi tried to stand.

Sailor Moon looked at the young girl in her arms with tearful eyes. Somehow, she felt a little that's been happening had something to do with RiRi, like she was connected to the fight between Galaxia and Sailor Galaxy.

Her thoughts were cut short when Galaxy emerged before them. Sailor Moon quivered in fear, but saw that her attention was captured by the little girl. RiRi and Galay looked at each other with a sense of familiarity. The cobalt orbs ebbed their ferocity.

**Galaxy** "...The Light of Hope..."

Sailor Moon was shocked. Despite seeming like an unstoppable juggernaut, Galaxy showed a small sign of humanity. To try and bring more of it out, Sailor Moon stood up and looked for that small sign within the black pools.

**Moon** "Light...of Hope...?"

Sailor Galaxy walked closer to them, stretching her hand out. Sailor Moon began to back away with RiRi, almost reching the edge of the roof.

**Galaxy** "Galaxia's...starseed..."

Sailor Moon looked down at RiRi in her arms. The young girl's innocent face turned to melancholy as the truth was revealed. Everything made sense to her. RiRi's appearance was around the same time Galaxia became a threat.

Galaxia must have banished her starseed before accepting Chaos. And RiRi was the starseed. Her purity wasn't all lost.

**Moon** "Starseed..."

An idea surfaced in Sailor Moon's head. It seemed almost impossible to stop Galaxia. But what if they tried to change her, purify her...?

Sailor Moon turned to Galaxy with a light smile.

**Moon** "Sailor Galaxy...there may be a chance! There may be some hope to stop Galaxia!!"

Sailor Galaxy thought beneath the black pools. The chance of stopping her...peace would come back, like all the other victories they had.  
But there was only one problem.

The scouts were dead. Not to mention Darien and Aoshi.

**Galaxy** "Why bother..."

She grew fierce again as her arm shot out and grabbed a handful of Sailor Moon's hair. She pulled and wrenched, beringing the leader to her knees. Her head felt like coming apart, but Sailor moon endured it.

**Galaxy** "Defeating her won't change anything!! You can't bring the dead back to life! This world was meant to die! If they're not here...why should this world exist!?!?"

Sailor Moon understood it all. She felt like she truly lost everything when the scouts died. But they didn't die accidentally. They gave their lives to protect Sailor Moon and the Starlights.

**Moon** "Why would you destroy the world...if you're supposed to live in it!?"

Sailor Galaxy bared her fangs, but her mind was clearing. The scouts, her friends didn't throw away their lives. Theire sacrifice was given as an offering for Sailor Moon's life.

But she wasn't just gonna leave it at that. The tribute was to assure victory over Galaxia. The price was high, but the scouts paid it to ensure peace in the present and future.

**Moon** "Aoshi...Sir Aoshi wanted you to keep on living. Giving up your life once it's all over...he wouldn't want this."

That was the truth. Sailor Galaxy's change and fighting was against all that Aoshi wanted. After everything that he's done for her, she couldn't pay hi back in any way. It was the least she could do...

**Galaxy** (All I can ever do...is to make _his_ wish come true...)

The wish for Anna to live. No matter how high the cost was, as long as she was alive, Aoshi would pay it. But never would he wish for her to be a raging avenger...

As Sailor Galaxy slowly released the grip on Sailor Moon's hair, Galaxia spotted them not far away and groaned with fury.

**Galaxia** "Die, bitch!!"

She raised her bracelets and aimed them at the three girls.

BAM!!

* * *

AAAUUUUGGGHH...I'm having a hard time finishing the story. I just have one more chapter in the rough draft, but my brain's frying. 

**Chikane-AnnaOnodera** (Come on...come on...THINK!!)

_Next time on Sailor Galaxy Chronicles:_

_"You've helped me ascend to a whole new level."_

_**Galaxia** "You still can't beat me."_

_**Galaxy** "I'm not the same."_

_**Maker** "Princess Serenity's..."_

_**Healer** "True form?"_


	55. Chapter 55: Eternal Sailor Galaxy 2

Hey there! Almost done with the story, and yesterday i went to the dentist. Says I need braces...but my parents don't have enough money, so we'll see what happens. Can't wait to start _Primal Forces_ after this. Let's go!!

**Eternal Sailor Galaxy (Light)**

As Galaxia came to after a brutal knockout, she staggered on the rooftop only to find Sailor Galaxy facing Sailor Moon and RiRi.

**Galaxia** (I am not going to be ridiculed by my inferiors!)

She raised her hands before her and turned the bracelet towards the trio.

**Galaxia** "Die, bitch!!"

BAM!!  
Sailor Moon saw the energy spheres past Sailor Galaxy and gasped with fright. If RiRi was revealed, their plan to save Galaxia would be ruined. Clutching onto the girl, she closed her eyes and waited for a miracle happen.

Meanwhile, Sailor Galaxy felt a change within her. The power for vengeance morphed, becoming bright and pure. It was no longer driven by revenge and hatred, but by hope and belief. She embraced the feeling and allowed it to flow through her until Galaxy noticed the energy spheres coming.

**Galaxy** "No!!"

She knelt down and wrapped her arms around Sailor Moon and RiRi, protecting them from the imminent death. But as the last drop of melancholy left her heart, a golden pod encased the scouts and deflected the spheres.  
BAM!!  
The spheres were aimed back at Galaxia, missing her by mere inches and demolishing the wall behind her. But those didn't matter anymore. Galaxia looked upon the golden pod, wondering what could have caused another change. She could sense another aura from before, except...stronger. Her powers grew every passing second, challenging Galaxia's own abilities.

At last, the pod dissolved away as Sailor Moon and RiRi whimpered quietly. The leader opened her eyes and saw the black legging illuminate to gold with a rose pattern.

"Thank you, Sailor Moon."

The sleeveless dress turned red, but still kept the white tube top.

"You've helped me realize the truth."

Rather than being torn to bits, the ends of the dress were evenly cut.

"You've helped me fulfill Aoshi's wish."

Sailor Moon and RiRi marveled at her appearance. The vambrace gleamed in its silver color. Her purple hair moved to reveal the pleasant smile she used to have.

"You've helped me ascend..."

Turning her head towards Galaxia, Sailor Galaxy showed the transformed blue eyes as a flame red passion. Galaxia lightly shook from surprise as she set her eyes on...

"To a whole new level."

The true form of Sailor Galaxy. Untainted and pure, she was destined to become a solar scout. Her fate was confirmed the moment Beryl brought her back to the dimension.

**Galaxia** "You still can't beat me, no matter how strong you get."

Galaxy knew her fear of her successor, but decided to play along.

**Galaxy** "We'll see about that."

She stood up and faced Galaxia with a full sense of confidence. The new powers may have given her great strength, but it also came with great responsibility. One doubt in Galaxy's mind would change her back to her dark form. And she had to resist it at all costs.

As they met in the middle of the wreckage on the roof, Galaxia gave a sinister smirk that went from one ear to the other. The young scout felt disgusted by the sight of it.  
BAM!!  
Her fist went straight into Galaxia's face, turning her only slightly. Galaxia spun around and gave a backhand strike to Sailor Galaxy's cheek. After snapping her head back at Galaxia, they were at a stalemate once again.  
Both entered a fistfight stance, waiting for an avenue to attack. Galaxy came up to her opponent, entering her zone. She thrusted her forearm in multiple blows, but Galaxia blocked all of them. Galaxy went for a smack across the face, which her oponent dodged. Galaxia found an opening and wheeled around, smacking her underling again.

But Galaxy wasn't down for the count. She lifted her foot and tried to kick her head, but Galaxia blocked it again. The universal protector grabbed Galaxy's arm and flipped her to the ground. Sailor Galaxy felt the shock go through her back, but her eyes remained intact as she saw the fist of Galaxia come down straight to her face.

**Galaxy** (Crap!!)

At the last instant, Galaxy rolled away to safety before Galaxia's fist smashed into the ground. She got to her feet as she and her predecessor were at a stalemate once more.

**Galaxy** "I'm not the same as I was at the Sailor Wars."

Galaxy stretched out her palms and summoned her black daggers.

**Galaxia** "No...you're just weaker than before."

Galaxia stretched out her arm and summoned a sword of glorious power. Despite the broadness of the blade, she was able to swing it with ease. Galaxy recognized it immediately.

**Galaxy** "Take no Yasukunazuchi!"

**Galaxia** "So you remember it. Excellent. Now you'll know the blade that will slay you!!"

She charged up to Sailor Galaxy and held her sword in front, preparing to strike. Galaxia leapt in the air and brought down the sword for a downward slash. But Sailor Galaxy crossed her daggers above her and blocked Take no Yasukunazuchi from going any further.

They glared into each other's eyes while struggling for power. Galaxy could see the anger and hatred in her golden orbs and regretted planting them there. She wished that she could repent for Galaxia's torture, but it was all unlikely to happen.

Taking a deep breath, Sailor Galaxy forced her strength into the daggers and pushed the sword away, making Galaxia jump away. She leapt in the air and raised her daggers high, craving for a strike. If Galaxia held up Take no Yasukunazuchi, the daggers would break through or slide off to the side and still hit. It was a win-win situation.

But at the last moment, Galaxia crossed her arms over her head and caught the daggers with the back of her hands.

**Moon** "Ah!!"

**Galaxy** (No way!!)

Galaxy was held in midair, while the daggers were held by Galaxia's hands. The time of astonishment was cut short when she twisted her wrists, tossing away the daggers and leaving Sailor Galaxy defenseless. As soon as she landed on the ground, Galaxia thrusted her sword into the solar scout's gut.

**Galaxia** "Ha!"

**Moon **"Sailor Galaxy!!"

Blood ran down the sword before Galaxia pulled it out. Sailor galaxy was dazed for a couple of seconds before looking down at her abdomen. Slowly pressing her fingers against it, she could feel the moist crimson liquid ooze around the tips. She staggered back and began to breathe heavily. The daggers disappeared immediately as the flame red eyes shifted back to their original blue color. The multi-colored orbs covered Galaxy's body and formed her regular scout uniform.

**Galaxia** "No power in the universe can beat me. Not even your measly 'eternal' powers."

Galaxia punched her square in the jaw as she reeled back and fell to the ground with exhaustion.

**Healer** "No!"

**Fighter** "I-Impossible!!"

The Starlights quickly regained consciousness and ran to Sailor Galaxy's aid. Sailor Moon watched with depression as her last friend fell. It really did seem no power in the world could stop Galaxia. If only there was some shred of hope...

In her arms, RiRi's body began to glow and lose form. Her entity turned to a blanket of light and wrapped around Sailor Moon.

**Moon** "...RiRi?"

Sailor Moon could feel her garments disappear and a sensation of freedom. The light dispersed and left her skin bare to the bitter wind. Angelic wings sprouted from Sailor Moon's back as the Imperium Silver Crystal lied on her chest.

**Maker** "Princess Serenity's..."

**Fighter** "True form?"

Galaxia could feel anger growing inside her.

**Galaxia** "Can't you accept that you're all too WEAK!?"

Her fury and frustration began to rise, bringing the power of Chaos to the surface. Galaxia's golden armor turned to a deep black, her eyes glowed with a red shade, and her skin became a sickly pale tone. Chaos has taken over.

**Galaxia** "None of you have the guts to kill me!!"

**Serenity** "...Whoever said...we wanted to kill you?"

Galaxia's face turned to a mental confusion. Serenity has every right to want that. Friends, family...all were taken from her. Why does she not want Galaxia's blood for payment??

**Serenity** "Why do any of us have to die? Taking a life, just to make someone suffer...No on should have to go away and die."

**Galaxia** "Lives cannot be given back!! The only way to make it up is to kill the murderer. So, come on!! KILL ME!!!"

**Serenity** "No!! Killing you won't bring them back! However, killing me won't help, either. I can't die...because there are other lives to protect. The lives of everyone in the world. This senseless slaughtering can only be balance by _saving_ lives."

Sailor Galaxy looked up at Serenity. Her wish for life: it was the same as Aoshi's...only, it applied to everyone. Starlights, scouts, humans...even Galaxia herself. She could sense that deep down, Galaxia wanted that, too. But Chas had powerful control over the universal protector. Galaxy knew that Princess Serenity could help break through the grasp of Chaos and bring the future they've been fighting for.

* * *

I had a hard time writing the chapters, but I got through eventually. Thanks, everyone, for reading my fanfic.

_Next time on Sailor Galaxy Chronicles:_

_**Serenity** "It doesn't solve anything."_

_**Galaxia** "Accept it!!"_

_**Galaxy "**We'll save this world and Galaxia!!"_

_**Serenity** "I'll protect this world."_

_"Your warm light."_

_FINAL CHAPTER_


	56. Chapter 56: Hope

All right...final chapter. I finally finished it last night and i actually completed a fanfiction. Took me more than half a year. Thank you for reading my story, although I know it's really crummy. I wanna especially thank:

**cute.sadistic.chibi**

**Marvel Maiden**

**Sparkling Moon Phoenix**

For reading my story and inspiring me to write. It was sad to complete part 1, but now I feel relieved. Here it is!!

**Hope**

**Galaxia **"Impossible!! Saving different lives won't make up for the loved ones you lost!"

**Serenity** "True...they cannot be replaced...but, their brave and final acts will not be wasted. Those scouts that protected me wanted to not destroy you, but to help you!"

**Galaxia** "Enough!!"

Wind blew all around and Serenity was knocked into the sky. Galaxia quickly followed her in the air and tried to attack, but the Silver Crystal shimmered and flashed, blinding her. Serenity looked at Galaxia and gave no sense of despair or hatred, only hope and optimism.

**Serenity** "Why must we fight? It doesn't solve anything except who's physically stronger. But that's not what's important. This world is filled with individuals that aren't as strong as you."

Galaxia smirked and had to agree. To her, the world was full of simpletons and cowards.

**Galaxia** "Then you should be glad I'm ridding the world of scum!

**Serenity** "No! Just because they're weak doesn't mean their worthless. Even though my friends and loved ones aren't here, I'm glad to have met them all."

**Galaxia** "Why bother meeting people who are eventually taken away!? Your pathetic friends are gone forever!!"

Energy was aimed at Serenity and detonated within contact. She reeled back and cringed. Galaxia chuckled as she finally broke her confidence.

Or so she thought.

**Serenity** "They...are_ not_ gone...and I'm not alone..."

Serenity looked at Galaxia with soft sensitive eyes, eyes that struck deep within and awakened a secret light.

**Serenity** "My friends gave their lives so that I could survive and protect this world. But even though they can't be seen, they're always with me! They stand by my side so I won't be alone!!"

**Galaxia** "Shut up!!"

As Galaxia tried to break the hope with force, Serenity soared towards her to retrieve her from the darkness.

**Galaxia** "Quit being stubborn and accept the goddamn truth! They've abandoned you, you're too weak and this world will perish!! Accept it!! ACCEPT IT!!!"

**Galaxy** "NO!!"

Galaxia looked down at Sailor Galaxy and the Starlights. She struggled to sit up and stare at her predecessor straight in the eye.

**Galaxy** "She's not alone! We're here for her 24-7, no matter what happens. Serenity will light up this world from Chaos's hold on Galaxia. You hear that, Chaos!?"

Galaxia stared agitated at the solar scout. The words hammered her conscience and the light within grew brighter.

**Galaxy** "WE'LL SAVE THIS WORLD **_AND_** LADY GALAXIA!!"

Suddenly, Take no Yasukunazuchi shattered to pieces as Galaxia's mouth gaped. The light in her increased and tried to break free while watching Serenity fly closer.

**Serenity** "I'll light up and protect this world...that everyone loves!! There's a beautiful light of hope within you, Galaxia, just like everyone else. I'll protect these lights!!"

Galaxia's arm began to move against her will. Her mind was being denied by the body...as a voice deep inside finally spoke.

**_"There is hope..."_**

Galaxia froze in place terrified. The calm entity filled with pure ambition inside her...was her old self. The side of Galaxia that longed to be free of Chaos and guilt. The desire amplified as Serenity was nearing.

**_"I can see it now, Serenity..."_**

The numerous starseeds that were plundered glowed with hope and beauty to be returned home. Galaxia' arm reached out for Serenity's as she took the hand for salvation.

**_"Your warm light."_**

Time seemed to be at a standstill as rays of light came from Galaxia's body. Cracks appeared around her armor when her eyes widened from shock. She let out a distorted scream once the armor broke free to reveal healthy pale skin and an orange cascade of hair down her back. The epidermis was exposed as a black cloud was expelled from her body and vanished into the sky.

**Fighter** "Galaxia..."

**Healer** "Chaos is gone..."

Sailor Galaxy slowly got to her feet, despite how banged up she was. She looked towards Galaxia and reminisced on how her true form really was. Tears welled in her eyes as she smiled.

**Galaxy** "Lady Galaxia..."

Galaxia looked down at the solar scout and the Starlights. She recognized her young successor and smiled.

**Galaxia** "Sailor Meteor..."

She gasped at the realization. Galaxia chuckled and gave an apologetic grin.

**Galaxia** "Pardon me. I mean...Sailor Galaxy."

It was official. Sailor Galaxy did continue Galaxia's assignment and rightfully earned the title of solar scout. Using her powers, Galaxia helped her float into the sky and hover next to Serenity.

**Galaxia** "Thank you for releasing me. I've been under the subjection of Chaos for too long. The great damages I've done..."

**Serenity** "It's not too late. You can return the starseeds to their homes."

**Galaxy** "Chaos is still out there, in people's hearts. But as long as there's also hope, we won't see it for a long time."

**Serenity** "The damage can be balanced...by the good deeds you'll do. You can guide them back to their worlds!"

Galaxia felt relieved; she was forgiven for her sinful acts by such kind people. Her visage revealed a beautiful smile of gratitude for the girls.

**Galaxia** "Thank you."

"So, you're not a rookie anymore."

Two transparencies appeared next to Galaxia. One had short pink hair while the other had wavy black hair. Sailor Galaxy stared amazed at the vision of Sailor Asteroid and Comet.

**Comet** "You've proven yourself, Sailor Meteor."

**Asteroid** "We're proud of you."

**Galaxy** "Comet...Asteroid..."

The tears of joy came up again as she watched her old comrades smile. Galaxy was grateful of fighting with them as a sailor chaser.

**Galaxia** "We'll be watching over you."

Sailor Galaxy nodded.

A pink light floated out of the Silver Crystal and took the form of a young girl. Her red hair had light curls that went well with her blue eyes.

**Serenity** "RiRi."

**Galaxia** "Ah, there you are."

RiRi turned to Galaxia and smiled. She rushed into her arms and giggled happily. Her starseed was returned.

**Galaxia** "Let's go."

The little girl nodded. The four of them ginned happily at Serenity and Sailor galaxy before disappearing in a beam of light. It shot into the clear blue sky, followed by the endless amount of starseeds waiting to be returned home.

**Serenity** "There they go."

Galaxy turned her head towards the princess. Despite the proud accomplishment, there was an obvious hint of mourning in her eyes.

**Galaxy** "You don't have to be strong for everyone. The scouts wouldn't want you to struggle."

**Serenity** "Yeah, but...now we're alone."

"You're never alone."

They gasped with shock. The voice sounded so familiar...Sailor Mercury...?

Eight starseeds glowed brightly around them and began to take form. Each of them wore gloves, skirts, tiaras, and a sailor suit. Sailor Moon and Galaxy watched with joy and happiness as the sailor scouts returned to the way they were.

**Mars** "Haven't you learned yet?"

**Venus** "You'll never be alone."

**Jupiter** "We're always with you."

**Uranus** "Sorry for betraying you earlier."

**Neptune** "We'll make it up to you for the rest of our lives."

**Pluto** "You stayed strong till the very end."

**Saturn** "Thank you, Serena...Anna."

Sailor Galaxy chuckled as her eyes overflowed again.

**Galaxy** "You guys...you're such jerks, not calling when trouble was around."

**Mercury** "Oh...sorry."

"Ah...so you _did_ live."

The voice grasped Sailor Galaxy's attention before she looked beside her. She saw the ice blue eyes and dark hair along with a remarkable visage that she adored.

**Aoshi** "And here I thought you wouldn't fulfill my wish."

**Galaxy** "Aoshi!!"

She quickly fastened her arms around his waist and held Aoshi close. Sailor Galaxy began to tremble as she thought if it was a dream. The water streamed down her cheeks when she realized it was all real.

**Galaxy** "I did...terrible things...against your..."

But Aoshi simply wrapped his arms around her and held Sailor Galaxy tight.

**Aoshi** "It's all right. You're alive; that's what matters."

Serenity was relieved that he was unharmed. At a glance, it seemed like everything was normal...except that she was forgetting someone. The one person that mattered the most to Serenity was...

"Serena."

Upon hearing the final voice, she wheeled around and found a starseed: a golden one. It began to take form in the shape of a tall man. In a flash, he appeared in his royal armor and a smile was on his face.

**Darien** "You did a great job."

**Serenity** "Darien..."

Sailor Galaxy smiled widely. Serenity rushed into his arms and stayed very close to Darien. He wrapped his arms around her to try and console her joyful tears.

**Darien** "We're proud of you...Serena. No more tears, all right?"

Serenity nodded. But despite how strong she could be, the moon princess always had a soft spot for her friends. And it was nothing to be afraid of; the close relationships she has would be her strengths rather than weaknesses.

Down on ground level, the Starlights sighed with relief as they looked up at the united team.

**Healer** "They look okay."

**Fighter** "The future's in good hands."

**Maker** "They'll make it."

"True, but I'm not sure if you three will make it."

From behind, a final starseed took the form of a young woman. Her magnificent dress was colored in yellow and red to match her brown eyes. The red hair was in a similar hairstyle to Serenity's except for the loops instead of meatballs.

**Starlights** "Princess Kakyu!!"

Their princess from Kinmoku has returned after receiving a devastating fate. Their eyes began to shed drops of water before exhaling with happiness.

**Maker** "Thank goodness!"

**Healer** "You're back."

Sailor Star Fighter looked back at the team and smiled.

**Fighter** (Thank you, scouts. We owe you **_big_** time.)

* * *

The sun began to set and cat an orange cover above Crossroads High School. With the sensation of victory once again, the girls were able to relax as they bid farewell to close allies and friends. 

**Kakyu** "Thank you for all the help. We've troubled you so much."

**Serena** "Oh, no trouble at all. I'm glad to have met you and the Starlights."

**Mina** "You guys are great."

**Raye** "We'll never forget you."

**Amy** "We hope to see ach other again."

**Lita** "Have a safe trip."

**Anna** "Thanks...for everything."

**Taiki** "This may not be a permanent goodbye."

The team listened closely as the hard departure became softer.

**Seiya** "We may never meet again, but we'll never forget each other."

**Yaten** "No matter where we are, our hearts will bring us together again."

Darien nodded.

**Darien** "That's right."

**Aoshi** "So it's not a goodbye. More like a 'see you later'."

**Kakyu** "Yes. Well, we must be going. Thank you, all."

In a flash of light, Princess Kakyu and the Starlights disappeared and shot through the dim sky. they left behind a flaring stream of energy as they traveled past Tokyo.

**Serena** (Thank you...Seiya.)

**Anna** "Well..."

The team turned towards Anna and Aoshi with calm faces.

**Anna** "We gotta go home. Gonna go...prepare."

**Darien** "Prepare...? For what?"

**Anna** "The wedding. It's gonna be in a few years, right?"

Wedding!? What wedding could be within only a mere amount of years...?

**Amy** "Darien and Serena..."

**Serena** "That's right! We're eventually gonna marry in the future."

**Anna** "Bingo. But it's gonna take a while, so we're gonna go back before Aoshi and I permanently stay here."

The girls and Darien were depressed that they had to leave again, but they all knew it was for the best. It as like the Starlights said: their hearts would bring them together again. They accepted the terms and anticipated for the nearby future.

Anna and Aoshi gave farewell wishes to all of them and wished for a safe future.

**Lita** "See you soon."

**Raye** "The dojo will be waiting for you."

**Mina** "Best of luck."

They nodded at the team. Anna and Aoshi slowly backed away before she held out a palm and opened a dark portal. At first, she didn't want to step through and leave behind the wonderful friends she made. But a reassuring look from Aoshi told her that it wasn't the end; it was the beginning. the real adventure would start in the far future, where their destinies waited.

Before they set their destination to their own dimension, Anna looked to the side towards the parking lot. A red car was parked with four individuals searching the skies. She immediately recognized them and smiled before changing her destination.

* * *

**Hotaru** "Wow, look!" 

Amara, Michelle, and Trista followed her direction and saw the floating stream of energy ripping the skies.

**Amara** "Well, there go the Starlights."

**Michelle** "We truly have a lot to thank them for."

**Trista** "Seeing them take off, I wonder what happened to Anna and Aoshi."

"They had to see some friends before finally leaving."

The Outer Senshi turned their heads and saw the two of them standing with smiles.

**Hotaru** "Anna!"

She ran up to the mid-teen and embraced her with a loving hug. No matter how serious she was as Sailor Saturn, Hotaru was still a little kid having an average life.

**Trista** "So this is a goodbye..."

**Anna** "For now."

Trista nodded. Anna hugged her as an admirer would thank a peer.

**Michelle** "We'll miss you every day."

**Amara** "And about our duel..."

But Anna simply raised a hand and shook her head.

**Anna** "It's all right. We'll just call it a draw and continue on with our lives. Deal?"

Amara till felt guilty about her actions under Galaxia's control. To promise an oath to Serenity and then break it...she and Michelle had every right to be gloomy. But the royal court was too kind to brand them as traitors.

She nodded to Anna.

**Amara** "Deal."

They shook hands firmly to seal the promise. Anna felt more comfortable having an ally more than a rival.

She gave a final embrace to Michelle and returned to Aoshi's side.

**Anna** "See ya."

They walked through the portal again; this time, it was set back to their own dimension. As the couple walked away, Amara watched Anna's back: the back of the one person she admired the most. looking back at everything they've been through, she finally believed that Anna Onodera was stronger.

**Amara** "...I lost."

Michelle looked at her questioningly.

**Michelle** "Lost...? At what?"

**Amara** "Oh, uh...nothing."

She began to walk to the driver's side of the car when she gave a faint chuckle.

* * *

Back in her room, she read a manga volume before Anna heard a light tapping at her window. She looked outside and saw the illuminated form of Aoshi from her lamplight. Giving a happy grin, she closed the book and went to open her window.

**Anna** "Hey."

She hopped out onto the roof and sat next to him in the darkness.

They looked up into the night sky and sat surprisingly close. But neither of them gave a single hint of blushing.

**Anna** "Getting any weird vibes from the planets?"

**Aoshi** "No. Everything's calm...soothing. Moon's shining bright, too."

Her blithe expression turned quite stern as Anna faced him.

**Anna** "You had me worried back there. I thought I lost you...forever."

**Aoshi** "I was just trying to keep my promise to protect you."

**Anna** "...And you did. Now I'm gonna make a promise to you, Aoshi."

He turned and saw her perfect blue eyes with a deep feeling within them. He couldn't help but fall for her again and wished for Anna to be his alone.

**Aoshi** "I love you...Anna."

**Anna** "I love you too, Aoshi. So much, I can't stand it. But I can't even make a promise to you. So here I go: I'm gonna do everything I can to make it up to you...starting now."

With him sitting with his legs bent and apart, Anna moved between Aoshi's legs and sat down. She leaned in so close that they could feel each other's breaths. Aoshi knew what was happening, but slightly leaned back to prevent any unnecessary advances. Still, he knew how he felt for her and proved it by giving Anna her first kiss earlier. Aoshi wouldn't want her to think she owed him back. But he didn't want to deny Anna either.

Aoshi gave in to his hormones and wrapped his arms around Anna's slender form. She placed her hands on his chest before covering his lips with hers, evolving to their second kiss. The first one was instigated by a devastating crisis, but now it was fully based on their feelings for each other.

Anna couldn't believe it. After two years of fighting against negative forces, she finally felt at peace. The world continued to orbit, the people continued to live, and Serena continued being the one named Sailor Moon. But they knew it was soon to end, for later on, she would go on to being Neo-Queen Serenity. And she, along with the sailor scout, would be there to protect the queen. Before she would do that, Anna would make sure Aoshi was there with her all the way.

* * *

Thank you for reading my fanfic. Look out for part 2 or _Primal Forces_. I'm gonna take a break from but I'll be back in time. See ya!!

Chikane-AnnaOnodera


End file.
